Concertos and Charcoal
by SnowStarLuna
Summary: AuAh Sookie is telling the story that inspired the piece of music she wrote for her spring recital. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Concertos and Charcoal

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters just the idea behind the plot.

Prolog

Welcome to our spring recital. My name is Susanna Stackhouse and I will be your mc, to night. I am also as many of you know one of the featured composers for the evening. The piece that I wrote for this evening is a love story, my story. Now to understand the music you need to know the story behind it. It all started seven years ago.

Chapter one

Today is my first day at Bon Temps High School. I have been looking forward to this day for the entire summer. My older brother Jason is a senior this year and is captain and quarterback for the football team. He has been telling me how great high school is going to be and how much fun it is going to have. Jason and I have always been really close. He has been extremely protective since our parents died when we were children. He has already told the entire football team that I am off limits and that they need to protect me like their own baby sister. Jason's protectiveness is only surpassed by our grandmother's strictness on what I can and cannot do. I know all of this protectiveness comes from their fear of losing me. Gran is also determined that I make something of myself. That is why she has had me in every pageant, dance, music and art class she could afford to get me into since I was six. Now I did the pageants to make her happy, but I never liked them. The only part of them that I did enjoy was the talent portions where I got to do two of the things that I love most play my cello and dance. If I could have figured out how to incorporate drawing into the talent portion as well I would have. Gran said that this year I could pick my own extra-curricular actives and classes. Jason however, had other ideas he all but forbade me from joining the cheer squad while in his truck on the way to school. He said "I don't want to watch you dancing around in one of those tiny cheer uniforms in front of all my friends. They will think that you are fair game if you are prancing around with the rest of those sluts. You are a good girl Sookie you should be practicing you cello instead, those music and art geeks won't know that you are a girl let alone how to ask you out. "

"Jason this is my choice and not that it is any of your business but I am registered for Art and Orchestra along with Freshman English, Swedish, Algebra II, Chemistry, and US History I. I was going to try out for the dance team, not cheer so that I could get out of having to take PE, but if you want me go out for cheer I will. I just know that you would love to have me tell the girls about how when you were seven and you dresses up with me for my third birthday as a prince and princess. I can even show them the picture that Gran has of us with you in the tights." I retorted.

He griped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white and his face lost all his color. He stammered "N-nnoo you should do the dance squad they are nicer girls anyway and besides are you going to have time to do the squad and orchestra along with you privet lessons for cello and dance and still keep up in your classes?"

"Well you know that I have always been pretty good a juggling all the classes that Gran wanted me in along with the pageants and my studies. When was the last time that I got anything less than an A-. I have to do all of this if I want to be able to get a scholarship for college. You have your sports to get you there. I have got it under control." I answered.

"As long as you have you priorities straight I don't see the harm. Just don't go and get yourself stuck in a relationship with a guy that will destroy your dreams. Anyway none of the guys at school are good enough for you; just wait till you graduate to date someone. If you get asked to the game on Friday I get to veto if they are no good and if you really want to go I can get one of the guys to ask their girlfriends to sit with you. I am expecting you to come and support me so you might as well sit with them or even better you could always sit with Gran and her club while they talk about their last GDG meeting." He rambled.

We rode the rest of the way in silence. I was starting to get nervous. I know that I had been going to school with the same group of kids since kindergarten but I wanted this year to be different. I have always be Jason's little sister, this year I wanted to be known for something else, anything else. I had worked really hard over the summer practicing my cello for hours on end, dancing till my feet bled, and drawing till I had more charcoal on me then the paper. When we pulled in to the parking lot some of Jason's teammates were already hanging around. I recognized some of them from when they were hanging out at the house over the summer. I had gotten to know a few of them too. They would all come barreling in the house and collapse on the floor in the living room. Usually with one of them almost knocking me over when I was practicing. My bedroom was too small to dance in and the living room also had better acoustics for when I played. The four that were at the house the most were Hoyt Fortenberry, Eric Northman, Alcide Herveaux, and John Quinn. They were like four more, older brothers to me. Hoyt and Jason had been friends since before I could talk. You would have thought that they were twins when we were younger because they both had the same short blonde hair and blue eyes. They became friends with Alcide when his family moved to Bon Temps in fifth grade. Alcide is one of the bigger guys in their group. He has broad shoulders dark espresso brown hair that he wears long and wavy. It tends to get in to his brilliant emerald green eyes. Next to John, Alcide looks kind of short. John has worn his hair short close to bald since they meet; he is also one of the tallest guys at school. John looks real tough but he is supper sweet. His dark gray almost purple eyes give him away most of the time. I think that I am the only one besides his teachers to call him by his first name. Most everyone just call him Quinn. John was then next to join their little group when then got to seventh grade. He and Alcide go into a fight and then became thick as thieves after the principle made them clean up the cafeteria. They spent most of their time trying to come up with a way to get back at the principle for making them clean. Eric was the last one to join their group he had moved with his father from Stockholm after his parents got a divorce his freshman year. His father decided on Bon Temps because it was close to the offices for his company in Shreveport but still had the feeling of a community that he wanted his son to finish school in. His dad was some kind of business man. They ended up moving in to the old Compton house across the cemetery from Gran's. Eric was also tall and he had the most beautiful blonde heads of hair I have ever seen. He wears it long down his back in a braid most of the time. He and Jason soon got to be good friends and Eric and his dad would be over for dinner a couple of times a week. Gran being the wonderful and welcoming woman that she is just had to have them over after she watched them order in food for supper three nights in a row. It had become a normal thing to see them at the dinner table. Eric tended to eat dinner with us more on his own when his dad had to stay late at work. Gran made him promise to come over for dinner whenever he wanted, after he about burnt the kitchen down making grilled cheese. It was after one of these dinners over the summer that Eric was the one who had told me that I should go out for the dance team and not waste my time with the cheer squad. He said that I was better than most of the girls already on the squad and team combined and that I would probably be safer too. Did I mention that the cheer squad has had more injuries do to collisions or falls for the last three years then the dance team has had in the ten years that the team has existed. For some reason the girls on the cheer squad were more concerned with the way they look then if they were keeping time. It is one of the sad things about going to watch Jason play the football players were more graceful then the cheer squad.

As Jason was getting out of his side of the truck he reminded me that if I wanted a ride home that I had to wait till his practice was over a six. "That is fine Jase, I can work on my homework or something till you are finished. Do you think it would be ok if I practiced in one of the practices rooms till you were done and you could come get me? I want to get to the first stand this year so I need to practice all I can." I asked.

"That could work but some of the guys are gona be driving home with us cause Gran is not going to be home till late and wanted me to have someone else in the house to make sure you are ok. You know how she worries. Also do you think that you could make dinner for us all too?" He questioned me back.

"Are you serious can't we just order pizza or something? Don't tell me that you promised them I would cook if they helped you babysit me even though I am old enough to take care of myself and you on my own. Is it just going to be the usual four or is Eric's dad gona be their too? " I chastised him.

Jason gave me a bashful look as he nodded his head "I don't know if Mr. N is going to be there to or not. Why don't you ask Eric?" he replied as we reached his group of friends.

"Ask me what Sookie?" Eric asked as he smiled hello to us.

"Well thanks to my generous brother offering my cooking skills out to you all for dinner I need to know how many I am going to be cooking for. What I need to ask you is if your dad is gona be there too or if it is just six of us so I can plan what I am going to make." I said.

"I think that he is going to be late at work so I think it is just the six of us. If it is a problem I can always help you." He offered sweetly.

"No I can do it you will be all tired from practice. Is there anything you guy would want for dinner? I think we go the stuff to make lasagna or a casserole or two and maybe a pie?" I asked the rest of the group as we started up to the door. They said that whatever I wanted to make was ok by them. Jason asked Eric and John to walk me to my home room because it was across the hall from theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While we walked they asked me about what classes I was taking and if I was excited for my first day. Eric laughed when I told him that I was going to take Swedish instead of the normal French or Spanish. He even offered to help me with my homework for the class since he was a native speaker and just so happened to be taking a higher section of the class. I noticed as we walked down the hall the different types of stares I was getting. They ranged from quizzical and appreciative from the boys to jealous and downright hateful from the girls. Eric and John did not pay a lick of attention to any of it. When we got to my room they walked me in, each gave me a hug and said that they would see me later at lunch if not later at the house. They waved to the teacher as they left for their own class.

I happened to have Mr. Brigant for home room and my Algebra II class right after. I figured out right away that he was going to be one of my favorite teachers. "Welcome to your home room class all of you are freshman and some of you will be in my Algebra II class next period. For those of you who that are I am giving you a heads up I will be giving a pop quiz to see where you are math wise and if any of you need to be moved up. Now I am supposed to take attendance and then have us play this really lame get to know you game. I know that most of you have known each other since kindergarten so I have decided that instead I am just going to let you tell me something that is different or that you would like to share about yourself as I call your name. I apologize in advanced if I butcher any of your names. It will not hurt my feelings in the slightest if you correct me. Also if there is another name that you would like to go by let me know." He finished his little speech and started calling names. I got to hear the usually about everyone for example Terry liked to go fishing with his cousin Andy. Amelia was going to try out for the dance team she happened to be one of my best friends, it went on and on till he called my name.

"Mr. Brigant I would rather be called Sookie only my Gran calls me Susanna and that is only when she is mad at me. Also for something different about me I plan to go to Juilliard for college." I finished with a smile which he returned with a small chuckle. The rest of the morning went very akin with all the teachers giving us a similar spiel and getting to know us. After Algebra II I had Freshman English, then Art and to finish out the morning I had US History. After Lunch I would have Chemistry followed by Swedish and then finally Orchestra.

I was walking to lunch with Amelia and our friend Holly when I got knocked off my feet with my bag spilling everywhere by Arlene Fowler as she ran into me. Arlene was the captain of the cheer squad and one of the meanest girls I have ever met. "Watch where you are walking freshmen." she snarled at me as her friends cackled when they past. I knew better than to say anything because she was not only cheer captain but first chair violin in the orchestra. If I wanted to get my chance at first chair cello then I needed to keep my mouth shut.

As I was picking up my stuff with Amelia and Holly's help a hand reached down to help and handed me my notebook. As I looked up to say thank you it got lost in my throat when I saw the most handsome boy I had ever seen. He had dark brown hair that was cut very short to his scalp. His eyes were a dark gray green. His smile was infections. He was wearing a Nirvana T-shirt with baggy jeans and flaming fire engine red chucks. "You don't need to thank me it is the least I can do after my cousin knocked you down. She is really not that mean. She is just mad that she heard that you were going out for the dance team and that she is losing you to Tara and her cousin Lafayette. She really wanted to have you on the squad. I am Godric by the way, Godric Hyde and I am really sorry again about my cousin." He apologized.

"Thank you for your help Godric, my name is Sookie Stackhouse but I guess you knew that already." I replied with an appreciative smile. He continued to help us pick up my stuff and when we were done he helped me off the floor.

"To apologize again for my cousin how about you girls come sit with me for lunch? I will even buy you lunch and you can tell me about your first day." He offered smiling.

"Thanks that is very sweet of you but we were going to go sit with my brother and his friends, but I would love it if you came and sat with us. I doubt Jason and his friends would mind." I countered.

"If you are sure then I would be happy to." He said as he picked up my bag and put it on his shoulder while offering me his arm. If I did not already think that he was a gentleman that little move would have swayed. I took his arm and he led us to the line to get food he was so sweet and paid for not only my lunch but Amelia and Holly's as well. This boy was racking up the points left and right. As we approached my brother and his group of friends I noticed the odd range of looks they all had on their faces. Hoyt was smiling like always. John and Alcide both had smirks on their face. Eric looked like he was a cross between hurt and pissed off which confused me. Finally Jason looked downright befuddled by the situation.

"Hi guys, I think you all know Godric he was really nice and helped me pick up all my stuff. He even got us lunch to apologize for his cousin's treatment of me." I said admiringly.

"It was no trouble Sookie I wanted to do it." He said as he nodded hello to the table. The boys made room for us and I ended up sitting between Eric and Godric. Throughout lunch they would both try to gain my attention in conversation. John and Alcide thought it was hilarious when they both asked me a question at the same time.

Amelia interrupted the awkward situation with her own question. "Well boys this was fun but we have to get to class. Do any of y'all know where Mr. Merlotte's chemistry class is cause Sookie, Holly and I need to get there in like six minutes?" Both Godric and Eric were about to answer when Hoyt spoke up.

"I am going that way myself girls cause that was the one science class I had not taken yet. So why don't I take you." He offered completely missing the disgruntled looks Eric and Godric were giving him.

"Thank you Hoyt that is really helpful. I will see you boys later, and Godric thanks again for your help. Bye!" I waved as we left. When we got to the room I was surprised to Tara Thornton and Lafayette Reynolds sitting in the back. Tara was a senior and was one of Jason's ex-girlfriends that he was still on good terms with. She was a tall African American girl with warm chocolate eyes. He cousin Lafayette was a little different. He was one of the few openly gay boys in the school and he had a tendency to be dramatically flamboyant. People tended to miss judge him because he was gay he was also stronger than some of the boys on the football team. He did not take anything from anybody. He also had a tendency to swear and rather crude.

"Hey Hookers, how y'all doin'? Are you ready for the try outs on Wednesday cause I'm lookin' forward to put bitches through your paces if you want get on my team?" He queried.

"Oh hush Laffy you know that they are as good as on the team already all they have to do is show up. Besides at least we have something else to rube in old fire crotches face when we win nationals again because we have the talent and are not stuck looking in the mirror to see if our faces are smudged." She laughed. Tara continued "So Sookie I was wondering if you would want to be our JV captain, I know that you haven't even tried out yet but I know you will be great. Also as a captain you get to do one of the solos during completion and I was wondering if you would want to show off a bit by doing a ballet routine on point."

"How about I give you my answer Wednesday at the end of try outs, I think that Mr. Merlotte is about to start." I replied quietly.

"Right you are Miss…?" he asked.

"Stackhouse" I said.

"As Miss Stackhouse just pointed out I am going to start today's class by saying that I know that you have had a long day and have gotten reintroduced to each other in all your classes so I am going to skip the introductions and get right on into attendance. As per usual correct me when I mess up you name or you go by something different. As soon as we get through that I will be giving you a small test to see how what you know about Chemistry and not the type between people. It will help me to know who I should partner you up with. If you cannot answer a question leave it blank or write whatever you want. At the end of the page you will see that I have left some spaces for you to request to work or not work with someone. I want everyone to be comfortable in this class. Now on to your lovely names." As he finished he went through the attendance. Once he handed out the test I noticed that it was more of an open-end sort of thing with questions that ranged from the absurdly basic things like what is on the Periodic Table to the rather challenging ones even for me that asked us to balance the equations. I was the third to last one done. It looked to me like most people didn't even try to answer most of the questions other then who they wanted to work with. I saw that Lafayette decided that his time would be put to better use by coming up with a list of things he wanted to test the girls who tried out for the dance team on Wednesday. As we walked out at the end of the period Mr. Merlotte asked me to stay for a moment.

"Thank you Miss Stackhouse for actually putting some effort into the pretest, I am going to offer you the opportunity to work with anyone you want just let me know when you come into class tomorrow." He said before telling me to get to my next class. When I walked out of the classroom I bumped into someone's hard chest and would have ended up on the floor if they did not quickly wrap their arms around my waist to catch me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all so much for actually reading this it is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I am having a lot of fun writing it. I have been incorporating some characters from the books so I have more to play with. I don't have a Beta so if anyone is interested let me know. Standard disclaimer I don't own it I just play with it. Now on with the Chapter.

Chapter 3

"Eric, I am so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going, thank you for catching me that would have been the second time I was on the floor today because of my clumsiness. You can let me go now I have my feet under me." I rambled on hoping that he would soon interrupt my verbal malfunction.

"It is kind of my fault Sookie I was coming to walk you to the foreign language room, and when you did not come out I was getting worried I missed you so I was coming in to ask Mr. M if you had already left." He said as he hesitated to let me go. Eric continued and asked while offering me his hand "May I walk you to your next class? I am headed that way myself because Mrs. Fant said that I could come on in during my free period before her class." Mrs. Fant is an older woman who has a flair for languages. She could write, read and converse fluently in ten languages. She was our only foreign language teacher. She taught Spanish, French, Swedish and then the language lab which students could take if wanted to learn another language. Mrs. Fant was one of the most popular teachers in the school. She had a way with making learning a language fun but still productive. When Jason had her it was all he could talk about. He said he learned more in her class in one week than he did in others in an entire semester. Her classroom was at the back of the school on the seldom used fourth floor. The only rooms in use up there were Mrs. Fant's and Mr. Edgington's class room. He taught History and Government.

Now being the good southern girl my Gran raised me to be, when a boy asks politely to escort me to my next class how could I refuse. "Thank you Eric I would appreciate that." I answered graciously. As we walk towards the stairs he let go of my hand and took the lead up the stairs. I really did not mind walking up the stairs behind Eric because it put me eye level with his world class butt. I mean that his behind could win awards it was so nice. When we got back to the top he held out his hand for me to take again which I did. He led me into the classroom and had me put my stuff down. Eric then took me back to Mrs. Fant's desk at the back of the room.

When we got to her desk Eric started to speak in Swedish, "Hej Mrs Fant, hur gör du idag? Det här är min vän Sookie och hon är i ditt nästa klass. Du något emot om jag sitter med henne samtidigt som du undervisar. Jag kommer inte att distrahera henne."

"Hej till dig att Eric. Jag har en bra dag. Du kan sitta med henne så länge du håller tyst. Nu tror jag att vi är otrevlig mot dina unga väninna henne så varför inte vi går tillbaka till engelska." Mrs. Fant replied smiling looking at the confused expression on my face. She continued but in English this time, "It is nice to meet you Sookie, are you ready for today? I hope you enjoy my class."

"It is nice to meet you to Mrs. Fant, Jason and Eric have always talked very highly of you. I know that Jason would have never continued with Spanish if not for you. Yes I think I am ready as long as you speak in English some of the time." I answered.

"Well why don't you go take your seats so I can start class." She said while she walked to the front of the classroom and continued, "Hello everyone, I am Mrs. Fant. Today we are going to be picking out names for you to be called by in this classroom. Since all of you are taking Swedish you are going to be picking out Swedish name. I am now handing out to you a list of names you can pick from, it includes the meanings. The list that I am providing you is from the behind the name website. So if you want to find another name that is not on the list but is Scandinavian it is alright with me. My only rule for this the name has to same first letter of you own name. For example Mr. Northman over there was rather unoriginal and picked Erik but it did follow the rule. So while you all are looking for a new name I will be taking attendance."

When I got the list of names Eric grabbed it right out of my hand and said "I am going to help you with this. I am going to read off the names and I want you to say yes or no as to if you like the name. But I get final say cause I think that I already know the perfect name for you."

"I suppose you can help me but I want to have the final say in what my new name is. So start reading." I expressed while waving my hand for him to get on with it.

"Well since it has to be a name that starts with an S and I am assuming that you want to have a feminine name so I suppose Sigge and Freyja are out. How about Sara, no to plain." He mumbled. "I like Sassa but that is not right either, oh how about Selma, no ok then what do you think of Sibylla." He rambled on.

"I don't like any of those Eric so keep going." I complained.

"Well we haven't tried Sigrid it is from the Old Norse name Sigríðr, which as the paper says was derived from the elements sigr for "victory" and fríðr which means "beautiful, fair". I think that kind of describes you or you could use the short version of it Siri. I think that we will keep it on the list of possibilities. Look at this one I could call you Siv it means "bride" in Old Norse. In Norse mythology Siv was the wife of Thor. Maybe I can get Mrs. Fant to bend her name rule and let me change my name to Thor, what do you think Sookie." He interjected with a smirk going over his features.

"No thank you Eric, no matter how cute you are right now I don't see you as a Norse god. I want to have a name similar to my first same like you did so let's go that way." I said returning his smirk.

"I am hurt Sookie, but if you want to do what I did then your choices are Susanna or Susanne which is really not that original. You could do a shortened version like Sookie is for Susanna, so how about Sanna. Yeah I like that one; yep that is your name. You have to use that one it is my favorite." He replied with a coy smile.

"Alright Sanna it is. Mrs. Fant I found the name I want." I called to her with my hand up. She came over to see which name I chose. She then wrote Sanna next to my name on the attendance sheet, smiled and walked away.

"Everyone now that most of you have a name picked out I want you for homework to make a name plate to sit on your desk with your new name written on it. I also want you to use some creativity when making then to show me something about your personality. Tomorrow when you come in I want you to have them finished and ready to show to the class. Now because we only have five minutes left I am going to let you all go early so you have time to get to your next class." She shouted over us to get us quiet and say goodbye.

"So I will see you later tonight for supper with the rest of the boys Eric, bye." I exclaimed as I hurried to get my stuff together and out the door. I heard a faint "Adjö Sanna". I now had a long walk to get to the band room for orchestra. You see our band/orchestra room was on the ground floor on the other side of the school. It used to be the old swimming pool before the district got a grant to build a new facility for all the high schools in the area to use. I know that it sounds kind of funny, but the tile that was used in the room made for a wonderful acoustical environment. I had been there at the end of last year when my former director wanted me to meet my new one who happened to be Hoyt's mamma Mrs. Maxine Fortenberry. When I got to the band room it was still mostly empty except for some of the seiniors that just had a free period. I cringed when I saw Arlene and her friend Debbie Pelt getting out their violins to tune. I tried to walk as stealthily past them as I could to go retrieve my cello but Debbie saw me, sneered and conspiratorially hiss to Arlene "Look that Stackhouse cow is hear you ready to have some fun cause I know that Mrs. Fortenberry is up in her office talkin' to your aunt about getting Godric to come back to orchestra this year. I heard that she was talkin' to some of his other teachers and found a way to make it so he could do an independent study for Econ so he could come back."

"No, the last he told me that they weren't gona let him cause he had to many electives with Art and Drama so he had to give one of them up and you know how he is about drawing and stuff it is like air to him." Chipped in Arlene.

"Well you know how determined Mrs. Fortenberry can be. Anyway she has gotten his schedule all moved around so he can come back not only is having an independent study for Econ but they moved his Art studio time to third period, and excused him from PE if he will go out for a team of any kind. So I was thinkin' we could maybe have him "try out" for the squad and use him as a base so we can finally do stunts. Do you think he would want to?" Debbie asked in a hushed tone. She then shouted "Yoo-hoo! Stackhouse I want to have a word with you when you get back here with your interment out of the storage room."

I put on my fake happy pageant smile and squeaked "I will be right out." I missed the rest of their conversation as I went up the back stairs to the storage room to grab my cello. On my way down the hall I saw Godric sitting outside of Mrs. Fortenberry's office. He smiled and waved at me. "I did not know that you were in orchestra, what instrument do you play?" I asked him while smiling my real smile.

"Well I was and apparently will be again real soon if Mrs. F has anything to say about it and trust me she does. She has been in there for the last hour and a half convincing my mom and other teachers to move my schedule around. Oh and I play the cello and viola and string bass. Mrs. F likes me cause I have such a range but to be honest I am kind of getting tired of playing. I wanted to have an easier year this year before I tried out for Juilliard in January. I also have to figure out a team to join so I don't have to do PE but I really don't want to add another thing to everything that I have on my plate. Now no more of me putting my troubles on you what are you doing up here? I thought Arlene convinced Mrs. F to move the cello's and basses down stairs at the back of the practice room so that they did not get warped in the heat up here in the storage room." He inquired.

"But Arlene said it was upstairs in the storage room, you don't think that she did something to my cello do you?" I asked worriedly. As I raced back down the stairs to find out where my cello was.

Translarions:

Hello Mrs. Fant, how are you doing today? This is my friend Sookie and she is in your next class. Do you mind if I sit with her while you teach. I won't distract her.

Hello to you to Eric. I am having a great day. You can sit with her as long as you keep quiet. Now I think that we are being rude to your young lady friend her so why don't we go back to English.

Goodbye Sanna.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine but fun to play with.

Chapter 4

When I got back to the bottom of the stairs that led into the band room I gasped at what I saw. My beautiful cello was out of its case lying on its bridge with my bow woven through the strings. Arlene and Debbie were standing there looking rather pleased with themselves. I sunk to the floor and cried. That cello was one of the only things that I had left from my mother; I had some of her jewelry, her bible and that cello. One of my favorite memories of her is when she was sitting on the porch playing Bach's Cello Suite #1 in G Major. That melody has been a part of my dreams for years; I would have Gran put it on repeat on the stereo when I could not sleep. Godric was not far behind me and fond me in a heap at the base of the stairs. He was about to ask me what was wrong when Mrs. Fortenberry and Mrs. Hyde came down the stairs behind him with fierce scowls. Mrs. Fortenberry passed me by to stalk into the room. Mrs. Hyde bent down next to me smiling gently. "Honey Mrs. Fortenberry and I saw out her window what they did to your interment. We had just gotten done figuring out Godric's new schedule and she saw something fly up past the window. Debbie was using you bow as a baton and started twirling it around. From the window it looked like Arlene was telling her to do something else with the bow. Mrs. Fortenberry is furious she is going to make an example of them. I am going to personally call my sister and inform her as to how her daughter is treating her fellow students' property. Arlene should know better than to abuse her position as first chair to lord over other students she also knows that is not the way to treat an interment. Has either of them done anything else to you today? It looks like both Debbi and Arlene are going to be removed and when Dr. Ludwig hears what they have done I don't think that they will in the orchestra for a while, they may even lose their spots on the cheer squad. Her mother will be so displeased." She looked off and got lost in thought.

"Sookie how about you and I go look at what they did to see how bad it is. I am sure it looks worse than it is." Godric offered me his hand to help me off the floor. As we entered the band room a hush fell over the room. I heard Mrs. Fortenberry yelling at Arlene and Debbie in the hall. I could not make out what she was saying through the door and I really did not care. When we got to my cello Jessica Hamby had picked it up and carefully loosening the tuning pegs so that she could get the bow out. Jessica was an extraordinarily compassionate sophomore who played the cello as well. I had been jealous of her when I was in sixth grade because her long fingers made it easier for her to play with vibrato. She was a willowy girl with lovely long red hair.

She looked up at me apologetically "Sookie I think that at most you may need to have it restrung with new strings because the A and the D have warped the G and C look ok but I would get new ones anyway. Maybe a new bridge put on too. It looks like this one is cracked from the stress they put on it. Your bow should probably be restrung as well because it feels like a lot of the hairs are broken. I am real sorry that I was not down here yet to stop them."

"See it is not that bad and I am sure that we can have it as good as new in a day or two. It may take longer for your bow but I have one at home you can use. I am going to go ask my mom if we can take you to get it fixed. Did you have anything planned for this afternoon? I am sure that Mrs. F will let you out early to go get it fixed." Godric offered before I could answer he was leading me back over to where his mother was talking rapidly into her cell phone.

"Mom, sorry to interrupt your phone call but do you think that it would be alright if we took Sookie to fix her cello? I think that the music store over in Shreveport will be open till six and it could get fixed by tomorrow morning so I could pick it up on my way into school for her." He smiled at his mom.

"Sweetheart I think that is a lovely idea. Just let me finish talking to your aunt. While I do you two should go tell Mrs. Fortenberry that you are leaving." She went back to her phone conversation.

"That is real nice of you but I just remembered that Jason was going to give me a ride how after his football practice and I was going to be cooking dinner for some of the guys too. How long do you think it will take to get there and back? Could we maybe stop off at the grocery store on our way back into Bon Temps? Oh I need to tell Jason I am leaving with you so he doesn't get worried." I kept right on rambling as we walked out to the hall to talk to Mrs. Fortenberry. She was talking with Dr. Ludwig our principal and explaining to her the situation. Dr. Ludwig was a woman of small stature and huge persona. She exuded authority. I saw Debbie and Arlene sitting on the ground on opposite sides of the hall. They both looked like they were about to cry. I know it is not very Christian of me to think but I felt vindicated.

"Miss Stackhouse Mr. Hyde, could you tell me what happened with the interment in there? Also I have been informed by Mr. Brigant that Arlene physically accosted you during lunch. Why didn't you report it, we have a no tolerance policy when it comes to bullying at this school. Well?" looking from Godric to me.

"I did not want to make a big deal out of it earlier because I knew that I was going to have another class with her this afternoon. She did not hurt me during lunch she just ran into me and knocked me down so my bag spilled. As far as what they did to my cello it can be fixed, that is what I want to go do now if I can leave early Godric's mother offered to take me to the music shop in Shreveport." Just as Dr. Ludwig was about to answer Jason can running followed closely by Hoyt. He rushed up to me pulling me into a hug.

"Sook are you OK, why does it look like you were crying? Hoyt didn't tell me nothin' he just said that he had a note from his momma that said to come and get me. Coach Davis thought maybe you were hurt or something and said I could go, but to be back before practice started if I could. So tell me who do I have to make pay for making you cry?" He prattled on still holding me tight. Finally when he let go and looked around when his eyes landed on Arlene accusatorily he hollered "Why is the skank crying, the bitch is probably the one who started this. Sorry for the language is this about her knocking my baby sister to the ground during lunch?"

"Well Mr. Stackhouse it seems that Arlene and Debbie have been bullying your sister today." Mumbling to herself "Not even done with the first day of school and I already have to suspended two students." She continued "Your sister's cello has been damaged. Mrs. Hyde here and her son were going to take her to get it fixed this afternoon. Now that you know that your sister is fine I suggest that you and Mr. Fortenberry find your way back to class for the last fifteen minutes of the period." She walked over to Debbie and Arlene, "You girls follow me I am going to be calling your parents and you are will explain to them why it is you got two days Out of School Suspension on your first day back. While you are at it you can forget about the cheer squad this semester possibly for the entire year. If I find out that you have been unnecessarily cruel to any other students in the near future than you will both be looking at expulsion." She marched off down the hall to her office with the girls following behind. As they went Debbie scowled at me and mouthed "You will pay for this."

"Sook are you sure you don't need me cause I would go with you if you wanted. I know how much mama's cello means to you. I would just have to tell Coach and we could forget about you making dinner we could get pizza instead." Looking me over concernedly.

"I am fine Jason go back to class they will need you more at practice then I do. I still want to cook. It will give me something to do while I wait to hear about my cello." I wiped my eye on the back of my hand to banish my second set of teats.

"If you're sure then I'll get going. I'll see you at home. Since you are going ta cook anyway could you maybe make a pie or five, I know the guys would love that. Bye Sookie." He was running down the hall and out of sight before I could respond.

"Mrs. Fortenberry I will see you tomorrow I want to go get my cello fixed." I hugged her goodbye. Jessica had gotten the bow out and packed my cello back into the case and brought it out.

"All right you two let's get going I already called ahead to tell Talbot what happened he has everything ready we just need to drop the cello off. He said that he could get it done in an hour but that he would like to look over it to make sure that they did not do anything else to it." Mrs. Hyde led the way to her car. Godric took up my hand again and carried my cello as we walked in silences to the car. When we got to it he opened the back door for me to get in. He put the cello in the trunk, and then ran around to the other side to sit in the back with me. He took my hand again. Mrs. Hyde got into the front seat quietly smiling. It took us about an hour to get from the school to the music shop. Godric only let go of my hand to get out and open my door, he captured my hand yet again as he helped me out. He again retrieved my cello. We were greeted at the door by Talbot. He was a skinny man with curry dark hair.

"Let me see the damage, so I know what I am working with it did not sound that bad on the phone but we can't be too careful." He smiled reassuringly as walked us to his office and then he took my cello out. He sat it on his work table. "Oh my they did a number on this one. Well the strings and the bridge are easy enough to fix. Your bow is going to take a few weeks since I have to send it out to get restrung. I suggest that you get another bow because it may have been warped beyond repair." When he went to take the endpin and we heard a soft thud when it came out in his hand. It was bent. There was also a crack I had not seen at the bottom that went up the side. I started to cry again. "Darling don't worry I will fix this. Well it is going to take me a bit to do so but I will. I promise to take good care of it. Mrs. Hyde here told me that it was your mother's cello and how important it is to you. Now while I am fixing it I am going to lend you one of our cellos. I know that they are not as nice as this one you have here but they will do for something to practice on while this one gets repaired. I am going to need your number to call you when it is finished. We will deal with the cost then. Let's go pick you out temporary replacement." I rattled of the house number in a daze. He walked off out in to the store where the string section was. I followed behind mutely. In my rush to get my cello fixed I forgot all about the fact that it was going to cost something to get it done. What was I going to tell Gran, could we even afford to get it fixed?

AN: Well that was chapter four. I am turning into one of those authors that drive me nuts and pleading for a review. I now some of you all are reading this I would love to hear what you all think about the story. I am having a hard time figuring out what it is that I want Sookie to dance to for her try out if anyone can come up with a good song for her to do a lyrical solo to PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks again for all of you who are reading this. A hug and a little pimping goes out to MissDetria for my first review. Go read The Surrogate if you aren't all ready cause it is great. I have put up a poll on my page to for you all to help me figure out what Sookie should dance to for her audition so please go vote. Anyway onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I am like playing with Charlaine and Alan's toys but I will give them back when I am done I promise.

Chapter 5

"Sookie dear, how about this one it has a nice tone to it, not much to look at but well it will at least be something. You have found something wrong with most of them. You just have to remember that it is only temporary so you don't have to get attached, you just use it for practice." Mrs. Hyde handed me the cello. "Sit down play a little see how it sounds."

I walked over to the chair, sat on the edge. I got into the all too familiar position; I rested the cello between my legs. It did not fell quite right, but this was the last cello that was the right size. I rested the bow on the strings and started to play Suite No. 3 in C major Prelude. I just let the music flow out of me and the cello. I got lost in the sound, closing my eyes trying to imagine that it was my cello. I opened my eyes to clapping when I finished. The few other customers in the store had come over to watch when they heard the music. I looked over to Godric and his mother with a blush rising on complexion.

"Sookie I think this is the best one you are going to find today so take it." Godric smiled reassuringly. I nodded my assent. Talbot took the cello to put back in its case. He added the bow and some rosin.

"I think that will about do it my dear, so I will call when I know just how long the repair is going to take." Talbot said handing me the cello in a shiny black case. Godric stepped in and took the case from my grasp and offered me his arm to walk out of the store to the car. His mother stayed behind for a moment to say something to Talbot. We got into that car very much the way we did when we left the school. Godric stayed quiet while we waited for his mother to come out of the store. I figure I will pull a "Scarlett" and think about it tomorrow, I mean there is nothing I can do about it right now. We left the school around 2:00 pm and it was now ten till five. We needed to get going if I was going to have time to cook. I know that the guys will be bringing extra close to change into. They would usually come over still reeking from practice and take showers at the house. They could each bathe a few times and still stink.

"Sookie you said earlier that you wanted to stop and get some groceries to cook dinner. I know that when I had a house full of boys to cook for I needed an extra set of hands in the kitchen. Would you like it if Godric and I came over to help? His father has been away on business for the last few days so it has been just the two of us. His older brother is off at school so I miss getting to cook for a crowd. What do you say?" Mrs. Hyde asked entering the front seat preparing to drive off.

"That would be nice Gran is at the church doing some charity drive thing I forget the name of and she won't be home till late. As long as you don't mind putting up with five smelly teenage boys that will be hungrier then pigs when they hear the slop pail. I guess that would make eight of us for dinner. Is there anything either of you are allergic to? I was going to make a casserole of some kind because I got some hamburger to use in the fridge. I also have to make something for dessert cause those guys will be expecting pie or something. Jason and his friends will eat anything so if there is something you want …" I trailed off with both of them looking at me trying to no laugh.

"Mom is no allergic to anything but I can't touch seafood or shell fish. Mom's got a great pear and plum cobbler recipe that I think the guys would love. Like she said she is use to cooking for a house full of boys because when Victor and his friends would come over to the house for practice and eat everything in the house they could get their hands on. I like tatter tot casserole." He said.

"I would love to make my cobbler for dessert, if you want?"

"That would be great. I am going to need tatter tots, and some veggies, but I think that I have everything else for the casserole. I will probably make two cause I know the guys will eat one on their own and if we want to eat anything I'll need to. Could we stop and get that along with what you need for the cobbler?" Mrs. Hyde nodded as she pulled off the I-20 E and onto LA-147 S heading towards Bon Temps. We stopped at Wal-Mart to get the groceries and then headed home. I had got some junk for the guys to devour while we made dinner.

When we pulled up to the house at about 6:30pm the boys were running around outside throwing a football around. I would have thought that they would be tired from practice. Eric looked up smiling at me just in time to have John plow into him and knock him to the ground. "Time, Sookie is back." Shouted Jason. "What did you bring me?" He asked pilfering the bags from my hands. He carried them into the kitchen and stealing the Oreos to start munching. Godric came in with my replacement cello. His mother bringing up the rear with a few more bags.

"You can take those and the rest of that junk for the guys to eat in the living room. I think it is going to be about another thirty or forty minutes till I am done cooking. So shoo." I shoved him and the bag out the door.

"Sookie I can get started on the cobbler why don't you show Godric where you want the cello." She started to unpack the rest of the groceries. I walked over to the oven to start it preheating so it would be ready to take the casseroles when I was done.

"Um well with the guys in the living room I think that my room is safer, follow me it is upstairs." I headed out into the hall up the stairs to my room. Godric followed quietly. When we reached my room he sat down the case in the corner by my dresser. I was a little self-conscious of my room cause it was still painted in the baby pink color I pick when we moved in with Gran. The room use to be my aunt's room when she was little. I had a twin bed covered in quilts that Gran had made. I had tried to cover my walls with some of the drawing and paintings I did, but you could still see the pink sticking out here and there around the room. I looked over to Godric he had stepped over to look a panting I did of the trees at the back of the house. I had done it last fall when the colors where changing and some of the leafs had begun to cover the ground.

"I like this one. I love the use of light bouncing off the ground. What time of day did you start this it looks like the sun had moved before you were done?" He asked.

Stepping closer to him I pointed and said, "I started it in the early afternoon. The thing with the light was because the sun kept going under the clouds. So every time I thought that I had it the light would change. It is still one of my favorites but this one I like more." Motioning to one to the left if it, I continued. "This one is from a picture my mother took of my daddy and I a year before they died. We had been outside their old house running around after lightning bugs. Daddy helped me to catch one in one of mama's old canning jars."

"You look happy." He smiled. "Do you mind if I look at the rest? I am sure I will just be in the way in the kitchen between the two of you. I also don't think that the guys would be too happy with me crashing their friend time."

"That's fine if you want, it won't take me to long to get the casseroles in the oven. Once I am done I want to show you some of my sketches." I said as I ran back down stairs. Not looking where I was putting my foot I missed a step. I thought for sure I was going to crash down the last few, when I felt big warm arms circle my waist to catch me. I looked up blushing.

"We got to stop meeting like this Sookie. Are you all right?" He asked setting me down on my feet at the bottom of the steps carefully.

"I am ok, I just need to look where I am going. Do you guys need anything? I was just going to go start on dinner." I asked stepping around him.

"No they are currently seeing who can get the most Oreos in their mouth at one time. That is unless you have a camera handy. I would love to have a picture of Quinn with his checks puffed out like a chipmunk's strictly for blackmail of course." He said with a devious look on his face.

"As a matter of fact it is in the hall closet over there on the top shelf under the table clothes. Gran put it up there so Jason would not find it and ruin the picture she has of him from this summer when he fell asleep outside on the ground helping her weed. He was all covered in dirt and curled in a ball holding the weed he had pulled out like a teddy bear. Feel free to use it, just don't tell Jason where you found it or let him get a hold of it." Pointing to door in a hushed tone.

"I will if you make me a copy of both, it will just add to the fun to have one of both of them." He hurriedly grabbed the camera as to not miss his chance at the picture. I walked into the kitchen ready to start cooking. Mrs. Hyde had her cobbler finished and ready to go into the oven. She even had the hamburger in the pan browning for me.

"I thought that I would start this for you so we could get dinner on the table faster. Is there anything else that you need done?" She inquired me looking up from the stove top.

"If you finish browning the hamburger like you are then I can get the vegetables cut up and ready to sweat down. I usually make it with onions, carrots and celery. I also use green beans when they are in season. Oh, I need to go grab the canned soup out of the pantry." I rushed off to get the soup. We worked together well getting the casseroles done and in the oven in ten minutes. We decided to slip the cobbler in after the casseroles where done so it would still be warm when we were done eating.

Once the casseroles were out and cooling we slipped the cobbler in to bake. I got the plates down out of the cupboard. I then pulled out the flat wear and sat them all on the counter. I then walked into the living room to ask the guys what they wanted to drink for dinner. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Alcide and John sitting on Jason pining him to the floor. Eric and Hoyt were in the corner of the room both shaking with laughter. Eric was snapping pictures wildly. "Not that he doesn't deserve being pinned to the floor, but what did he do?" I asked looking around the room.

"Well you said not to let him have the camera. So when he saw me snap a picture of Quinn he launched himself at the camera. I told the guys what you said about the picture and they were all too happy to help keep him away." Eric said handing me the camera.

"Ok I am going to go put this away while I do that think about what you all want to drink for dinner. We have water, milk, Mountain Dew, Gatorade, and ice tea. I will be right back. Oh and could one of you go help Mrs. Hyde set the table for me please?" I asked over my shoulder. I decided to go put the camera in Gran's closet. Jason was banned from going in her room after she found him digging for presents three Christmases ago.

When I was done I went back up to my room to get Godric. Being so busy in the kitchen I forgot to come back up to show him my sketches. I found him lying on my bed looking up at my ceiling. I had gotten tired of looking at the white so I had painted a setting sun that turned into the night sky on it. I walked over to the bed and laid down beside him. "I am sorry I forgot you were up here. I got distracted by dinner it's ready."

"That is ok I got lost in looking at the art you have in here. I love what you did to you ceiling. How long did that take you and what did you use as a reference? I can make out different constellations but I don't know what time of year you can see them." He rolled over looking at me.

"It took me a month to do. I used some pictures I took over the year. Most of the constellations are winter ones because Orion the Hunter is visible. See those three in the line there are his belt. That one over there is Taurus the Bull." I pointed. There was a knock at the door.

"We got the table set and are waiting on you two to eat." Eric said as he turned and walked away back down stairs.

"I think we better go or we won't have anything to eat, even after eating all that junk they will still be able to eat both casseroles and the cobbler and still have room for more." I got off the bed and walked to the door. When we got down stairs the only two spots left at the table were across from each other. One was in between Eric and Jason and the other one was between John and Alcide. I was going to take the one between my brother and Eric because I knew they would give me more elbow room. I felt bad that it left Godric to jam himself between the two piles of muscle on the other side. "John could you move to the middle so Godric doesn't have to cram in there between you two, Please?" I fluttered my eye lashes at him. He moved over with a smile. We ate mostly in silence, apart from the scraping of forks on the plates. I knew the food was good when the guys were too busy eating to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am sorry I did not get this chapter up earlier. I was recovering from my very late night of seeing the midnight showing of the final Harry Potter movie. As usual I own none of these lovely characters. Thanks again for reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Mrs. Hyde and helped me clean up the dishes while the guys had their second helpings of the cobbler. "So, Sookie what piece are you going to play for chair selections? Godric still has not decided maybe you two could help each other come up with what you are going to play. I know that if you play as lovely as you did this afternoon then you are sure to give him some good completion for first chair." Mrs. Hyde asked handing me a plate to dry.

"I don't know what I want to play for chair selection but I have figured out what I want to play for quartet try outs. I know that Mrs. Fortenberry is only going to have two this year. I was also thinking about going out for full orchestra but I don't know if I will have the time. I am already trying out for the dance team. I don't know where I will find the time for practicing in general, homework and drawing. I will have a busy schedule without adding more to it." I put the dry plate on the stack I had going on the counter.

"I did decide mother you just don't like Bacri. I think you should play what you did today but not just the prelude the whole thing. It will show Mrs. Fortenberry that you care about technique. I want to play Autumn from Vivaldi's The Four Seasons for quartet. Also since I have to go out for a team to cover PE I wanted to know what you thought of me going out for the dance team. Do you think that they would let me on even if I am not that coordinated? I don't want to go out for any of the contact sports." Godric carried the plates over to the cupboard to put away with a blush.

"I think Lafayette would love to have another guy on the team. He was telling Tara over the summer if they could get another guy to join then they could start planning some couples partnering routines. He wants to have a variety of things to take to state for his senior year. I would love to have someone else who understands music to dance with. Tara wants me to do a point routine for my try out but I was thinking that I might do a lyrical or contemporary one. If you want I could choreograph a piece for you to do, it would not have to be anything to difficult. They will be happy that you tried and probably let you on anyway. Lala is more bark then he is bite and Tara would love to have someone else who can keep with tempo on the team. You have to Godric it would be great." I said with a smile.

"That is two days away do think that I could really learn an entire routine in such a short amount of time?" He asked shyly.

"I can come up with one by tomorrow night if you can come over to learn and practice it? I just need to know what you want to dance to. Mrs. Hyde how long can you two stay I know that it is a school night but if we can get a song picked out then I can start choreographing?" I put down the last plate and moved on to the flat ware.

"How about I leave Godric here could one of the boys drop him off on their way home?" She countered.

"Let me go ask if they would be willing to drop him off." I ran to the dining room. I found the guys reclining in the chairs looking very satisfied. I walked over to John and Alcide. I leaned down on their shoulders hugging them. John grabbed me and put me on his lap. Jason and Eric's expressions changed. Jason looked like he was going to threaten John if his hand moved any lower on my back. Eric's face became blank and stoic.

"Could one of you drop Godric off on your way home later? I want him to stay so we can work on music stuff. Please!" I gave them my irresistible puppy dog eyes and bit my lower lip.

"Babe, I can give him a ride if it'll get you to stop pouting like that." John said.

"Thank you John. This means a lot to me. Godric and I will be up in my room working if you need anything. Oh and cause you all waited till the dishes were done to finish eating you can wash then cause I an off duty now." I hugged him before I got up to go back to the kitchen. "John will give you a ride home so you can." I said.

"All right then Sweetheart I will see you when you get home. Sookie I have had a lovely time with you this evening. I am sure I will see you again soon. Take care." Mrs. Hyde said as she hugged both of us goodbye.

I walked over and took Godric's hand in my pulling him up to my room. "Come on lets go find something for you to dance to." I had him sit on my bed and went to get my cd collection. I had well over four hundred crammed into two amazingly heavy cd holders. I plopped them down on the bed and moved my stereo over with me. "I think that we will be able to find something in here. Now what genre of music do you want to dance to, do you want to do something fast or something slow?" I asked.

"If it is too fast I think that I will look foolish. I think something without words would be nice but after that I have no idea. What would you suggest?" He sat there fiddling with the quilt.

"I tend to find it harder to dance to an instrumental piece. I remember the different steps better when I can associate it with a specific part of the music. I also find it easier to back up when I know the phrase that I need to go to. If you want to do something slow I think a country song would work well or maybe an older pop rock song. Now let me find that section and we can start listening." I flipped to the middle of holder and started scanning. For the nearly two hours we sifted through song after song. Godric always found something wrong with the song, wither it be the beat, the tone, or the lyrics. Finally I put in my Help! By The Beatles. When Yesterday came on we both listened for a while.

"Could you replay that one I like it?" He asked shyly.

"Sure, now we are getting somewhere. If you like music from this time period then I have more or is it just this song?" I hit repeat on the stereo.

"This song, could you do something with it?"

"Yeah that won't be too hard. Let me listen to it a few more times. I will defiantly have something for you to learn by lunch tomorrow. If you want you could ride home with Jason and I tomorrow after school, he doesn't have practice so we could come here right after school and you could stay for supper again." I babbled on.

"I would like that. I think that if Quinn is ready to go then I should get going. I will see you tomorrow." He leaned in and gave me a hug, before walking down stairs. I followed him down. The guys were in the living room in various stages of consciousness around the room. Jason was snoring away in the club chair. Alcide was stretched out on the floor watching the TV fighting back a yawn. Hoyt was on one end of the sofa staring off into space. Eric and John were talking about the coming game on Friday sitting on the other side. I walked over to them sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

"John, we are done for tonight if you are ready to go so is Godric. Thank you again for taking him home it is real nice of you." I cooed.

"Babe you know I would do anything for you, all you have to do is ask. I don't think that I'm the only one that would do anything you asked." He looked pointedly at Eric. "But yeah I think now is as good time as any to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." He got off the sofa and walked to the door to get his shoes on. Godric followed him to the door and waved goodbye.

"I should probably get going to Sookie. See you at school." Hoyt said getting up as well. I walked him to the door.

"Hey Hoyt, Mr. Merlotte said that I could have first pick of lab partners because I actually put some effort into the pretest he gave us. Anyway I was wondering if you would want to be my partner."

"Sure Sookie I wouldn't pass up having you as partner for anything. I know that you won't let me get a bad grade. That is the only class I am worried about. I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking down the porch stairs.

"Bye Hoyt." I waved him off and went back to the living room. Alcide had fallen asleep and sounded like he was competing with Jason for who could snore louder. Eric had turned off the TV and moved over on the sofa. He looked up at me and patted the seat beside him indicating he wanted me to sit. I plopped down next to him putting my head on his shoulder. "You think that they could be any louder?" I asked with a smile.

"Maybe, but then they could hear them the next parish over. Did you have a good night with Godric? It sounded like you were going through every cd you have up there." He asked putting his arm around me.

"It was alright. We were trying to find something for him to dance to for dance team try outs on Wednesday. He needs to get on a team so he can get out of having PE this year."

"Why is he not going out for one of the sports teams? Is he afraid he'll get hurt or something?" Looking at me with a smirk trying to keep from laughing.

"He said he didn't want to go out for any of the contact sport and you know that I think that dance is just as much of a spot as football. It just takes a different kind strength." I said moving out from under his arm to punch him in his shoulder.

"You know what I mean Sookie, one of the guy sports. Dance is more of a girl thing. I know you are strong and so does my shoulder." He said rubbing it.

"I know that I am strong I don't need you to tell me I am. Also I will be glad to tell Lafayette that you think he is the co-captain of a girl sport. He will love to change your mind on just how masculine dance can be. I think that it is great that Godric is going out for the dance team. I know that Lafayette wanted to choreograph some partner dances for state. That means Godric will get be in very close proximity with the pretty and rather flexible girls. I know most of your football team would die to get that close to some of those girls." I was almost shouting when I finished. I stood up and walking to the kitchen to get away from Eric and his misogynistic views. I came to a stop when I saw Gran sitting at the table with a smile on her face.

"I see that boy still doesn't know how to talk to you. How was your first day of school?" Gran asked.

"Oh Gran I don't understand how he can be like that and I had a pretty good day till Debbie Pelt and Arlene Fowler made it known how they feel about me. They ruined mama's cello. Mrs. Hyde took me to the music store in Shreveport. Gran I don't even know how much it is going to cost to get it fixed." I started to cry. I had been ignoring thinking about my cello and now that it was back in the forefront of my mind. I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for everyone who is reading big kudos for my reviewers.

Standard Disclaimer:Blah blah, not mine blah.

Chapter 7

"Sook are you ok?" I looked up and saw Jason yawning with bleary eyes. I could see Alcide stretching behind him. "Eric woke Alcide and me up when he slammed the front door. Did he do something to make you cry?"

"Eric is not the reason I'm crying. He and I just had a differing of opinion. I am upset because of mama's cello. Gran asked me about my day and I just broke down is all." I said whipping away my tears. I stood up and gave Gran a hug. "I am going to go to my room I have some homework I need to do before bed. Goodnight." I went upstairs to my room.

I pick up my bag from the floor and got my note book out. I sat down on my bed. The only thing that I needed to do was to make a name plate for my Swedish class. Thinking of class made me think of Eric and how he helped me to pick a name. I muttered to myself "I just don't understand boys. He was so nice during class today. Then tonight he was off. I seemed almost like he was jealous that I spent time with another guy. It is not like we are dating, he just sees me as little sister I think. He even looked mad when I asked the boys to give Godric a ride home so he could stay longer. It is not my fault that John pulled me onto his lap. That is just the way he is around me. Then he had the audacity to make fun of Godric. Why does he have to be so dang cute?" I decided that if he could act immature then so could I. I don't have to talk to him anyway it is not like he is my friend, he is my brothers.

I got up and walked to my desk grabbed my sketch pad and a pencil. If I was gona get this name plate done then I needed to get started. I drew out the name Sanna like the letters were musical notes on a sheet of music. I thought that it was good enough for what Mrs. Fant was asking. It was not like she was looking for a master piece she just wanted us to show something of our personality. I took out the page and folded it so it could stand up. I then put it in my note book for school and returned it to my bag. I decided to work on the dance for Godric for a while. I spent the next hour coming up with a routine that was masculine but still had a lot of feeling to the movements. I was happy with what I came up with. I was starting to feel tired so I figured it was time to get cleaned up and go to bed.

I went over to my dresser and got out a pair of light blue shorts and a t-shirt. I put the clothing on the bed and went across the hall to take a shower before getting ready for bed. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo that smells like mint. I finished getting clean got out and enveloped myself in a towel. I took my hairbrush of the counter and walked back to my room. I sat on my bed and brushed out my hair. Once I was done I got dressed and turned off the light. I climbed into bed and looked up at my ceiling. I could just make out the stars I had painted from the light coming in through my window. I stared at the ceiling till my eyes drifted close.

I woke the next morning to the smell of bacon. I stretched and got up. I wandered down stairs to the kitchen. Gran was at the stove making breakfast. I looked over to the table and to my surprise saw Eric and Mr. Northman sitting there.

"Good morning Sookie how are you doing today?" Mr. Northman asked. I sat down looking anywhere but at Eric.

"I fine I just woke up. What are you two doing over here this morning?" I countered picking up a slice of toast to munch on.

"Well I came over to ask your Grandmother if it would be alright if Eric stayed here for a couple of weeks. I have to go oversea on business and I would rather not leave him home alone. I know that he is capable of taking care of himself as he has pointed out to me several times this morning. I would just feel better knowing he had adult supervision." Mr. Northman looked over at his son amused.

"He will be staying up in the guest room across the hall from yours. Why don't you take him up so he can put his stuff away and you can get dressed for the day? Oh and wake your brother on the way up he ignored me when I went in there ten minutes ago." Gran said waving her spatula around.

I got up from the table without looking back to see if Eric followed. I knocked on Jason's door and got no answer. So I went to the bathroom and filled a cup with cold water. I walked back into his room and turned the light on. He rolled over and covered his head to escape the light. "Jason Gran sent me in here to wake you up. If you don't get out of bed I am going to pour water all over you in about ten seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4." Before I could get to three Jason shot out of bed scowling at me. "I am not the one you have to be mad at Gran wanted you up so you could start getting ready." He mumbled something along the lines of fine and get out, pushing me from the room. I went back into the bathroom to dump out the water and set the glass down.

I came back out to the hall to find Eric leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. "Is that the fine southern hospitality I have to look forward to if I don't get up when Gran says?"

"Only if you act like Jason does when he is waking up. Come on I will show you where you will be sleeping." I walked upstairs not waiting for him to follow. I stopped in front of the door to the guest room. Eric was not far behind caring a heavy looking suit case. I opened the door and walked in turning on the light. The guest room was the smallest bedroom in the house. The room had a floral print wall paper in shades of green, yellow and pink. The one window in the room had long lace curtains draped around it. The room had a small closet and a dresser. The bed was a small twin bed adorned with a lacey duvet, pink sheets and pillows with yellow shams. I giggled to myself imaging Eric sleeping in such frilly accommodations. "Well this is it. I guess you will be sharing a bathroom with me so put your stuff down and I'll show you." I walked out into the hall and took a right into the bathroom.

"I can't think of the number of times I have been to your house and I have never been up here. Do you normally have this floor to yourself?" He asked carrying in a small bag of what I assumed to be toiletries.

"Yes, Gran's room is down stairs along with Jason's. Gran finds it hard to climb this may stairs on a daily basis so it is easier for her to have her room down stairs. Jason's is down their cause Gran got tired of him falling out the window and getting hurt when he was trying to sneak out. Gran figured it would be easier on him to just walk past her room to get out, but he gave up sneaking out cause he said it lost all its fun of having to get out a second story window." I said chuckling. "The towels are in the linen closet in the hall. The extra blankets sheets and pillows are in there too in case you would like to find some that have a more masculine quality."

"What you don't think I am man enough to sleep in pink sheets under a lace comforter?" He asked arching his left eyebrow.

"Oh I think you are plenty man enough, I just wonder what John and Alcide would say if they saw you sleeping in there." I replied trying not to burst into a fit of giggles as his face lost all its color and humor. "Well you know where everything is now and I need to get dressed so I can go eat. If you want any of that I would suggest getting down there before Jason gets out of the shower." I left him in the bathroom and went to get ready for the day.

I decided to wear shorts and a light short sleeve peasant blouse. I dug in my closet for a pair of strappy sandals. I put on one of my mother's necklaces too. It was a white gold chain with a small diamond cross pendent. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun at the top of my head, with a few stray hairs framing my face. I picked up my bag and headed down stairs to eat. It was kind of hard to stay mad at Eric when he was being nice. I liked him better when he was nice.

I entered the kitchen again to find Gran sitting sipping coffee. Eric and Jason had plates heaping with food. Mr. Northman was in the corner talking on his cell phone. "Sookie your plate is in the oven. I wanted to make sure that you had something to eat with these two glutens." Gran said pointing at the oven. I got a glass down to have some milk. I have learned over the years that if I get my food out first the vulture that Jason is most of it will be gone before I sit down to eat. I retrieved my plate and sat down to eat.

"Eric I will call you when I get into Stockholm. Behave yourself while you are here. Is there anything you would like me to tell your mother and sister? I will be visiting Pam at university to see how she is settling in." Mr. Northman asked closing his phone.

"Tell Pammy I miss her and I can't wait till she is on winter break so I can see her. Ask her if she is planning to be here for Christmas this year. You can tell mother whatever you like I have nothing to say to her." Eric said with distain. What little I knew about Eric's mother was that she was some type of European socialite. When she had married Eric's father it had been more of a business move than anything else. Once she had the two children she checked out. Eric rarely spoke of her. His older sister Pam had stayed with their mother after the divorce so that she could go to Uppsala University. She was in her first year of med-school. I had only meet Pam once when she came for a visit. She had been the female version of Eric. She was tall, blonde and gorgeous. I was jealous of just how skinny she was, not that I don't like my curvy frame but I have always been self-conscious. She just exuded confidence and poise.

"Are you sure there is nothing you want to say to her? She is your mother." His father asked.

"She has never been my mother she was just the lady that birthed me. I will see you when you come home. Hej pappa, jag älskar dig." He said getting up and walking to the front door.

"Farväl son. I will see all of you when I return. Thank you again Adele for keeping an eye on my son. Good luck with your try outs Sookie. Jason don't give him any stupid ideas." Mr. Northman stood up to leave.

I went to the front to check on Eric. He was setting on the porch swing staring off into the yard. "Are you going to be riding into school with us or are you going in on your own?" I sat down with him on the swing.

"I was going to take my birthday bike to school but I think it might be better if I rode in with you guys. I am sort of upset right now. I know that dad has to see her but I don't have to care. She is the one who left us. It is not like she calls or anything. Why should I be the one to put in the time and effort when she doesn't?" He sat there trying not to cry. I leaned over and took his hand in mine. I understood that he was hurt but I had a hard time dealing with the fact that he had both his parents but did not want to talk to one. I would give anything to get to talk to my parents again. I also knew better then to tell him that at the moment. He just wanted to vent and be comforted. I looked up at him and he turned his head in my direction. A few tears had fallen down his check so I reached up and whipped them away. As I was taking my hand back he grabbed it keeping it against his face. He looked into my eyes pleadingly and leaned down.

Authors Note # 2: I know that it is really mean of me to stop the chapter there but I just had to. I will get the next one done and up as soon as I can. In the mean time please go to my page and vote for what song or songs you would like Sookie to dance to for her tryout. For the first five reviews I get after I post this I will answer one question each that you have about where the story is going. Thanks again for reading.

Translation: Goodbye father, i love you.

Farewell son.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Did you all just love "Drunk Vamp Eric" as much as I did? The show was wonderful tonight. I had all but forgotten about Bill's link to the Bellefleurs. I about peed myself I was laughing so hard. Now side stepping my lack of control on my bodily fluids anyway onto the chapter you know the drill please review when you are done and go vote in the poll I have up on my profile.

Disclaimer: They are not mine I just really wish they were.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Just as I thought Eric was going to kiss me, my bother announces through the door that if we want a ride to school then we needed to get a move on cause he was leaving. Eric jerked back from me dropping both my hands as though they were made of fire. He got off the swing and ran into the house. I sat there stunned for a minute before I remembered that Jason was going to leave and if I was not in that truck when he took off I would be walking to school. I went back in pausing in the kitchen to talk to Gran. "Gran I invited Godric Hyde over for supper cause I am helping him with his routine for the dance team try outs. I hope that is ok with you." I said as I grabbed my bag.

"Honey it is fine with me. What do you think he would like for dinner?" Gran asked as she put the dishes in the drying rack.

"He likes whatever but he is allergic to sea food and shell fish. Oh and I use the hamburger last night to tatter tot casserole. After that I haven't a clue. I got to get going before they leave without me. Bye Gran love you." I ran out the door and to the truck. "Jason could you wait a minute I forgot to get my cello. I will be real quick."

"Hurry, I don't want to have to park in the back lot." He hollered out the window.

"Forgot my cello, still love you." I said as I ran into the kitchen and up the stairs. I pick up the case and put it on my back taking off back down the stairs. "Bye!" I shouted running out the door. Jason had the tail gate down waiting for me to slip my cello into the bed. I put it in, shut the gate and ran to get in the cab. I pulled open the door to realize that I was going to have to sit in between Jason and Eric. To do that I was gona need to climb over Eric's lap to get to the middle. I climbed in and wiggled over his legs to get to the middle seat. The expressions on his face changed just as quickly as it took me to get over him. "Alright I am here lets go."

"That was some funny shit watching you climb over him. I think you broke him Sook." Jason said with a laugh starting the truck.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked concernedly looking over at Eric.

"No I'm fine." He said looking out the window. The ride to school was awkward and mostly quiet. Jason was laughing the entire way. I had no idea what I did wrong till I looked over at Eric to notice he had put his bag over his lap. I took me a few minutes to realize why he was so quiet and looked pained. I felt awful. I sat with my head down the rest of the ride. When we got to school Eric shot out of the cab without looking back or saying goodbye. I hopped out taking my bag and closing the door. Jason still chuckling lifted my cello out and handed it to me.

"I will see you later sis." As he sauntered off to the doors. I put my cello on my back and walked into the building. I went straight to the band room to drop off my cello. When I go to the door I heard Mrs. Hyde's voice.

"Maxine I want to make sure that you know that Godric needs to be first chair this year. I know you want him to stay as much as I do. I think that if he is then he will be more likely to want to stay. It will also look better to Juilliard if he has that distinction. I also think that he needs a stand partner that will push him to be better. You know my feelings about the Hamby girl. If you want Go..." Her voice trailed off as I climbed the stairs to put my cello in the storage room. I knew that it was none of my business so I got out of there as quickly as I could. I then walked to my home room class. I saw John in the hall on my way and stopped to thank him again for taking Godric home.

"It was no problem babe. So I was wondering if you were going to the game on Friday. Well I mean of course you're going but if you had someone to sit with there. Cause my mom and Frannie are going and you could sit with them." John said with a blush. Frannie was John's little sister and she was about as mean as John was tall. She was two years younger than me and hated me for some unknown reason.

"I don't really know yet but I think I will be sitting with the dance team that is if I make it on to the team. I will make sure that I say hello to them. It is really sweet of you to think of me like that." I replied giving his hand a squeeze as we walked.

"Oh well I think you will make it you are such a good dancer. They would be fools not to take you." He added as we approached the door to my home room. I gave him a hug before I went in to take a seat. I had spaced off in home room as Mr. Brigant read off the announcements. The morning seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was walking to the Art room. I went over to the table I had sat at the day before and put my bag down to get out my sketch pad. I also got out my drawing tools. I laid out my charcoals and sharpener. I then flipped to the piece that I had been working on the day before. Our assignment was to draw something or someone important to us using a one of the five ways to shade Ms. Maria-Star Cooper showed us. Ms. Cooper was a recent graduate and preferred to be called by her first name. This was only her second year, her first as a full-fledged teacher. She felt that it was a way for her students to connect with her better. I was adamant that I was gona call her Ms. Cooper out of respect. I was doing a portrait of Gran. It was based off of all the times I have seen her in her garden. I had her on her knees tending to her rose bush, pruning shears in hand.

"I like the composition you have going on there. It looks like you captured her nicely." I spun around at the sound of his voice and just about knocked him of his feet.

"Oh, Godric I am sorry you just startled me. I was in my own world right then and thank you I think that I did Gran some justice. What are you doing in here I didn't think you had Art this period?" I asked clutching my chest to calm down.

"I did not mean to sneak up on you. My schedule was finalized this morning so now I have my studio time this period. I am not really in the class this period more I am doing another independent study for Art and this was the time that they could move me to." He answered sitting on the stole next to mine.

"What are you working on during your studio time then?" I inquired turning back to my drawing.

"Well I am supposed to be doing a portrait but I don't have anyone to sit for me. I was coming in here to ask Maria if I could borrow one of her students during work time. Would you mind coming to sit for it if she is ok with me borrowing you?" He countered with a shy smile.

"I guess but wouldn't you rather have one of the other girls sit for you. They would have a better presence on the paper." I replied shyly looking down at my hands.

"No I want you. I mean that I would like you to sit for me not one of the others." He exclaimed.

Ms. Cooper walked in then and smiled at our table. She came to stand next to Godric placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you planning on crashing my class or are you in here for a reason Godric?"

"I wanted to know if I could borrow Sookie here to sit for the portrait assignment I am doing. I can wait till you are done with your instruction for the class to take her. I mean if that is ok with you?" He asked.

"That is a lovely idea. I was planning on having them finish what they were doing yesterday. So if you two wanted to go now then that is fine with me. I see you are almost done with your shading project Sookie. I think you could finish it for homework. Go on shoo before I make you stay and show the class what you have been up to." She said all but throwing us out of the room. I gathered my stuff and stowed it in my bag. I followed Godric to one of the small studio rooms across the hall from the classroom.

"I would like you to sit facing the window as if you were playing your cello. Please." He added as an afterthought.

"I feel weird sitting like that without my cello." I said blushing.

"Just sit on the edge of the chair like you would and look down. Can you take your hair down for me?" He requested taking out his pad and drawing utensils. I took down my hair and shook it out. He came to stand in front of me and moved some of my hair behind my left ear. He went back to his perch and began to draw. I sat there felling awkward for about twenty five minutes. I wanted to talk or to look at him. I lifted my eyes and watched him through my lashes. "I know it is hard to sit like that but could you put your eyes back down? I was working on the shapes on your face and I need your eyes down for it to look right. If you can sit looking down for another let's say fifteen minutes we can take a break. So please Sookie look down again." He caught me looking. I started to blush like you would not believe. "If you could keep that blush going though that would be great." He said trying not to laugh.

"Hey you're the one that made me blush so shut it." I scowled at him.

"I am sorry Sookie please it is only going to take me a little bit longer." He pleaded. I went back to staring at the floor and relaxed my face. I zoned out thinking back to this morning. I was sure that Eric was going to kiss me. I wander what that would have been like. Did he really like me or was it just a response to the kindness that I showed him in his moment of need. I don't even know if he will want to talk to me after I embraced him this morning. I was lost in thought so long that I missed Godric calling my name. "Sookie are you listening? Sookie I was saying we can take a break now. I was even thinking that cause the period is almost over we could just be done for today. Thank you for sitting for me."

"Yeah ah no problem I think I will go to history now. I will see you later, oh and I finished the dance last night. I think you will be surprised how easy it is. Anyway I will see you later, Bye." I hurried out the room and down the hall towards the stairs. Out of the two history teachers I got Mr. Cataliades. He was a stout man with a receding hair line. He also had a wicked sense of humor. I had known Mr. C most of my life as he was friends with my grandfather Fintan.

Mr. Cataliades was at the chalk board writing up the notes for class. Mr. C had a tendency to get off track when he is lecturing so he had the notes on the board for us to write down before we get lost in what he is saying. We were starting with the exploration and colonization of the Americas. He spotted me as I entered the room. "How are you doing today Sookie? Are you ready the race to carve up the cost today?"

"I am ok and I thought it was more of a "We stuck a flag in it, it's ours." sort of thing." I answered slyly.

"Semantics, how is your Gran doing?" He waved his hand.

"She is doing great. I better take my seat." I walked over to a chair and sat down. Amelia and Holly came in and sat with me. Class went by fairly quickly with Mr. C going off on a tangent about Ferdinand and Isabella and how great their marriage was. We walked down to the lunch room. I got my tray and picked up a salad and some milk. We went to sit with the boys. I sat between Hoyt and John cause I was not sure how Eric would react to me sitting next to him. The guys were their usual rowdy selves. Eric only spoke when asked a direct question. He did not look at me once during lunch until I said, "Jason I forgot um Godric is riding home with us so we can work on stuff."

"Oh are you still helping him with dancing like a girl?" Eric interjected snidely.

"No! You know that I am choreographing a dance for him for dance team try outs. If you would stop acting like a dick you will see I am just helping a friend, but you can't get over your macho ass-hattery to see that. I will see you later Jason." I all but ran from the table. I got to the hall and took a breath. I kept right on walking. I was so close to crying or hitting something. Why did he have to be so mean, I just don't understand him. He could be so sweet and venerable when he wanted. I thought about how fun he was when he was helping me pick a name yesterday. He also looked so broken this morning when we sat on the swing. If I would have just stuck to my guns and ignored him then I would not have to feel so confused. I took another deep breath. I was just going to have to put on my big girl pants and deal. I would be sharing a bathroom with him for the foreseeable future. I decided to go to chemistry early. I needed to talk to Mr. Merlotte about who I wanted to work with anyway.

Mr. Merlotte was at his desk eating a sandwich. "Hi, Mr. Merlotte do you care if I come in early? I don't want to interrupt your lunch."

"No by all means have a seat. Did you come to a conclusion on who you want as your lab partner?" He asked whipping his mouth on a napkin.

"I have I would like to work with Hoyt Fortenberry. He is a friend of my brothers and I know that he will do his share of the work." I replied.

"All right I will mark that down. Now if you don't have anything else you want to talk about I would like to finish my lunch go ahead and take seat." He went back to eating his lunch. I walked over to the lab table I sat at the day before. I waited for the rest of the class to come in. I got out my note book and watched a piece of paper slip out of it to the floor. I got of the stool and bet to pick up the paper. It was the name plate that I made for Swedish class. I was so frustrated with Eric that I ripped it in half and threw it in the trash. I may have put on my big girl pants but that did not mean I had to be mature about it. I did not want to use the name he picked for me. So I got out the list of names and looked through the list. I decided that I would just use Susanna. It was my name and I was going to use it. I looked at the clock I had about fifteen minute to make a new name plate. I used the same idea that I had for the first one. When I was finished I slipped it back into my note book. Hoyt came in about four minutes till class started.

"Sookie are you ok, are you hungry? You kind of blew up at Eric at lunch and didn't finish eating your lunch. I brought you some apple slices in case you were." He handed me a bag of apple slices.

"Thanks, Hoyt I will eat them later class is gona start soon." I thanked him and put the slices in my bag. Chemistry went by just like the rest of the day too quick for me to remember. I was packing up my stuff to go to Mrs. Fant's class. I was hoping that Eric would not be there when I got to the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was dreading having to see Eric after I yelled at him. If he was sitting in again today I don't know if I can look at him let alone talk to him. I ascended the stairs and entered the room. So far he was no where to be seen. I took a deep breath. I decided I was going to move up in the room so that I did not have to look at where we sat yesterday. I got out my new name plate and placed it at the front of the desk.

I got lost in thought till someone tapped me on my shoulder and asked something that I totally missed. I looked over my shoulder and was surprised to see an extremely attractive guy standing there. I did not remember seeing him in class the day before granted I was completely in grossed in Eric then. He was tall with amazing golden brown eyes. His hair was a rich dark chocolate color that he wore long down. His features were sort of the opposite of Eric's while Eric was light and very masculine. This guy was dark with softer features. "I am sorry I missed that what did you say?" I asked him blushing.

"I was wondering if it would be alright for me to sit with you. Are you saving the seat for your boyfriend?" He asked shyly. His voice was like a melody that I had played on my cello deep and rich.

"You mean Eric, he is not my boyfriend he is just a friend of my older brother. You are welcome to the seat I am not saving it for him. My name is Sookie by the way." I replied offering my hand.

He took my hand and kissed it I was ready to swoon. "I am Preston. It is nice to meet you Sookie. So I see you picked a name it is pretty. I like what you did for your name plate. Mine is not that original." He said taking out his name plate. He had chosen Petter and he had drawn a basketball in the corner.

"Well I am not that original either. My given name is Susanna I had chosen a different name but I changed my mind. I like yours what does it mean?" I questioned.

"Well it is the Swedish version of Peter which means stone. I thought it was kind of funny. It is better than Preston which means priest town. What does yours mean?" He inquired with a smile.

"It means lily or rose depending on which original version you look at." I returned his smile.

"I think it suits you." He countered.

"Thanks!" I got quiet when I saw an all too familiar silhouette looming over me. I looked up and saw Eric frowning down at me. I dropped my gaze trying to ignore his presence.

"I see you chose a different name can I ask why?" He asked looking at my name plate.

"You can ask but it doesn't mean I will tell you. Class is going to start you should go sit down." I said not taking my eyes off the desk. He seemed to not get the idea that I did not want to look let alone talk to him. He took a chair from the back row and brought it up to sit next to me. Mrs. Fant came over to take attendance.

"You changed your name or are you planning on using both versions?" She noticed picking up my name plate.

"I decided that I did not want to use Sanna because I didn't think I would respond to it." I told her trying to ignore Eric and his conceited eyebrow raise.

"Alright I will change it on the list dear. Eric I think that you should move to the back for today so you are not tempted to inadvertently help. I have a book for you to read. I would like you to summarize it for me Eric now go sit in the back so you are not a distraction. Shoo." Mrs. Fant smirked, handing Eric a book. I silently thank Mrs. Fant for giving him an assignment that would keep him out of my hair for a while. For class she had us do some simple conjugating. I was getting bored with the I did, you did, he she it did, and so on. She then had us read to our table partners the first few pages of the chapter. I worked with Preston till class was over. I got packed up and walked out the door. I heard someone call my name but I just keep walking which turned into a run. I stopped only when I got to the band room. I walked purposefully to the storage room to get my cello. Today we were getting our pieces approved to use for chair selection on Friday. I had taken Godric's idea to play Cello Suite #3, I had come to the conclusion that I could go out for quartet and full orchestra next year. I retrieved my cello and music and took a seat towards the back of the room. I tuned the cello and waited.

"Everyone take a seat please. I would like you to practice the piece you would like to use. You will be trying out on Friday. The rest of the week you will be practicing once you get approved. Now I will be taking you out one at a time to approve your pieces and to test you on scales and the like. So make sure you are ready for me. I will be starting with the cellos and basses since there are fewer of you then moving up. Godric dear you are first. Sookie Jessica you two should get ready and Mel you too, oh and Jake you as well dear." Mrs. Fortenberry walked off to her office with Godric in tow. I had my stuff ready to go so I walked up the stairs to the hall outside her office to wait. I could hear mumbled voices from her office then scales being played. Jessica and Mel followed right behind me. They both took a seat on the bench next to me. Jake came up the stairs slowly behind us, caring his bass. He sat his bass down on its side then sat at the end of the bench.

"Are you ready I am so nervous? I know that she is not picking chairs today but I can't help but feel like I am going to mess up on a scale and she is going to decide that I should be fourth chair. I know that I was third last year but I feel like you and Mel are better than me. I know that Jake and Godric are but Mrs. F will probably make Jake play bass since she did last year. Are you going to go out for quartet and full orchestra too?" Jessica just went right on rambling not giving me a chance to answer.

"Jessica, I am ready but I decided that I could wait a year to go out for quartet and full orchestra. You should not be nervous you are better at vibrato then I am. You will be great." I interrupted her. Right when she was going to start in again the door to the office opened. Godric came out and motioned for me to go in.

"Good luck Sookie." He said as I passed. I entered the office and sat in the chair across from her desk.

"So Sookie what are you planning on playing?" She asked I handed her my music then picked up my cello. "This piece is fine dear now I would like you to play a C major scale please. Then I would like you to play with vibrato." I played what she requested. "Thank you Sookie dear that was lovely. I have to ask do you plan on going out for quartet and full?"

"No Mrs. Fortenberry I don't think that I will have enough time to do so this year. I also know that it is more likely that the older students will want too. I think that they should get it I will have time to do so in the coming years." I answered.

"I won't say that I am not disappointed but I think that if that is what you would like, I may consider you for stand one for orchestra. You play beautifully dear that is all I need you are done for the day. Send in Jessica would you Sookie on your way out?" She said looking down at her notes. I left the office cello in hand.

"Jessica you are next you will do fine. I'll see you all tomorrow." I said as I walked down the hallway back down the stairs into the band room. I packed up my cello, picked up my bag and exited the room. Godric was waiting for me in the hall.

"Are you done for the day too then? How do you think you did?" He asked picking up his bag and cello. I nodded. We walked down the hall to the door that led to the parking lot.

"I did fine I think. She said she is considering me for first stand so probably second chair. Oh and I decided not to do quartet or full this year so I can have time for other things." I answered. He held the door open for me. We walked out the door and down the hill to where Jason's truck was parked. We had about forty-five minutes till Jason and unfortunately Eric would be done. "Do you want to learn some of the choreography for your dance?"

"Sure, the more time we can spend on it the more likely I can do this without looking like an idiot." He replied putting our stuff in the bed of Jason's truck. I showed him the moves and had him copy me. We did this for a half hour till he started to get tired. I decided that we could continue when we got back to the house. He climbed up into the bed of the truck and helped me up. We sat down at the back leaning against the cab.

"Is your mother coming to get you when we are finished tonight I realized that I never asked how you were gona get home?" I mumbled.

"Yes but I think that it will be a while after supper if that is alright." He replied.

"That's fine with me. I forgot to tell you but Eric is staying with us for a while cause his dad is going to Europe for business. So he will be riding home with us. Do you care if we ride in the bed instead of the cab cause it will be real tight with all of us in there and I don't really want to deal with Eric right now. I am mad at him for some insensitive macho stuff he said last night and during lunch today." I rambled on to him leaning over and putting my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and I scouted closer.

"I am comfortable where we are." He answered closing his eyes. We sat like that in comfortable silence till my brother and his dick friend came out.

"What the fuck are you doing in my truck with my sister?" Jason seethed.

"We are not doing shit Jason. We were just waiting for you two to get out here. We were done early with Mrs. Fortenberry cause she had us go first." I scowled back at him. "Are we going or what?" I asked.

"Why is he in the truck with you?" He asked calming down slightly.

"He is riding home with us or did you forget I told you during lunch?" I answered still ignoring Eric's existence.

"Oh yeah sorry after you blew up at Eric and took off I kind of forgot you said that." He apologized. "Are you two gona ride in the back like that? I would feel safer with you in the cab Sook."

"We will be fine. It is not like I have never ridden in the back before." I quipped. Jason just shook his head and climbed into the driver's side. Eric got in too but I tried to ignore how close he was when he stepped in. The ride home was quiet but not like this morning it was nice. When we got to the house Jason jumped out and started to unload our stuff. Godric and Eric had both gotten out. I was walking over to the tail gate when I slipped falling. I thought for sure I was gona get hurt but I was caught for the third time in two days. You would think that I had better balance then that being a dancer but apparently the pull of gravity was heavier in the last couple of days. I looked up to see Eric holding onto me. "You can put me down now." I said rather firmly.

"What no thank you for saving your clumsy self or are you still mad at me?" He joked setting me on my feet with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah thanks." I mumbled not really meaning it. I grabbed my cello and bag. I then walked up the stairs and into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was chapter nine. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers I love all the support that I am getting. The more I get back the more it makes me want to write. Unfortunately real life is going to be getting in the way with writing soon. I am moving from one apartment to another at the end of the month and will be packing over the weekend. I am going to try and crank out some more chapters to get a head so I won't keep you all waiting. I like my daily updates and I don't want you all to think that I have forgotten about this story. So enough of my rambling have a good night or morning or whatever. I am going to sleep after I get this up. Thank you all so much for reading. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hello everyone. Can you all believe that I am up to then chapters now? Thanks to everyone that is reading and reviewing. Also big hugs for those of you who have favorited my story or put it on alert. Thank you to the two of you out there that voted in the poll. You will see what song I picked, there was a three way tie so I picked one of them. Happy Birthday to my dad who is 61 today (even though I know that he is not reading this). Anyway onto the chapter. Sorry in advanced for those of you who don't know or speak ballet terms. Now that it has become epically late again I am going to go to sleep hopefully. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: Not mine no matter how much I wish they were.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

I took my stuff up to my room. I closed the door so that I could change into something more comfortable to dance in. I put on a pair of dark red shorts and one of Jason's old football t-shirts that was too small for him. I took my hair down and shook it out. I put it back up in a ponytail at the back of my head. I walked out of my room across to the bathroom. I used the toilet and washed my hands. I wanted to be as comfortable as possible and not having to run and pee would help with that. I came back down stairs. Gran was sitting in her chair reading a book. Godric was sitting on the sofa waiting patiently for me to come back. "Gran I am sorry I did not introduce you earlier, but this is Godric Hyde. Godric this is my grandmother Adele Stackhouse."

He stood up and walked over to where Gran was sitting. He offered her his hand. "It is nice to meet you Mrs. Stackhouse Sookie has spoken highly of you."

"Well aren't you sweet dear. You may call me Gran. It is nice to meet a young gentleman with manors. I am use to Jason and his friends. Those boys seem to have forgotten what manors are." She said shaking his hand. "I hear that you are going out for the dance team with Sookie. She also told me that you are in the orchestra with her. I would like you to thank your mother for me. It was extremely kind of her to get Sookie's cello fixed. That cello was my late daughter in laws and it means everything to Sookie. I would like it if you would ask her what I can do to repay her kindness."

"Mother was happy to do it and she told me that no thanks is necessary. She felt horrible that her own nice would do such a thing. She also wants to pay for it since it was a member of our family that broke it." Godric replied.

"That is very generous of her and I would still like to thank her. What is her favorite dessert I will bake whatever she likes?" Gran interjected. Gran once told me that thank you cards are polite but a good pie will go further.

"Mother is rather partial to chocolate and nuts. I think she would love a chocolate pecan pie." He answered sitting back down next to me on the sofa.

"I think I can make up one of those. You two go have fun." Gran said getting up to going to the kitchen.

"Do you want to practice down here, outside or up in my room?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Ah it is cooler in the house, but I think that we will have more room down here." He answered.

"Ok I am going to run and get my stereo so we can do it with the music." I smiled and run up stairs. I unplugged my stereo and brought it back down stairs. I plugged it into the wall and moved the furniture back so we would have more room. "I will do the entire routine to the music so you can see what it looks like. Then we can break it down into 8 counts." I pushed the button on the player and got into position. I moved with the music, gliding from one move to the next. When I finished there was clapping coming from the other side of the room. I whipped my head in the direction of the sound. My brother and Eric were standing there. Eric had a smirk on his face.

"If I had known I would get to watch you dance then I would have asked you to choreograph a dance for me. Granted I am not going out for the team but I may have to change my mind." Eric stood there grinning like a fool.

"To bad dance is a "girl sport" and you aren't brave enough to try. Now if you will excuse us we have work to do." I said turning my back on him.

"You don't mind if we watch do you?" He asked his smile faltering.

"Yes I do. We do not have the time for comments from the peanut gallery so just go away. Please." I added not looking at him. My brother moved him down the hall to his room. I was never more grateful for Jason then in the moment. "So let's break this down." Godric and I worked on his routine until Gran interrupted us to tell us dinner would be ready soon and to go wash up. I led him to the bathroom down the hall next to Grans room. When we passed Jason's room I tried my hardest to not look in. They were on the floor surprisingly working on homework. "Did Gran tell you two dinner would be ready soon?"

"No she hasn't been back here. Are you guys done working on his dance?" Jason asked.

"I think so he has got it down he just needs to try it without my help." I said beaming at Godric. "I was gona practice mine after dinner. I need Gran to tell me if I am turning out to much. I also want her to watch my développé to see if it is high and long enough, I feel like I am dropping my foot too soon. I have this sort of tricky combination that I am not landing quite right; it is an arabesque hop, glissade, kick, tours en l'air. I want to know why it feels wrong so I guess you both can watch if you keep your comments to your selves. I am doin' a point routine by the way." I said walking over to the bathroom to wash my hands.

Gran had made fried chicken, mac and cheese, and greens. I could smell some kind of pie in the oven I was guessing it was the one she was making as a thank you to Godric's mother. I was really surprised when he said that she wanted to pay for it but I was super thankful. I had no idea how I was gona come up with sufficient money to pay for the repairs. I was kind of miffed that she made such a heavy dinner after all the dancing I was doing and wanted to do after dinner. I just loved Gran's fried chicken, so much so that it was responsible for me gaining weight. Gran took one end of the table and Jason the other leaving me to sit beside either of the boys. My choice was to sit by Eric and across from Godric or the reverse. I really did not want to sit next to Eric but I did not want to look at him either. I ended up by Godric just on the other side of him so that Eric was not right across from me. Dinner was relatively quite like the night before. Gran had just gotten up to go take her pie out so it could cool.

"Gran when we are done with dinner and the dishes I would like you to watch my routine for tomorrow, please. I want you to watch for any mistakes. I decided to dance to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. I wanted to make sure that everything flows." I said shyly.

"I would be happy to and I think your brother and Eric can do the dishes tonight. You would just love to wouldn't you boys." Gran stared them down.

"Um sure Gran we can do that." Jason answered.

"Speak for yourself Jason, I want to see her dance." Eric interjected.

"You will have plenty of time to see her. When Sookie practices she goes for a couple of hours." Jason mumbled across the table. We finished dinner and the boys took everything into the kitchen to wash. Gran and Godric went to sit in the living room to wait for me while I changed and put my shoes on. I wanted to dance in what I would be wearing the next day for try outs. I put on my tights, leotard and wrap skirt. I picked up my shoes and grabbed the cd out of the holder. I went back down stairs and sat on the floor to tie my shoes. The long ribbons took a little bit to get set right. My left shoe had become unwound and knotted up. Once I had them straightened out and secured to my feet I stretched. I got up and put the cd in and turned it to my song. As Johnny started to sing I glided across the floor. I danced fluidly for most of the song till I got to the combination. When I landed I missed the point of my shoe and feel to my knee. I sat there on the floor for a minute in disbelief. I don't know how many times I had done that part and landed correctly for the most part just with a bit of a wobble. I should have been able to do it. I knew why it felt wrong I was on the floor.

"Sookie dear are you alright?" Gran asked bringing me out of my stupor.

"I am fine Gran my knee does not hurt. Could you see why the landing was wrong other than the fact that I ended up on the floor?" I countered getting up off the floor.

"It looked like your leg was not far enough forward when you landed so your foot was not under you." She replied. The reason I wanted Gran's opinion was that she had been a ballerina before she married Papa. You wound not know it from looking at her today but she was one of the most graceful and nimble dancers you ever saw. Gran was the one that taught me how to dance when I was young. She only put me into classes when her hip started to give out on her.

"I am going to do it again, this time if I get through it could you watch my fouetté rond de jambe. I want to do several but I don't want it to look like I am showing off to much." I said getting ready to start over. "Godric I am sorry if this is boring to you or you are not understanding what the terms mean I know most of them are in French."

"I like watching you dance it is lovely and I am keeping up with the terms ok. I am still taking French so I know for the most part what the translations mean I just am not sure what the move is supposed to look like." He said quietly. I went through the routine several more times finally landing it correctly ending with the fouettés.

"I think that you should do only five fouettés it looks cleaner that way. I know that you can do more but it looks like you are rubbing it in their faces if you do more." Gran interrupted.

"That is really neat looking Sookie what is the thing called when you do the jump thing that is real wide?" Eric asked from the door way stretching his arms out.

"You mean this?" I asked and did a grand jeté.

"Yeah what is that?" He inquired.

"A Grand jeté." I answered walking over to him.

"It's cool. You dance nicely and I am sorry for what I said earlier and yesterday. I was being mean. I just kind of jealous that you were spending so much time with Godric; I mean that he has something else that he can connect with you um that you have in common. I am sorry." He almost whispered to me.

"Thank you for the apology, but Eric it is not like we are dating or anything so I don't really get why you are jealous. To me you are another one of my big brother's friends. Godric is my new friend and has been very kind to me since I meet him." I said sitting down to take off my shoes.

"Would you feel different about it if we were dating Sookie?" He asked not quite looking me in the eye.

"I think I would. I would understand you feeling like I was not paying you adequate attention." I replied smiling.

"Well then Sookie, would you go out with me?" He asked retuning my smile. I was just about to answer when there was a knock at the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: As usual thank you all for reading. A big hug goes out to SerenityAlways for catching my oops last night of uploading the wrong chapter. I will have more for you at the end of the chapter so let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I promise to give them back when I finish it just might be awhile.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Sookie dear go answer the door please." Gran said heading to the kitchen. I don't think that Gran could have timed that any better if she tried. I went to the door and opened it leaving a dejected Eric behind. I mean what am I supposed to do Gran told me to get the door. I don't even know if I want to date Eric. Also with him in the house that would be weird and I know Gran would not like it especially with him right across the hall. I know that I like him when he is not being super jealous. Truth be told I kind of like the jealousy thing because it means that he is passionate but there is a fine line between passion and being prick. I just don't know what to do I just need time to think. Mrs. Hyde was there smiling.

"Hello Sookie, how are you thins evening? Is Godric ready to go I wanted to make sure that I gave ya'll plenty of time to work on the dance? Is it done?" She came in firing questions at me.

"Good evening Mrs. Hyde. I think so and we finished his dance before dinner. I have been working on mine since we finished eating. I want to thank you for getting my cello fixed it is extremely kind of you to do so. I feel like it is not enough to just say thanks, is there anything that I could do to repay your kindness?" I answered skirting her one question. I have no idea how I was. She came in and walked over to where Godric was sitting.

"Think nothing of it darling, it was the least I could do. Just being a friend for my son will be plenty of thanks. Are you ready to go Godric?" She asked turning to him.

"Yes mother just let me go retrieve my cello and bag. I had a great time tonight Sookie. Thank you for your help. Do you have any suggestion on what I should wear tomorrow?" He enquired standing up to get his stuff.

"Something comfortable and that will let you move. Tara and Lafayette will probably be making everyone learn a routine to see if they can pick up chorography. I would not wear jeans. Also have clean socks but be prepared to dance barefoot. And take a towel and bottle of water cause you will be sweaty. You might even want to just have whole other outfit to change into for after. Do you want me to bring my Help! cd with me or do you have a copy?" I responded.

"That would be nice if you could I don't have one. Thank you for helping me to get the routine down. I will see you tomorrow." He replied giving me a hug. Gran came back in the room carrying a wrapped pie.

"This is to say thank you for what you have done for Sookie. It is unbelievably kind of you to do that. That cello is precious to Sookie. " Gran said handing Mrs. Hyde the pie.

"You shouldn't have. I know how important an interment can be to a person. Thank you. Well we will be seeing you. Let's go sweetheart." She walked to the door exiting the house. Godric followed right behind.

"You all need to finish any homework you have and then get to bed. Boys I know that you have practice tomorrow so I was thinking I would pick Sookie up after her tryout. I don't want to make her wait around. Besides we will have to be making a big celebratory dinner for when she gets on the team. So off with you goodnight I will see you in the morning." Gran called over her shoulder as she went down the hall to her room.

"Goodnight boys." I said running up the stairs. I just had to have some more time to think. I went into my room and took out some sleep pants and a tank top setting them on my bed. I grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. I started thinking about the last two days. I really like Eric he is a dream to look at and nice when wants to be. He is funny and sensitive sort of. He is also my big brothers friend and that is just wrong. I got lost in thinking. I was washing my hair when the water presser dropped and the water became scalding. I screamed and jumped out of the spray. It was one thing about living in this old farm house that I hated. Whenever anyone flushes a toilet in the house or runs water at the same time as you are in the shower it sucks the water becomes minimal and way too hot. I moved to the back of the shower waiting for the water to come back and cool off when I heard someone running up the stairs and broke down the door.

"Sookie are you ok? Why did you scream?" A worried Eric asked pulling down the shower curtain in his haste to get to me. I snatched the towel off the rack and hastily covered myself up.

"JESUS CHRIST ERIC! What are you thinking? I am naked. In the shower. GET OUT NOW ERIC!" I yelled at him still trying to cover myself up. A blushing, but still worried Eric left the bathroom closing the door.

"I am so sorry Sookie, I thought you had fallen or gotten hurt or something. I was not trying to be perverted or anything. I was just worried why did you scream?" He asked in a worried tone through the door.

"The water got hot and the pressure went down. I was washing my hair so it hurt. Nothing is burned I am fine can you let me finish my shower now. The water is back to normal so it won't hurt. We can talk when I am done and dressed." I finished washing my hair and body. When I got out I noticed a new and dry towel. Well at least thought of that. I wrapped the dry towel around me. Making sure that it was secured I scurried across the hall to my room. I closed the door and got dressed. I found a hair tie and put my wet hair up into a messy bun.

I crossed the hall and knocked on Eric's door. He opened the door cautiously and stepped aside so I could enter. He was wearing his hair down over his shoulders. He had also changed into lounge pants and a too tight t-shirt for a band I did not recognize. "Before I even think about answering your question from earlier we have got to set some ground rules for you staying up here with me. You have got to knock and wait for me to answer not just rush in. I know that you were worried about me when I screamed but have a little common sense. I was in the shower in a very old house with bad water pressure. Next when I am in the bathroom you're not. That is just crossing a line. If and it is a really big if at the moment, I go out with you this jealous attitude has got to stop. I like you but I have friends that are guys and they are likely to hug me, touch me or spend time with me. Do you have anything to say or ask now?" I sat down on the bed trying to catch my breath. The look on his face was like he was five and I had told him there was no Santa.

"I can live with those terms but are you saying that you don't want to date me?" He asked not looking at me as if he was afraid that if he looked me in the eye that it would hurt his chances. I moved over on the bed and took his hand.

"Eric like I said I like you. I really, really like you but you are my older brother's friend you are not really my friend. You are also staying in my Gran's house. Eric I have never been on a date let alone had a boyfriend. What I think I am saying is not yet." I admitted looking down at our hands. Eric turned towards me. He reached over and lifted my chin to look at him.

"Then when? Because I would like to be the one to take you on your first date. I can wait to be your boyfriend also long as I am your first and maybe last." He quipped trying to keep the smile out of his voice.

"How about we wait till your dad is home?" I asked shyly. I was blushing so much that I thought I would burn his hand.

"I can do that. In the meantime can we get to know each other better? I want to spend time with you." He enquired.

"I would like that. Now I have some homework to finish for Algebra II. Goodnight." I stood up to leave. Eric stayed sitting and reached out with his mammoth size arms pulling me into a hug.

"You said that your guy friends get to hug you and touch you so I am taking you up on that to be your friend. How much touching does being your friend get me?" He released me leaning back on the bed with a leer.

"Eric!" I light heartedly slapped him on the arm. "When I said touch I meant like hold my hand or put an arm around me. None of that naughty stuff your thinking. I am a lady and I plan to stay that way." I crossed my arms over my chest. I went to the door to go back to my room.

"Sov gott min lilla älskling." Eric called switching off his light. I went to my room closing the door. I picked up my bag and carried it to my bed to get to work on the math problems. Mr. Brigant had hinted that we would be starting proofs soon. If there is one thing that annoys me with math is proofs. I can solve the algebraic equations just fine. It is explaining how I got to the answer that is hard. I can see the steeps in my head so having to write them out is not fun. I don't get why I have to explain how I got there just as long as I did. I spent thirty minutes finishing the home work. I packed my stuff back into my bag and stretched. I took my hair down so that it could dry.

I laid down to go to sleep. My eyes were fluttering shut before I knew it. For the first time in a long time I dreamt about my parents. We were all outside sitting on a bright blue blanket in the afternoon sun. Mama and Daddy were lying back with Jason and me in the middle. Mama was saying somethin' I just couldn't understand her. Then suddenly the dream changed and I was the one laying where Mama had been. There were two little kids between me and the man on the other side of the blanket. The little girl reached over and took my left hand that is when I noticed Gran's engagement ring on my finger along with a simple wedding band. I turned my head to get a better look at the man on the other side of the blanket. I could not make out his face but he was wearing a t-shirt for a band that I never heard of. I was just about to ask him who he was when a loud beeping sound came out of my mouth. That is when I woke up to my alarm. I stretched and sat there think about my dream. I remember that day when we had a picnic outside using that blue blanket. It was shortly before they died. I did not think too much about the dream. I needed to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation thanks to Google Translator: Sleep well my little love.<strong>

**A/N #2: I know it was not the answer that several of you were hoping for. You just got to give them some time. I am issuing a challenge for you my lovely readers and myself really. I would like you all to come up with the most obscure word you can think of. I will try to work the word into the story for the first five of you. My only rules are that it has to be in English and used in the vernacular of the last one hundred years. I think that I have a pretty good vocabulary but if I get stumped by a word then I will give that person a sneak peek of the first paragraph of the next chapter. Happy word hunting.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: No one took me up on my word challenge so I am going to leave it out there for anyone to do so. I know some of you probably did not like the way the last chapter went but just give it time. I promise that they will get there. I might not get anything up tomorrow because of the packing for my move but I will try. Thank you all for reading and now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned more than my plot because then I would be a wealthy woman.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

I packed a bag of clothing for my tryout putting my ballet shoes on top. I went to grab a towel to take with and put in the bag. I stood in front of my closet trying to figure out what I wanted to wear for the day. I grabbed a pair of dark washed jeans, and an orange t-shirt that had a girl fox on it. I braided my hair into pig tails so that it would be out of my way. I got dressed and dug out a pair of old beat up black converse high tops. I picked up my stuff and headed down stairs for breakfast. Gran was at the stove making some eggs. One thing I could always count on with Gran was a breakfast that could sink a ship. She said it was to make sure that I got what I needed to start the day. I think it was her excuse to make bacon and sausage on a regular basis. "Morning Gran." I said stifling a yawn.

"Did you sleep well? I hope you were not that nervous about to day. How do you want your eggs?" She encored.

"I slept ok. I had a dream about Mama and Daddy that ended different. At the end I was married to someone whose face I could not see. I had your engagement ring and a wedding band on my finger so I figure that you approved of whoever he was. Would you make them over easy for me please?" I rambled on.

"Of course dear. Do you think the dream had anything to do with the question Eric asked you last night? Oh don't look so surprised. I have been waiting for that boy to finally do something. Sookie he has had a thing for you since that first dinner with his dad four years ago. I think that he did not understand it then. Anyway what was your answer?" Sometimes Gran surprises me with how observant she is.

"I told him that I would like to wait till he is back home. It kind of shocked me, I mean I never thought of him that way at least not seriously. He is Jason's friend so that just adds to the weirdness. I really like him Gran I just can't date him while he is living here. You don't think I am making the wrong chose do you? I have never been on a date. I like him but sometimes he acts so stupid or says something really mean. It is not like the rest of Jason's friends see me as someone to date." I mumbled sitting at the table.

"Honey those boys would do just about anything for you if they thought it would please you. Have you never noticed that all you is ask and those boys hot to it. Jason told me that John drove an extra hour out of his way to take Godric home just because it was what you wanted. They all think that you hung the moon." Gran turned around handing me a plate with eggs and her sausage gravy over a split biscuit. I sat eh plate on the table and got up to get a glass of milk. This was the only place were Gran and I differed. Gran had drunk whole milk all of her life and was fine with it. For me the thickness was just too much. I drank skim and nothing else. I sat back down and dug in. About five minutes later Eric came into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning." He yawned taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning Eric. How would you like your eggs?" Gran greeted Eric.

"Sunny side up please." He answered resting his head on his hands closing his eyes.

"Sookie, could you go see if your brother is going to grace us with his presence this morning?" Gran asked over her shoulder.

"Yes Gran." I got up and walked to Jason's room. The closer I got I heard mumbled voices. I knocked on the door.

"Just a minute I am not dressed yet." Jason hollered through the door. I then heard whispering through the door along with the unmistakable sound of a kiss followed by the creak of Jason's window being opened. I waited for him to open the door and then there was a thump that sounded like it came from outside. I could not wait to find out who Jason had in his room he was going to be in so much trouble. One of Gran's rules was that guest came and went through the front door. Another, being no sleepovers with the opposite sex. Gran was already raising us she did not want to add a baby to the mix. "I am up. I'm coming." He said opining the door while he was still pulling his shirt down. I stood there trying to suppress my fit of giggles.

"Who was your friend Jason? She didn't even say good morning." I burst out laughing.

"Shhh! That was Crystal Norris and I don't want Gran to know she was here. Her daddy said that I could not date her so we have been seeing each other secretly. Her older brother Calvin said that he was ok with it as long as I did not knock her up." He whispered at me.

"That just makes it so much better. What all the older girls get tired of you so you had to move onto greener pastures? Did you know that Crystal is only nine months older than me?" I asked with volume of my voice rising.

"Keep it down Sook. I know that she is older than you that is the point. Dating a freshman would be like dating you which would be wrong." He continued to whisper.

"I just hope that you were quiet so that Gran did not hear you but I would not bet on that." I said walking to the kitchen. I sat back down and picked up one of the biscuits that Gran had on a plate in the middle of the table.

"Jason did you lady friend not want to stay for breakfast?" Gran asked with a stern look on her face.

"How did you know? We didn't even do anything and were supper quiet." Jason admitted looking stunned. He sat down with his mouth ready to catch flies.

"Well Eric and I watched her walking down the drive. You should have warned her to go the other way if you did not want to get caught. What am I supposed to tell Reverend Norris when I see him on Sunday? You know that I cannot lie to a man of God. Your sermon was lovely today. Oh, by the way my Grandson is having relations your daughter. That would just go down great with the prayer circle. I do not know what I am going to do with you Jason Stackhouse." Gran said shaking her head. "The next time that she is here I expect her to eat with us. I do not care if she is not supposed to be here. If she is in my house then I want to meet her. Oh and you are going to go talk to her father about what the two of you have been doing behind his back. You are going to apologize and then you are going to ask to court her. I don't want to hear any buts. You made your bed now you have to lie in it."

Thoroughly chastised Jason said with an ashamed look. "I will Gran I promise. Would it be alright if I brought her home tonight? I mean after I go talk with the Reverend." Jason added after Gran shot him a look that would make any grown man quiver.

"I think that would be fine in fact you should invite the Reverend and Calvin too. I have a lot I want to say to that boy and I know his father will as well. I think that you all need to be going to get to school on time." Gran said smiling. "Sookie I will be picking you up out front so when you are done just come to the car. Good luck child even thought I know you don't need it. We will figure out what to make for dinner when I get you. I think that it will need to be extra special don't you?"

"I do. Can I make a coconut cake gran I think that would make a nice finish for dinner?" I asked excitedly. This dinner would be so much fun getting to watch Gran torcher Jason for his indiscretion.

"Oh and Talbot called this morning saying that he thought it is going to be a couple of weeks till your cello is fixed." Gran added turning back to the stove.

"Ok did he say if anything else was wrong with it?" I asked. Gran shook her head no. I ran upstairs to brush my teeth and grab a pair of socks. When I came back down to the kitchen, both Eric and Jason had left the table to get dressed. I went to get my stuff to make sure that I had everything. I sat down and put my socks on and shoes. I waited as patiently as I could for the boys to come back out. The sooner we go to school the quicker the day would go by and I could be done with tryouts. I sat there taping my foot. Finally Jason and Eric came into the kitchen dressed.

"Eric, could you help me carry my stuff to the truck, please?" I asked jumping out of the chair so fast I knocked it to the ground.

"Sure Sookie as long as you promise not to climb over me to get in the truck today. Not that I did not like having you on my lap but it is hard to walk around school like that first thing in the morning." He goaded me smirking.

"You know that I did not mean to do that to you yesterday right? I am sorry that I made things hard on you yesterday. I was just in such a hurry to get in the truck that I did not think about wiggling on your lap." I apologized sheepishly.

"You only made one thing hard on me Sookie and I liked it. The timing was the problem." He chuckled lifting my cello into the bed along with the guys gear for practice.

"Hey I am trying to be serious here and apologize and you are making me feel bad." I interjected with a rose rising in my cheeks.

"Enough of you naughty thoughts about my sister Eric it is time to get in the truck." Jason interrupted hopping behind the wheel and shutting the door. Eric opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in scooting over till I was in the middle of the cab. Eric stepped in after me shutting the door. He put his arm on the top of the seat behind me. "Keep that hand where I can see it Northman or I will be taking it off." Jason threatened starting the truck.

"Hypocrite much?" I asked Jason.

"You are my little sister and need to be protected from men pawing at you." He stated looking ahead at the road.

"What about Crystal and all the pawing you're doing?" I countered giving Jason a hard stare.

"It is different when I am the one doing the pawing. So drop it." He believed. The rest of the ride Jason kept glancing at the placement of Eric's hand through the rear view mirror. When we got to school Jason hugged me and wished me good luck at the tryout. I carried my stuff in dropping my cello off in the band storage room. I then went to my locker to stow my bag of clothing for later. I then walked to my homeroom to hear the days announcements.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: First let me say how sorry I am for not updating over the weekend. This being the second time that I have moved I forgot how much I hate it. After three days of packing, cleaning, carrying, and driving I am officially out of my old apartment. The best part is that I cannot get into my new apartment until the thirteenth of August. So my stuff is split between my parents' house and my cousin's. Enough about my problems again I feel so bad about not updating that I am going to write a longer chapter for 14. I hope you are still there reading and thank you for your patience.

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters I would have people to pack, clean and move for me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Alright ya'll settle down. I have some announcements to read. First a reminder to sign up for drivers-ed by Monday at 2:15pm. You need to have your permit and a check for classes when you sign up. The cost is $175.00. The checks need to be payable to Bon Temps High School. Next applications for Ambassadors need to be into the office this Friday by noon. Finally a reminder for those of you going out for the cheer squad and dance team auditions are this afternoon after school. Cheer squad is in the gym and dance team is in the auditorium. Oh and before I forget I have been asked to remind ya'll of the closed campus policy. Stating that freshmen are supposed to stay on campus for the lunch hour. I know that some of you are running home for lunch but I am supposed to tell you not to do so. I think if you were going to be caught you would have. Well that is all I have unless one of you needs to say something? No good we have five minutes left so I will see some of you tomorrow. Those of you in my next class you could open your books to page 29 and start skimming. We are entering the lovely world of proofs." Mr. Brigant announced with a smile. Some of us me included groaned at the prospect.

"Sookie are you ready for this afternoon? I am so excited. You want know what song I picked? I was having a hard time deciding so I went with the stand by Man! I feel like a Woman. You never did tell me what you were going to do. Did you stay with your idea to do a lyrical dance or did you change your mind? I know that it will be just great whatever it is. Did you know that the Crane triplets were going out for the dance team too? Well I think that you would cause they are cousins of yours but I don't know how much you talk to them. I still don't understand how you can be related to them cause ya'll look nothin' alike. What with them being all willowy, tall and dark. I was hoping that we would have another boy go out. I think that it is awesome that Claudine and Claudette convinced Claude to. Granted I don't think that they really had to do that much convincing if you ask me cause we both know how much that boy likes to show off. Too bad he swings the other way cause he is gorgeous. I also heard that Mr. C's nieces Gladiola and Diantha going to try out too. Did you give any thought to being the JV captain like Tara offered you? I would so take that chance if she let me." Amelia finally stopped to take a breath. There are some days that I don't know how she can keep going like that. You would think that she would pass out due to a lack of oxygen but she just keeps right on going.

"Yes for the first two, a point routine, yes Claudine told me over the summer but I did not know about Claude and eww he is my cousin. Mr. C did not mention that Glad and Dia were going out and yes I think that I will. Did I answer everything because I am going to open the book now?" I said opening my math book. This was a lesson that I was dreading. Even with the evil proofs class still went by fairly fast.

Freshman English with Ms. Flanagan was getting boring we were going over the different types of literature. I knew all the different types having been an avid reader for most of my life. If I had to listen to Ms. Flanagan explain the difference between fiction and non-fiction one more time I think that go to sleep. Instead of taking notes like I was supposed to do I was finishing my drawing of Gran. I had forgotten to finish it the night before. I had about twelve minutes left of class so I was just drawing away waiting for the period to be over. When class was over I sprinted to the art room. I wanted to see if Godric was gona need my assistance as a model again. The time that I had spent sitting there has hard but being alone with him could be relaxing and nerve racking all at once. When I entered the room I was somewhat disappointed that he was not there yet. I sat down and took out my drawing. Ms. Cooper came over to see what I had done.

"This is well done Sookie. I came over to let you know that I am letting you sit for Godric again today. Your assignment for me is to a lager drawing using shading. I am giving everyone two weeks to finish." She said walking off.

"I hope that it is alright with you if I work on the portrait again. I even have a surprise for you while you are sitting today. Come one let's go so I can keep working." Godric surprised me and led me to the small studio across the hall. He opened the door and sitting there was a cello not my cello but a cello none the less. "I thought that this would help you to sit more naturally."

"Thank you. I felt so weird sitting there with nothing in my hands. Would you mind if I practice while we are in here?" I asked picking up the cello and perching on the edge of the chair.

"You could for a while but I will want you to hold still with the bow on the strings at some point. Also can you take your hair out of the braids so it is similar to what it was yesterday?" He asked sitting on the stool on the other side of the room. I put the cello down and started to undo my braids. Once I was finished I shook out my hair. I picked the cello back up and played. I was playing for about thirty minutes when I noticed Godric had stopped drawing. He was looking at me with this odd smile and mumbling to himself.

"Do you want me to stop playing now? I am sorry I got lost in the music." I said not meeting his eyes.

"No it is alright I enjoy watching you play. You play with such emotion. I am jealous. I don't think that I have ever played like that. I know that I play well but that is just technique. Sookie when you play you bring the music to life. I wish I could do that, I have not felt anything when I play in a long time. It has kind of turned into a mechanical thing for me. I play because I can, not because I want too." He answered in a sad tone.

"Well I think that we both have something to be envious of the other about. I would love to have the technique that you have. I may have emotion but that will only get me so far. If I want to get into Juilliard then I am going to need more than just heart." I stated firmly.

"I think that I am going to need you to sit for me again tomorrow would that be ok with you?" He asked.

"I would be glad to. I will see you later at try outs. I want to go to history early if that is ok with you?" I countered. I grabbed my bag and made for the door.

"Bye Sookie. Jusqu'à tard mon petit." He said. I left the room thinking. I am going to have to ask Mrs. Fant what these boys keep saying to me. The French that I know is from dance so I am not really sure what he said. The only thing that I got out of it was little. I walked to the stairs and went up to Mr. C's classroom. He was at his desk writing. He had a planning period during third period. He looked up when I entered the room.

"How are you doing today Sookie? Should I be worried that you seem to be early to my class every day?" He said smiling.

"I am ok a bit nervous but ok. I have art with Ms. Cooper and she was letting me sit for one of her independent study students. He got done with what he wanted to do for today so he let me go. Hey you didn't tell me that Glad and Dia were going out for the dance team too." I said taking a seat.

"It is good to know that you are not skipping class and my brother had not told me that the girls were going out for the team. Are you afraid that they are going to out do you?" He probed with a knowing smirk. He got up to start writing the notes out for the day.

"No I think I will do great and so dose Tara and Lafayette since they already offered me the JV captain position. Which I have decided to take them up on so I am not too worried." I answered taking my note book out. It was a pretty big deal for a freshman to get the JV captain position, most of the time it went to someone in the junior class. I wrote down what he had on up on the board. Class went by at a snail's pace not that I am complaining but I wanted school to get over with so that I just try out and go home. When class was finally over Amelia, Holly and I went down to the cafeteria for lunch. My stomach was starting to knot up which made it hard for me to eat. I was sitting between John and Eric leaving me very little room. The conversation at the table was being dominated by Amelia and a friend of Alcide's named Tray Dawson. He was another one of the football guys but did not spend much time at the house on account that he and Jason do not get along the best. Tray is the alternate quarterback.

"Are you starting a new diet were you move your food around your plate Sookie?" Alcide asked, looking worried at me.

"No I am just nervous about this afternoon so it is kind of hard to eat. My stomach is unhappy at the moment. I don't want to get sick if I eat too much." I said picking at my meatloaf.

"Well you should still eat something so you have the energy to dance later. It may even help with your stomach if you eat something." He added taking a bit of his mashed potatoes.

"I will." I said taking a small bite. I ended up eating a little more before lunch was over. It did settle my stomach some but not completely. Hoyt walked with me up to chemistry. I missed most of what Mr. Merlotte talked about. I was sitting in class one minute and then walking to Mrs. Fant's the next. She was setting out worksheets on the desks. I sat down in the seat that I had sat in the day before. The worksheets were to have us fill in the information from the second chapter. When everyone got settled she had us work in partners to read the chapter and find the answers. I worked with Preston again since he wanted to. Eric was not in class so I was guessing that he was doing something else today. It took Preston and I about thirty minutes to finish the worksheet. We spent the rest of class talking. I learned that he was an only child of divorced parents. He lives with his mom during the week and his dad on the weekends. He was on the basketball and baseball teams. I told him about being raised by Gran. I told him about how Jason could be an idiot sometimes but he really means well. Also that he is a great big brother when he wants to be. I told him about how I was going out for the dance team and how nervous I had been. He thought that I would do just fine. Talking with him had really helped me to get my mind off of my nerves.

"So are you going to the game on Friday?" He asked smiling with hope.

"I am. I was planning to go with my dance team friends. Are you going?" I inquired.

"Yes I am. I was hoping that if it was alright with you that I could sit with you." Preston answered bashfully.

"If you don't mind sitting with a bunch of girls and a couple of guys ogling the team then I think we can make room. Sometimes Amelia and Lafayette can be a bit much but they are a hoot to listen to." I said.

"I think that I will survive as long as you are there with me." He said coyly. He glanced at the clock noticing that class was almost over. "I had a lot of fun with you today. I like you Sookie."

"I had a good time talking to you too. I can see us becoming really good friends. I will see you tomorrow." I said as I packed my bag and left.

"Bye Sookie." He said sounding kind of dejected. I walked down to the band room in better spirits than I had been at lunch. I got my cello and went to one of the practice rooms to play. Mrs. Fortenberry was giving us the rest of the week to practice so I was going to use that time. I had not been practicing that much at home so this time was a big help. Before I knew it class was over and I needed to get my bag from my locker and change. Between talking to Preston and playing my cello I was feeling pretty good. I knew that I could do this and do it well and that is just what I was going to do.

* * *

><p>Translation: Jusqu'à tard mon petit. Until later my little one.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: As promised a longer chapter 14. Thank you all for coming back and reading after my weekend break/ move. That is all I have so enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own them but if I did the things I would do with a few good men.

Chapter 14

When I got to the auditorium it was surprisingly full. I looked around to find Amelia she was down at the front with Lafayette and Tara. I walked down to where they standing and I passed Preston on the way. "What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I came with a few of the guys because we wanted to support you. I thought that you might like to have a cheering section." Preston said.

"That is nice. Um I need to go check in with Tara I will see you all later." I retorted walking down to the front. Lala was in all his glorious splendor. He had on a bedazzled purple jersey and do-rag. He also had on a pair of yoga pants and his feet were bare. Tara not to be out done had on tights, a leotard, shorts, and a wrap. She looked like a classic dancer just in jewel tones.

"Sookie you look like just too cute. Are you gona do a point routine like I was hoping and did you think about the JV captain position?" Tara asked as she pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah I am and I would like to. Do ya'll normally have an audience for tryouts?" I retorted. I then noticed Godric sitting alone in the second row. He had on t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants. I waved at him turning back to listen to Tara's answer.

"Actually no we don't usually let anyone into watch but it seems that the boys on the basketball team wanted to support one of our aspiring dancers." She said smirking. I started to blush. "You should go take a seat. We are going to start soon. I will give you a heads up like I did with Amelia. We are going to have everyone do their solo and tell them to stay or go right away. After we have seen everyone do a solo we are going to teach everyone some new choreography. It is going to be jazz so make sure you have the right shoes on. Also we are going to test everyone on some basic dance moves but they will be incorporated into the dance so if they can't do them they won't last. We want to see who has the foundation of training already and who we are going to need to work with. I wanted to ask you if you would be ok with going first so that everyone knows what they have to live up to."

"I could do that it would give me time to recover from the solo. I picked a longer song and I will need a bit to breath afterward. Oh and could you two go easy on Godric when he goes up cause I know that he is nervous about trying out. I helped him with his dance so that he had a chance to look like he knew what he was doing. He is not that bad and he can pick up choreography pretty good." I answered taking a deep breath.

"If you helped him I am sure he will be great. Besides Lala and I decided that any guy who went out would go straight to choreography. We want to do a partnering group routine for state so we are going to need all the guys we can get. Thanks for going first I need to get up there so we can start. Can I have your music so we can get going?" I handed her my cd. She handed it to one of the a.v. kids who was running the music for them today. She then hopped up on stage joining Lafayette. I went and took a seat by Godric.

"Hi Godric here is your music. I am going to be first up so I wanted to make sure you have it." I said quietly. I started lacing up my ballet shoes.

"All right everyone sit down and shut it. We have a little to say before we start. Thank you all for coming. I know that some of you are just here to watch that if fine but you need to keep your mouths shut while people are dancing. We don't mind if you cheer when they are finished just don't interrupt them or we will ask you to leave. Now if your name aint on the sign in sheet then you aren't dancing. So when we get down make sure your name is on the sheet. We will be calling you up based on the order of the list. When we call you give your music to Clancy our tech guy for today. We will tell you all right away if you have made it to the next round and we will ask you to stay. We are going to have our JV captain go first so you know what we are looking for. Now don't be disappointed if you are not as good as her. She was trained by her grandmother who used to be a ballerina. We will give you all a few minutes to get ready and get your name on the list." Tara said walking off the stage with Lafayette following behind her. They came down and took a seat in the middle of the auditorium. I stood up and walked to the side of the stage. I sat down and stretched.

After a few minutes I heard Lafayette's voice come over a walkie-talkie that Clancy has on the table with him. "Have Sookie get up on stage so she can start."

"I am guessing you are Sookie I have you cd here which song was it?" Clancy asked looking over at me.

"I am and it is number 11, Iris." I answered climbing the stairs to the stage. I got into position and waited for the music to start. All the nerves I was having earlier were forgotten when the music started. I got lost in the dance forgetting to think about the steps and just danced. I was so calm that when I came to the fouettés I just kept going I ended up doing ten. When I finished the auditorium erupted into applauses. I curtsied and walked off the stage.

Lafayette stood up and said "Now that all ya'll are scared shitless we will start. Amelia, go do your thing." She got up and danced and got almost as big of applauses as I did. "Go sit down you are through. Gladiola you are up." It went on like that till there were only three people left to go. The room had been pruned down to about by half. I thought that I was going to die when one of Preston's friends Remy Savoy got up there as a joke. The joke was on him when cause Tara put him through giggling. Holly had gotten through too doing a more contemporary piece. I had to laugh when Diantha got up there in her usual brightly colored garb and did a dance to Sweet Caroline. Godric was up next and looked like he might puke. Claude had gone right before him and did a dance that would have been appropriate for a strip club to Welcome to the Jungle by Guns and Roses.

"I don't know if I can do this Sookie what if I mess up." Godric asked in earnest.

"You will do fine besides Tara told me that any guy that tried out was going to get put through to choreography so you have nothing to worry about." I said with an encouraging smile.

"Godric get your ass up there if you are going to try out or we are moving on." Lafayette hollered from behind us. Godric stood up and walked onto the stage. He did just fine like I thought he would. He even got a nice round of applauses. The last two that went up did not make it. There were 37 of us that had made it through to choreography. Tara and Lafayette got back on stage to talk again.

"Thank all of you for trying and giving it your all and some of you for being the funniest thing that I have seen in a long time. Because we had a bigger turn out then we thought we would have we will be doing the choreography in two parts we will teach you a dance tonight and tomorrow we will split you up into small groups to see if you learned it. I know that some of you might not be able to come back tomorrow so for those of you that can't we will watch you do the dance tonight. We will be taking a ten minute break so you all can change, get a drink, pee or whatever you need to do. Just be back in here ready to go at 4:20pm." Tara said exiting the stage. She walked down to where Godric and I were sitting. "Sookie we want you to sit in the audience and make notes on what you see. We already have a list with who we think we are going to put on varsity versus JV. Just mark down any comments that you have next to their names. We want to narrow it down to 20 with maybe a few alternates. I also want you to mark who you think should be in which group. We want to see them dance in groups of four. You should go talk to your Gran to let her know that you need to stay for a bit longer. She is sitting at the back of the auditorium with some of the other parents." I looked back to where she indicated and saw Gran sitting with Mrs. Hyde and Amelia's dad Mr. Carmichael. Holly's mother was there too. Amelia had taken her mother's last name because her dad was involved in a little bit everything. He was a very wealthy business man and really well known so it made it hard for her to do things using his last name. Some people would just swoon over her if they found out trying to get her to put in a good word for them with her father.

"Do you want to come with me your mother is up there too?" I asked Godric standing up to make my way to the back. He nodded his head and followed me. His mother and Mr. Carmichael were having a conversation. Gran stood up to hug me when she saw me approach.

"Sookie you did so well. You did show off a bit there at the end but it was still lovely. You did not tell me that you were going to be the JV captain I am so proud of you." She said drawing me into a big hug.

"I just went for it at the end not really thinking about it. Also I had not made my mind up till this morning if I wanted to take Tara and Lafayette up on their offer to be JV captain. I need to stay while they teach the others the dance they want me to take notes on how they are doing. Would you want to help me with that I would love to have your opinion to help me decide." I said returning her hug.

"I would love to dear. You did well to Godric." She said releasing me from the hug.

"Thank you Gran. I was real nervous. I am a little worried about the choreography." He said bashfully.

"If you can pick up on the routine like you did with Sookie I think you will do just fine." Gran replied encouragingly giving him a hug as well.

"I am going to run and get a drink before we start again." I said walking out into the hallway and to the drinking fountain. I got a drink and then walked back into the auditorium. A lot of those who did not make it had left along with their friends. Preston and his friends were still sitting there waiting for Remy to get done. Gran had moved down to where Tara and Lafayette had been sitting I made my way down there. I sat down by Gran. I noticed that Gran had a clip board in here hand. "What is that Gran?"

"Tara wanted me to give this to you so you could write down your thoughts on the dancers." Gran answered. Before I could say anything else Tara and Lafayette came back in and got back onto the stage.

"We are going to get started. Come on up to the stage and find a place to stand. Lafayette will be showing you the moves, I will be walking around to help and Sookie will be taking notes with her illustrious grandmother Adele Hale Stackhouse." Tara said walking to the back of the stage.

"The longer I have ta wait the harder I will make this on ya'll." Lafayette shouted tapping his foot. That got everyone moving. As Lala was teaching them I tried to keep my eyes moving to see how everyone was doing. I had to laugh at how bad some of them were doing. I put down big no's next to their names. They kept working till most of them had gotten the choreography. "Those of you that can't be bothered to come back tomorrow raise your hand so we know who is gona need to stay." Eight people raised their hands. "We will take another break for a half hour so you can go get something to eat and practice. So you best get yourselves back here on time. The rest of you be back here tomorrow by two thirty to finish this. We will be posting who makes it on the door Friday morning. Now scoot." Lala and Tara both came down to where Gran and I were sitting.

"Well who are the no's so I can focus on those that have a chance." Tara said flopping into the seat next to me. We went through the list discussing how they all were doing. "Well I think Laffy and I can handle the rest of this for the day so you can get going if you need to."

"This was fun to watch. We are going to have a celebratory dinner tonight for Sookie making JV captain and I would love to have you both. I already invited Sookie's friends Godric, Amelia, and Holly along with their parents. We need to get going so we can get it done. Please be at the house by 7:30. I will see you two later. Come on Sookie we need to stop at the store before we head home." Gran said picking up her pocketbook and starting for the door.

"Bye guys I will see you at dinner." I said grabbing my stuff and running to catch up to Gran. We got in the car and drove to Wal-Mart to pick up some groceries. We decided to grill so we got a mess of hotdogs and hamburgers with the makings for potato salad, sweet corn and chips. I still wanted to make a coconut cake so we got the ingredients for that too. When we got home Gran got to work straight away on the eggs and potatoes for the potato salad.

I ran upstairs to get cleaned up. I took a quick shower washing my hair. I put on a simple sundress that was a light blue that almost matched my eyes. I left my hair down to dry. I went back down stair to get to work. I grabbed on of Gran's aprons and put it on. I got my cake batter mixed and into the oven. I helped Gran chop up everything. We got the salad together by the time I needed to take the cake pans out to let them cool. We then got to work on shucking corn to boil. When we were done the boys had come home and said hello before they went to get cleaned after practice. Gran took out the meat and seasoned the hamburgers. She then sent me out to start the grill. She was a bit picky when it came to grilling food. Gran would only use charcoal cause she said that food cooked on propane did not taste right. At seven I mixed up the frosting for the cake. I was just frosting the first layer when the doorbell rang.

"I will get it Sookie don't you worry just finish that cake. I am going to send Eric out to start grilling the burgers and hotdogs." Gran said going to answer the door. Eric came into the kitchen picking up the platter of meat and the tongs. He also grabbed a second platter to put the cooked meat on and walked out the back door to the grill. Godric and his mother had been at the door. When Gran got them settled into the living room the doorbell rang again. This time it was Amelia, Holly with Amelia's father and Holly's mom. Holly's mom was real young when she had Holly. She was like a lot of girls in Bon Temps that got pregnant young. She had married Holly's father but he had died when we were in fifth grade. He was a truck driver. He had been haling a gasoline tanker when he got broadsided by a pickup that was being driven by a drunk driver. Holly's mom had a hard time getting over it. She had been a stay at home mom and suddenly had to provide for her daughter. She got a job at the local bar to support them. The one good thing that had come out of that tragedy was that Mr. Cleary had a huge life insurance policy that would help them to pay for things. He had set it up so that they would have enough to pay for day to day things and then put a bunch of it into a trust that Holly could use to go to college.

I was pulled out of my thought by Eric shouting through the door. "Sookie, can you grab me a spatula the tongs are not working to turn the burgers?"

I got out the grill spatula the one that had the long handle so that you did not have to burn your hands to handle the food and took it out to him. "Here you go. Everyone but Tara and Lafayette are here but I expect them any minute. I have no idea where Gran is planning to put everyone. We have you, me, Gran, Jason, Amelia and her Dad, Holly and her mom, Godric and his mother, Lafayette, Tara, Alcide, Hoyt, and John."

"I don't know but I think she is planning on having the guys eat in the living room. You look pretty in that dress by the way. I am almost done here do you need any help getting things set?" He postulated turning a burger.

"Thank you I wanted to be comfortable tonight. No Gran decided that we would use paper plates and stuff so we did not have to work so hard to clean. We are going to set it up like a buffet so that it is easier to deal with basically less dishes to do later." I said heading back inside. Gran was getting another round of drinks when I came in. I took off my apron and hung it up.

"Sookie, can you take this into the living room for me so I can finish setting things up in here? I am going to let the boys eat in the living room. You and your friends can sit in the dining room us adults will suffer with sitting at the kitchen table. I have told everyone where they were going to be eating." Gran said handing me the tray of drinks. I walked it in to the crowded living room. Jason and the guys were on the floor sitting against the wall. I must have missed the door ring again cause Lala and Tara were sitting on the sofa with Amelia and Holly. Godric was sitting in the club chair. His mother, Holly's mom and Mr. Carmichael were sitting on the other sofa across from them. That left me with the rocking chair or the love seat. I put the tray down on the coffee table and took a seat on the love seat. Gran usually sat in the rocking chair so I left it for her. Eric came in and looked around for somewhere to sit. He came and sat down with me on the love seat putting his arm on the back of the seat.

"Gran told me to tell you that everything is ready. So we should have everyone go get some food." He leaned over and whispered in my ear. I shivered a little at his closeness. I may have decided that I wanted to wait to date him but that did not mean that I was not affected by his presences.

"Eric says that Gran has everything ready so we can go and get plates." I said standing up. The parents in the room went first since it was only polite. Then the girl, Lala, Godric and I went followed by the boys. Everyone loaded up and went to their designated rooms. I sat down and the table with Godric on one side and Lala on the other. The girls sat on the other side.

"Since I don't feel like making any of you wait. I am gona put you out of your misery all of you are on the team." Tara almost squeaked at us.

"Oh good I was afraid that you would get rid of me after the choreography." Godric said sounding relieved.

"Sugar you were one of the better boys were had up there." Lafayette said reassuringly. "I wanted to ask you how do you feel about doing a partner dance. You would have to lead but I think that you could do that."

"How would I have to partner?" He asked.

"Um well I think that you and Sook here would be a good match you are just tall enough to partner her and not look silly. Well if that is ok with you Sookie?" Lafayette asked.

"I am ok with that. I would rather it be him or you then the others. Dancing with Claude would be ok but I don't really know the others." I answered.

"I did not think about you yummy cousin Sook. You have to tell him that I just loved his dance today. I would go to his jungle any time if I got that kind of welcome." Lala retorted. We all kept talking till we were done eating. I had noticed the boys going back for thirds when I remembered my cake. I got up and went into the kitchen to cut it for serving. When I walked in all the adults were laughing.

"Gran I am going to cut up the cake would ya'll like yours now or prefer to wait?" I asked going to find a server and knife.

"I think that we will take ours now so that the boys don't eat it before we have any." She answered. I got to work cutting up the cake and putting it on small plates. I took four over to the table. They thanked me and I went back to cutting. I loaded up two trays to carry into the other room. One I sat at the table and the other I took into the living room for the boys. They descended on the tray muttering thank you before I even had it down on the coffee table. I took the tray back to the kitchen and picked up some clean forks for us. I hated to have to use a fork that I had eaten onions with for dessert. I sat down at the table and enjoyed the cake that I made.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So back to my normal chapter length. I hope you all like the longer one for chapter 14. I have up a new poll on my profile for you all to vote in. This one is to pick the color of Sookie's homecoming dress. I have several links up on my page of dress options. So please go vote. I will use the runners up for others dresses. I think that is enough random rambling for tonight so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine which they are not I would not be spending two weeks sleeping on a twin size bed.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The night was winding down. Most of Jason's friends had gone home only John and obviously Eric were still in the house. The girls and their parents had left as well. Tara and Lafayette were still here too they were waiting to talk to me without everyone else. Godric and his mother were just leaving. I was at the door saying goodbye like the good hostess that I am. "Thank you for coming tonight I had a fun time with you all."

"It was our pleasure dear. I look forward to seeing you on Friday at the game. I know that Godric would love to sit with you." Mrs. Hyde said pulling me into a hug.

"Well all of us that on the dance team are going to sit together so that includes Godric. Also my friend Preston and his basketball friends are going to sit with us too. I am going to support my brother and his friends on the team." I said.

"Bye Sookie thanks again for helping me with the dance I will see you tomorrow." Godric said smiling nervously hugging me too.

"Bye Have a good night." I said waving them out the door. I walked back to the living room finding the boys and Tara sitting in various pieces of furniture. I took a seat on the sofa between John and Eric. "John what are you still doing here I thought you would have needed to be home by now?"

"Mom's got to take Frannie to the doctors in the morning and she needs the car. So she is having me spend the night with you guys so I can ride in with you in the morning." John said turning to look at me.

"Did Gran say where she was putting you to sleep?" I asked.

"She said I was going to get an air mattress but not where I was bunking." He answered.

"I have a feeling that you will be here in the living room cause there is no way it will fit in the guestroom with Eric and Jason's room is a pit so that is a no go. Oh and Tina has been sleeping in the living room lately so as long as you are ok with cats I think you will be fine." I quipped.

"I have no problem with cats Babe. If I got a pillow and blanket I am good." He said putting his arm around me.

"Let me go get you some bedding. Tara, Lafayette do you want to help me we can talk while I get everything together?" I asked standing up and heading to the stairs.

"I think it might take longer than just getting that bedding but sure Doll we can do that." Lala said standing and taking Tara with him. We went upstairs and before I could open the door of the linen closet they pulled me into my bed room. We all ended up sitting on my bed. "Sook we want you to pick a co-captain for yourself. We want you to pick someone that will be on the JV team with you. We would like it if that person was a guy. I think that it will help us at state if we look like we are diversified leadership wise. We will be competing against all girl teams so this will give us an edge. I have been thinking we will have five teams varsity, JV, all boys, all girls and partners. Obviously we want you on the partners team with Godric. We are hoping to have five couples. Tomorrow when we are watching the rest of the choreography round we want you to look for possible couples. Besides all the dance stuff you have some explaining to do about all these delicious boys taking up residence in your house or circling you like vultures."

They both sat there grinning at me. "Well you heard about John staying for a ride and Eric is here till his dad gets back from his business trip. After that I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Come on Sookie first Preston and the obvious stunt of having Remy trying out. Sucks to be him cause he was not that bad at the choreography so we might just keep him. Then Mrs. Hyde all but giving Godric to you on a silver platter not to mention the way both Quinn and Eric looked like they were going to punch him when he hugged you. You have more suitors then Scarlett." Tara said exasperatedly.

"I can think of two and the rest are just friends. Besides I am not leading a single one of them on or pinning after a guy I can't have like Scarlett." I countered standing up. "I need to get John some bedding so I will see you all tomorrow." I said leaving my room to get the pillow and stuff. Tara and Lala walked silently behind me. I carried it down to where the boys were trying to get Gran's vacuum to blow up the air mattress. It was a funny sight to see three giant boys trying to get the machine to blow and not suck. "Do you need some help? Where is Gran?" I tried not to break out into a fit of giggles.

"She went to bed. Why won't it blow?" Jason asked frustrated.

"Cause you are putting the hose in the wrong hole. It needs to go in the one in the middle under the case." I said point to the opening.

"Are you serious? We have been trying to get this to work since you went upstairs." Jason was frustrated and chucked the hose. I picked it up and fixed the connection. I stood back up and handed John the bedding.

"It should work now. Here is the bedding. I am going to walk Lala and Tara out I will be right back." I walked to the door. "Bye guys."

"Think about what we said see you Sug." Lala said hugging me goodbye. Now that everyone that was leaving was gone I shut and looked the door. Not that it really mattered in a small town like Bon Temps but I have always felt safer looking the door. I went back into the living room to find Jason and Eric sitting watching John put his bed together. I went over and helped cause that is just the right thing to do. "You know you two could have helped him finish not that I expected that out of Jason but you could have Eric."

"It is alright Babe I got it. They were in the way more than anything. I am gona go get changed." He said picking up his bag and walking off to the bathroom. I looked over to Eric who was stretched out on the sofa.

"I am going to finish my homework and then go to bed I will see you in the morning." I walked out of the room and up the stairs. I some reading to do for history and equations to prove for math. I sat on my bed read till there was a knock at my door.

"I wanted to say goodnight and that I am proud of you for getting JV captain that is a big deal. Now all you have to do is get first chair and you will be all set." Jason said stepping into my room and perching on the end of my bed.

"I will be lucky to get first stand. Godric and Mel are both better than me. I will be happy with just getting second stand. By the way the dance team is gona be at the game to cheer you on come Friday the section is gona be huge cause Preston and his friends are gona sit with up too. So you better win cause I don't know how I would live it down if my big brother the captain and quarterback lost the first game of the year." I teased him.

"I think I can win but I will need some help from the guys I can't play all the positions at once but it sure would be cool if I could." Jason said with a smirk. "So you and Preston huh?" He razzed me back.

"He is just a friend and he has been sitting with me in class. He helped me to calm down today. I don't know how things would have gone if he was not there to talk to." I said blushing. I like Preston not quite as much as Eric but he was still real nice. "Do you know who is going to be on the homecoming court this year?"

"They have not got done nominating people yet but I know a few of the guys have been approached about being on the court. So far it was me, Quinn, your friend Preston, Tray, JB, and Eric. Alcide told me he feels left out but I am sure that he will get asked by the end of the week. I mean cause we are supposed to vote king, queen, prince, princess and the lords and ladies. They are supposed to be announcing court next Friday to give everyone time to vote. I mean homecoming is in two weeks so they need to give us time to campaign and everything. The guys think that I will get it cause homecoming king usually goes to the football captain or the quarterback and since I am both I don't think I will have a problem. You know how these things work homecoming goes to football, sweetheart to basketball and prom is always a tossup." Jason rambled on. You would not know it by looking at him but Jason is almost as much of a gossip as Lala.

"Do you know who you want to take to the dance?" I asked stifling my giggles.

"I was thinking I was going to ask Crystal. I just don't know how I am gona talk to her father." Jason said sheepishly.

"Speaking of Crystal I take it that is why her family was not at dinner. You know that you are going to have to talk to him soon. I mean he gives the prayer at the game. I would go over there tomorrow after you get cleaned up from practice. Tell him that you like Crystal and that you want to date her and that you are sorry for not asking him before you approached her. I can't believe that I am telling you this but just don't tell him about her spending the night and I think you will be ok." I rattled on.

"Gran already gave me a talking to about not dealing with it today. She told me that I would be grounded till thanksgiving if I did not talk to him tomorrow. You really think that the Reverend would be ok with me and Crystal dating?" He asked not meeting my eyes.

"I think that you have about as good of a shot of getting permission as you do winning homecoming. You just need to do it or you won't be able to get your crown." I teased him again.

He gave it right back. "Well I don't think that I can compete with your Young Teen Miss Louisiana tiara but I think I will do alright. You will have to teach me your royal pageant wave." He said picking it up off the shelf in the closet and setting it on my head. This tiara was the last one that I won. I think that I broke Gran's heart just a bit when I told her that I did not want to do pageants anymore. "It is getting late and it looks like you need to finish reading so I will say goodnight sis." He got up and gave me a hug. I finished my homework and packed my bag setting it by the door. I then went and got out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. I guess that I was more tired than I thought cause when my head hit the pillow I was out. I woke up in the morning to the sound of a very unmanly scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN # 2: If anyone can come up with an idea for who Sookie should ask to be her co-captain I would love to hear it. Please go vote for the color of her dress you can look at pictures if you go to my profile.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine, I get nothing from this except the enjoyment of writing.

Chapter 16

Apparently John is not as good with cats as he thought. He woke everyone up screaming cause Tina was licking his face. I about died with laughter when he explained. I wish I had been down stairs when it happened cause I would have taken a picture of it. It could have been on his campaign poster for homecoming. I guess the one of him with his mouth stuffed with cookies would have to do. I could do a whole series of posters like that what with the one of Jason from this summer. I bet I could find a just fabulous picture for all of the guys.

I was roused from my thinking by a hand coming to rest on my stomach and pulling me back into a rather firm chest. Another hand wrapped around my middle. A chin came to rest on top of my head. Almost as if he had read my mind Eric said "I wish we had a camera when he first screamed the picture would have been spectacular."

I turned around in his arms to face him. "I was thinking that if I took the picture you took of him stuffing his face and the one of Jason sleeping while weeding I could turn them into posters for homecoming. What do you think?"

"That could help me win king but only if you do the posters for the other guys and not me." He said with an evil smirk.

"I don't know I was thinking about doing one for each of you so that everyone could get to know what I love about all of you." I said retuning his smirk. His face paled. Just as he was going to voice something Gran poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Well don't you two look cozy? Not to interrupt but breakfast is on the table and it will be better while it is still hot." She said before returning to the kitchen. Gran had made ham stake with red eye gravy, a mass of scrambled eggs and grits. One of these mornings I am just going to have to tell her that I want cereal instead. Granted if I tell her that I would probably get oatmeal. John and Jason were already at the table when we entered. Now I knew why Gran said something it is not that the food would be could it just would not be there with the way those were shoveling food into their mouths so fast I was sure that they could not taste it. I sat down and filled my plate to eat. Gran handed me a glass of milk. I looked out the window and it was raining.

"I had a thought how are we all going to fit in your truck Jason. I know that I don't want to sit in the bed with all that rain." I pointed to the window.

"I think you will have to sit on someone's lap then cause I'm not driving Gran's car." He came back. When the words came out of his mouth I thought John and Eric would choke on their food.

"I don't know how comfortable the boys will be with that. You tend to hit a lot of bumps." I retorted with a wicked smile.

"Eww Sook not at the table I don't want to think about that especially not either of them with you." He whined.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said innocently. "Could you pass the salt John?" He handed me the salt blushing. Breakfast went by quietly after that. I went and grabbed my bag I was kind of glad that I had left my cello at the school overnight. I had no idea how it would have fit into the cab with the four of us. There was a small fight over who would sit in the middle since Jason needed to see out. John won because he is just too tall to sit in the middle with Eric, Jason could see out the back if a little bit obscured. I ended up on John's lap much to Eric's dismay. I had pointed out that if I sat on his then there was no point of him sitting in the middle to let Jason see out. He begrudgingly agreed. John did end up in a similar predicament as Eric had on Tuesday. It really was not my fault though if Jason would have been more careful in avoiding the bumps then we would not be in this situation. I did not want to say anything cause I could tell just how embarrassed he was by it. When we got to school and Jason parked he and Eric hopped out right away. John held me on his lap for a minute.

"I don't want to get out just yet. I am sure that you can feel why. Please just give me a minute Babe." He asked squeaking. I slid off his lap to where Eric had been sitting.

"We can talk about something till you are ready to leave. Is there anyone you are planning to ask to the homecoming dance?" I changed the subject.

"I really had not thought about it. I mean there is someone I would like to ask but I don't think she sees me that way. I would be embraced if she said no." He said looking down at his hands.

"Well you won't know till you ask her." I said encouragingly.

"I will think about it. So are you going with anyone yet?" He asked

"Nope no one has asked me yet. Gran said that she would take me dress shopping when someone did." I answered. Right when he was going to say something Jason pounded on the door and reminded us that we were going to be late if we did not get a move on. "I will see you at lunch John we can finish this conversation then." I got out of the cab and ran to the door so I would not get soaked. I got to home room just as Mr. Brigant was closing the door.

"Nice of you to join us Sookie I was just about to start the announcements." He said ushering me to my seat. The morning went by fairly quick and I was walking with Amelia to lunch.

"Have you given any thought to who you want as your co-captain for dance team?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah I have Lala wants me to pick a guy so that we different views. I was thinking about asking Barry or my cousin Claude. Barry is pretty good but I think that Claude is more skilled. My only issue with asking him is that I don't want people to think that it is nepotism." I answered honestly. We got our trays and went to sit down at the table. I noticed that John was missing which I found odd. "Jason where is John I thought he would have beat us here?"

"He said he had to do something but he will be here. I was wondering if you could get a ride home with Tara?" He asked.

"Are you going to go talk to Crystal's father? Good luck with that." I said getting up to go find Tara. She was sitting with Lafayette and some of the other dancers. "Tara could I get a ride home with you later? Jason has to do something after practice."

"Sure have you giving any thought to what Lala and I said yesterday?" She queried.

"I have some idea but I want to wait till later to finally decide." I answered.

"Alright you can be all secretive. Did you know that Jason is up for homecoming king?" She asked then took a bite of her apple.

"Yeah he said something about it last night. He said several of the guys have been nominated." I replied.

"Are you going to go dress shopping soon? You don't want to wait till the last minute and end up an ugly dress." Tara took another bite of her apple.

"Gran said that she would take me when I got asked. I am sure she would love to have you come with." I responded.

"That would be fun Laffy would have to come to you know how he is." She smiled.

"I will see you later." I waved as I left the table. I walked back over to where Jason was sitting. "I have a ride now you have to go see her dad." I said sitting down.

"Who dad does he have to talk to?" Amelia interjected.

"He has to go talk to the Reverend. Gran caught Crystal sneaking out of the house the other morning. It was hilarious Gran and Eric saw her walking down the drive." I laughed.

"Why was Eric there in the morning huh?" Amelia elbowed me.

"He is staying with us till his dad gets back." I answered simply. We finished eating lunch and went to chemistry.

AN: I know that this one is shorter I am just having a hard time writing tonight. Please go vote in the pole. I have pictures up so you can have a visual for the choices. More will come tomorrow. As always thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: So not having the interne working when you want can suck. Anyway new chapter have fun I know I did. Thanks for reading!

To answer a quetion that I got in my reviews from bluejay- What do you imagine Sookie looks like?

To me Sookie is about 5'4'', busty, bloned, with blue eyes. She also has hips. I feel like she is a curvy ballerina not a stick. She is a pretty girl that don't know just how lovely she is.

As a reminder I will answer all my reviews/ questions but I can only do that if you have your Private Messaging on.

Disclaimer: As Lala would say "Hookas this is real, real fake."

Chapter 17

Mr. Merlotte was in top form today. He was more entertaining to watch then most teachers. The best part is that he actually likes what he is teaching and he knows what he is teaching. I would rather sit in Chemistry with Hoyt and learn about the SI system then sit though one more lecture of Ms. Flanagan's. I think that I would do if she was the only English teacher. At least I had Coach Davis to look forward to. He taught English to the higher grades.

When Chemistry was over walked slowly to Mrs. Fant's room. I was kind of excited and kind of dreading her class today. We were going to be playing a game to see where we were with the vocabulary. The only thing that she had said about it was that we would be moving and that we need comfortable shoes. When I entered the room I could see why. She had moved all of the desks to the middle and had written the vocabulary up on the board. Sitting ever so inconspicuously on the desk was a pair of flyswatters. Several of my classmates were spread about the room talking excitedly.

Preston saw me and waved me over. "Have you figured out what the game is yet?" He asked.

"Not entirely but I am guessing that we will be racing to find the words and hitting them with the flyswatters." I postulated.

"As the lovely Ms. Susanna has hypothesized we are in fact racing to find the words. You will be split into two teams. One at a time a member of your team will go to the board and compete against a member of the other team to locate the vocabulary word first. As you can see some of the words on the board are in English and some are in Swedish. I will be alternating between the languages. When I say the word in English you will need to find it in Swedish or vice versa. Each word is worth one point. The team that has the most points at the end of the class will get a prize. Each person on the winning team can pick which of these two options they want. Twenty free points to be used however you need or a pass on an upcoming test. My only stipulation with the pass on the test is that is cannot be the midterm or the final otherwise you can choose. For example if you do poorly on one of the tests and you choose to use it I will give you the twenty points to raise your score or you can have a pass which will give you a C. I will let you pick your teams but I am selecting the captain of the teams and he or she will select the members. Also to help me in deciding if we have a tie Mr. Northman will help choose the winner. So now that I have overloaded you now the rules and possibility of fabulous prizes I will pick you captains. Freyja is captain of one team and Petter for team number two." She said and went to stand at the back of the room.

"Don't worry Sookie I will pick you for my team cause I know that we will win." Preston said before he went to stand at the front of the room. Once we had gotten chosen for the teams the real fun started. You would not fathom just how fun hitting a flyswatter against the board can be. Eric was only need twice and sorry to say he picked my team both times. Some of the students on the other team said that he was being biased but he said that if they moved faster than they would have gotten the point. In the end our team won by those two points. When Mrs. Fant asked me which prize I wanted I asked her if I could wait to see which one would be more useful. She smiled at me and wrote a note down next to my name. The game was so much fun that I had completely forgot that Debbie and Arlene would be back in class today. I had not given them a second thought since Monday. I walked in to the band room with a smile on my face that quickly vanished when I saw them tuning their instruments. Arlene did not look to mad it was Debbie that scared me. When she was me her face broke into a scowl that promised my demise. I hastily made my way to the storage room and got out my cello. I was not in the mood for their drama so when I reentered the band room I made a beeline for one of the empty practice rooms at the back. One I was in the room I looked the door. I took a deep breath and then got my cello out to practice. I was so far into the music that I did not notice when there was a knock at the door. It made me jump when it got louder. I looked up at the window to see Godric standing there with his cello. I quickly went to the door to let him in. Once he was safely in the room I relocked the door.

"Is there a reason you are looking the door. Don't want to let the music escape." He with a bemused look on his face.

"No I am trying to hide from your crazy cousin and her homicidal friend." I said taking a seat.

"They won't do anything right now. My aunt has grounded Arlene till Christmas. As for Debbie I would try to stay out of tripping distance with her. I think she might try to take you out of actions so that the dance team loses one of its better dancers. I saw one of her friends at the tryouts yesterday Tanya. I think they sent her to see just how good of a team you all can have." He reassured me taking his own seat.

"I will have to tell Lafayette and Tara about that. I know that they had put her on the short list for the team this will change the dynamics of the teams." I said thoughtfully.

"Have you figured out who you want to be your co-captain? " He asked.

"I think so but I want to see how the rest of the tryouts go before I ask him." I answered. "I need to practice for tomorrow. Will you listen for me?" he nodded his head and listened while I played. After a while we switched and I listened to him play. We did this until the end of the period. "Are you going to come watch the rest of the tryouts?"

"No I have to go home that is why I stayed yesterday. I will see you tomorrow; I am looking forward to the game." He said as he left the room. I waved packing my cello up. I was taking it with me today so I could practice tonight. I put it on my back and picked up my bag leaving the room. I got to the auditorium and made a beeline for where Tara was standing.

"We got to talk I found out that Tanya is spying for the cheer team specifically for Debbie and Arlene cause they lost being on the team. I think if we keep her she will try to sabotage us." I whispered to her.

"That is good to know cause she was going to be on the Varsity team if she made it through. Oh I got to go talk to Lafayette. Stay here, have people sign in so we know who came back and then we can group them up." She said handing me the clipboard and then scurried off to find Lala. I did as I was asked and had people sign in. We had Claude, Halleigh, Luna, Marnie, Portia, Barry, Claudine, Claudette, Judith, Kenya, Sarah, Remy, Amelia, Diantha, Holly, Kevin, Gladiola, Dawn, Jessica, Maudette, Tanya, Bobby, Jannalynn, Denise, Selah, Crystal, and Mel. We seem to have lost a few and would lose some more. Lafayette came in with Tara on his heels.

"Bitches take a seat. I am in just a fabulous mood right now so if ya'll ruin it with shitty dancing then I will make your lives miserable. Today you will be split up do the choreography and then get off the stage. The list will be posted tomorrow if you mess up you might as well leave the stage." Lafayette shouted and then sat down.

"When I call your name get up there and get ready we want to get out of here before four. Crane triplets you are up first. Halleigh, Diantha and Gladiola you are up next." Tara continued sitting next to Lafayette. We ended up having nine groups of three. It only took us forty five minutes to get through everyone. "You all heard Lafayette you will find out tomorrow if you made it. If you get in you are invited to come with us to the game tomorrow night. Now get we have some things to decide so git." We waited till everyone had left the auditorium to start talking.

"Cheer Hoe is gone and Bobby those two just rub me the wrong way. I am happy with your cousins and I think you should have Claude as your co-captain." Lafayette said the instant the door shut.

"I was debating between him and Barry but if you think Claude would be better than I am good that. How many guys were you thinking for the all-male team? You said that you wanted five couples for the so are you planning on having only five?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Five for the team and two alternates I think that we should keep all the guys that are left. So that would be Claude, Godric, Barry, Kevin, and me for the team and then Mel and Remy. I know that he did it for a joke but he should have sucked if he did not want on the team." He answered.

"As for the girls I think like we already said Holly, Amelia, Claudette and Claudine. Then Glad, Dia, Dawn, Halleigh, you and me for the all-female team. Then for the other five to fill out the teams I am thinking Luna, Marnie, Portia, Kenya and Crystal plus Jannalynn, Denise, and Selah as alternates. I kind of want to keep Sarah and Judith but I don't know." Tara said contemplatively.

"Portia might be the better dancer but she has an attitude problem do you really want to deal with her drama. I think you should have Sarah instead. Also Marnie can be creepy I would rather have Judith on my team and have to work with her a little more than have Marnie being weird." I added to the conversation.

"If you think so. Then we need to make the varsity versus JV lists. Obviously Laffy and I then Barry, Kevin, Dawn, Kenya, Luna, Crystal, Halleigh, and Sarah. On JV you, Claude, Claudette, Claudine, Gladiola Diantha, Godric, Holly, Amelia and Judith. Then we can say that Marnie Portia, Jannalynn, Denise, Selah, Mel and Remy as the alternates for both teams. Are we agreed?" Tara asked.

"I am good with that." I agreed.

"It is fine with me as long as I don't have to deal with the crazy girls. We can post it when we get here tomorrow." Lafayette interjected.

"If that is it can we get out of here I need to practice for tomorrow for my next audition for orchestra?" I asked.

"Yeah we can go. See you later Laffy." Tara answered standing up. I waved goodbye to Lafayette following Tara out of the auditorium. We sang along to the radio on the way home. Or as Tara put it she sang and I walked on a cat repeatedly. Of all my many talents I just can't sing to save my life. When we got to my house I hoped out and thanked her. I opened the front door to a rather tense environment.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Chapter 18! I like this chapter I hope you all do too. There is something fun at the end that has been a long time coming. I want to thank all of my readers for sticking with me. This is nowhere near the end. At the moment I have no idea of just how far I am going to take this, but I do know where I want to go. Thank you to those of you that review you never know just how much help you all can be sometimes. One of my frequent reviewers MerryCain has inspired me to add things to the story. So it goes to show that I take everything that you all write to me into consideration and it may even end up in the story. Anyway thanks again for reading and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my thoughts and dreams.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

I thought that my brother was going to faint when he saw me. Sitting in the living room was Gran, Jason, Calvin, Crystal, and Reverend Norris. I smiled and said hello as I walked to the stairs and up to my room. I put my cello and bag down. Then I flopped down on my bed. I was tired but anxious at the same time. "So are you hiding up here too?" Eric asked from my door way.

"No I just got home. I thought you guys would be at practice till late?" I asked.

"Coach Davis let us go he wanted us to be well rested. He said something like if we didn't know the plays by now then we never would. Of course that was minus the swearing and insults. I was kind of glad cause I think that Jason was going to pass out. He has been getting more and more nervous as the day has gone on." He answered with a laugh taking a seat next to me.

"When did Crystal get here? I swear that she was just at the tryouts. I did not think that we talked that long afterward. Why are you hiding up here anyway I would think that this would give plenty of ammunition against him for years?" I presumed sitting up on my bed and turning to look at him.

"Crystal and Calvin showed up about ten minutes before you did. I could not stay down there with the reverend asking me why my father and I have not been to church in a while. He seems to have issues with divorce and that made dad upset. I don't blame him. Anyway he was making me feel weird so I said that I had homework to do. Do you think that god will punish me for lying to a clergyman?" He asked leaning back on his elbow.

"I think that as long as you ask for forgiveness he will be ok with the occasional fib just don't let Gran know I told you that or she will have my hide. Do you actually have homework to do cause then it would not be a lie?" I asked him.

"Technically I have a paper to write but it is not due until next week. So have you all figured out who all is on the team? I would have thought you would be there most of the night with the way Lafayette can talk." He countered.

"We did it was surprisingly easy once we figured so things out. My cousin Claude is going to be my co-captain well once I ask him. I actually do need to work on my homework and then practice my cello for tomorrow. I know that I can play that piece in my sleep but I want it to be perfect." I said tailing off.

"I will leave you to it then. I will be across the hall if you need any help with anything." He stood up and walked to the door. "I wanted to say congratulations on getting JV captain not that I didn't think that you could." He finished awkwardly heading to his room. For the next hour I worked on Math and then English. I finished my writing it was around the time that Gran would be getting dinner on the table. I decided that I could practice after dinner and headed down stairs. The scene in the living room was a little less tense when I arrived. The Reverend was even smiling. I took that as a good sign. Jason's posture was a little more relaxed.

"I hear that you are the new JV captain for the dance team Sookie that is quite the accomplishment for a freshman." Reverend Norris said as I took a seat.

"Thank you I am." I retorted quietly.

"Can you tell me if I made it on the team I don't want to wait to find out if I don't have to?" Crystal asked animatedly.

"I can say they you are on the team but that is all cause Lafayette and Tara may change the placements." I answered.

"Well the good news just keeps coming. Jason asked me to date Crystal and to take her to homecoming." The Reverend said smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sookie dear could you come help me for a minute?" Gran interrupted sticking her head around the corner. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. Apparently Gran was going all out for dinner. She had fresh baked bread with butter, green beans, a rib roast, mashed potatoes and gravy so think you could walk on it. She also had a strawberry rhubarb pie cooling on the counter. "Sookie go set the table for me please I am almost finished. Use the good china and silver. I have only ever gotten to touch the good china and silver a few times in my life and mostly it was to wash or polish it. I got the table set and laid out the desert dishes and server to use later. I even got out the good crystal to use too. When I was finished I rented the kitchen to help Gran get the food on the table. "Go ask what everyone wants to drink for dinner. We got tea, milk and coffee."

I went in to the living room to take drink orders and found Eric had come down and joined the party. "I am taking drink orders for dinner, we have tea, milk and coffee." I said looking around the room.

"Tea, please Sookie." Answered the Reverend.

"How do you take it Sir?" I asked.

"Sweet." He answered. Crystal and Calvin both asked for milk. So did Eric and Jason. I relayed the requests to Gran and helped her to pour. Dinner was a relatively relaxed affair. That is until Crystal asked me if I had been invited to the homecoming dance. This caused two reactions at the table. Jason looked like he just remembered that I was a girl and would be getting asked to things like dances. Eric on the other hand had a relived smile on his face.

"Not yet. I am thinking that I might go with Lafayette if I don't get asked by anyone else." I answered.

"You mean Ruby Jean's colorful child. That boy is a spirit unto his own." The Reverend interjected.

"Yes he is a good friend of mine." I said. Thankfully Gran changed that subject to what the Reverend was planning for the prayer at the game tomorrow night. He went off in to a miny sermon about persistence and perseverance. We finished dinner and I got up to get the pie and dishes to serve. Gran had gone as far as to make fresh whipped cream for the pie. If I did not know yet that she was trying to make a good impression I would have figured it out then.

"This was a wonderful dinner Adele I would like for us to do it again soon." The Reverend said patting his stomach.

"It was my pleasure. I need more excuses to cook." Gran said sweetly.

After desert and a little more conversation the Norris's left. I was helping Gran with the dishes. She was making Jason polish all of the silver before we put it away. Eric was helping him to make the job go quicker. When we were finished I returned to my room to practice. I had gotten lost in the music again when I noticed Eric standing in my door way.

"If you don't get first chair I think I will have to go talk to Mrs. Fortenberry." He said entering my room and sitting on the end of my bed.

"I will be happy to get second stand. I have three more years to get first chair." I answered and then went back to playing. We sat in silence except for the music for a long time. "Is there a reason you came in or are you just hear for the music?"

"I was wondering if you want I mean if it is ok with you if want to go with me to homecoming." He stammered rather unlike himself.

I sat there stunned for a minute. I knew that he wanted to date me but taking me to the dance would be announcing it to the whole school that we were together. I did not know if I was ready for that. If he was still staying with us people would start to talk. I was quiet for too long cause when I was about to answer he interrupted me and dejectedly said. "I get it you don't have to I just thought that maybe you like me too." He got up and left my room for his and shut the door. I put my cello down, walked over to his door and knocked. He opened the door and returned to lying on his bed.

"It is not that I don't like you or that I don't want to go with you. I would like that very much it is just like I had said I am not ready yet. I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us if you are still staying here by then. I really like you Eric a lot. I just …" I did not get to finish my sentence because he kissed me. It was my first real kiss and it was nice. He was a really good kisser not that I would know.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes with hope. "Just don't say no and wait if you can for me to ask you again when I know when my dad will be back." He said giving me a hug and kissing the top of my head. I stood there in his arms just enjoying the closeness. "I think that you should go to bed or just back to your room so I am not tempted to kiss you again."

"I would not mind. It was nice." I said truthfully.

"I would not want to sully your reputation by having you stay. Goodnight Sookie." He said giving me another kiss this time on the cheek.

"Goodnight Eric." I walked to my room with a goofy smile and an ever deepening blush. I closed my door and got my pj's out to get ready for bed. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I would take a shower in the morning. I did not want to wash the kisses off just yet. I went to bed that night smiling like a fool. I dreamed about white dresses and magical kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: Just a reminder please go vote in the poll for what color you want Sookie's homecoming dress to be. I have pictures and it set so you can have up to four choices.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: My only note for this evening's show is finally and WTF no bitten Weres. Someone didn't want to do the makeup and cg I think. I want to remind you all to please go vote in the poll and thanks for reading as always. On to the chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned his hotness oh the things I would do, but sadly I don't I will just have to make do with fantasies and fan fiction. (big dramatic sigh)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

I woke up well rested and smiling like a fool. I decided today was going to be a great day. The weather seemed to agree with me it was going to be hot and sunny. I picked out a sun dress that was white with red trim. It came to just below my knees. I wanted to show my school spirit but in a more subtle way. I got out a red head band to put in my hair. I found a black sweater to wear in the building. With air conditioning it can get downright cold. I grabbed two towels and went to take a shower. I washed my hair as I did I thought about Eric and the kiss. It was a great first kiss. I decided that I would give him till the end of next week before I would accept going with someone else. I really wanted to go with Eric but I will not compromise my values and go with him if he is still staying at the house. I am a lady and I am gona keep it that way. I shaved my legs and other important parts. I finished my shower got out and dried off. I towel dried my hair a little. I wanted to have it dry in waves so once it was not dripping I brushed it out and let it go. I went back to my room and got dressed. I found a pair of cute red sandals. I walked down stairs to find all the lights off. I was a little unusual for me to be up before Gran but it has happened from time to time. I went to the kitchen and got out some fruit. I made a fruit salad for breakfast and some toast. It was getting to be close to seven and Gran was still not up and neither were the boys. I started with Jason and found him sprawled across his bed with his thumb in his mouth. I was nicer to him then I had been on Tuesday. I sat next to him and moved his hair out of his face. "Jason you need to wake up we got to go to school. We are going to be late if you don't get up soon." I said waiting for a response. He blinked blearily at me and smiled.

"You look pretty Sook. I'll get up is anyone else up yet?" He asked yawning.

"No I got you up first even Gran is not up yet. Do you have to dress up today?" I countered.

"Yeah Coach wants us all to look presentable today. Could you help me pick something out?" He sat up stretching.

"Sure go get cleaned up I will find something for you. Do you have to wear a tie or just a dress shirt?" I asked.

"I need a tie but could you help me tie it when I get ready please you do a better job than I do?" He got his towel of his chair.

"I will I need to go get Gran and Eric up so get going." I said going over to his closet. The surprising thing with Jason is that his room may look like it through up cloths but his closet was well organized with his dress clothing. I took out a nice crisp, light weight white dress shirt and a pair of black pants. I took one of his red ties and laid it all out on his bed. I also grabbed his shined black dress shoes. I sat those by the bed too. I then went to get Gran up. She must have been real tired cause she was snoring a way when I entered the room. "Gran we are going to be leaving for school soon I thought I should wake you up."

She sat up and smiled at me "I had a hard time getting to sleep last night so thank you for letting me sleep."

"You're welcome Gran. I need to go get Eric up now." I left her to get ready and went upstairs to get Eric. I guess everyone but me were having a lie in this morning. I walked into the room and found him on his back with his hair splayed out over the pillow. I tried not to laugh when I noticed that his feet were hanging off the end of the bed. He was a beautiful giant in a little bed. I crouched down next him and whispered his name. He rolled towards my voice and mumbled. I did it again to see if I would get another reaction.

"Sookie, Jag älskar dig." He answered in Swedish still asleep. I had no idea what he said but I was going to find out. This time I shook his shoulder when I called his name. He blinked and smiled. "I could get us to waking up in this bed if I got to see your face every morning." He sat up and the sheet fell of his bare chest. I blushed, stood up and turned around.

"Eric I got a question for you." I said.

"What is your question Sookie?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What dose Jag älskar dig mean? You said my name and then that phrase while you were sleeping." I asked. I looked over my shoulder to see he had grabbed a t-shit to put on. I turned back around to see his face had lost some color.

"I don't know if I should tell you just yet but I will someday I promise." He recovered pulling me into a hug.

"Well you need to get ready I assume you have to dress up too do you need any help picking stuff out?" I asked pulling out of his arms. He seemed reluctant to let me go but he did.

"No I got it but when I come down could you help me with my tie? Without Dad here I have a hard time trying to tie it." He said with a smile.

"Sure I will leave you to it." I left him to get ready. I went to my room and packed up my cello and bag. I carried both down stairs setting them by the door. I went back to the kitchen to find Gran sitting at the table munching on some of the toast that I had made. "Do you want me to make you something else Gran?"

"Since you are offering honey I would love some eggs and coffee." Gran said. I took the apron off the hook and got to work. I started with the coffee getting it brewing so I could work on the eggs. When I was just about done Jason came in holding out his tie. I handed Gran her eggs and went to pour her coffee.

"Just a minute Jase." I gave Gran her coffee and then turned to help him with his tie. Gran had taught me how to do this when I was nine she wanted me to be able to help when we were getting for church on Sundays. I always got to tie Jason and Papa's ties. I made a Windsor knot and let Jason tighten it himself. Eric had come down and was waiting for help with his tie too. He had chosen a nice pair of black pants and a black button down shirt. He was carrying his shoes and crimson tie. I took the tie from his hand and slipped it around his neck. "Once I am done Eric's tie what do you two want to eat I made fruit salad we have eggs I can cook and I think there is some sausage left that I can fry up?"

"Sausage and eggs please." Jason said with his mouth full of toast.

"I would like the same please Sookie." Eric said smiling down at me. "I like your dress by the way the only thing you're missing is a lettermen's jacket. Then you would be the epitome of school spirit. You know I have a lettermen jacket."

"Keep your jacket to your self Sookie don't need yours." Jason growled. I took out the sausage and got it heating and then cracked some eggs. I cooked up their breakfast and served it up for them. They mumbled thanks in between bites. I sat down at the table and ate some of the fruit. When everyone was done we rode into school. The ride was quiet and nice. When we got to school I took my cello to the band room and went to home room. You would think that today was homecoming based on just how much red, white and black was in the room. Even Mr. Brigant was decked out he was wearing a black suit, red dress shirt and a red and white striped tie. I guess everyone was getting in the spirit for the first game. The morning went by quickly. I was walking with Holly and Amelia to the lunch room before I knew it. I looked around the room till I found Claude. He was sitting with some of his friends. I asked the girls to save me a seat and that I would be right back.

"Hi Claude, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. He got up and followed me.

"What do you need Sookie or should I say captain?" He said with a smile.

"That is what I want to talk to you about. I get to pick my co-captain and I would like that to be you if you are interested." I smiled.

"Are you serious? I say yes. Oh I got to go talk to Lafayette we have planning to do. Thank Sookie I will see you later." He hugged me, squeaked and ran off. I think that I just made his day. I made my way back to the table. They had saved me a seat in between John and Eric. Someone had gotten me lunch. It was a pulled pork sandwich, peas and an orange. I took a bit of the sandwich careful not to spill any on my dress. I took another bit when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Preston standing behind me.

"I want to talk to you about something Sookie." He said. I think it must be the day for me to have private conversations.

"Sure let's go talk in the hall to talk." I said grabbing my orange from my tray and followed him to the hall.

"Sookie I like you and I think you like me I want know if you are going with anyone to the homecoming dance?" He asked looking nervous.

"No I am not yet no one has asked me well no that I have said yes to. Are you going with someone?" I asked.

"No, but would you go with me?" He countered.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I know this one is early but I just could not wait. Some of you may hate me at the end of the chapter so I apologize in advanced. If I get it done I will get another chapter up later tonight. A reminder please go vote! I have only had four votes so far. That is double from last time but I would like a few more. Enjoy the chapter just don't come hunting me with pitchforks and torches once you're done. Thank you for reading and please review.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I doubt that I would be writing fan fiction if I was making money off of the characters elsewhere.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"Can I think about it?" I blurted out.

"That was not really the answer I was hoping for but sure take some time just not too long. If you can make up your mind by this evening at the game I would appreciate it. I will let you get back to your lunch and I will see you in class." He said sounding half hurt and half hopeful. He walked away leaving me to think. Now I had two invites one that I really wanted to accept and one that would be less scandalous. I went back to the lunch room contemplatively. I returned to my seat. Amelia squealed when I came back.

"What did he want to talk to you about Sookie? Oh did he ask you to the dance? Maybe he wants to take you on a date. What about after the game he could be taking you to get some ice cream. Ah…" Amelia kept right on jabbering till Eric interrupted her.

"Take a breath between questions so she has a chance to answer. What did he want Sookie?" Eric growled.

"Well he did ask me to the homecoming dance but I asked if I could think about it." I said shyly looking down at my hands.

"What on earth do you have to think about Sookie he is hot? If you don't go with him I will." Amelia interjected.

"I understand Sookie, he is a nice guy but you don't know him that well. I bet you were hoping that someone else would ask you." Holly added quietly.

"So you are stalling till the person you want asks well he might not so you should just accept Preston's invite." Amelia said with a smirk. Sometimes I do not know why I am friends with her. I think it is because I am one of the only people who will put up with her running her mouth. Amelia lacks the simple thing called a filter, the part of normal people that tells you to shut up or keep things to yourself. The idea that not everyone wants to know every thought that comes into her head is not real for her.

"Amelia we all know that you are jealous that Sookie got asked before you so you have to be mean and ruin it for her. You should be supportive and not act spiteful." Crystal cut her off. I am so glad that Jason is dating a nice girl this time.

"Thank you Crystal. I do like him but more as a friend and I would rather go with someone else. I just don't know how to tell him. I don't want him to hate me." I said shyly.

"No one could hate you Babe your too nice. If he is a nice as you think he is he will be ok with being friends with you." John said putting an arm around me in a half hug. I laid my head on his arm.

"Thank you John you are always so nice." I said closing my eyes for a minute.

He leaned over to whisper to me. "Any guy would be lucky to be your friend. I know I feel that way."

I turned to face him with a smile. His face was so close that I was almost nose to nose with him. He kissed me on the check and sat up leaving his arm around my chair. I was starting to think that Gran, Lala and Tara were right. I do have a lot of admirers. The only problem is that unlike Scarlett I don't know what to do with them. The rest of lunch went by with Amelia and Crystal staring daggers at each other. Eric was quiet and a bit stand offish. When I stood up John gave me a hug and said he would see me later. Hoyt walked with me to Mr. Merlotte's classroom. Thankfully he was quiet. I needed some quiet to think. Chemistry was fun we ended up watching a video about the SI system and how it is used by most of the world. I was glad for the distraction. I knew that if we won the game tonight like I was sure we would then one of the football player's girlfriends would be having a party tomorrow night. If I accepted Preston's offer then he would want to take me to that party. He would expect me to be his girlfriend. I have heard Jason coming back from enough of those parties to know that they don't serve punch and play board games. I was so lost in my thoughts that I missed when everyone started to pack up to leave. Mr. Merlotte came over to see what way going on.

"Is there something wrong Sookie you seem to have been distracted most of class. Not that you really needed to pay attention to the video. So what is going on that has you so lost in thought?" He asked.

"I got asked to the homecoming dance and I don't know how to tell the guy that I don't want to go. He thinks that I like him as more than a friend and I don't really see him that way. I mean he is cute and everything but I have not spent much time with him outside of class." I said honestly. I think I surprised Mr. Merlotte with that answer because he was speechless for a minute.

"I am not much for giving that kind of advice Sookie maybe you should go talk to one of the councilors." He said nervously.

"That's ok Mr. Merlotte I think I will just wait and talk to my Gran when I get home from school. Will I see you at the game tonight?" I asked standing and gathering my things.

"Unfortunately no I have things I have to do this evening. I am planning to go to the homecoming game. I will see you Monday Sookie." He said going back to his desk. I looked at the clock and saw that I had to book it if I wanted to make it to Mrs. Fant's on time. I got there with ten seconds to spare. I noticed that my usual seat was taken by one of the other girls so I went to sit in the back. Eric was already there reading. Mrs. Fant gave us a test for the vocabulary that we had been learning this week. I think I did fine. When class was over I walk down to the band room. With all the excitement at lunch I had kind of forgotten that I had another audition for chairs. Mrs. Fortenberry was at the front of the room waiting for everyone to have their instruments out and tuned. I got my cello and got ready.

"I will be taking you one at a time like I did earlier in the week. Once you are done you are free to go. I know several of you will be attending the game this evening so let's get started. I will be taking you in the order I did on Tuesday." She said and then walked to the stairs and up to her office. I grabbed my stuff and went to wait. I was sitting on the bench outside of her office zoning out. "Sookie dear are you ready I have called your name a few times."

"Sorry Mrs. Fortenberry I am ready I was just thinking." I stood up and walked into her office. I sat down and without waiting for her to prompt me I started to play. I played with so much feeling that I did not notice her clapping when I was finished.

"Sookie that was magnificent. You took such a simple piece and made it have emotion. I am proud of you. I think that I may have underestimated you. I guess I will have to rethink the chair positions." She said grinning. "You may go now Sookie." I got up and left the room. I packed my stuff and left the room. I was on auto pilot till I remembered that I was going to have to wait for Jason to get out of class to go home. I walked down to the truck to wait. I was loading my cello into the bed when someone said my name.

"Sookie dear are you going to have to wait in this heat for your brother to be done with class so you can go home?" Mrs. Hyde was standing there next to her car. I just nodded my head. "Don't be silly dear I can give you a ride home. Just let me call up to the secretary to have her let your brother know so he does not worry. It will give me the chance to return your Grandmother's pie dish. I insist. In the meantime could you go retrieve Godric for me I told him I would be here to get him early he must have wanted to wait inside?" She turned around and got out her cell phone. I walked back to the door and went in search of Godric. It did not take me to long he was sitting just inside the door. I don't know how I missed him when I came out.

"Did you forget something?" He asked smiling up at me.

"Ah no, your mother found me in the parking lot and offered to give me a ride home. She sent me back in to get you." I answered. He stood up and gathered his things.

"You look kind of distracted Sookie is there something on your mind?" He asked as we left the building.

"I would kind of like people to quit asking me that. I am I just need to think about some things." I almost yelled. "Sorry, that came out wrong. I got asked to homecoming and I don't want to go with him but he is the better choice at the moment. He is really nice and I don't want to hurt his feelings. I still want to be friends with him. The person I really want to go with I shouldn't cause it is just not right well not right now. I don't know what I want to do."

"Sounds to me like you need to tell this guy that you like him as a friend but you can't accept the offer. Just tell him the truth that you want to go with someone else. He might get his feelings hurt but it is better to not lead him on." He said as we approached his mother's car. He loaded his things in the trunk with mine.

"We are all set dear I even call you Gran to let her know that we were coming. I have to say Sookie I like your dress. It is nice to see young ladies dressing the part. This one is just as if not a bit nicer than the one you wore Wednesday night." Mrs. Hyde said getting into the front seat. I sat in the back with Godric listening to his mother prattle on about clothing and proper young ladies. I ended up putting my head down on his shoulder during the ride. I must have fallen asleep because he was carrying me into the house when I woke up. I just shut my eyes and snuggled into his arms. He carried me up to my room and put me on my bed. I held onto his arm not wanting him to let me go.

"I will be back I am going to go get you cello and bag. Go back to sleep ma petite. " He said I let go of his arm. I fell back to sleep. I woke up when he sat down on the bed with me and pulled me into his arms. "You know you could have another choice to go to the dance with."

"Who?" I mumbled looking up at him.

"You could go with me if you want." He smiled down at me.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Obviously I did not get this chapter up last night I was having a hard time with it but now it is done. I got a nice review from outinritefield1 wondering why you all might be mad at me for the end of the last chapter. I think what I had typed might be more fitting for this chapter. In my defense I have my reasons for what I am doing. I have a question for all of you. I have had an idea to write side piece that follows with this one but is told in other characters perspectives. I want to know if there is any interest in that or if I should just focus on what I am already doing. If you have an opinion on that then let me know. I also wanted to thank my amazingly wide range of readers. I have had readers from 30 different countries and that just amazes me. So thank you to everyone in the US, the UK, Australia, Canada, Poland, Italy, Cyprus, Brazil, France, Luxembourg, Estonia, Argentina, Finland, Germany, Greece, Romania, Malaysia, Ireland, Austria, Taiwan, Norway, the Netherlands, Switzerland, the Philippines, Denmark, Sweden, Egypt, Thailand, Belgium, and Suriname for taking a look at my story. Enjoy the chapter if you can. Oh and go vote please!**

**Disclaimer: Tears were shed in the writing of this fan fiction chapter so you have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"Not you too am I giving off an ask me out cause my life is not complicated enough vibe?" I sat up so that I was sitting on my own and could face him. "I like you Godric. I really do a lot, but I like someone else too. Let me get this out and then you can decide. Eric asked me out he also asked me to go to homecoming with him. I would like to scratch that I want to but I can't date someone who is living in the same house as me. I asked him to give me time to wait till his father is back and he is living in his own house. In turn he asked me to do the same he asked me not to say yes to anyone till he found out if his father would be back before the dance or not. I decided to give him till they announce the homecoming court next Friday. So if you still want to take me to the dance I will ask you to wait for my answer. I know that it sounds like you are my second choice but you're not I just want to give Eric a fair chance."

"I can live with that but I want a promise that I can take you to a different dance if you don't go to homecoming with me. I can wait for you Sookie you are more than worth the wait." He said decisively.

"Thank you for understanding. I would love to go to a different dance with you if we don't go to homecoming together." I leaned over to hugged him. Which was probably not the best choice, since I lost my balance and landed on top of him. The position was different from earlier when I was mostly asleep. This time I was face down on his chest with my hands bracing me.

"If I knew this is the reaction I would get from promising to wait to ask you out I would have done it sooner." He smirked down at me in a very Eric like way. I moved so that I was on my side. We talked for a while about everything. We were still lying on my bed when the boys got home. I knew from previous years' experience when Jason got home on a game day that he was in and out quickly. He would grab his gear eat and leave. "We should go down stairs." I said starting out my hair. I got off the bed and went to my door. Godric was right behind me when I bumped into a running Eric. He looked at me and the way that my clothing was rumpled and how similar Godric looked. With the way we looked and the fact that we had come out of my room I understand how it looked. To say that Eric was mad is an understatement. He looked like was going to punch something or someone.

"You just could not wait till my dad called could you? You found the next available guy to rub in my face you know what Sookie you can forget about anything with me if you are going to run to next pair of open arms when there is a problem. I thought you were better than that but I guess I was wrong." He accused and went to his room slamming the door. I slumped to the floor. I sat there crying I did not notice that Godric had gone down stairs till he and Gran came back up.

"It will be alright baby girl he just took what he saw the wrong way. Let's get you of the floor and we can talk." Gran said letting Godric help me up. We walked down stairs to Gran's room and I crawled into her bed. I curled up in a ball and continued to cry. Godric understanding the situation let me in my Gran's capable hands. "Sookie he will feel bad about what he said when he realizes what he saw. If he doesn't then he is not the young gentlemen he presents himself to be. If you want you can go spend the weekend somewhere else. I am sure Claudette and Claudine would love to have a girl's weekend with you or maybe Holly. Just say the word honey and you can go I will can them myself."

"He hates me Gran I don't think he will listen if I try to talk to him. Why should I leave if he is being a … really bad word? This is my, well your house if he doesn't want to be near me he can leave." I sat up I was getting mad now. How could he think so little of me to react that way without letting me say anything. "Instead of me spending the night else where can I invite some of the dance team over to spend the night after the game?"

"That is the spirit child who would you like to invite?" She asked smiling.

"Who do you think will annoy him the most? Is it alright if I have the triplets, Tara and Lafayette and maybe Holly too? I would ask for Amelia but she was mean to me at lunch. Oh and Crystal too she was real nice to me today." I asked hoping it was not too much.

"I think having a sleep over party would be a nice thing to do you could invite Godric as well if you want. If Amelia apologizes to you at the game then I think you should include her too. I will start making calls you go ask Godric's mother if it would be ok for him to spend the night. We have not had a proper sleepover in a while this is going to be fun." Gran said happily trotting out of her room. I got up and went into Gran's bathroom. I washed my face off and brushed out my hair. I looked better now not the disheveled crying mess I had been minutes ago. I left Gran's room to find her on the phone already. I saw Godric and his mother sitting in the living room talking. I am sure that he told her what had happened. Jason and thankfully Eric were nowhere in sight.

"Mrs. Hyde Gran is letting me have some of the dance team over for a sleep over tonight would it be alright if Godric came? He would not be the only boy my cousin Claude is coming and Lafayette too." I added hoping that would make things better.

"That sounds like a nice idea it would give you all the chance to bond. I can run home and get some of his things to bring to with to the game so he can just ride back with you. Your Gran already invited us to have dinner with you so I think that is a lovely addition. Godric would you like to stay?" She turned to him and asked.

"I would it would give me the chance to get to know some of the others better." He answered.

"Then it's settled I will go get you some cloths and pillow. Do you all need a spare air mattress by chance?" She directed at me.

"That would be great we only have the one and it would make things easier thank you." I finished as Gran can into the room.

"Sookie do you want me to and Glad and Dia to the party too? I already have a yes from your cousins, Holly, Crystal and Tara was getting a hold of Lafayette for me." She asked.

"Are you sure that is not to many people Gran?" I countered.

"Oh heavens no I would tell you to have the whole team but I don't know where we would put everyone. Tara suggested that you have the JV team as a whole over so that it would not look like you are excluding anyone on purpose. I thought that we could have a lunch tomorrow for the whole team with the alternates to help even things out. So is there anyone that we still need to invite for this evening?" Gran replied.

"Just Judith and Amelia I don't want to leave her out if I am going to have the whole JV team plus Crystal Tara and Lafayette. Lunch sounds like a nice idea too. Do we have time to go shopping for food and everything before the game starts?" I responded.

"It is three now and the game won't start till seven so we have plenty of time. I think to make supper easier we will pick something up on the way back in. Would you both like to come on a shopping trip with us and we can stop for food on the way back. I have a feeling it may take us some time to get everything and I could sure use the help haling." Gran asked turning to Mrs. Hyde and Godric.

"We would love to. I am going to have to stop at the house to pick some things up for Godric tonight anyway so this give me an excuse to go early. I know that my husband won't be in till later so this is perfect." She said standing. Gran went to make a few more calls before we left. I took us two and a half hours to get food for the lunch tomorrow and snacks and stuff for tonight. We ended up stopping at the local bar and grill for supper. I got chicken fingers and a salad, Gran got a turkey dinner, Mrs. Hyde wanted the chicken fried steak with the fixings and Godric ordered a burger and onion rings. We got it to go and went home. The boys were gone when we got back. I was thankful that I did not have to see Eric till later. Having this party would help me to get my mind off of things. We had a few messages on the answering machine when we got in. Everyone we invited was coming. We ate in the kitchen after we got all that food put away and the two air mattresses blown up and made. At six I went upstairs to change for the game. I put on one of Jason's jerseys with black shorts. I pulled the jersey to the side and noted it so my stomach was showing just a little above my shorts. I put my hair up in pigtails and tied red, black and white ribbons around the elastics. I put on my socks and my chucks. I decided to put on some make up just for the fun of it. I normally did not wear much of it but with my glitz pageant past I could do make up better than anyone. I put on black eye liner and bright red lipstick I added some mascara to finish it off. I looked bad ass not like someone that had her heart ripped out. I went back down stairs to find everyone in the living room. Gran and Mrs. Hyde smiled at me but Godric's reaction was the best. He shot up and promptly fell over his feet got back up and mouthed wow. He sure knew how to make a girl feel good. Godric rode to the game with his mother and I with Gran. We arrived at the game the stands were pretty full. I am glad that dance team had saved an entire section case we had some where to sit. Gran went to sit with her DGD club down at the front which left me to sit with my friends. I headed to sit with the team. Preston about fell over when he saw me.

"You look great Sookie. Did you come to a decision about the dance? I heard that you are throwing a party for the dance team tomorrow, can friends of dance members come?" He smiled and took my hand to help me up.

"Thank you. I have but can we wait till after the game to talk about that? I am having a lunch tomorrow and I don't see why you can't come we have more than enough food." I skirted his question I did not want to make him feel bad before I had to. I think that he took what I said as a positive thing cause he put his arm around me and scooted closer. I still kind of wanted to go the dance with Eric but I felt like it was not going to happen now. I had a choice to make did I go with Godric now that Eric was out of the picture or did I go with Preston. We won. I felt bad for the other team cause we trounced them 45 to 0. Everyone was celebrating when I noticed that Eric had pulled on of the cheer leaders into his arms and was kissing her. Preston had run off to talk with some of his friends. If my heart was not already broken it would have been pulverized right then. I saw John come up into the stands to find his mother and sister. They ended up sitting right in front of the dance team. When he got done hugging his family he looked up at me. He hopped up the step and took up Preston's vacated spot.

"Hey Sookie I thought you would be happy we won." He said noticing my sad expression.

"I was till I saw that." I said pointing to Eric and his cheer skank. They looked like they were trying to eat each other's face. John looked in their direction his face went from smiling to a scowl.

"I guess that means that you are not going to go with him to the dance then now. He told me that he had asked you during fifth period today." He said pulling me into a hug. "I wanted to ask you the other morning but we got interrupted. So Sookie would you want to go to homecoming with me?" I had yet another offer just not the one I wanted.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Lucky for you all that I could not get to sleep so I just went ahead and wrote the next chapter. I don't have much to say so on with the chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I never have and sadly never will own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

I started to cry. "Oh Sookie I did not mean to make you cry." John said patting my back which was kind of awkward because being hugged and patted by a guy in sweaty athletic gear is not the most appealing thing in the world. I pulled out of his arms and tried to wipe away my tears.

"It is not that it is just why does everyone keep asking me out? I am not that special obviously." I said gesturing to the ass on the grass. "I didn't even do anything for him to be so mean to me. He just jumped to the wrong conclusion and did not let me say anything. I would love to go with you but I was already asked by two guys other than Eric and I still have not given either one of them a definitive answer." I started to cry harder. He just sat there with me quietly rubbing my back for a few minutes.

"Sookie you are more special than you know. Eric may be my friend but he can be a jerk sometimes. I know that he has trust issues because of his mother so give him a chance to learn the truth. I can tell that you like Eric even if he does not deserve it right now. If he does not apologize then go with one of the other ones that asked you out. I know that one was Preston from early today but who was the other guy that I might loss you to?" John always knew what to say he was one of the sweets guys. I felt even worse when I thought about how much he must like me to want to see me happy with someone even if it was not him. I knew that I did not want to go with Preston. I knew that Godric would understand if I asked him to let me go with John. I had already said that I would go with him to a different dance in the future. If I went to homecoming with John I know that I would have a good time but I would have to see Eric with a different girl and that would hurt.

"Godric Hyde asked me but said that if I did not go with him to homecoming then he wanted me to go with him to a dance later in the year." I answered.

"Tough choice great looking jock or artsy genius, well I know who I want you choose but I guess that is up to you not me. I can wait for your answer cause I know that you need some time to think. I just ask that if you don't go with me that I get to have one dance with you, nah make that two." He said smiling.

"Thank you John I don't know what I want to do but I will tell you first as soon as I figure it out." I said standing up and kissing him on the check. I turned around and walked to the stairs to get off the stands. Once I got to the bottom Preston found me again.

"So Sookie do you have an answer for me?" He asked smiling.

"I like you as a friend Preston but I want to go to homecoming with someone else. I am sorry that it is not the answer that you wanted but it is the way I feel. I still want to be your friend and sit with you in Swedish if that is ok with you." I said looking down.

"That is ok with me Sookie I guess that I will have to settle with being your friend for now. Save me a dance though would you? I would love to dance with you and I know that you will look beautiful. You always do. I will still see you tomorrow I am planning on going to your lunch thing with Remy. He is kind of worried to go without back up. He was afraid that Tara and Lafayette would be mad at him for trying out as a joke. He did not expect to get on the team let alone be an alternate. " He was still smiling at me but it was not quite as bright as it had been.

"Of course I will save you a dance. Thank you for understanding. I have to get going I am having the JV team plus a few others over for a sleep over tonight so we can all get to know each other better. I will see you tomorrow." I said as I ran off to find Gran. She was standing with Godric, Glad and Dia. The girls had bags with them for the sleep over. They were going to be riding with us to the house.

"Good you're here we can get going now I want to get to the house before everyone starts showing up." Gran said ushering us to the car. Godric sat in the front with Gran the girls and I were in the back. I decided on the way home that I was going to forget about Eric and the way he was acting and focus on my party. I took us about twenty minutes longer to get home with all of the traffic from the game. We ended up beating everyone else to the house. When we went to pick up the food earlier in the evening Gran had decided that I could have most of the girls up in my room when we went to sleep. The boys would be camping out in the living room. Gran also decided to have Eric bunk with Jason so that we could put the other girls in his room. I could not wait till he came back and found out that he had to sleep on the floor in Jason's room I think that it was just the start of karma coming to bit him in the butt. He could always sleep out in the living room with the boys but I did not think that he would. I ran up to my room to get changed in to pj's. I put on a pair of bright blue sleeping pants and a pink t-shirt. Godric and the girls were changing down stairs. After about another five minutes cars started to pull up. I greeted everyone and ushered them inside. Once everyone was here and changed we took up residence in the living room. Gran had brought in a bunch of snacks and drinks. We started the night watching the movie Center Stage. I was lounging on the sofa behind one of the air mattresses. Godric was sitting on the other side of it. At one point during the movie Jason and Eric got home. Gran took them into the kitchen to talk to them. Eric sneered at me as he passed. I was about to start crying when Godric reached over and pulled me so I was lying against his side. He put his arm around me. I felt like it would make everything worse but the silent comfort he was giving me helped. When the movie was over we decided to play hid and go seek outside in the dark. It had been a really go idea till we lost Judith for a while. She had hid up in one of the trees and somehow fallen asleep. When we declared her the winner and went inside to get something to eat. We all ended up back in the living room and Tara suggested that we play truth or dare. She went first.

"Lafayette, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare" He answered.

"Alright I dare you to go give Jason a lap dance." She said as softly as she could as to not tip off Jason. We all got up quietly to go watch. Jason and Eric were in his room talking. Lafayette did not say a word he just went right up the Jason and started. I had run to Gran's room to get the camera so we could save all the wonderful memories of the night. Just as Lala bent over Jason wiggling his butt I snapped a picture. Jason was so startled by what was happing that he missed it.

"Hey I am not a part of the party so I don't need to be a part of the games." He shouted. We all laughed and retreated to the living room. It was Lafayette's turn to ask after his successful dare.

"Godric truth or dare?" He asked smiling.

"I will go for truth." Godric chose.

"Oh you are no fun. Fine if you could kiss anyone on the team who would it be?" Lafayette pouted.

"Sookie." He said. Everyone hooted and laughed at his answer. I just turned bright red. "Ok my turn Amelia truth or dare?"

"Dare defiantly dare." She said.

"I dare you to let one of the boys to draw a tattoo on your back." He said. She stood up and got a pen from her purse. She then went and sat in front of Claude handing him the pen. He drew a unicorn with a very naughty horn on her shoulder.

"My turn now, Claudine truth or dare?" Amelia asked.

"Um truth." Claudine said.

"Who was your first kiss and if you have not had one yet who do you want it to be?" Amelia asked.

"It was Barry and we were in third grade." She answered with a laugh. "Glad your turn truth or dare?"

"Truth please." Gladiola said.

"Is there anyone that you have a crush on?" Claudine asked.

"Yes and cause you did not ask who I am not telling." Glad said smiling. "Claude which do you want truth or dare?"

"I am going to be brave or stupid and say dare." He answered.

"I dare you to steal a piece of Gran's under clothing and wear it." She said laughing. Claude got up and walked to Gran's room he knocked. She let him in. He returned a minute later wearing one of Gran's slips. I took another picture. The funny thing was Claude look pretty good in the slip. He resumed his spot and turned his eyes on me with a smirk.

"It is your turn now Sookie so which will it be?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and said "Dare." I knew that I was going to regret that as soon as the word came out of my mouth.

"You are brave to trust me Sookie. I dare you to go sit on Eric's lap for a minute and not say anything. If he pushes you off then you have to kiss him." I was going to kill my cousin. I got up and walked to Jason's room they were still talking. I ignored them when they asked what I was doing and just plopped down on Eric.

He leaned in and whispered "You really think that I want you anywhere near me." He went to push me off but I did not want to kiss his so I held on to the underside of his legs. "Come on get off." He said trying to dislodge me. I stayed quiet and held on.

"Time." Claude called from the hall way and I shot up and out of the room. I ran up to my room and let the tears go. Claude and Holly came up to find me. "I am sorry Sookie I did not know what happened earlier today or I would not have set that as your dare."

"Just remember cousin pay back is a bitch." I said wiping my eyes. Eric was not worth my tears.

"Let's go back down it is your turn to pick someone Sookie." Holly said. We went back down and resumed our positions around the room.

"Claude truth or dare?" I almost growled at him.

"You know most of my secrets so truth real is not an option is it? Dare." He squeaked back at me.

"I dare you to kiss Eric full on the lips with tongue while coping a feel and if he protests and I know he will tomorrow you have to kiss every person at the lunch. I would get your lip balm ready cause you are going to have a lot of lips to kiss." I finished coldly. Claude shook his head and stood up. We all followed him to Jason's room again. This time Holly had the camera. I know that I should feel bad for Claude but he deserved it. Eric slugged him when Claude touched him. Holly snapped the picture just as he punched Claude. I walked satisfied back to the living room.

"I should know better than to piss you off Sookie. I just forget that under that sweet southern bell exterior is a vindictive girl. I remember the last time I play this game with you and you had me lick the toilet. Anyway Holly your turn truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth cause I don't want to do anything I might regret." She said.

"You might regret this. What the farthest you have ever gone with anyone?" Claude asked.

"Kissing I am a good girl." She answered. "Dia which would you like?"

"Truth." She quipped.

"Have you ever done something that you should not have and not gotten caught if so what was it?" Holly asked.

"No I get caught every time I try to be sneaky." Diantha answered. "Crystal truth or dare?"

"Truth I don't want to get in trouble with my daddy." She said.

"I heard that you spent the night here in Jason's room. What did you do with him?" Dia asked.

"He just held me while we talked. I might have snuck out but I am just as much of a good girl as Holly." Crystal laughed. "Judith you're up truth or dare?"

"I am board with this truth stuff I want dare." She retorted.

"I dare you to see how many baby carrots you can fit in your mouth." Crystal said. I took Judith five minutes to get seventeen of those suckers into her mouth. We got picture of her trying to get the eighteenth one in and all of them spilling out. The carrots were designated as Judith's for when she was hungry later.

"Claudette your turn truth or dare?" Judith asked wiping her mouth.

"Dare I guess." She said.

"I dare you to have Godric do your makeup and hair. Full Glitz like Sookie use to do and you have to have a tiara to finish off the look." Judith said smiling at Godric. She was expecting Godric to do a bad job but he supersized us all. I was kind of jealous at just how pretty she looked when he was done.

"Ok it is Tara's turn and then we need to do something else I am thinking makeovers for everyone. So Tara how would you like to finish this game off?" Claudette asked.

"Both, but truth first." Tara responded confidently.

"Ok if you could do anything to anyone in the house what would it be and who?" Claudette asked.

"I am guessing that you are going to make me do whatever I say so hug Gran." Tara smiled.

"You are no fun just go hug her." Claudette said. Tara did and when she came back we did makeovers for everyone. We turned the boys into different mythical beings. Lafayette was a merman. Claude a fairy prince and Godric we made into a vampire. For the girls it was a bit more random. Claudine we made a punk. Amelia was a clown. Glad and Dia became flowers. Tara go to be a zombie and Judith a werewolf. Holly was a bird and Crystal a cat. They decided that I needed to be a ballerina with shoes, tutu and all. We went and got Gran to take a several pictures of all of us. After that we watched another movie this time it was The Wizard of Oz. Everyone passed out at some point during the movie. I ended up falling asleep on the sofa with Godric when Dorothy was going down the yellow brick road away from munchkin land. I woke up later to being carried to my bed I did not see who did it but I was thankful that they did.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Short note tonight this is chapter 23 I am working on the next one. Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I write this for fun not for profit.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

The only thing that I don't like about sleep overs is the fact that Gran would still get up at about five thirty. I think I slept for maybe an hour when she came in to have me help get food ready for both breakfast and lunch. The house smelled of barbeque and smoke. I must have missed it when she started it but at some point the night before Gran started up the smoker and put in ribs and various other meats to smoke. I guess that explains why Gran was still up at 2:30 she was watching her meat. Gran had all so had the big slow cooker going with beans. She was mixing up a huge batch of cornbread when I came into the kitchen. "Sookie dear you might want to go wash your face, you are a little smudged."

"Is it really that bad Gran I have not even looked in the mirror yet?"

"Honey you look like a raccoon that was eating berries."

"I'll go wash my face and be back in to help." I walked back towards the bathroom. As I walked through the living room I had to smile everyone was still asleep in various locations around the room. I spotted the camera sitting on the floor next to Holly's foot. I just could not resist and took several pictures of everyone sleeping. I think my favorite was one of Claude using Tara's butt for a pillow and hugging it real hard. He always protested that he did not drool but there was a giant wet spot on Tara's shorts. I did not think that she went the bathroom on the floor so I had to assume that it was from Claude. Another one that I really liked was of Godric he was still on the sofa with one arm above his head and the other resting on his hip. He looked so peaceful well minus the makeup that made him look kind of sickly. I took the camera and put it back in Gran's room I knew that if I left it out Jason would get his hands on it. Gran was right the black eyeliner and eye shadow had bleed and my lip stick was smeared. I looked like one of those street walkers down in New Orleans after a real bad night. I got right to work cleaning up my face using a trick I had learned from dance and pageants. I took some of Gran's hand lotion and put it on a waded up tissue wiping the makeup off. When I was done my face was clean and soft. Some of my hair had come out of the complicated bun/braid thing that the girls had put it in. I took it the rest of the way down. I then brushed it out and put it back up in a ponytail I would make my hair look better when I took a shower later. I went back to the kitchen to help to find Claudine and Godric in the kitchen too.

"Seems you not the only one to wake up looking a fright." Gran gestured to the two of them. Claudine's hard core punk look had smeared into something a kin to what my face had looked a few minutes before. Godric's face had not really changed he just looked real pale with dark eyes like he had not slept in a long time. "Go get something for them to clean up with. When you are all done I need some help making breakfast since y'all are waking up." I went back to the bathroom and grabbed the lotion and tissue box, I also got a few wash clothes. I took it all back out to the kitchen.

"Claudine you remember how to get stage makeup off you work on your own face I will help Godric with his." I said handing her some tissues. I was gentle when I was cleaning off his face. Once we were done I handed him a wash cloth so he could wash off his face.

"This makeup removing trick of yours will come in handy for the play later in the year. I don't know how many times we have had to change the way our faces looked for different scenes and only had a few minutes to get it done this will save us oodles of time." Godric said smiling at me.

"I am glad I could be of service. Gran what are we making for breakfast?" I turned to ask her.

"Well I was thinking of letting you three choose. We have time to make anything. I have the stuff for hoecakes, waffles or pancakes, and biscuits. I got bacon, sausage, and ham oh and eggs. There is plenty of that fruit salad you made left and I got some cottage cheese. Any of that sound like something you want to make." She started to pour her corn bread batter into lined muffin tins.

"I am fine with whatever Gran what do you two want?" I asked Claudine and Godric.

"I would love hoecakes fried in bacon grease. You know how mom is about real food right now. I think the only time I get real food is when I go to school or come over here. I want grease and butter while I can get it." Claudine said. The triplets' mother has been on every diet you could think of. As of late she was on a vegan kick. Not that there was anything wrong with that but it could be hard to deal with when she had them all on the Atkins diet just before.

"Those sound good but let's keep the fruit salad and cottage cheese in the mix too." Godric replied picking up a grape from the bowl and popping into his mouth. Gran put her cornbread muffins in the oven and let me take over. I put Claudine and Godric to work mixing up the ingredients for the hoecakes. I fried up almost four pounds of bacon. I reserved the grease so we could use it. I think the smell of bacon and smoked meat must have woken everyone up because one at a time they would poke there head into the kitchen asking when they could eat. Gran had been out back shucking corn. I was starting to wonder if we would have time to make all the food she was planning. Once everything was cooked up we took it into the dining room with some paper plates and stuff. As everyone was finishing we took shifts in the bathrooms to get clean and ready for the day. I put on a yellow sundress that had white lace on the bottom as an accent. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and added a white ribbon to my hair. The boys came out of Jason's room around ten hunting for food.

"You got any of that left or are we fending for ourselves?" Jason asked yawning.

"If there is it is in the dining room. If what's left anit enough then just wait till lunch Gran and I are making enough food to feed an army." I responded.

"Alright but could you maybe make some eggs for me?"

"You got two hands make them yourself I am busy. We still got to work on dessert after this." I gestured to the pile of onion I was cutting. I was in the kitchen helping Gran make coleslaw. She had four huge heads of cabbage she was cutting up. I had a stack of carrots to get through too. Gran was planning to make two pies, three cobblers and a cake. Jason cracked a few eggs into Grans skillet to cook. "Jason when you get to the living room could you send someone in for help? Gran and I are going to need it to get the fruit peeled and stuff."

"Jason I am going to need you two boys to help me with the meat in about an hour. Would you rather carry or cut?" Gran added moving a pile of shredded cabbage into her mixing bowl. She grabbed another one and went back to work.

"I'll carry its easier. What are you making for dessert anything chocolate?" He asked flipping his eggs.

"We are making a cherry pie, a lemon meringue pie, strawberry rhubarb cobbler, peach cobbler, a blueberry buckle, and a red velvet cake. If we need more we got the stuff to make triple chocolate chip cookies." I listed adding my onions to the bowl. I got to work peeling my carrots. Jason grumbled about there not be enough chocolate as he left the room. About a minute later Holly and Lafayette came into the kitchen to help. Once Gran and I got the coleslaw mixed up and put into the fridge we started on the fruit. She gave Lala the job of pitting the cherries and he had a great time. Holly and I worked together on the strawberries and rhubarb while Gran attacked the peaches. After we got all the fruit peeled, pitted, chopped and in their respective of sugar and spices. Gran started on the pie crust and had us work on the topping for the cobblers. Gran left us after an hour to deal with the meat, at this point we had the cobblers and buckle in the oven and were working on the fillings for the pies. Gran would be doing the cake last since it needed a different temperature.

I still had not spoken a word to Eric and was not looking forward to it. Gran recruited Claude and Godric to help with the meats too. The boys carried various containers of meat into the kitchen. Gran had pork to be shredded and brisket to be cut. The ribs were falling apart on their own and the chicken looked juicy. Gran had her own barbeque sauce ready to slather the ribs and pork. Gran put Holly, Lafayette and I to work on boiling up the corn. When the boys were done carrying the meat in she had them set tables and chairs up outside. I learned half way through the corn that the football team was coming too. I was wondering if we were going to run out of food. We got done with all the cooking and baking at 12:15 just as people started showing up. Claude had designated himself as the greater so he could fulfill his dare from the night before. I missed when Gran had made the three jugs of sun tea and a giant cooler of lemonade.

The afternoon was great everyone had plenty to eat. I was sitting a one of the tables with Godric, John and some of the girls. We had a nice lunch. Afterward the guys decided to play touch football so we ended up watching. I was having a great time until the girl that Eric had kissed the night before showed up with some of her cheer friends. She waltzed right over to him during one of the time outs and started kissing him. I just could not watch him with her so I got up and went into the house. I was closely followed by both John and Holly. I flopped down on the sofa and tried my hardest not to cry. They both came and sat down with me putting their arms around me. I sat there with them quietly crying. After a while Jason came in looking for John and found us on the sofa.

"Why the hell is she crying now?" He asked accusingly.

"Your dick of a friend was kissing that cheer hoe. Did you find out why he is so suddenly mad at your sister? He saw her and Godric coming out of her room yesterday. Their clothing was mussed so he jumped to the conclusion that they had been making out in her room. The truth is that they had been lying on her bed talking. Godric had carried her up when she had fallen asleep in his mom's car on the way home and they just stayed there talking till you both got home." Holly pause to take a breath but John beat her to finishing.

"He basically called her a slut, told her to forget about him taking her to the dance and then made out with Daphne last night after we won the game." John added.

"He is the reason I got to have the slumber party last night and why we had this huge lunch today. He did not even let me say anything. I got so sad that Gran was using the parties as a distraction. Didn't you wonder why I sprinted from your room last night when Claude yelled time, it was my dare from Claude to sit on Eric's lap and if he tried to move me I had to kiss him. That is why I held on so tightly I did not want to kiss the guy who was so mean to me and wanted to get away. It is also why Claude tried to kiss Eric and is now kissing everyone in sight. I don't know why I like Eric in the first place he is mean and stupid." I was hysterical at this point I don't know if anyone in the room could understand me. I heard the back door bang on its hinges. I looked up and out the window in time to see Jason tackle and then start pummeling Eric. Jason may pick on me sometimes but if someone hurts my feelings he is right there to set them straight.

John stood up and said. "I should probably go break them up before they hurt each other. I don't think they will stop otherwise." I just nodded. No matter how much I wanted Jason to hurt Eric as much as his assumption had hurt me I knew they need to stop. We could hear the three of them shouting from inside. When I was about to get up, John pointed into the house at me. Eric's head whipped up to look at me through the glass. A wave understanding and then guilt passed over his face. I could tell he was sorry but I did not want to hear it. I got up with Holly following and went to my room to finish my cry.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Fair warning there is church stuff at the end of the chapter. It is part of the story line so bear with me. ****Please go vote for Sookie's homecoming dress if you have not yet. I ****am still looking for a beta to help me if you are interested let me know. I also have to prepare you all for when school starts in about two weeks. I will be going back and have a full schedule. If you have not read from my profile I am studying to become a teacher so my grades are very important for me. I am telling you this so that you know I will probably not be updating daily when it starts. My goal will be three times a week. The good news with all of this is that the chapters will most likely be longer to make up for the wait in between. Now that I have made you all sad, if not nervous on with the chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Just in case you all didn't know by now I am not Charlaine Harris or Alan Ball.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Holly and I were in my room for about ten minutes before there was a knock at the door. I knew it was him and I knew what he was going to say. What I did not know was if I was ready to hear it.

As if Holly could read my mind she said. "I can make him leave if you want. You don't have to talk to him right now though it would probably be better if you just got it over with. If you wait you will get angrier and less likely to want to hear what he has to say."

"Let him in it is not like it matters." She got up and walked to the door. Eric was pacing in the hallway.

"You can come in but if you screw this up I am not helping you fix it." She told him leaving the room. He mouthed thank you as she passed him. He came just inside the door. I did not want to look at him. All I saw was him kissing a girl, a girl that was not me.

"Will you at least look at me so I know that you hear what I want to say?" He pleaded with me. I was a big girl I could do this. I turned to face him. "First let me say that I should not have jumped to the conclusion that I did. I know that you are not the kind of girl to make out with guys in her room but that is what it looked like. I know what I did was mean but I was hurt and I wanted you to feel what I did when I thought you had kissed him."

"So what do you want me to do Eric? Every time I think about or look at you I see her shoving her tongue down your throat."

"You could try to forgive me. I know I have not shown you compassion and I don't really deserve it, but I could use some."

"So you want me to forget that you were being hypocritical. It is ok for you to kiss other girls but not ok for me to kiss another guy? How the hell did you think that would work? You want the trust that you could not give me."

"I did not say forget I said forgive. You don't have to forget what I did just need you to forgive me so we can move past this."

"The problem with that Eric is I don't know if I can. It is not like we are even dating so go ahead and kiss who you like." So he did, he kissed me. This one was not the sweet one we originally shared this one was desperate. I almost got lost in it before I remembered that I was mad at him. I jerked back to get away and slapped him.

"I did not mean me you idiot! Just leave Eric I need to think. I like you but I don't know if it is enough for me to forgive you right now. So please just leave me alone for a while." I turned to look out my window. I heard him go back down stairs. I stayed in my room for a while longer till I had calmed down. I was being a terrible hostess I need to get back out to the party. I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I walked back down stairs and out to the yard. The guys had resumed their game and some of the girls were dancing to a radio. I spotted Holly standing off to the side with Tara and Lafayette. I went over to go join them.

"Did he apologize or do we still hate him?" Holly asked trying to get me to smile.

"He asked me to forgive him but he did not say that he was sorry. I don't hate him I just don't know how much I still like him."

"Girl I am sure it is just as much as you first did only now it is tainted by hurt." Lafayette said wisely.

"That might be true but I don't want to talk about it right now. I want to have some fun." I grabbed Tara's hand and drug her over to dance with me. The other two joined us and we danced till we were out of breath. As the afternoon was winding down people started to take off by four almost everyone was gone. Amelia came up to me and apologized for being snarky the day before and to thank me for including her in the party. "I don't know why I would not. I mean I think I will remember your tattoo for a while. Thank you for coming it would not have been the same without you." I hugged her goodbye. Now the only ones left were Tara, Lala, Holly and John. I had a feeling they might be staying for dinner. Eric had done what I asked and not bugged me. I had not seen or heard him since he left my room.

Gran came out and with Jason trailing behind her. "I am going to have the boys take everything out here down but I need some help cleaning the dishes you four think you can help me with that?" Gran asked even though we all new that it was not an option to say no. It took us a good hour to get everything cleaned up and up away. Everyone squeezed back into the kitchen. "Dinner is going to be leftovers so when you all get hungry help your selves. I am going to go have a soak in my tub." Gran left us to our own devices. I went and put a movie in this time it was Gone with the Wind. I needed some drama that was not my own.

"You know I always hated this movie, I have no idea why my mama named me after a plantation. Why would you do that?" Tara asked plopping down next to me.

"Maybe she thought that it was a pretty name. Anyway shh, you don't have to like it I do and I am going to watch it." I turned my attention back to the screen. The others slowly filtered in to join us. John took up residence on my other side putting his arm around me. I leaned into him to get comfy. I heard an agitated cough from my right. I looked over to see a jealous yet sad looking Eric. I just shook my head and went back to watching. At the half way point we stopped to get some food. I piled my plate with meat and beans. I knew that I might regret the choice later but I was hungry and it tasted fantastic. We started the movie up again. I fell asleep and woke to being carried up to bed again. This time I was awake enough to see that it was John doing the carrying. He laid me down on the bed and kissed my forehead. Before he could stand up I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for being so chivalrous today and standing up for me."

"I was my pleasure though I wish I was the one to deck Eric. Goodnight Sookie. I will see you tomorrow. I think everyone had a good time today even with the show your brother gave them."

"G'night John." I said rolling over. I lay there for a while just thinking. I knew that I needed to get up and get cleaned before I went to sleep. So I trotted over to the bathroom and took a shower. It felt nice to get clean. I used my relaxing lavender vanilla shampoo. I was nice and relaxed when I got out and dried off. I went back to my room and got into a night gown. I fell back to sleep pretty quickly. I dreamed that I was Scarlett and Eric was Ashley and that I married Preston to spite him. I never could see the face of who was Rhett. His face was coming into view right when I woke up.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter to eight. Gran would be up making breakfast so we could go to church. We were going to be sitting up front with the Reverend's family on account of Jason dating Crystal. That meant that I needed to dress extra nice. I picked out one of my nicer sundresses. It was white with little red flowers all over. I paired it with my white cardigan and a pair of white pumps. I took extra time to curl my hair and then pin it back off my face with a set of antique silver hair combs Gran had given me for my birthday. I put on the bare minimum of makeup cause Gran would send me up to take it off if it was to heavy. I walked down stairs to the kitchen to see that Gran had already gotten the boys up. They were both dressed like they had been on Friday only they also had on sports jackets. Gran was real spiffy to she had on her best light blue blouse and her navy pencil skirt. She had put on her heels and was wearing her pearls.

"Hurry up and eat I want to get to the church early so we need to leave in the next ten minutes." Gran said plopping a plate of eggs and sausage down in front of me. I ate as quickly as I could without stilling or choking. Gran had us leave the plates in the sink so we could get going. Gran had Jason drive so I was stuck in the back with Eric. I did my best to ignore him. Every few minutes I would see him open his mouth to say something out of the corner of my eye. He would always close it just as quickly losing his nerve to say what he wanted. After the sixth time he did it Gran intervened. "Just say what you want to Eric before a bird lands in your mouth thinking your tongue is a worm."

"I'm sorry." He muttered and looked out the window sheepishly. I didn't know if he was sorry for the way he had treated me or sorry for trying to say something. When we got to the church Jason offered Gran his arm to get to the door. Reverend Norris greeted us as we entered. Gran let me set on the end of the pew with her in between Eric and me. Jason was sitting with Crystal and it was kind of hard to not laugh at just how nervous he looked sitting there. It was like he was afraid to breathe to loud because God would hear him or something, if not the Reverend. I think that God was giving me a big sign because Reverend Norris' sermon was about forgiveness and how we need to forgive people when they hurt us so that when we mess up God will forgive us too. I needed to forgive Eric. When it was time for silent prayer I asked God to help me to forgive Eric. I asked to be more patient and understanding. I only hoped that he would hear me.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Whoot new readers. To add to my huge list of international readers I have a few new countries Spain, India, Hungary, and surprisingly the Republic of Korea. So thank you to everyone who is taking a look. I hope you enjoy the chapter I had a hard time writing it. My muse seems to have gotten run over by a Mac truck and is licking her wounds where I can not find her. Read, Enjoy and Review Please and go vote.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Read at your own risk may cause extreme cravings.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Once the service was over Jason went off with Crystal and her family. He was going to have lunch with them. Gran was taking Eric and I to a restaurant in Shreveport for lunch called Blind Tiger. I know that she did not want to cook after the marathon of cooking and backing the day before and honestly I did not blame her. It was a nice restaurant and bar that served Cajun/ Creole style food. I had a salad and chicken, Eric ordered crab cakes and red beans and rice. Gran got prime rib with all the fixings. I was stuffed but Gran and Eric each got huge slices of cheese cakes for dessert. They were being stingy and would not let me have any so I got some bread pudding to take home. I was in sort of a food coma on the way home and fell asleep. We were just pulling into Bon Temps when I woke up with my head in Eric's lap. He was talking quietly with Gran and stroking my hair. Neither had noticed that I was awake so I kept my eyes closed and breathing even.

"You know how I feel about you dating her Eric I am fine with it as long as she is. Sookie could use some affection from someone other than family and friends."

"I know it is just that she can be so frustrating at times. She likes me but won't go out with me while I am staying with you all." He sounded frustrated.

"Well you are just going to have to wait and respect her wishes. I talked with your father yesterday and he said he is not going to be back for another three weeks. He said that he would call you tonight and that Pam might be coming back with him for a visit."

"That means she won't want to go to homecoming with me because I won't be out of the house yet. I wish she would just get over it and go with me."

"I raised her with good values and she will not bend or break them for anything. I know it will be hard to see her go with someone else but you could always ask her to dance when you are there." Gran offered.

"I don't think she will care with all the other guys that want to take her. I found out that she turned Preston down at the game. That leaves her with two other choices and I know that some of the other guys are thinking about asking her."

"Just be her friend for a while, be there for her. I know about Godric asking her his mother told me he was planning to when we were shopping on Friday. Who is the other young gentleman that asked her?"

"John asked her after the game. I know that he tried earlier in the week but Jason interrupted him before he could."

"Out of the two who would you rather her go with?"

"I don't want her to go with either of them but I know that John would treat her right. I just wish it was me."

"There will be other dances you can take her to."

"I get that but I wanted to be the one to be her first date and take her to her first high school dance. I have been in love with her for three years now. I know that it sounds bad but I have been waiting for her to grow up so I could touch her and it wouldn't be creepy." If I was not concentrating so hard on breathing normal then I would have gasped. He loves me. His friend's dorky little sister. He actually loves me.

"If you love her like you say you do then give her time. You have had three years to figure out that you loved her she is just starting to see you as something other than a big brother figure. Being her first is not everything, being her last is." Gran said wisely. They got quiet after that I just laid there thinking. When Gran parked the car behind the house Eric nudged me to wake up. I made a show of yawning and sitting up. He got out the car and went into the house leaving Gran and I in the car. "So how much of that did you here?" She looked back at me in the rearview mirror.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Gran I have been asleep. If I did happen to hear something then it would have been from you telling him you are fine with us dating."

"That is what I thought. I am surprised that he did not notice you tense when he talked about his affection for you."

"He said love not affection love. I don't know why I am the same dorky little girl that he first meet when Jason brought him over to hang out. He said that he liked me this whole time why wait this long to say anything? "

"He was waiting for you to be older honey so he did not feel so weird about it. There is a big difference between an 11 and 14 year old. I think it is time we go in you need to put that bread pudding in the fridge." She got out of the car and walked up to the house. I sat there for a minute, took a deep breath and went inside. I decided to wait to talk to him till his dad called later in the evening. I really did not have any homework to speak of to distract myself with so I got one of my favorite books Pride and Prejudice to read. I spent the rest of the afternoon lost in the world of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Sometimes I wish life was a simple as a book you would find the person that you are meant to be with have some trouble seeing it but get there in the end. Jason had come back at some point and Gran sent him up to get me when dinner was ready.

"You only read that when you are confused about something so what is it?" He asked looking at the book in my hands.

"The complexities of love and life in general at the moment." I answered vaguely. I changed the subject to him. "Did you have a nice time at the Norris'?"

"I did Crystal and I talked for a large part of the afternoon and her dad seems to be warming up to me. You would not believe how amazing the girl can cook. I thought that you were good with how much Gran has taught you but Crystal could give you a run for your money. I am afraid to say it but I think I like her biscuits better than Gran's." He said as we descended the stairs to the kitchen. Gran seemed to be taking it easy for dinner and made grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. I was kind of glad because it meant that I would have more room for my bread pudding after. Dinner was a silent affair with everyone off in their own worlds thinking. When I got up to get my decadent dessert the vultures started circling. Now the portion of bread pudding I had could have easily feed two people but I was reluctant to share. It was made with challah bread, raisins that had been soaked in some kind of liquor and an amazing cinnamon custard. They even drizzled the top with a cinnamon caramel glaze that I would love to use as a perfume. This was seriously the most decadent food I had in a while and that is saying something when you live with a cook like Gran.

"You boys leave her alone and have some of the cobbler that is left in the fridge. If she wanted to share she would have gotten more than one bowl." Gran scolded sipping her tea.

"I just want a taste Sookie that is all." Eric said leaning over with his fork in hand.

"If he gets a taste then I want one too." Jason exclaimed loudly.

"What like the taste of the cheese cake I was denied at lunch I don't think so. He is not getting any so you don't have to whine Jason." I shielded my dessert and went to the living room to enjoy it. The boys got it in their heads that if they teamed up then they could get a bit. I only got to eat four uninterrupted bits before they started in again. I had wisely or so I thought sat myself in one of the club chairs. They came in and perched on the arms of the chair.

"Just let me have a bit and I will go way." Eric said looming closer to the point where he was almost on top of me. Jason made a move for my bowl when I moved it out of Eric's reach.

Slapping his hand I said. "Nice try but no. This is mine go eat something else. I have been looking forward to this since lunch. If I get full I might let you have some then." They both backed off after that but would ask me every few minutes if I was full. I was painfully so when I took the last bit watching the two of them looking on sadly. I went back up to my room to read. At around eleven Eric's dad called. I was just getting into bed when he started the conversation.

I did not have any significant dreams. I woke ready to start a new week of school. I picked out a pair of chocolate brown shorts and a flouncy blouse and went to take a shower. The door to the bathroom was open and I did not think twice as I entered. Standing there in all his glory fresh out of the shower was Eric. I squeaked and ran back to my room blushing furiously. I could hear him chuckling from the bathroom as I fled. That was the first time I had seen anyone of the opposite sex without clothing other than my family. I have seen more of Jason and Claude then I ever want to. When we were younger those two had a hard time keeping cloths on. I remember one family get together when we were outside by the lake and the two of them streaked pass buck naked into the water. They both learned why you keep shorts on when you go into the lake. I was roused from my thoughts by Eric clearing his throat.

"You dropped these." He said handing me my towel and undergarments smiling.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered out taking my things.

"Next time you want to look just tell me Sookie I will be more than happy to let you see."

"You know dame well I would not have gone in there if you had the door shut."

"I was letting the steam out." He said innocently.

"I am amending my rules. Keep the door to the bathroom closed if you are using it."

"Are you done with the bathroom because I want to get ready?"

"Yes go for it. I need to talk to you later about my call with my dad." He said leaving my room. I went to get clean making sure I had the door securely closed.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I am sorry that I did not get anything posted yesterday. I was having issues. Good news is I have found my muse and picked up a beta in the process. A giant hug for Andersin113 for helping me. I will be closing the poll on my profile page Monday night. So if you have not voted for Sookie's dress yet please do. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Once cleaned and dressed I went downstairs for breakfast. As normal, Gran was drinking her coffee while reading the paper across from, to my surprise, Jason who had beaten me to the table. Both he and Eric were scarfing down their food as I poured myself a glass of milk, removing my plate out of oven. "Sook, would you mind riding in with Eric? I want to pick Crystal up and have some time to talk with her," Jason shot me a pleading look which would have been more convincing if he didn't have halfway chewed biscuits and gravy falling out his mouth.

I contemplated this for a minute before shrugging. "If Eric's okay with it, yeah. But how are we supposed to get my cello to school on his bike?" An image of me and Eric on this bike flashed through my mind, my cello strapped to my back. I started to laugh and had to suppress a snort. Eric and Jason shot me strange looks but Gran just beamed at me over her paper. Jason shook it off ignoring my odd behavior nodding his head before as he resumed eating.

"Well, Eric's okay with it," Jason said, glancing at Eric who had also started to eat again but nodded in agreement with his head down. "I think you would be taking one of his dad's cars. So you should have no problem with the cello…" He trailed off as Eric finally straightened up, placing his fork over his empty plate, swallowing his last mouthful of food.

"I was going to take the Corvette but we could take the Escalade, if you want. There would be more room that way." Eric weakly smiled at me as he standing up walking over to the sink to wash his plate off. "And we'd have no problem with your cello in that." He added turning around to face us leaning against the counter. I laughed again glad he was in a good mood today. Then, a thought popped into my head. I frowned at Eric, as I cocked my head to the side, pointing my finger at him in almost an accusing way.

"I thought you weren't supposed to drive those while he was gone… No I am not getting in trouble." Eric's smile became a full-fledged grin, mischief hiding underneath his eyes.

"As long as Gran doesn't tattle on us… I think we will be good. What do you say Gran?" He asked turning his attention to Gran, sending a charming smile her way. Gran chuckled under her breath, flipping the page of her paper, not even looking up at Eric.

"I don't see why not. If you can get there and back with it in one piece." Eric pushed himself off the counter and clapped his hands together loudly. Jason shot him an annoyed look. Eric just laughed.

"Then we are taking the caddie. It will give us some time to talk." He shot me a mischievous look before heading out the back door to go get the truck. One of the few things that I knew about Eric's dad was that he had a thing for cars and not just any, but luxury and sports cars. Of the many cars he has, I've only seen the Corvette and the Escalade. I know that he has a Shelby Mustang but he rarely drives it. He also has a Jag and a Bentley in storage somewhere. That man has more expensive shiny toys then he knew what to do with. Another thought popped into my head.

"Oh, Gran! I completely forgot but I need a check for drivers ed. Today's the last day to sign up and I need it when I sign up. I forgot about it last week, with everything that's been going on." Gran nodded, closing her paper.

"Let me get my pocketbook. How much is it? Also do you know who the instructor will be?" She called back as she slipped out of the room for a minute before returning with her checkbook. Gran sat again, beginning to fill out a check.

"$175.00 and I think Mr. Dearborn but I am not sure. Classes start next week so I guess I will find out then." Finishing my breakfast, I stood to clear my plate like Eric had.

"Well if it is then you tell him hello for me and that we have been missing him at the GDG meetings."

"I will Gran." I said, turning back to her as she handed me a check. I heard the sound of someone driving up the lane. I guessed it was Eric so I went and got my stuff. "I will see you later Gran." She patted my back before sitting back down to read her paper again.

"Have a good day sweetheart. I will pick you up at two thirty." Gran said, opening the paper to the page to wear she left off.

When I came down he was waiting in the doorway with his bag. "Let me get that." Eric said, reaching for my cello. He took it with his other hand on the small of my back, leading me to the truck. I know that it is technically a SUV, but the thing looks like a truck with the capability for more people. Eric placed my cello safely in the back seat with his bag. I climbed into the front with my bag, waiting. He got in and started the monster of an automobile up. "So, like I said earlier I talked to my dad. He won't be back before the homecoming dance." I nodded trying to act like I didn't already know.

"Okay… well, you know how I feel about all this. I … well I want to know is, are you ok with me going with someone else?" I looked over at him noticing his jaw clench.

"Honestly, no. I don't want you to go with someone else but I'll have to live with it. I had a good talk with Gran on the way back from town yesterday. She pointed out that my priorities were a little off. I guess what I am trying to say, is that I want you to go to the dance and have a good time. Even if it is not me." Eric glanced over at my face, holding my gaze for a moment until returning his eyes to the road. Then he smirked. "Of course, I want you to save me a slow song or two."

"I think that can be arranged." I looked at him, concerned. "Are you sure you're really ok with this?"

"Not yet but I will." He shrugged. "I have to be, won't I?" He said returning his attention to the road again. We arriving to school with enough time for me to turn in my check and sign up for drivers ed. Eric was real nice and took my cello to the band room for me, giving me time to get to homeroom. I arrived to class with a few minutes to spare.

Mr. Brigant was at the front of the room, ready to go over the announcements. "Take your seats. I hope you all had a good weekend and good time at our first win of the season." Cheers interrupted Mr. Brigant and he smiled, motioning for the class to settle down so he could continue. "First on my list is to remind you all to get your drivers ed checks into the office by the end of school today. Classes begin next week. And speaking of next week, you all know that it will be homecoming week." More cheers. "This year the senior girls are going to be having a powder puff game before the big game on Friday. They ask that you support the school next week by dressing up for the each day's theme. Monday is Pajama day and to clarify, do not dress inappropriately. Follow the school dress code and you should be fine. Tuesday is backwards day, all clothing can be inside out, upside down, just be creative. Superhero day is Wednesday, so you can all dress as your favorite superhero. Thursday has been christened fairy tale day but I have been told dressing as a character from a fable is fine too. Last but not least, Friday, is of course the day of the big game so dress in team colors by wearing red, black and white with pride. Everyday next week during lunch the seniors will be holding a contest for best dressed and the winner gets a free dinner for two on Saturday at a restaurant of your choosing as well as flowers and a ride in a limo to the dance." Murmurs of excitement passed around the room. "The limo will be shared with all the winners throughout the week. There will be second and third place prizes also awarded, so dress to impress next week. Oh, and on Friday I will have the names of those who have been nominated for homecoming court so you will be able to vote starting Monday, all the way up to the dance on Saturday." I heard several girls talking about the court and who will be on it. I rolled my eyes at their chatter. "That is all I have, so go ahead and chit chat till the bell." He finished, taking a seat behind his desk.

Amelia nearly pounced on me in her excitement. In her usual fashion of talking a mile a minute, she started. "Are you going to dress up next week? I have so many ideas. You know that I asked Daddy if he would let me take you shopping and we could get stuff for the entire week. We would be a shoe-in to win. Have you come to any decision on who you are going to go with? I didn't get to tell you! Guess who asked me! Tray! Can you believe it, I mean he is so hot and he told me he got asked to be on the homecoming court. I am going dress shopping tomorrow night and I have an appointment with the Sophie Ann to pick out my dress. You can come along if you want. Daddy asked for two consultations and I don't know who else I would want to ask. Maybe Holly. Please come Sookie! But I am sure that Daddy could make it three. So Sookie what do you think? You haven't said anything." She finally finished and inhaled a huge breathe of air.

"I haven't said anything yet cause you haven't stopped to breathe!" I laughed at Amelia who just shrugged at me. " And the order of your questions : Yes, I want to dress up. Shopping would be fun but I want to pay for myself. I am closer but no decision yet. It is great that Tray asked you, I am glad that you like him. I think I can go with but I will have to ask Gran. She wanted to take me and I was also asked to go dress shopping with Tara." I mental counted her questions in my head pairing them with my answers. "Did I answer everything?" I smiled at Amelia, excitement bubbling inside me.

"Yes, I will have to call Daddy during lunch to get him to add people. Can you think of anyone else that would want to go with?"

"Lafayette, but he won't need a dress; the triplets might like to come. Claude was always a big help with picking out pageant dresses. Any of the girls on the dance team would probably die to have an appointment with Sophie Ann. So I think it is up to you who all you want to go with." While we were talking those who weren't in Algebra two left and the remaining of our class had pulled out their books and notebooks. Mr. Brigant got up just then to start class. The morning went by fast as did most of the afternoon. Everything went wonderfully until I was walking into the band room. Then I was tripped.

I looked up to see an irate Debbie staring down at me. "You cost me my team. If I have to I will cost you yours. You need to watch yourself and stay out of my way. I was a shoe in for homecoming till you got me in trouble now I am not even nominated."

I stood up and said. "You are the reason that you got in trouble and I don't think anyone would have voted for you cause you are mean. You scare people to get them to do what you want but I am not scared and I won't back down. You and your uptight friend deserved to lose your spots on the cheer squad. I am sure that they are better off without you. Heck they might even stand a chance at winning this year since you two aren't there to mess it up. You need to watch your own self and leave me be." I walked past her to get out my cello. I was proud of myself for standing up to her.

I unpacked my cello and waited for Mrs. Fortenberry to start class. I was getting anxious to find out where I placed. She came down from her office with a broad smile on her face. "Everyone hush up. I will be calling names for placement. I will be starting with the first row and working my way out. When I say your name go to your stand and if I hear you whine about your spot I will gladly put you in the back. First Violins Jonathan, Cara, Second Violins Irena, Thalia, Violas Diane, Liam, Celli Sookie, Godric, Bass Jake, First Violins Maxwell, Vincent, Second Malcolm, Arlean, Violas …"

I missed the rest of what she said. I was so shocked that I could not move. Jessica leaned over and said. "Sookie you are first chair go sit." I blindly followed her words taking the first chair in the cello section.

"Congratulations Sookie. I knew you would do well. I look forward to being your stand partner." Godric said moving his stuff over.

"This has got to be a mistake. I was sure you would get first chair. I was thinking I would be lucky to be second. I just don't understand why she would do this." I stared at the music stand in front of us.

"Now that everyone is seated. Let's make sure we are all in tune and then we will play Air On The G String by Bach. A majority of you will be sit reading this so I am not expecting it to be perfect yet. We have been asked to play this at the Homecoming Rally Next Friday. I know that is coming up real quick but if you practice like you should we will be fine." Mrs. Fortenberry said passing out the music. "We will also be playing Ashokan Farewell. Jonathan and Cara will be playing the solos for each along with Mickey from the Jazz band." We practiced the pieces as a group it was funny to hear how off we were. I know part of it was that people had not played the music before so they were getting lost. I knew that I was going to have to practice a bunch in the coming weeks. I might not have a solo but I needed to prove that I deserve the chair I was given. When class was over I packed up and went out to the parking lot to wait for Gran.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Fare warning this is a more of a filler chapter then anything but I needed to get a few things dealt with. This chapter is the result. Thank you to my amazing beta Andersin113 you are an angel for fixing my blunders and adding that little something extra. Sorry for that but I could not help it. Once this is posted the poll will be closed for Sookie's homecoming dress. So thank you for those of you who have voted I will take all your votes into consideration since there was a tie. As always thank you for reading and on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended, but heck who am I kidding this is fan fiction.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

When Gran pulled up to the front doors of the school, I hopped up from the ground and walked to the car. Opening the backdoor I slid my cello in before closing it again. "Hi Gran, did you have a good day?" I asked plopping into the seat and closing the door.

She smiled at me as I put my seat belt on. "I had a lovely day. Spent some time out gardening and then I went to lunch Mrs. Belfleur. Next week at church we'll be starting a coat drive for needy families so we talked that. But enough about my day, "Gran glanced at me, giving me a knowing smile. "What chair did you get child?" I beamed at her, unable to contain my excitement.

"You are not going to believe it Gran! I got first chair!" I squeaked, unable to hold back. "Godric is my stand partner and Mrs. Fortenberry handed out music for the Homecoming rally next Friday before the game. Normally, the marching band plays, so it is a big deal for us," I gushed as Gran pulled out of the lot. Her right hand left the steering wheel and patted my leg.

"Oh Sookie! I knew that you could do it." I swelled with pride. It always felt so good when Gran gave a compliment to me. She's not one to blow smoke so I knew she meant what she said. "Speaking of homecoming, have you decided on who you are going to the dance with? It is not polite to keep those boys waiting." She scolded me, not even taking her eyes off the road.

"I think so. I think I am going to go with John." I looked over to Gran to see her reaction but nothing. So I continued. "I like Godric but he said that he would be ok if I went to the dance with someone else. And he would wait to take me to a different dance. Maybe the sweetheart or prom." I furrowed my brows thinking. "Are the boys coming over for dinner after practice?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I believe so. I planned on it anyways." Gran turned her blinker on, signaling that we were turning on to the main road which went out to Hummingbird Lane. "If you are going to go with John then you need to tell Godric you won't be going with him. His mother gave me their home number the other night in case we had an emergency." She stopped at a crosswalk to let the youngest Nelson boy cross the road in his bicycle. Gran turned her head towards me, eyeing me carefully. "So you will call him when we get home." She said in a tone that meant business.

"Okay… but what do I say?" An exasperate sigh left my lips. "Hi Godric, I am so excited that we are stand partners. Oh, and by the way I am not going to go to homecoming with you." My stomach turned at the thought. "I sound like I have no heart if I say it that way." I whined looking out the window.

"Sookie Stackhouse you will not tell him like that! I raised you better." Gran waggled her finger at me. "Tell him that you will be unable to attend this dance with him but are looking forward to going with him to another." Finally we came to the left turn of our street. I gave that a thought.

"Are you sure that I won't sound too formal like that?" I asked, hesitating. Gran chuckled.

"You will be fine. Godric is a nice young man and he dissevers to find out sooner rather than later. He will understand. " Our conversation died down after that and I watched the landscape of the last five minute stretch home out the window. When we arrived I gathered my things and headed to my room. Setting everything down, I took a deep breath and went to use the phone. In the kitchen, Gran still had her old phone, the cord so long she could make a loop of the house and still have length to spare. All the numbers Gran uses regularly were written down on the top of the pad by the phone. I scanned the list for his number and carefully dialed. The answering machine sounded, so I left a message for Godric to call me as soon as he could before hanging up. Then I realized I had forgotten to give him the number for the house to call back so I redialed the number. This time, his mother answered the phone.

"Hello Hyde residence."

"Um Hi Mrs. Hyde. This is Sookie Stackhouse. I'm calling cause I wanted to talk to Godric. I left a message but forgot to leave my number. Is he available to talk?"

"Hello Sookie I hear congratulations are in order. I was surprised when Godric told me you got first chair over him but I suppose that you just out did him. We just got home and when he is able to talk I will have him call you back. Your Grandmother gave me your number. Goodbye Sookie." Her voice had lost all of its usual charm. She sounded cold and tense. Then I realized she had hung up on me. I sat there looking at the phone for a while. I about jumped out of my skin when it rang.

"Hello Stackhouse residence." I answered after I calmed down.

"Hi Sookie. It's Godric." My heart fluttered, nerves collecting in my belly. "My mother said that you called. What did you want to talk to me about?" Godric's voice was kind, nothing like his mother's had been. I relaxed slightly, but still nervous. I gulped.

"Ah…okay. Here goes. Iwon' ." I blurted out so fast that all of my words ran together. Instant guilt washed over me. I braced myself, wincing even though no one was with me.

The voice on the other side of the line just laughed. "Could you try that again Sookie. I did not understand a single work you said." I sighed.

"I can't go to homecoming with you." I waited, but there was only silence. "But I will go with you to another dance of your choosing." I took a big breath when I was finished.

"Oh so are you going with Eric?" He asked, sounding hurt. I felt so bad that I had upset him. And I'd just be digging the wound even deeper.

"No…John asked me and I decided that I would go with him. You are not mad at me are you?" I almost pleaded. Lord I sounded pathetic.

"I am not. I more disappointed than anything." I could almost see the frown on his face. "But hey," Godric's voice lightened a note. "I still get to take you to a different dance right? So I am claiming it now." I couldn't help my giggle. "I want to take you to the sweetheart dance in February." A wide grin spread over my face, rivaling the Cheshire cat.

"I would love to go with you." I let out a silence sigh of relief, before noticing that Godric was talking to me again.

"Sookie was there anything else you wanted to talk about? Not that I am trying to get rid of you. I just need to work on my homework before I practice."

"No no no! It is ok, you can let me go. I need to practice too. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Godric." My voice was chipper again, the smile evident in it.

"Jusque là Sookie. Have a good practice ma petite." We hung up after that. I kind of love it when the guys talk to me in a different language. I know that I don't understand them but it is hot. I went up to my room to practice. I played for at least an hour before I stopped. I took a break, going to get a drink. Entering the kitchen, I noticed Gran was chopping away at an obscenely large onion. She looked up and smiled at me, eyes only slightly teary from the onion's gasses.

"Your practicing sounded nice dear. Did you call Godric?"

"Yes I did Gran. I will be going to the sweetheart dance with him." I said over my shoulder, retrieving a glass out of the cabinet, filling it with water. I took a long drink, loving the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down my throat. "That's nice dear. Could you help me make dinner? I am making chili and cornbread. I was thinking about frying up some apple fritters for dessert too. Maybe throw on some ice cream as well."

I smiled at her, nodding my head eagerly. Apple fritters were one of my favorite things to make. They just filled the house with warmth and spice. "Sure thing Gran."

We got to work, and by the time the boys got home we had a gargantuan pot of chili simmering on the stove and a slab of cornbread cooling on the counter. We had mixed up the fritter batter so it was just waiting for us to eat. As predicted, all of the boys had come over after practice. They took turns cleaning up, floating in and out of the bathroom. When John finished, I asked him if I could talk with him. The two of us went to sit out on the porch swing. He put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned back into the comfort of his arm. I turned my head towards him, smiling at him, taking in his pansy colored eyes.

"I would love to go with you to the dance." A full-fledged grin broke out over his face.

"Really? That is great Sookie." He just about exploded with happiness. "Have you gone to get your dress yet?"

"Yes really!" I giggled, lightly pushing his arm in a playful manner. "And no, I have not gone yet I need to ask Gran if I can go with Amelia tomorrow. Her dad scheduled a bunch of us consultations with Sophie Anne." I smiled back at him.

"I am sure whatever you get will look amazing on you." I couldn't help but blush at his compliment. "Do you want me to get a matching vest and tie?" I just shrugged.

"You don't have too, it's up to you. But if you would like to that would be nice." He laughed and nodded.

"Alright just tell me what color you get. Now that we have that dealt with let's go get some of the chili I can smell. I am starving." He stood up offering me his hand. I took it and we walked to the kitchen. Dinner was nice, everyone congratulated me for getting first chair. The boys talked about the upcoming game. This one would be harder cause the team they would play were pretty good. I helped Gran to make the fritters that everyone enjoyed. As the guys were leaving John pulled me aside. "I am so glad that you are going with me Sookie. I have liked you for a long time but I was afraid to ask you cause I did not know if you like me." He looked down at the last part. Being shy was a rare thing for John, so I felt flattered. I wrapped my arms around him giving him a proper hug.

"I like you too John you are a great friend and a wonderful guy. Any girl would be lucky to go with you." He leaned down and pecked me on the cheek.

"I will see you Sookie. Have a good night." He walked off to his car smiling like a fool. I went back inside so I could talk to Gran about the dress situation. I found her at the kitchen sink, scrubbing away at the dirty dishes. Gran insisted the idea of a dishwasher was nonsense and stubbornly refused to invest in one.

"Gran, Amelia asked me to go dress shopping with her tomorrow. Can I go?"

"Sure dear. But as long as I can come too." She grinned at me, a real look of excitement on her face. I laughed.

"Of course Gran, I want you there. It is actually turning into this big thing. Her dad got us a consultation with the Sophie Anne." I put an emphasis on how big this was. Gran just chuckled as I nearly danced out of the kitchen up to my room to do my homework. I got everything done that was due next day putting all of my books back into my bag. I got cleaned up and went to bed. That night I dreamed about getting my dress. For some reason Sophie Anne thought I would look just beautiful in this white monstrosity. It looked like she had taken Falkor the luck dragon from The Never Ending Story skinned him and turned him into a dress. I woke up sweating and shaking just a little. It took me a few minutes to calm down and get back to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Nothing real important to say tonight so on to the pretty dresses.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine as you well know.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

I woke up the next morning, rearing to go. I was so excited that the day is just flew by and I was walking out to the parking lot with Amelia before I knew it. We had arranged for her father to pick us up so Gran could just meet us at the boutique. Tara, Lafayette and Holly would be taking her Buick that was passed down from her uncle. The triples would be meeting us there later after stopping at home first.

Our destination was the Miroitement et Brillance. It was the primer dress shop in northern Louisiana, owned by designer Ms. Sophie Anne Leclerq. Best known for her pageant and prom dresses, she made the most beautiful dresses around. Ms. Leclerq also had a shop in New Orleans which was exclusively couture wedding gowns. Ms. Leclerq had perfected her craft while studying fashion at the Istituto Marangoni in Paris. If I was going to find the perfect dress, it would be in her shop.

Before long, Mr. Carmichael pulled in front of the French doors to the little boutique, parking alongside the curb. Gran, waited for the three of us in her car, having beaten us to the shop. The three of us stepped out of the vehicle, as Gran did hers. Ms. Leclerq swung the beautiful white French doors open, greeting us.

"Bonjour Monsieur Carmichael. This must be your lovely daughter Amelia and her friend Sookie." She said, a slight Parisian accent embedded in her voice. It must have developed after her time spend in France. "My lead assistant Andre said that you were increasing your party. Would you like to wait for them to get started?" She beamed at us, beckoning the four of us inside.

"Yes there should be six more arriving shortly but only four need dresses. Two of them are the girls' male friends." Mr. Carmichael answered taking a seat on the velvet covered day bench that ran along the east wall of the shop, underneath the huge window that was covered in lace curtains. Somehow such a large man looked kind of silly with such a feminine backdrop.

"Very well. But girls in the meantime, would you like to look around and pick some things out. It will help me to know what style of dresses you are looking for." She said turning her attention to us.

Amelia squealed in agreement. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off towards the prom section of the shop. The only difference between the pageant and prom dresses was the amount of glitz on the dress. Where some of the prom dresses had beading, most of the pageant dresses looked like a Swarovski crystal factory had blown up on them. Amelia began pulling dresses of the walls and racks left and right. Not even two minutes had passed and she already had a dress in almost every color and style in her arms. "Sookie look at this one!" Amelia was now holding a giant fluffy white dress. I almost died, it was the dress from my dream.

"No way on earth is that thing going anywhere near me. It looks like a dead polar bear." I whispered. Really though, it looked like the most icing from atop a cupcake that would have tasted sickeningly saccharin. No way could I wear it, it was just too strange of a coincidence with my dream.

"I like it but if you think it is that bad I will put it back." She said quietly before reassuming her assault on the racks.

I was taking my time, looking at each silhouette of the dresses. I found one that I loved right away. It was a white gown and unlike the one in my dream, it was beautiful. The bodice was pleated silk and the skirt had a sheer overlay of fabric, which looked like chiffon. It looked wonderful on the hanger but I was nervous as to how it would look on me. It looked like one of those types of gowns that wouldn't look as appealing on a frame such as mine. Having a large chest, rounded hips and a shapely posterior I did not always look the best in such a delicate gown. When I would shop for dresses in the past, I almost always got a ball gown. I felt like I could hide some of my curves in the fullness of the skirt. This dress not anywhere near as full, it was safe to say the dress was fairly streamlined. I also found a glittering red dress. Again it was not a ball gown this one was more of a mermaid style dress. The band of rhinestones around the middle and down the back would definitely accentuate my shape though. What I loved most about the red dress was the bow in the middle of the back.

I turned around, hearing the chime from over the door, announcing the arrival of a new customer. It seemed that Tara and Claude had good timing. Now that everyone was here the real fun would begin. Sophie Anne and her assistants talked to each of us, finding out what our individual tastes were. Since the shop only had two changing rooms, two of us would be trying dresses on at the same time. Amelia and I went first. The first dress Amelia came out in was peacock printed gown which flowed when she walked. I tried on the red dress and a sad frown took over my face. I had expected it to make my bust and butt look huge, but I was still disappointed. When I came out of the dressing room Gran just shook her head.

Lafayette's reaction sealed the dress's fate. "Girl, when did your butt grow two sizes?" Embarrassed, I fled back into the dressing room, barley hearing Tara chastising Lafayette for his choice of words. The next dress Amelia came out in was a short black and silver number. Silver beads at the top of the dress led to black feathers, making up the rest of the dress. It looked like a modern day flapper dress. I tried on the white on next. It was not bad but I didn't get much of a reaction from anyone.

"Miss Sookie I think the trouble we are having is in the style of the dress. I will pull another one in a full ball gown and one in a slimmer silhouette." I just nodded at her, internally frustrated that I hadn't found anything that I liked on me. "Do you have a color preference?" Andre asked me ushering me back to the changing rooms.

"Not really but whenever I did pageants I would have a blue or white dress. They always looked real nice with my tan." I answered with a shrug.

"Now I remember you dear. You use to come in here looking for pageant dresses. I wonder if we tried a dress with some more sparkle. I have a few dresses in mind so go back in there and wait. I will be just a few minutes." He instructed as he walked out towards the main room. When he came back he had a silver dress that could rival a disco ball with how the light reflected off of it and a blue ball gown that was almost the color of my eyes. He also had a one shoulder green Grecian style dress that would glide over my curves. Lastly he had a vibrant purple dress in a less drastic trumpet it just skimmed in under the hips. "I think that one of these might be it. Let's try the green one first." He said handing it to me. Once I had it on he helped me zip up the side.

" Not bad," I murmured to myself. Thankfully, the gliding of the fabric made my curves look soft and feminine rather than if I had gained ten extra pounds.

When I walked out of the dressing room, Claudine jumped up and smiled. "If you don't take it, I want to try it on." I laughed when Claudette's face fell.

"No fare! I was going to say the same thing." Claudette whined. We all laughed at the pair.

"Girls we have several dresses in this style. I am sure we can find one that would suit both of you." Ms. Leclerq cooed. Amelia had changed again but this time, her smile was so big that I was sure she had found the dress she wanted. It was a dark blue number, almost black, and reminded me of actresses from the old Hollywood era of glamour and natural beauty. It had long sheer sleeves that were bejeweled. It made her look stunning.

"Daddy I want this one but I like the other two too." She said sashaying over to her father.

"I suppose I will just have to get all three then, won't I?" Amelia jumped and hugged her father then went back to the dressing room to change. Andre steered me back as well and we put me in the purple one next. The taffeta of the dress caught the light in just the right way so that I shimmered when I walked.

"This one is lovely Sookie. The color reminds me of one of your old pageant dresses." Gran said blotting her eyes with the handkerchief Mr. Carmichael handed her. Amelia Holly and Tara were off on the other side of the shop looking. Claudette and Claudine were looking at the Grecian style dresses with the help of Ms. Leclerq

"I like this one but there are two more back there I want to try." I said turning around in front of the mirror so I could see my back.

"Well get with it doll! I want to see these other dresses you think are better." Claude spoke up for the first time. I rolled my eyes at his bossiness. I went back to the dressing room and with some help put on the silver one. The fabric was like liquid silver, sliding along my skin in such a wonderful way. I thought to myself that this was the sexiest garment I had ever worn. Heck, it was the only time in my life where I thought I could possibly even be sexy. When I came back out Claude whistled. "That was more of what I was expecting for you Sookie. You look lovely."

"I think I want to see this last dress before I make up my mind." Gran said. I knew she did not want me to get the dress by the sound of her voice. She always had me pick less glitzy dresses for pageants. And the fit of the dress wouldn't have appealed to her either. I entered the dressing room for the final time, slipping into the blue ball gown. I loved it on me even more then when it was on the hanger. I walked back out in to the salon beaming.

"If your face is anything to go by I think that this one is the one." Andre said returning my smile.

"Oh… Sookie that is the one your eyes just pop." Gran said whipping away more tears. I knew right then that this was the dress. I twirled around once in the dress, watching in delight as it floated around my frame. Claude rolled his eyes at me while the others giggled. Andre brought the dress out and put it with Amelia's dresses. The rest of the appointment went by quickly. Tara decided on a beautiful pink dress with sweetheart neckline, the color making her dark skin look even smoother and more luscious than it normally did. Claudine did end up with the green dress I had tried on much to Claudette's chagrin. Claudette herself found a dark blue dress that had a high waist which was belted in shiny silver rhinestones. Holly's choice ended up being a purple ball gown, in the same neckline as Tara's dress but with an embellished bodice. Mr. Carmichael surprised us all by paying for all the dresses, though everyone tried to protest. Gran suggested that we would go looking for shoes over the weekend. Once all of us departed having said our goodbyes and chattering about what a wonderful time we had.

Gran and I pick up a few pizza's on the way home because neither one of us felt like cooking. When we got home Jason and Eric were in the living room watching, for some funny reason, The Never Ending Story. Gran and I joined them, eating dinner in the living room in silence. Post dinner, I competed the minimal amount of homework I did have before retiring to bed early. I really wasn't the shopping type of girl, so the hours that we spent in the store had exhausted me. That night, my dreams were kinder to me. I envisioned myself dancing in my new dress, spinning underneath the stars and a flying furry luck dragon named Falkor.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: This chapter was fun to write it brought back a lot of memories for me so I hope you like it. I have attempted to jump forward in time in this chapter and I think that I did a fairly good job with the help of my amazing beta Andersin113. I could have done it without you but it would not have been anywhere near as good. So thank you for all your help and for putting up with my odd hours. Back on track let me know how you feel about the story moving forward in the way that it has. I always love to hear from my wonderful readers.**

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended just a good laugh.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

You know that saying, time flies when you are having fun? Well I think whoever came up with that saying forgot to mention it flies even faster when you're busy. Since going dress shopping with everyone, I haven't seemed to have enough time to accomplished everything that needed to be done before Homecoming. Between practicing the music for the rally, classes, our first dance practice, homework and trying to find time to sleep, the managed to week disappear.

The Saturday after dress shopping, Gran had me invite Amelia along to find accessories and shoes at the mall. We spent more time in the shoe department that day then I had ever in my life. I mean really! How long does it take to find a pair of shoes. Within the first twenty minutes I found a nice pair of low heels in muted silver. I had been planning on taking a pair of silver flats I already had as well. Naturally, I can walk in heels like any self-respecting southern girl, but that doesn't mean I have to. Heels were only for the photos anyways, no girl actually wore heels throughout a dance if they knew what was good for them. From all of those pageants I had done while I was younger, I knew too well the suffering of wearing a new pair of heels for extended periods of time. I wanted to enjoy the dance, not sit though it because my feet hurt.

Though I had decided on my shoes, Gran and I were stuck in the shoe department for an additional hour since Amelia still had not decided on which dress she would wear. Therefore she had to have three pairs of shoes. By the time Amelia had tried on her twentieth pair, Gran had begun to mess with my hair was regretting inviting her. Only me and Jason knew this little quirk of Gram's that only appeared when she was impatient but not wanting to be rude. While sitting for the past hour, I had come to the conclusion that I would use one of my old little clutch purses instead of getting a new one. Unfortunately, Amelia didn't feel the same way so after the marathon of shoes it took Amelia another hour to find a bag. I'd be lying if I said I was disappointed that shopping trip ended. And a good southern girl wasn't brought up to tell a lie. Our trip home from the mall proved to be more relaxing though, the trip finally over. Naturally, our conversation turned to the topic of the upcoming week.

"So I can't wait to see what you are going to wear for pajamas on Monday. Do you have an idea yet? I had daddy order me some special made red white and black ones with little eagles on them. They are so cute! I had managed to convince him to find me a stuffed toy eagle to carry around." Amelia squealed with excited. Somehow after that shopping trip, her energy level still hadn't faltered. I only shook my head as I stared out the window, putting together a list of items I still had to do before the big game then dance.

"I have not figured it out yet." I turned to look over at Amelia who was frowning at me. Most likely do to my lack of planning.

"You better get on it cause Tara told me that they will only let you win once during the week to give everyone a chance." Amelia said, scolding me. "I just think that they are afraid to let the same person win. I mean all of my stuff is going to rock." Rolling my eyes, I smiled at her. Fashion always got Amelia on a roll. "I got Daddy to have his tailor take one of his jackets and turn it into a backwards dress for Tuesday. I think it would be a shame not to win for all of the work I am putting in." Nodding my head, I agreed with her, knowing it's what she was expecting. "Oh, and Crystal told me she was going to dress as Wonder Woman on Wednesday which just sucks. I mean how many of us can dress like that! There are only so many good female super heroes." I shook my head at Amelia.

"There are plenty good female super heroes I was thinking of dressing as Rogue from the X-man. You could go as Supergirl, Batgirl, Jean Grey, Storm, Black Widow, or Elektra." I told her pointedly. Gran laughed before piping in.

"What about that one heroine that Jason liked so much?" I thought for a minute.

"Mystique?" Gran just laughed and nodded. Amelia was giving the two of us a blank stare. " Jason went through a comic book phase." I explained to Amelia. She sat for a moment longer before realizing she had more to say.

"I heard that the triplets are going to be the three little pigs and that they have Claudine's boyfriend dressing as the big bad wolf. And Tray is letting me wear on of his jerseys for Friday."

"John is helping me with my fairytale costume. I am going to be Little Red Riding Hood and he is going to be the hunter. We are trying to talk Alcide into being the wolf but he does not want to wear a night gown." Amelia laughed at that and out of the corner of my eye I saw Gran chuckling as well. "Jason also told me that several of the boys were going to dress like cheerleaders on Friday for the powder puff game." We shot each other a look and busted out with laughter so hard we ended up in tears. Finally Gran pulled up outside of the giant Carmichael residents, a mansion that rivaled anything I had seen on TV from the Beverley Hills. "I will see you Monday." I called out to Amelia as she climbed out of the back seat, waving to me and Gran as she told us thanks before running inside her house.

Gran and I let out a simultaneous sigh. Amelia Broadway could just do that to people. Thank goodness I loved her so much.

Homecoming week itself went by almost as quickly. Not surprisingly, all the guys were nominated for homecoming court. Instead of the simple (and boring) posters John and Jason made to campaign for homecoming king had mysteriously became giant blown up photos of some of their more embarrassing moments. In fact, there was a poster for all of the guys including Eric. Though, admittedly his was not quite as bad as the others. Aside from the homecoming dance and everyone talking about what they were wearing to the dance, each day was like a day out of a strange but funny film. Everyone took to dressing up for homecoming week. Getting to see Mr. Brigant in matching plaid night shirt and pants, robe, and slippers was almost as good as Mr. Merlotte dressing up as the Hulk. He went as far as to paint himself instead of using a mask like so many students did. However, I think the best was when Mrs. Fant came to school as a siren from the myths of Greece. I realized Greek myths aren't exactly fairytales, but it worked. Every day at lunch it was like Project Runway, with the top prize being an amazing night before the first big dance of the year. A sophomore that I did not know won on Monday, having constructed a miniature bed and worn it along with his pajamas. It actually looked like he could leap out of bed any moment. Thankfully Amelia did win for her backwards day outfit. I can only imagine what would have happened if she hadn't won. I'm sure she would have talked my ear off about it. Originally, there was only supposed to be one winner a day, but Wednesday there was trouble deciding who won due to the great number of fantastic group costumes. A group of juniors had dressed up like the Avengers had won, which displeased Eric, it was the first day he had dressed up and had gone all out as Thor. He had a hammer and everything, looking completely convincing with his long blonde hair and Viking good looks. I heard Eric complain about how he would have won if he had people joining him as the additional characters. The homecoming committee had to change the rules so all the winner/ winners could receive the prize. With changes, it was decided that the winners could bring their date for the ride to the dance. This change happened after one of the Avengers had complained that he did not want to ride in the limo without his date. The senior girls put together a last minute fundraiser to pay for all the extra winners. The girls sold cupcakes for a dollar each, and surprisingly, they raised the funds in time.

Wednesday night, John and I managed to convince Alcide to dress as the wolf in Gran's clothing. He did such a great job with his wolf mask and hands that the three of us won. The triples were miffed that they go second as the three little pigs. Another freshman won Friday, having painted his entire body in the team colors which he wore a toga over it because of the dress code.

About an hour before the rally that Friday, Mrs. Fortenberry had the entire orchestra excused from class to go over the pieces until they were flawless. You would be surprised at how different we sounded with just two weeks. The rally was held in the gym, with the entire school in attendance along with several of the parents and towns people. Everyone had come out to show their support, and we were given a huge round of applause after we played our pieces beautifully.

Pre-game to the homecoming game was the powder puff game, which was a riot with the girls in football gear and the boys in cheerleading skirts. I was surprised to see just how good some of the boys looked in drag. The games were juniors vs. seniors first to score twice would win. As the teams won, it came down to senior soccer girls vs. senior cheer girls. Getting to see some of the cheer girls get sacked by the soccer girls was priceless. I will forever remember Arlene being pummeled into the mud by Lauren Johnson, center for the varsity soccer team, for the rest of my life. And the substitute cheerleaders had come up with a number for halftime. The entire school was in stitches, watching the guys prance around with pompoms, trying to kick their legs high into the air. A fantastic shot of Eric trying to balance on top of John and Alcide in a pyramid had made the next day's papers.

At the game everyone was amped. We had narrowly won the previous game and were on a winning streak. That is if you can call two games a streak. The homecoming game came down to one field goal. The whole town had come to the game and was sitting in the stands or leaning on the rails on the sides of the field, cheering the team on. Everyone in the crowd held their breath, watching the ball sail through the air. I thought for sure that my eardrums would explode when the referee called it good. The roar from our supporters was deafening. We won by one point.

Everyone was on a high from the win and excited about the dance. I was too, until I found out who Eric was taking. And he wasn't even the one to tell me, I had to hear it from Arlene and Debbie. I mean out of all the girls in the entire school he asked her. I don't know if he asked her because she was his only choice left or if he did it to hurt me. I mean, he knew how terrible it made me feel when I saw him kissing Daphne, and now I come to find out he is taking her to the dance. I know that I had no right to be jealous but I was and I was hurt. I kept reminding myself that he would not be in the limo with us and that I would only have to see him with her at the dance. Or so I thought. After the game, the usual guys had come to our house to celebrate and there John and Alcide had the great idea of having us claim the others as our dates so we could have more of our friends with us. Alcide, who was going stag anyway, thought it was a great idea. He got to be Holly's pretend date, who was going stag as well. John would be escorting Daphne, which left me to pretend that I wasn't mad at Eric so he could be my date. I admired Amelia, who had refused to play along because she didn't want to not have Tray with her. I wish I could have put my foot down like her and say that I did not want to have to see Eric and his cheer hoe.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I am sorry for the wait I have not forgotten you. As you might know from reading earlier chapters I am moving into my new shoebox of an apartment this weekend. I know that it is bad to say but I think I already hate my apartment after having spent a few hours moving stuff in. The only bright side with the tiny, tiny place is that it is a fraction of what I had to pay at my old apartment. I think at the very least I will be sleeping there. I grew up in an old house with a micro kitchen but this one is so small that I can barely turn around in it. On the up side the bathroom is kind of big. So as you can tell I have been dealing with that and had very busy beta so we have not been getting much done for the story. Thank you all for reading and putting up with my rant. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: If any of this was mine I would not be living in a shoebox apartment.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Prior to Saturday, Amelia and I had made plans to get "the works" done at The Salon, which was owned by Alcide's older sister Janice. Janice was in her early twenties married and had a baby on the way. After a lot of humming and hawing (and several assuring comments from Holly and me), Amelia finally decided on the dark blue dress. When we got to The Salon, we told Janice of our dresses. Amelia had Janice pull her hair back after creating finger waves so she would look like she stepped right out of the silver screen. Janice had done my hair for a few pageants and knew what looked best on me, so I just sat back and let her do what she does best. After letting her work her magic, she had given me an up do with soft curls cascading down at the back. Amelia and I had decided on manicures and pedicures as well. My nails were done in the ever classic French tips but Amelia had hers lacquered in a screaming red. While the two of us waited for our nails to dry, Janice and her assistant moved us behind a screen to do our makeup. Currently, Janice was taking what she called a "this-little-monster-is-jumping-so-hard-I-am-going-to-wet-myself" break. I sat in relative silence, barely registering the chime of a door, alerting the staff that new customer had arrived. Fortunately for me, I was hidden behind the screen as Debbie, Arlene, Tanya and Daphne walked in. Amelia and I shot each other a look. Neither of us wanted the older girls to see us. But that didn't mean we couldn't eavesdrop.

"I can't believe that you convinced Eric Northman to take you to the dance. Everyone in school knows he's been pining for that Stackhouse bitch," I heard Debbie's unmistakable sneer from where she was taking a seat on the small sofa for waiting costumers.

"I think she had him after the kiss at the first game," Arlene said with a shrill laugh. The other girls shot a look at her, wanting an explanation. "How could he not want to date Daphne? I mean, she is a cheerleader and more experienced. No offences of course." Arlene added insincerely. Tanya and Debbie smirked at Daphne who just shrugged.

"He asked me to go as friends and nothing more. At least we get to go to a nice restaurant and ride in a limo to the dance." Daphne interjected.

"How did you manage that?" Piped up Tanya, looking at Daphne skeptically.

"Well… I may have hinted to him that it would be fun to go as a group, which the two of us posing as one of his friends dates who won on Thursday. And he passed the idea along to Quinn and Alcide. Those two ran with it so I am Quinn's pretend date until we get to the dance and Eric gets to have the Stackhouse girl. Alcide is bringing one of her friend's so we have to share with that Broadway girl and her date." Daphne said, her voice filled with arrogance.

"That was rather crafty of you. You get a free meal, flowers, and limo. Now only if Eric were to win homecoming king. You think he'll win?" Debbie said looking at her nails, not really interested but adding to the conversation.

"I hope so because that would mean I would get my picture in the yearbook next to him in his crown. And since I've already planned on wearing a tiara, we'll match!" Daphne said sounding proud of herself and quite smug. The school had a tradition of taking the picture of the home coming king and queen with their dates and using it as part of the spread for the homecoming pages. I glanced over at Amelia, my stomach clenching hearing Daphne talk about her date with Eric. Amelia just shot me a smile and rolled her eyes at the girls' superciliousness.

Just then Janice's assistant came up to help them. "Do you girls have an appointment or do you need a walk in for homecoming?" He said, his hand on his hip. Debbie turned her nose up at him. Some people in town still hadn't gotten used to the idea of homosexuality quite yet, and Debbie Pelt was one of those people.

"It is under Pelt. We are getting everything done. These two especially need work done." Debbie answered pointing at Arlene and Tanya. They both scowled at her.

"Alright Jenny will be right with you." The assistant said walking off to retrieve the stylist.

Janice had come back from the bathroom looking much more comfortable. "I am going to do Amelia first since her eyelash extensions will need to dry. Sookie are you sure you don't want any?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, I want to look natural but polished." I said.

"Ok I just wanted to check. Amelia, I think I'm going to give you a light shimmery lid and bright lips to match your polish. You will look uber glamorous I think." She said turning her full attention to Amelia. After spending twenty minutes to do Amelia's makeup, Janice moved onto me. We were finally done about half an hour later, looking ready for the dance once we would put our dresses on. Amelia called her dad to pick us up while Janice was working on me and he was waiting in the car to take drop me off at my house before everyone gathered there later today. Everyone had decided to take pictures at our house for Gran had such a lovely garden to use as a back drop. I walked up to the back door through to the kitchen. Gran was sitting at the table with Jason and Eric, beaming at me when I came through the door.

"You are going to look so nice tonight." She said. My heart swelled at her kind words.

"Sookie you look kind of grown up. I am going to have to make sure that Quinn don't leave you alone tonight." Jason said cautiously, eyeing me like he missed that I was now in high school and not seven.

"I think you look perfect Sookie." Eric told me sadly, reaching out and stroking an errant curl. "Too bad you are not really my date. I don't think I would let you out of my sight if you were." I tried to shrug off the slight feeling of guilt I had for turning him down.

"Watch it Northman! That's my sister you are ogling." Jason said defensively.

"Thank you," I told them collectively. Jason for his protectiveness, Eric for his compliment and still apparent want to attend the dance with me, and Gran for the huge smile she had given me. I then departed upstairs to finish getting ready.

There was an hour left to get my dress and shoes on while mentally preparing for my first homecoming. For a bit, I just sat on my bed, thinking. It was times like this that I missed Mama and Daddy the most. They would never see me go on a date. Daddy would not get to interrogate my date while Mama helped me get ready. I focused on not crying. I sat, taking in several deep gulps of air, counting to ten. I did not want to redo my makeup and have puffy eyes for the pictures. When I had about fifteen minutes left I finally put on my dress and shoes. As I had been slipping on my dress, I heard Eric close the door of his room, most likely putting on his tux. I snuck downstairs to have Gran zip the gown for me. Her eyes were bright and her face looked ten years younger when she saw me, her pride evident.

"You look so pretty Sookie. Your mama would have loved to see you like this." Gran said in a wobbly voice as she pulled my zipper up. I gulped back tears again.

"Gran please don't cry. If you start then I will and I have been trying not to cry for the last forty five minutes." I turned around, hugging her. She hugged me back just as tight.

"You are right," she told me, straightening up, dabbing a handkerchief to her eyes. "I want you to look nice for the pictures. Eric told me how he gets to be you pretend date till you get to the dance." I nodded slowly, thinking back to what the cheerleaders had been talking about before I shook those thoughts away. "I want a picture of you with both boys and your brother." As Gran and I finished straightening my dress out, fluffing the tulle underneath just slightly, Eric came down the stairs and lost his footing. Gran and I ran over to him making sure that he was ok.

"I fine just missed a step." He assured us, a bright blush on his face, standing. I drank in all 6'4" inches of him in his crispy navy tuxedo, making his eyes twinkle. "Can I talk to you for a minute Sookie?" I stammered something of an agreement as he took my hand, leading me to the living room. He stopped in front of the sofa, gesturing for me to sit. I was careful to make sure that my dress did not crease. "I wanted to say that you look absolutely beautiful. I wish I was taking you." He reached his hand out to stroke my cheek. I leaned into him just slightly, taking in the warmth of his hand.

"Thank you Eric you look nice too." I looked into his eyes, giving him my most genuine smile, hoping to send him through my eyes what I couldn't say.

At five on the dot everyone started to show up. We took pictures for a good hour, taking group and couples shots. The group photos where fun, but the ones of just girls or boys where better. Us girls did the typical Charlie's Angels thing and the boys James Bond. Then we did the individual couple photos. The ones of me and John were sweet but funny. Since I am so much shorter than him, even in heels, Jason found a foot stool for me to stand on so we were closer in height. We took another one where he was sitting on a chair and I was on his lap, that one being was my favorite. We looked so nice and happy. I had a hard time taking the ones with Eric. When he would touch me, my stomach would tighten. It did not help that Daphne was staring daggers at me the entire time. One of the last ones was of Amelia, Holly and me. The picture was hilarious since we could not quit laughing, clutching our sides as the boys had made the goofiest faces they could at us. The final photograph was one where all of us had leaped into the air, my poufy gown up by my knees. By the time we finished our photos the limo had arrived to take us to the restaurant.

For dinner, everyone had decided on Superior's Steakhouse. The boys had decided that if they did not have to pay for it then we were going to eat big, as we wouldn't have been able to eat here otherwise because it was so expensive. The restaurant had grouped our tables together, pushing two four tops together. I was sitting at one end with John, Eric, and Daphne and the other end sat Amelia, Tray, Holly and Alcide. My eyes almost bugged out of my head when I saw the prices of each menu item, relieved none of us were paying for dinner. I ordered the most modest size of steak, a 7 oz. filet mignon, which I had never had before. I was able to order my sides, so being a proper southern girl I order whipped sweet potatoes and creamed spinach. Daphne ordered a Maytag Bleu Cheese salad with walnuts and grilled shrimp. Holly ordered what I had ordered, with the exception of a salad to my spinach. Amelia on the other hand, ordered Grilled Salmon with sweet potato chips, as she decided earlier this week she was going to not eat red meat any longer. The guys had gotten the idea into their heads that they were going to see just how much food they could eat. John ordered of jumbo onion rings, a 24 oz. prime bone-in-rib eye and potato au gratin. Eric, not to be out done, ordered jumbo lump crab cakes, the 24 oz. porterhouse with a bacon demi-glace and macaroni and cheese. Alcide toned it down a bit by ordering a 14 oz. prime dry aged ribeye (quite bloody I might add) with gravy, a giant baked potato including all the fixings and braised wild mushrooms. Tray got Surf and Turf which consisted of a 7 oz. Filet & a 4 oz. broiled Australian Lobster Tail. It came with whipped potatoes and asparagus. I was sure that if they tried to eat all they ordered, then they were going to puke on the way to the dance. When I asked what they were planning to do with all that food, John laughed.

"Don't worry about it Babe, we got the driver to agree to put the leftover food in the mini fridge so we can have it to take home." He assured me, squeezing my hand.

"I thought we only had the limo to get to the dance." I looked between him and Eric for confirmation. I noticed Eric staring at my hand, which was still in John's. I tried ignoring him as his eyes met mine.

"We pooled our money so we have him the whole night. We couldn't let you lovely ladies huff it home." Eric said, attempting to hide his devastated smile.

"That was very magnanimous of you, but I bet you just did not want to call Mrs. Quinn to come and get us." I postulated, sending Eric a smile, trying to cheer him up.

"That may have been part of it." He admitted looking down at his plate, his eyes still looking sad. I frowned, a small crease of worry in my forehead.

Daphne, not able to stand having Eric's attention on me any longer, redirected the conversation, ending up on the topic of homecoming court. "I bet you are going to win. I mean you are just so nice and really tall." She simpered at Eric, trailing her fingers down the side of his arm. I gagged internally and I saw Amelia and Holly giggling, mocking Daphne's actions on the other side of the table where she couldn't see them from where she was. I laughed, turning my back to Daphne.

"If they vote based on being nice and tall I think John might just beat him." I said jokingly, poking John in the side as he grinned down at me. It was true though, John was known to be nicer than Eric and he was taller, if only by an inch or two. Daphne sneered at me.

"You just don't get it do you? Eric is nice to everyone even when they aren't popular." Daphne said, leaning over to me, moving her eyes from me to Amelia and Holly who stopped mocking her when Daphne glanced toward them. An awkward silence fell over the table. "He is just sure to win." She finished, squinting her eyes at me before turning to Eric, fluttering her eyelashes at him. I let out a sigh.

"I know Eric is nice, I've known him for years." I told her pointedly. "I mean he was kind enough to talk to you." I said under my breath. I was getting meaner by the minute. She was driving me nuts. How could he stand to be around her? She has no brain and only thought of her popularity. I could tell she heard me when her face soured and she got quiet. Daphne slouched down into her seat and every once in a while would send me a glare. If looks could kill…

John leaned over to me and whispered. "I was thinking the same thing." I suppressed a giggle. "I don't know if I have said it or not but you are stunning and I am glad you came with me." He kissed my check. I sat there blushing picking at my food, stomach twisting in knots.

We were finishing our entrees and when our waiter came back to ask us if we had room for dessert, I was going to say no but the guys ordered for us. They wanted to try everything that they could. Collectively they ordered a blueberry turnover, hot buttered pecan pie, southern comfort bread pudding, and chocolate cake, all served with French vanilla bean ice cream. I was so full when we left the restaurant I was sure that I would have to be carried into the dance. Again we piled into the limo, Daphne as far away from me but as close to Eric as possible, as we headed to the dance which was being held at the Silver Lake Ballroom.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I am supper tired after cleaning and unpacking. I hope you like this chapter took a while to get done but we are there.**

**Disclaimer: It was never mine and sadly it never will be.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Our limo pulled to the front entrance to the building at half past seven, giving our group just enough time for photos. I looked out the tinted window and saw that the homecoming committee had laid a red carpet out for the dance goers to enter upon, following the theme of Hollywood on the swamp. Our driver opened the door for us, holding it open for us to get out of the limo. John slipped out first, offering me his hand as assistance for exiting the vehicle, the rest of our group following. I had slipped my hand into the crook of John's arm as we walked toward the decorated doors. All eight of us made our way into the hall that lead to the ballroom. I gasped when we entered, the ballroom was gorgeous. The entrance to the room had two mammoth size urns with flowers in red and white cascading out of it. As we passed under an arch of matching colored balloons, the lighting changed the room now quite a bit darker than the hall. The dance floor was in the middle of the room, flanked by the stage and tables. The tables were draped in red and black table cloths with white flower center pieces, and the band that the homecoming committee had gotten, a local country band, was on stage. They could play just about anything you could think of but with a twang. A male and female singer fronted the full band. Our group found a few empty tables and promptly took up residence. At the far end of the room, out of the way of the dance floor, was the photographer and a back drop of a starry cloudless night. There was a small line of people queuing up for photos. Daphne squealed when she saw it, dragging Eric over. He shot me a funny look of pain, while trying to put on a front of a smile at the same time. In the end he looked constipated. Off to the side of the stage, a table was set up with voting boxes and ballots. I had voted on Thursday so it held no interest to me. At the back of the room was a refreshment table with punch, water and finger foods. John nudged my side, stealing my attention from the room I had been taking in.

"Sookie let's go get our picture taken." John said leading me to the line behind the photographer. You would have thought that all the pictures at the house would have been enough for him, and I would have been the one dragging him. When it was our turn, the photographer had us stand in the standard dance picture position of the girl in front with the guys arm around her waist. After taking a couple of snapshots, we headed back to our table, being spotted by Tara on the way.

"Sookie!" Tara yelled to me, waving. Eventually we met in between our table and the punch table, where she was. "You look nice. Your eyes are super vibrant. I am glad you chose that one," Tara gushed, walking over to our table with us.

"Thank you Tara. You look just royal. Are you getting nervous about the vote?" I asked as we took a seat.

"Nah if I don't win there is always sweetheart and prom." Tara was one of the senior girls up for homecoming queen. Her composition was pretty stiff with a basketball player, cheer leader, two softball players, a drama girl, and soccer player. All were popular in their own right.

"That is a great way to look at it but I bet that you get it." I said encouragingly. She just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well," Tara said, standing again while smoothing gout her dress, "I need to get back to Eggs cause his eyes have been wandering if you know what I mean. I will see you later." She said walking off to her date. Those of us remaining sat for a couple minutes, surveying who had attended when I felt a hand on mine. I turn to look into John's almost violet eyes.

"Sookie would you like to dance?" John asked shyly. I gave him my own shy smile.

"I would love to." I said standing up, still holding his hand. We walked to the dance floor, and as we reached it the band started to play Dream a little Dream of Me. It was a nice song to dance to. The female vocalist sang of craving a kiss when John bent down and pecked me on the lips. It was sweet and short. I smiled up at him and put my head on his chest, dancing like this for a few more songs before I needed to get a drink. John led me back to the table, heading off to retrieve our drinks. I sat in relative silence for a couple of moments, watching the others dance when I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I turned around and found Godric smiling down at me, dressed impeccably in a dark chocolate shade that he looked strangely beautiful in.

"I love your dress Sookie. It brings out your eyes. You look really pretty tonight."

"Thank you. You clean up well yourself." I returned his smile, blushing.

"Could I have this dance Sookie?" He asked extending his hand.

"Sure but I want to wait for John to get back. He went to get us some drinks and I don't want him to think I abandoned him." Godric smiled at my consideration, nodding.

"Ok. Have you been having a good time tonight?" I shook my head yes enthusiastically.

"Oh yes just oodles. At dinner, everyone learned the importance of wearing underwear when you are a flyer from Daphne." I said sarcastically. "She has been the most helpful with her 'how to be a lady' tips, I don't know what I would of done without her sage advice." I rolled my eyes, even using air quotes. Godric just chuckled.

"I was asking more so along the lines if you were enjoying your date, but that is good to know as well." I blushed again.

"John has been the perfect gentleman all evening." I said smiling seeing the man in question has reappeared with our drinks.

"I am glad that you think so Babe. Here is your punch." He said handing me a cup. I drank it greedily. Godric turned to John to talk.

"Would you mind if I borrowed your date for the next song?"

"As long as Sookie is ok with it and you bring her back. I don't see the harm." I nodded my head in agreement and followed Godric back to the dance floor. The band was playing a faster song that I could not recognize. We jumped and bounced around to the song. At one point Godric spun me around and then dipped me. It was great fun and we were laughing hard when the song ended. He took me back to the table. By then, John had been joined by Eric and Holly.

"Thank you for the dance Sookie. I will come back for another one later." He said and then kissed my hand.

"You look like you were having fun out there was it a good dance?" John asked earnestly. He placed his arm around the back of my chair.

"I did! And Godric is a better dancer then he gives himself credit for." I said leaning back into John's arm.

"Would you be up for another dance partner Sookie?" Eric asked. I looked to John and he nodded his head. I agreed and we went to the dance floor. This time I recognized the song almost immediately. It was Jolene. I thought that it was rather appropriate for the situation as Daphne came over to claim her date back, glaring at me. I couldn't help it when my smile began to fall off my face as I left her with him, heading back to the table. Next thing I knew, before I could get two steps in, I was captured by someone else's arms. I whirled my eyes upwards, meting kind green eyes.

"I think you should get to finish your dance Sookie." It was Preston. He was smiling down at me and moving me off in to the crowd on the dance floor. Laughing, I shrugged with agreement as he escorted me back to the dance floor. We danced for the rest of the song and the one after it. I took my leave as soon as the second song ended, him thanking me for the dance. I went back to the table to find Amelia and Holly talking. They stopped abruptly when they saw me.

"I need to go to the rest room would you come with me Sookie?" Asked Holly.

"I'll go too! Need to powder my nose," Amelia said standing up. The three of us made our way to the restroom, the closer we got, and the more I realized my need to go. I had just sat in the stall when I heard the door open again, letting in a few more girls.

"I cannot believe that she tried to pull that." A very disgruntled Daphne said leaning against the vanity to check her makeup. "I mean really who does she think she is dancing with my date?" She sounded completely p.o-ed.

"He did ask her you know." Tanya interjected. Moments like these, I think Tanya really isn't that bad.

"That is not the point! She has been trying to take him from me all night, I just know it." Daphne whined. I swear I even heard her stomp her heel.

"I don't know why you are so insecure. She's a freshman. No competition to you," Added Debbie. A compliment from Debbie is rare, even if it is at the expense of another person.

"You don't see the way he looks at her, it is like she can do no wrong. All of the guys have been that way with her all night! Well, I guess except for Tray but he has been so wrapped around Broadway's little finger." Daphne continued to rant. I could not understand this girl. She was so shallow and stupid, it was sad really. They left the bathroom after that. I sat in the stall for a minute trying to understand this crazy girl. She was jealous over nothing. I left the stall and washed my hands. Holly and Amelia were standing there waiting for me. We all stayed quiet on the way back to the table. Mrs. Fant, who was chaperoning the dance, came up to the microphone.

"Are you all having a fun time tonight?" She asked and got a huge burst of applause and screams. "That is great but I am here to remind you to vote for homecoming king and queen. Voting will close in thirty minutes so that we have time to count and crown our court. Have a great time I will be back up later to announce the winners." She said handing the microphone back to the singer.

Over the next hour I danced with John and Godric again, and even Alcide. The music stopped, and Mrs. Fant returned to the stage. "Can I have all the nominees up to the stage please?" She asked and waited. Everyone trickled up to the stage taking their places, anxious looks on their faces. "Your homecoming court girls are Betsy Jones, Sophia Anthony, Mattie Bishop, Katie Miller, and Jamie Dubois. Your homecoming court boys are Alcide Herveaux, Preston Pardloe, Eric Northman, Tray Dawson, and JB Du Rone. Your homecoming Prince and Princess are John Quinn and Dani Lynn Rose. And your Homecoming King and Queen are Jason Stackhouse and Tara Thornton." Everyone broke out in to a huge round of applause. Each person on court received a sash while John and Dani Lynn both got small crowns and flowers. Everyone except Jason and Tara stepped off the stage, giving the spotlight to the presentation of scepters and crowns to them. Ms. Fant handed Tara the biggest bouquet of red roses I have ever seen, the room filled with sounds of applause and cheers at the newly crowned King and Queen. They posed for the traditional picture. As the night wound down the last band announced that they would be playing their last song. John asked me to dance one more time. We swayed to the slow song. I had, had a wonderful night for the most part. We piled into the limo one last time for the trip back to Gran's. Daphne had clung to Eric like a barnacle for the ride home. I was nestled into John's side. He and Alcide talked about the paper they had due on Monday. We got back to Gran's around midnight. I was surprised to see that the lights were still on. I climbed the back stairs to the kitchen and opened the door to find that Gran had company.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: I am so, so sorry for not posting sooner. I hope some of you are still with me. I do have some excuses for not posting. I had been without internet for a few days in my new apartment. I also have been busy with school. On top of that my beta has been MIA for a bit. I have time that I can write tomorrow and hope to get another chapter done. This chapter has not been betated so if there are mistakes they are all mine. I will have another note at the other end. So thank you for not giving up on my story. Read, Enjoy and Review Please.**

**Disclaimer: I have missed playing with Charlaine's toys so much.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Sitting at the table calm as could be was someone I had not seen in years. It was my older cousin Hadley. The last time I had seen her was when I was nine. She had come to the house to borrow money from Gran and we never saw her after that. Hadley was ten years older than me her mother was my aunt Lynda. Aunt Lynda had died of cancer when I was real young and Hadley's daddy had left soon after that. Hadley had been staying with an uncle on her daddy's side of the family up until she disappeared. We all had thought that she had died or something. So to say I was shocked to see her was an understatement. Hadley was a tall slender girl or should I say woman. Her hair was long and blonde and she had bright green eyes. She was wearing a real nice dress that looked to be designer but I would not know. I did not notice right away but sitting in the chair next to her was a small boy that I did not recognize. He had Hadley's same blonde hair. I could not see his eyes cause they were closed in sleep. Me still being as shocked as I was I had not moved out of the door way so when the boys had tried to follow me in they knocked me over. John scoped me up right away and put me back on my feet. "Sookie I am sorry we did not mean to knock you down. Why did you stop?" John asked looking me over to make sure I was ok.

All I could say was "Hadley". That got his attention. Both he and Jason whipped there head in the direction of the table. Gran and Hadley just sat there smiling at us.

Eric still confused asked "Who?"

"My cousin Hadley she disappeared the year before you came." I said in a monotone voice.

"Come on in and close the door before you let all the cold out." Gran said. We all proceeded into the room. The boys let us girls sit in the chairs taking up residence around the room leaning on the counters. Both John and Eric stayed near me. "As Sookie said this is her cousin Hadley and this is her son hunter." Gran introduced them smiling.

In his usual tackles form Jason asked "Where have you been and when did you have him?"

"The where is a long story the when is easier. Hunter is four years old." Hadley said quietly looking down at her sleeping son.

"Why did you leave and why are you back now?" I said in an almost hurt voice. John had come forward and put his hand on my shoulder. Other than Gran and Jason, Hadley had been my main support when mama and daddy died. She understood what it was like to lose her parents. She had been a big comfort and when she left it was like she had died too.

"I left because I was scared and ashamed. I am back because I wanted Hunter to meet you all. We are only here for a few days I have to get back to my job." She answered cautiously.

"So you are not back. What do you do?" Jason interjected.

"Not prenatally no. I am a legal aid in New Orleans." She said.

"You have been this close and not called to say that you were ok or anything? I thought that you had died, everyone did." My voice shook. I was trying my hardest to hold off the tears that were welling up in my eyes. "I am tired right now and I don't want to say anything that might hurt your feelings so I am going to go to bed." I said getting up and walking to the stairs to my room John and Eric were not far behind. When I got to my room I was almost mechanical in the way I got out my sleep clothes to get ready for bed. The guys had both sat down on my bed waiting for me to break down. I took my clothing with me into the bathroom and showered. Once the hot water hit my skin I lost it. I sunk to the floor of the tub and cried. I could not believe that first Hadley was alive and second she had a son. That had to have been why she left. Gran had always said that we should wait to have children till we could support ourselves and married. I could understand her being afraid of how Gran would react but she had to have known that she would have had support. I stayed on the floor of the tub crying and thinking for a good fifteen minutes. I made a decision that I had to get up and go to sleep crying in the shower would do me no good. I stood up turned off the water and got out to dry off. I put on my pjs and brushed out my hair. I took me a while to find all of the pins in my wet hair but I did it. I got it all untangled and put it up in a messy bun. I then brushed my teeth and went back to my room. It must have taken me longer then I thought because both boys had gotten changed and were now asleep on my bed. It was funny to see such big guys sharing a small bed. I could not help it I laughed so hard and loud that I woke them up.

"Babe are you ok why are you laughing?" John asked getting up and coming over to me pulling me into a hug.

"Not really I am so upset with Hadley I feel like she abandoned me. I mean she was only a few hours away and she could not call or anything. I was laughing because you two were just adorable laying there fighting over my pillow." I said catching my breath. "Are you staying too John? I knew that Holly and Alcide were but I did not know that you were too."

"Yeah Gran had asked me if I wanted to go to church with you all tomorrow. I think Alcide might come to if his ma will let him miss mass. You should not be so hard on Hadley I know how you feel but think about how she felt. Being a single mom in this town is not something that most girls would want. I think you should talk to her before she leaves again it would be good for the both of you." He smiled down at me moving a stray piece of hair out of my face. I knew he was right and nodded my head against his chest. I tried to stifle a yawn but it came out anyway and he said. "I think it is time for us to leave you so you can go to sleep." He kissed me full on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds but it was lovely. As he pulled away I leaned closer to him not wanting it to stop. He kissed me one more time and then left the room. Calling over his shoulder he said "Sleep well Babe." My hand had gone to my lips they were still warm from his kiss. I had forgotten that Eric was still in the room and flopped down on my bed landing on top of him. He froze under me.

"Ah... I should go." He said shifting out from under me and standing up going across the hall slamming his door. His voice was cold and distant. I felt bad that I kissed John in front of him. I stood up shut my door and then clicked off the light. I lay back down. I was asleep in no time. I woke to the sound of water running. I laid in bed just looking up at the celling. The more I stayed put listing the more I realized that I really needed to go. I hoped whoever was in the shower would get out soon or I was going to have a problem. After another few minutes the door to the bathroom opened and the occupant exited going down stairs I shot across the room out the hall way and into the bathroom. Once I had relived myself I washed my hands and got my curling iron out and plugged it in to warm up. I then went back to my room to find something to wear. I picked out a navy blue dress that had white piping around the hem of the skirt and under the bust. It had short cap sleeves and a high square neck line. It was a modest but pretty dress. I got out under things out and a sweater just in case. Some days the church was so cold that I was convinced that they were trying to freeze the hell out of us. I got changed and went to the bathroom to do my hair. I curled my hair and then went down stairs for breakfast. I had almost forgotten about Hadley and her son. Hunter was running around the living room chasing after Alcide and John. They were all dressed in their Sunday best minus their shoes. He was a cute little boy he kind of reminded me of Jason with his energy and enthusiasm. John came to a skidding halt in front of me when he saw me with a broad smile on his face.

"Good morning Sookie. You look just as lovely as you did last night if not more." He said pulling me into a hug as Hunter came up behind him grabbing his leg. I blushed and mumbled my thanks. He kissed the top of my head. I went into the kitchen to find Gran and Hadley cooking away. It was like she had never left. They were working on a batter for pancakes and I could smell the sausage frying up in the pan. I sat down at the table and pick up an orange to peel and eat. They turned around at the sound of my chair moving on the floor.

Gran smiled at me and asked "Did you sleep alright?" I nodded my head mutely. "That is good Hadley and Hunter are going to go to church with us along with the boys and Holly. You should go see if your brother is up yet I know that Holly should be just about finished in the shower. Oh and see if Eric is dressed yet too. I need him to go get his father's SUV so we have more room to drive everyone." I agreed and got up to do as she asked. I went to find Jason first he was passed out on his bed still in his tux his crown lying near his head. I had a wicked idea and went to borrow Hunter from the boys. They all thought it was a marvelous idea and agreed to help. I ran and got the camera from Gran's room before we woke him. Alcide held Hunter over Jason's head balancing him so that the cup in his hand would not spill all at once and then on the count of three he had Hunter dump the water right when I snapped a picture. Jason shot up out of bed screaming like a little girl he was drenched. We all laughed ourselves into hysterics.

"That was not funny." Jason said putting.

"It was pretty great from our side of things. You need to get up and get cleaned so we can go to church." I said calming down and leaving the room. I was just about to go upstairs and get Eric when he came down. "Gran wants to talk to you about using your father's Cadillac to go to church so we have more room and less cars." He walked past me like he had not heard what I said and went off to the kitchen to talk to Gran. I guess he was still mad at me since he did not say anything. We all ate breakfast and then piled into the SUV. Hadley had moved Hunters car seat to the SUV in the back. Eric drove with Gran in the front. I sat in the middle with John and Alcide. Holly was in the back with Hunter and Hadley. I did not pay a whole lot of attention to sermon today as I was sat in between John and Alcide. John would subtly touch me on my shoulder or my knee knowing I could not yell at him, it was driving me nuts. I wanted to tell him to stop but I liked the attention. Eric was being really moody. I get that he did not like that I was accepting of the attention I was getting from John but what did he think that I would just ignore attention or advances from other guys just because he liked me. He would scowl at me every time John's hand came in contact with my body.

The service was over none too soon and I was sitting in the SUV on the way home. Gran was making fried chicken with all the fixings for lunch. She had put the chicken in seasoned butter milk to soak. She was even making an apple crisp for dessert with cinnamon ice cream. She had the guys take turns churning the ice cream when we got home I was glad that I did not have that job. Hunter wanted to help he was just so cute trying to turn the crank. Gran put Holly and I to work pealing and chopping the apples. It may have been a more tedious task but it would not make my arms hurt the next day. Hadley was helping Gran with everything else. We got the crisp done and in the oven just as Gran pulled her mac and cheese. The boys were still cranking away when Gran took the last piece of chicken out of the pan. She had us set the table before she told the guys to bring the ice cream in so it could finish freezing. Lunch was fairly quiet not because we did not want to talk but because the food was so good that we did not want to but our forks down.

After lunch we sat around the living room in talking. Mostly it was Gran Jason and Hadley cause I was still not sure how I felt about her not being here for so long. I knew that I was not really mad at her I was more hurt that I was not important enough to talk to. I get that she probably felt like confiding in a nine year old was not the best idea. I got lost in thought thinking about the last time we had spent time together. It had been a couple of weeks before she had left. It was a weekend that happened to be a pageant weekend. I had gotten Grand Supreme and Most Photogenic. It had been a great weekend. I won five thousand dollars which Gran made me put in the savings account she had set up for all of my winnings. It was meant to be my college fund. We had over the years had to dip into a few times when finances got tight but Gran would always try to put back as much as she could. Hadley had taken me to Dairy Queen to celebrate. We had talked and laughed about silly things. Thinking about that day had me realize just how much I had wished she had stayed. I was pulled from my thoughts by John. He had been sitting with me on the sofa. "What has you looking so sad Babe?"

"Just memories" I mumbled quietly.

"Well maybe I can cheer you up." He stood up and took my hand pulling me off the sofa. He walked me outside to the porch swing to sit. "I want to ask you about how you fell about last night?"

"Do you mean the kiss, the dance or seeing Hadley again?" I countered.

"All of it."

"I had a lovely time with you at the dance. I think you know that I liked the kiss just as much as you did. I don't know what to say about Hadley. I get why she left but I feel like I was not important to her. She could have come back sooner or at least called." My voice cracked and I started to cry. John pulled me on to his lap. He rubbed my back.

"Ah Babe don't cry. You know that you are important to her. I am glad that you had a good time with me and that you liked kissing me. I really like kissing you and I want to do it more often. Sookie, will you be my girlfriend?" I was going to respond when the front door opened and someone stepped out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: I promise this is still a Sookie and Eric romance story. Just remember that not all high school relationships last. I will try my hardest to get another chapter up in the next couple of days. Let me know what you think of what is happening. Please review I love to know what you all are thinking.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I know that it has be forever I am sorry. I don't know if I can apologize enough for not updating I am sorry I have made you all wait. I have been having a horrible case of writer's block on top of having no time to write. I think that I was a bit ambitious in thinking I would have more time than I do. The good news is that the chapter is longer. Anyway enough apologizing and whining I have a new poll up on my profile. This one is for Sookie's Halloween costume. So please go vote and let me know what you want this time I will go strictly from the votes and if there is a tie I will work it in. Now that I have groveled a bit on with the chapter as always read, enjoy and please review. Like last time, my beta is still gone so all of the mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Hadley had come out looking for me. "Sookie I would really like to talk to you." I looked over to John apologetically and he just nodded his head. He got up from his seat on the swing with me.

"I will talk to you later Sookie." He kissed my check and left us alone.

"So you seem to have grown up a lot you have boys chasing you now and you actually look like you like it." She said taking John's vacated seat.

"You would have known about that if you had been here." I muttered scornfully.

"I get that you feel like I abandoned you when I left but can you see it from my side of things? I found out I was pregnant, I did not know who the father was and I was scared of how Gran would react. I was afraid that she would make me leave because I was such a bad influence."

"I understand I just mad cause you did not say good bye or anything. After you had not come back for a few weeks I was convinced that you had died. You didn't even call. You were so close and you did not call." My tears had come back in full force.

"You can be mad at me as longs as you forgive me and start to get to know Hunter. I want him to know his family even if he don't know who is daddy is."

"I would have wanted to know him sooner. You know that Gran would have supported you if you stayed she may have been mad too at first but she would have done everything that she could do to help you."

"She may have but that is not the way I felt at the time. I cannot go back and change what I did but I can work to try and fix it in the future. I would to have the chance to get to know you again."

"Ok so what have you been doing all this time other than working as a legal aid?"

"Well I went to New Orleans to get away. I started to work at this little hole in the wall of a dinner. I stayed there for a few months till I started to show and then I took a job as a secretary because it was the only job I could find that had health insurance. I stayed there for the rest of my pregnancy and then took my maternity leave. They were really nice about it and everything. I went back to work there when Hunter was eight months old. My boss offered for me to take some classes so that I could be classified as a legal aid. It made the job a lot easier when I knew what I was doing and could help more. I have been there since. I have tried to date a bit but have never found anyone that I felt could be a good role model for Hunter. What have you been doing? How is school you are a freshman now right? Are you still doing pageants?"

"I grew up. I am a freshman and I like school. I am the JV dance captain. I still paint and draw and all that. I got first chair in orchestra which is still hard for me to understand at times. I started driver's ed and I can't wait for it to be over. Mr. Dearborn is so boring and he thinks that girls can't drive so he does not give us anywhere challenging to drive. All of the boys have gotten to go on the interstate but none of the girls have. Mostly we get to go around the parking lot or on some of the back roads. I need to ask Gran to take me out so I can have some other experiences. I quit doing pageants. It got to the point where I was doing them to make Gran happy and not myself. I could show you some of what I won and the art that I have been working on."

"I would like that. I am proud of you that you are doing so well. I remember Mr. Dearborn he was just as bad when I took driver's ed. At least you are getting to go on side streets he never let us do that. I could take you out driving if you would like. I am sure that Gran would love to have some quality time with her great-grand baby. I was planning on coming back up here in a few weeks we could do it then. I think that we are going to come back for Halloween too cause I want Hunter to get to go trick-or-treating. It is not as safe as I would like to do that in New Orleans. Are you going to do anything fun for Halloween?"

"I don't know yet. Jason said that one of the football guys was going to be having a party but I don't think that Gran will let me go. Holly and I might be doing a scary movie night."

"Well if you have time would you want to come with me and Hunter trick-or-treating?"

"Maybe we will have to see. I need to go back inside and work on my home work for tomorrow is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No not if you don't want to. I should go put Hunter down for a nap. He may be four but he still gets real cranky in the evening if he hasn't." We both got up and hugged. I went into the kitchen to get a drink to find Gran on the phone. She finished her conversation and hung up.

"I have some really great news Sookie. Talbot called and your cello is fixed. He said that he could have one of the employees that lives in Bon Temps deliver it on their way home."

"Did he say when it would be here?"

"Probably at eight tonight. He also said that you can keep using the cello that you have been for school so yours does not get broken again. I know that you were worried about it."

"Ok that is good I am going to go and work on some homework due tomorrow. Do you need me to help get dinner ready?"

"Nope I am ordering pizza so we can have the night off. Go do your homework I will call you down when it gets here." I left Gran and went to my room. I had a paper that I had to do for English. What kind of teacher gives you homework over homecoming weekend it is just cruel. I wrote for about an hour till I could not think anymore. I took a break and drew for a bit. I had sat on the floor with my sketch book and pencils. I started to sketch my window and the tree outside of it. I was concentrating so hard that I missed when Hunter came in and sat with me.

"What you drawing?" He asked looking at my paper.

"The window." I said simply going back to my task.

"Why don't it have any color?" He asked picking up my charcoal. He wiped his fingers on his pants when his fingers turned black.

"Do you mean that charcoal or the picture?" I countered not sure which he meant.

"The picture. It would be pretty with colors. I could ask Mama for my crayons so you could make it pretty." He offered sweetly.

"I have my own colors I could use but I wanted to work on how I make it look like light is coming through the window. If you want you can draw a picture of it in color." I said getting up and retrieving my colored pencils. I handed him the colors and one of my smaller sketch pads. We sat there silently drawing till Hadley came up to tell us that dinner had arrived. We went down to the kitchen. The boys were already piling their plates with as many slices as they could hold.

Gran swatted at Jason's hand when he went to take a sixth slice. "Now you eat what is on that plate and let the rest of us get some." She gave him the same look she gives us when we do something unscrupulous in public.

"That's not fare Eric and Quinn both gots six." He pouted.

"They are guests you aren't now quit whining and eat or you not getting anymore." Once everyone had food we spread out between the kitchen and dining room. I still had not had a chance to talk to John after my talk with Hadley. I wanted to say yes but I did not want to hurt Eric's feelings. I knew that he was still mad at me but I did not know if I was ready to deal with his attitude. I care a great deal for Eric but he was just not an option at the moment. I sat in the living room eating soundlessly watching the boys in their attempts at new gastric feats. They seemed to be able to turn even the simple act of eating into a competition. I don't know what they were trying to prove by gorging themselves to the point of sleep but it was still entertaining to watch. Jason was passed out on the floor with a slice still hanging half out of his mouth. Eric was in his own food coma on the love seat. John and Alcide were still going and looked like they would both pass out or puke at any second. I took my plate to the kitchen to wash it. Gran was cleaning up in the kitchen and Hadley was taking Hunter to get ready for bed. "So Hadley said that she would like to take you driving are you up for that?"

"I really want too if you will let me." I squeaked.

"I think that it would be just fine." She said handing me a towel to help dry. We cleaned everything up and put it away. It was almost eight so I went back to the living room to wait for my cello. I plopped down on the sofa right when there was a knock on the door I shot to the door to answer it. I wrenched it open to see Talbot himself standing there with my cello. I almost knocked him over in my haste to hug him.

"I did not know that you would be bringin' it, Gran just said that one of your employees would."

"Well after all the work that I put in to fixing it I just had to be here to see your face. I did not trust the boys not to drop it on the way here."

"Thank you so much for fixing it. I don't know what I would have done if you couldn't. Thank you." I flung my arms around him.

"I am glad that I could. It was a pleasure to get to work on it." He said returning my hug. "Now how about you try it out to make sure it still feels the same." He handed me my cello and followed me into the living room. As soon as I had it out of the case I let out a breath I did not know that I was holding. It looked like it did when I was little I just hoped that it sounded the same. I played the first thing that came to mind. It felt like I was home. The notes that flowed out of the cello were perfect. I was afraid that the repairs would have changed the sound but I think that they just made it better. I knew Mama would be happy to know that her cello was doing alright.

"I will take it from the smile on your face that I did a good job?" Talbot asked.

"It is perfect, better than perfect. I don't know how I can thank."

"Just take good care of it and play it. That beauty needs to be heard. I am going to get going. Call me if you need anything repaired." He said heading out the door. I was so enthralled with having my cello back that I missed the fact that I had woken all of the boys up. They all had varying degrees of happiness on their faces. Most notable was Eric looked both happy and pissed like he was mad at himself for being happy for me.

"It sounds great Babe. I am glad you have it back. Al and I need to get be heading home and we are taking Holly with us. I will see you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed me on the check a few times and then laid one on me in front of everyone. I blushed furiously trying to return his kiss and not come off as slutty. "You can give me your answer to my question tomorrow when I come to pick you up for school." He did not give me a chance to reply and walked to the door thanking Gran for having him. When I came back to myself I noticed that I was alone in the room. I got up packed my cello away and took it to my room. I got ready for bed smiling the whole time. Eric came into the bathroom as I was brushing my teeth. He hesitated at the door but came in anyway. He got out his own tooth brush and went to work. He would catch my eye every time he spit in the sink. I could tell that he wanted to say something but it seemed like he would chicken out when he looked at me. I finished up and went to leave when he grabbed my arm. I turned back to look at him to see him with a serious look on his face.

"I don't like it and I don't want you to date Quinn but you could do worse. Just remember that I will be waiting for you and when he messes up cause I know he will I am here for you." Then he pulled me in for a hug. He kissed the top of my head and muttered in Swedish. "Jag älskar dig. En dag kommer du bli min och när den dagen kommer jag inte låta dig gå. Sleep well Sookie." He kissed me on my head one more time before letting me go. I went to my room, switched off the light and went to sleep.

The next morning when John came to pick me up I told him I would love to go out with him. He asked me to go on a date with him on Saturday that I accepted. The week went by super fast and it was Saturday morning. John was going to be taking me to movie and then out to eat. I know that it was kind of a cliché date but I could not wait. He had been so sweet all week, bringing me flowers every day and walking me to class. When the team won their game again Friday night he came up into the stands and hugging and kissing me to celebrate. He was not so subtly marking his territory not that I minded. I spent an hour and a half getting ready. I had taken a shower and let my hair dry naturally so that it had a nice wave to it. Since I did not know what type of restaurant he was going to take me to I picked out a nice dress and cardigan with some flats. It was a right green dress that had a halter style neckline. It had a fitted bodice and flared out nicely at my waist. The cardigan was black and had beading on the top. I thought that it was a nice outfit that could be seen as both dressy and casual. He had come to the door while I was just putting on a last bit of makeup. I came down the stairs and saw him sitting somewhat uncomfortably on the sofa between Jason and Eric. It looked like they were threatening him with castration if he did anything untoward to me on the date. Everyone's heads whipped to look at me when I got down to the bottom of the steps. Gran smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. She whispered into my ear. "Have a good time but act like a lady so not too good of a time." I nodded.

John stood up he was wearing a dark purple almost black sweater with dark washed jeans and dress shoes. He looked handsome. "Wow you look great Sookie. Let's get going the movie starts in forty five minutes." He offered me his arm.

"Take good care of her and make sure that you are back by midnight. Have a good time." Gran said waving us off.

"I will." John said over his shoulder as he led me out to his car. John was driving a real nice town car that night. We were nervously silent for most of the ride to the theater. The little bits of conversation we had were awkward. I hoped that the night would get better once we calmed down a bit. When we got to the theater John let me pick the movie. Since I was underage we had a choice between a cute kids movie and romantic comedy. I was not sure if he could sit through singing animals so we saw the romantic comedy. He got the tickets and refreshments. We took a pair of seats up at the back of the theater. He held my hand though the whole movie periodically picking it up to kiss it. He did not let go of it until we got in the car to go to diner. We pulled up to one of the only Chinese restaurants around. We had a nice supper and conversation. All of our earlier awkwardness had left. When the check came so did our fortune cookies. Every time that I would go to a Chinese restaurant or order it in Jason and I would play a game by adding this one phrase to the end of our fortunes which would make them funnier. We had done this for as long as I could remember. We would read them out loud and then add "in bed" to the end. John's was "Only if you dive for pearls shall you find one." I burst out laughing when he read it for me. When he asked me why it was so funny I explained the game to him. "Well isn't that just spiffy." He said blushing.

Mine read "The one you love is closer than you think." My fortune did not work as well as John's for the "in bed" game. I did not give my fortune much thought till we were leaving the restaurant and I saw Eric sitting in a booth on the other side of the room with a blonde girl whose face I could not see. I tugged on John's arm wanting to get out of there before we had to stop and talk. I was not in the mood for another girl hanging from his arm. He had, had a different girl draped over him all week. It made me sick I was glad that his father was coming home. I got John out without him noticing Eric and his date. The ride back to Gran's was quite but the good kind. When we got back he opened my door for me and walked me up the steps.

"I had a great time with you Sookie and I hope you did too." He said shyly.

"I did thank you for taking me out." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the check. He was not having it and pulled me in for a proper kiss. John and I had kissed a few times and each had been great but this one made my toes curl.

"That is a good night kiss." He said before pecking me on the check. "I will see you tomorrow for church and remember that you are coming home with me for lunch." He kissed me one more time and then walked down the steps to his car. He had the biggest grin on his face as he drove away. I stood there for a minute just reflecting on the night when I noticed the curtain on the front door move. I looked just in time to catch Gran and Jason looking out the window. I shook my head and went inside to face the questions I knew were coming.

Gran and Jason were sitting on the sofa with the TV on and Gran pretending to read. "I did not know that you could read upside down Gran."

"Oh hush. How was it? Did you have a good time? Where did he take you?" Having caught her she put down the book.

"It was a lovely night. We saw a movie and went to diner. The kiss cause I can tell you are just dying to know after you botched job of spying was fabulous. I am going to get ready for bed so that is all you get." I said smiling leaving the room. I laid awake for a while thinking about how nice a time I had. I was almost asleep when my fortune popped into my head. It was just a silly piece of paper what did it know?

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: Thanks again for still reading, please review and vote in the poll. The fortunes are real ones that I got when I went to supper with my family. My older sister and I have played the "in bed" game for forever and when I got the diving for pearls one I just had to use it, it was to good not to.<br>**

**Translation from Google: I love you. One day you'll be mine and when that day comes I will not let you go.**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I am profoundly sorry for not updating. My classes are taking up all of my time. Please review and vote in the poll that I have up on my profile. I have to warn you that it is a shorter chapter and I have jumped around a bit. Don't hate me for what happens at the end.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them then I would not be going this far in debt for school.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

I woke up the next morning to get ready for church. When I went across the hall the door to Eric's room was open. I noticed that all of his stuff was gone and the bed was made. I knew that his father would be coming back soon but I did not think that he would leave without saying something. I took a shower and washed my hair. When I got out I blow dried it strait. I then put on a minimal amount of makeup and got dressed. I was surprised to see Eric, his father and a blonde woman sitting at the table with Gran. The table had fruit and French toast on serving trays. Gran smiled when she was me and asked. "Sookie dear could you fill up my coffee cup for me?"

"Sure Gran. Does anyone else need anything?" I looked around the table. Eric had his head turned away from me and was talking to the blonde woman that I still did not recognize.

Mr. Northman asked. "If you don't mind could you top me off as well?" I did and then got a plate out to serve myself. Noticing that there was no room to sit at the kitchen table with everyone I went to sit by myself in the dining room. I put my plate down and went back to get myself a glass of milk. Entering the kitchen I almost ran into the blonde woman. Now that I was face to chest with her she looked more familiar. It was Pam Eric's older sister. She was dress impeccably in a classic channel suit and pearl.

"I'm sorry I should have looked where I was going. Excuse me." I said blushing and stepping to the side to let her through.

"Don't worry about it Sookie. If I had such cute girls running into me like that I think that I would stand in doorways more often." She said with a flirtatious smile walking past me.

"God, Pam leave her alone. She is too young to get what you mean and anyway she likes boys." Eric interjected in Swedish.

"How do you know that she does not like the female form as well? I bet she would if she gave it a try. I could probably even convince her." Pam countered.

"I know because she likes me and has kissed me. If she was going to go for either of us it would be me." Eric retorted. Pam was about to respond when Mr. Northman came into the hall.

"It is rude to speak in Swedish when others cannot understand what you are saying. Go get in the car. Sookie, Adele we will see you later at church and for lunch." Mr. Northman chided his children walking out to the drive way. Eric and Pam ignored him and continued to banter back and forth in Swedish as they went to the car.

"Sookie bring your plate in here you can eat while I get your brother up. I swear that boy could sleep through an atomic bomb and still not move." Gran muttered that last part to go retrieve Jason.

I did as I was told and ate in the kitchen. It was rather peaceful until I heard a rather girly scream, a string of cures words and then the distinct sound of someone getting smacked upside the head. A few minutes later Gran reentered the kitchen followed by a red faced sopping wet Jason. It looked like Gran had gone for the instant shower approach this morning. After everyone was done eating and dressed Jason drove us to church. Jason went off to sit with Crystal so that left Gran and I to find our own seats. We were going to take up the rest of the pew that Eric's family had saved when John spotted me almost as soon as my bum touched the bench. He asked Gran if I could go sit with his family. She was fine with that. As we were walking away she said. "I will see you later sweetheart just remember that this is God's house so no funny business you two." John just laughed and took my hand steering me to where his mother and sister were sitting.

Today Reverend Norris' sermon was about love and devotion. It seemed to be an extension to the sermon early in the year about forgiveness. His point was that love is unconditional both the love we have for others and God's for us. Also when we fight or ignore those people they will always be there for us just like God. You would think that I would have taken that as a hint but I was still so caught up in the warm fuzzes that I had from the attention John was giving me. John invited me to lunch with his family after the service. Gran told me that it was fine when I asked her she just reminded me that I needed to be home for dinner. Eric seemed especially put out when I was leaving. Pam was smiling at me and whispering in his ear with a devilish look on her face. Whatever she said made him madder then before. I tried to keep the smile on my face as I walked back to where John and his family were waiting.

We went to a little bistro at was serving a nice mixture of things for brunch. I got a spinach, garlic and pork frittata with some grilled asparagus and sweet tea. John got steak, home fries, and eggs with juice. All of which he devoured quickly and then started in on my food. I had to threaten him with bodily harm to quit. It was a nice lunch and I enjoyed getting to spend some time with his mother and sister. Frannie was super funny, epically when she was picking on John. I had never seem him blush and stammer so much because of one little girl before. His mother was somewhat quieter. I was not sure if she liked me or not. I had a distinct feeling that she thought that I was just using John or saw him as temporary. I guess she just did not want me to hurt her son not that I intended to.

After lunch John dropped his mother and sister at home. He took me to the lake, well really it was just a big pound but everyone called it the lake. He got a blanket out of the trunk and spread it on the ground. We laid there for a while just listening to the sounds around us. It was soothing and I got sleepy. I was almost out when John leaned over and shyly kissed me on the lips. When he went in for another it was more aggressive and his wait was mostly on top of me. We kept kissing as his hand slowly started to travel up my side. I did not mind until his hand went to my chest. It was something that we had not done yet and it made me feel weird. I was confused because it felt good but at the same time it was just not right. I pushed on his shoulder to get him to stop and to give me some space. He did not get the hint.

"John stop please." I said. He pulled away with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"No I just need a minute. I have not done anything like that before." I answered and blushed a lovely shade of crimson.

"We can stop till you are ready. I really like you Sookie I want you to be comfortable with me no matter how long that takes. I can be patient." He kissed me on my check and laid back on the blanket pulling me on to him. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for understanding John I like you a lot too I am just not to that point yet." We stayed like that not talking. He would run his hand through my hair periodically which made me feel sleepy. I closed my eyes for a few minutes concentrating on the rhythm of his heartbeat. It was soothing laying there with it also gave me time to think about my reaction to his heavy petting. I really did like him and being with him made me feel safe and cared for. The only problem was that I did not want the physical aspect of the relationship to go beyond kissing, holding hands and hugs. I was not sure if I was not ready to explore that with at all or just with him. Around four thirty he drove me back to Gran's. Gran was in the garden pruning when we pulled up. I pecked him on the check hopping out of the car.

"Sookie, could you grab me the trowel from the shed? This one weed seems to be determined to just keep on growing. You can help me by digging out some holes for the bulbs."

"Ok but can I go change first?"

"Get me the trowel and then change." She said turning back to her gardening. I ran to retrieve the trowel and then to my room to change. I put on a simple pair of shorts and then as t-shirt that had seen better days. When I got back down to the garden Gran was on her side. I sprinted over to her she was unconscious and not breathing. I started CPR and after a few rounds she started breathing again. I screamed for Jason or anyone to come and help.

With tears in my eyes I said. "Gran hold on I am going to call for help. Please be ok." I ran back in the house and called 911. When I was giving the dispatcher directions Eric, Pam and his father came running in the door.

"Sookie what is wrong? We heard you scream." Eric said.

"Gran collapsed in the garden. I am on the phone with 911 and they are on the way. I don't know what happened. She was fine and working in the garden when I went upstairs to change so I could help. When I came back she was on the ground. What if she dies or something? What are Jason and I going to do? And where the hell is Jason he should be here and he is not." I was becoming more and more hysterical with every sentence.

"Let me have the phone. Eric take Sookie into the living room to sit and calm down. You will be no help to her if you faint or pass out. Pam go back out and make sure she is still breathing." Mr. Northman said taking the phone from my hand. Eric led me to sofa and pulled me down on to it next to him. He put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder.

"Sookie you need to breath and relax. You did what you could. Help is on the way. We can call Jason he is with Crystal and her family. I am sure he will come running when we get a hold of him." He was tying his hardest to sooth me.

"We should call Hadley to she should be here too. Gran can't die she just can't. Oh, Eric!" I buried my face in his chest crying. Mr. Northman came into the living room.

"I am going to go wait with your Gran. The dispatcher said that the ambulance should be here any minute. Pam is going to come over and wait for Jason to get here. When the ambulance gets here I will take you and Eric to the hospital. Unless you want to ride with her?"

"I want to go with her I should be outside with her now." I said standing up. My knees gave way and Eric caught me.

"I will help you outside we can all wait together." Eric suggested as he pulled me up and half carried me out to where Gran was. She was still in the same spot on the ground. I lost it and started to cry harder. If I would have stayed outside maybe Gran would have been alright. When the EMT's got there they loaded gran on to a gurney and into the ambulance. I road in the back with her. When we got to the hospital the doctors checked her out and said that she had a heart attack followed by a series of miny strokes. They said that she would need to stay at the hospital for observation. Pam had shown up about thirty minutes after we got there. She was steering a semi catatonic Jason. I did not know what to do. What would I do without Gran?


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: I have not died or fallen of the face of the earth. I have however been swamped with school work. With the small amount of free time that I have had I wrote this. There will probably be several mistakes and they are all on me. I will not make any promises of when I will post next. Just know that I am trying to find time to write and I will not give up on this story. I am profoundly sorry that I have not been able to update as much as I would like but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It is a long one and has lots of plot bunnies jumping around to make it interesting. Please tell me what you think; reviews are what make me want to continue to write.**

**Disclaimer: All of the lovely characters are not mine I am just having some fun with them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

The doctors decided to admit Gran so they could keep a better watch on her. Mr. Northman came with me to help with signing her in. There was a moment that I did not know what to do when the admitting nurse asked me if Gran had insurance. Gran did but all of that information was in her purse at the house. "It is ok Sookie I grabbed all her info before we left it is right here." Mr. Northman said as he handed the admitting nurse the insurance card. He took over answering the questions surprising me with just how much he knew about Gran and what she wanted.

After they got her moved up to a single room they had us all move up to the next waiting room. It was a rather depressing room. Old not terribly comfortable chairs and couches spread around surrounded tables piled high with out of date magazines. I took a seat on one of the more cushioned couches. Eric moved to sit with me; pulling me into his side.

We had been in the waiting room for about forty minutes when a nurse approached us. She was wearing brightly colored scrubs that had smiling ducks on them. She turned to address Mr. Northman. "Are you the Stackhouses? She is stable but asleep at the moment so you need to be quiet and only two at a time. She is still hooked up to the monitors and things to don't be startled by her appearance." Jason was still in his unresponsive state. He just sat there so I went in with Eric. Gran looked so different from what she had this morning. Her skin was pail and drawn. Her usually well quaffed hair was in matted disarray. The right side of her face looked a little weird kind of like it was drooping.

"She will be ok, Gran will get through this. You don't have to worry. I bet she will be back on her feet in no time barking orders and cooking before you know it." Eric said quietly placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I wish that I could believe you. Just look at her. Gran may get better but she won't be the same. Things are going to change I just know it. What happens when she can't do things let alone take care of us?" I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and went to sit in the chair next to her.

"It will be ok Sookie. My family and I will be here for you and Jason. We will do whatever we can. I am sure that Quinn and the boys will be helpful to." He said reminding me that I had support.

"I forgot all about John. I should call him he would want to be here too." I muttered to myself as Eric walked out the door in a huff. I sat there for a while just thinking about how everything would be different. Gran would have to take it easy and back off the fatty foods. I don't know how the docs would convener that eating like she had for her entire life had to change. I was still mulling things over when Hadley came in taking up Eric's vacated spot.

"How are you doing Sookie?" She asked. With that simple question she set me off. I started to cry again. "Oh Sook, it is ok she will get through this and everything will be ok. I am going to take some time off work to come stay. Everything will be ok." She pulled me to her into a gentle hug. She stroked my hair like she use to when I was little. Having Hadley and Hunter here for support would be a god send. I left the room to give Jason a chance to be with Gran before they kicked us out when visiting hours were over. Jason just grunted when I told him that he could go in. He was still out of it as he aimlessly walked towards her door. I took his seat and closed my eyes. I was worn out both emotionally and physically.

At 8:30 the same nurse came back and told us that we had to leave but one of us could stay with her overnight. I knew that I needed to go home and go to school the next day. Mr. Northman untimely made the decision for us by saying that he would stay; since Jason, Eric and I had school the next day, Hadley had Hunter to think about and Pam I found out had a flight the next morning. Hadley drove us home I sat in the back between Jason and Eric. Jason was still subdued so he did not talk on the way home. Eric stared out his window in thought. Hunter was asleep in his car seat. That left Pam, Hadley and I to try and fill the strained silence. Pam was more than happy to fill that void by talking about her current girlfriend Ginger. I learned far more about her relationship then I ever wanted to. Hadley seemed to be more interested in what Pam had to say then I did. I zooned out at one point and was startled when we came to a stop behind Gran's house. I ran up to my room, quickly changed and crawled into bed.

The next week was hard. Gran had to stay in the hospital for the rest of the week. Mr. Northman came by to check on us and to see if we needed anything. Jason had moved past his shocked silent stage to agitated and distant. He had come home from football practice on Monday slamming doors as he went. He spent the night in his room after he raided the fridge. I had gone to see Gran after school with Hadley and Hunter. She was still very weak but her coloring was better and she was talking and scolding just as much as she ever has. I could tell that Gran was on the mend.

John had been really sweet all week he even waited for me after dance practice to go and see Gran. He got her flowers and was just the best boyfriend ever. He was starting to get on my nerves. I mean it was great that he was being supportive and all that but he was everywhere. He had been picking me up every morning for school which was nice in the beginning. That was till he started to bring Frannie with us so our nice quite time together now included a young tagalong that whined and interrupted every chance she got. I know that I use to be just like her when it came to Jason but there was only so many times that I could hear about how no one liked her and that she was to "awesome" to have friends her own age. Another thing that was starting to get on my nerves was the fact that he never said my name. I was used to it when he was just my older brother's friend but now that I was dating him it felt wrong. On Thursday I had had enough. Once Frannie was out of the car I asked. "John I don't want you take this the wrong way but could we maybe not drive to school tomorrow?"

"Why Babe? I thought that you liked to ride with me." He countered sounding hurt.

"I do like riding with you I just want some time to myself and that is another thing I know that you have always called me Babe but I would like you to use my name sometimes." I took a deep breath and went on. "I like it as a nick name but that is all you call me. I feel like you don't know my name. Jason always uses pet names when he forgets the name of his date. I don't want to be treated like one of those girls."

"Babe... Ah Sookie I did not mean to make you feel that way. I just liked that I got to call you something that no one else did. I thought that it was special. I can understand wanting to have some time for yourself but with Jason still in his funk who are you going to ride with?"

"Eric offered or Hadley has been staying with us so she could when she takes Hunter to day care." I added as an afterthought.

"Why would you want to ride with Eric, I mean I am your boyfriend not him. I hoped that you had gotten over your thing for him now that you are with me. If you like him I don't know if we should be dating anymore. It is not cool to just string me along so you have someone to be with till you figure out how you feel about Eric." He said staring straight ahead he parked the car not looking at me.

"This is so not about what I feel for Eric. It is about me wanting some peace and quiet. He was just being nice and since he lives so close it made sense but I can tell you think that is a horrible idea. It is also me wanting to spend some time with you in the morning without you little sister as a chaperone. You are the one that brought up the Eric thing. I don't want us to break up, but if that is what you want then fine. I will not fight for us if you don't. I like you a lot John, you are an amazing guy. I just wanted some time to myself. With everything that has happened with Gran I am worn out." I tried not to cry as I jumped out and grabbed my cello. There are days that I wish I played a smaller instrument it makes trying to storm off in a huff next to impossible. I ignored his shouts as I left with what little dignity I still had. I dropped my cello off and went to homeroom.

Mr. Brigant was just starting to read off the announcements as I took my seat. "The Football team and Cheer Squad are going to be holding a food drive starting next week that will last through the end of November. They have the goal to collect enough food to fill two school buses. The food will be going to the local food pantry in Monroe. Bring nonperishable food items to homeroom. The homeroom from each grade that collects the most will be given a breakfast party once we return from Thanksgiving break. I want us to win so bring as much as you can. Next I am supposed to ask you to volunteer for the annual Haunted House that the Basketball and Wrestling teams are running. They need people to be actors in some of the scenes. I am told the theme this year is be careful what you wish for. Finally the drama club has announced that the play this fall will be Fiddler on the Roof. Auditions will be held next Monday. Well that is all I have for you, talk, read, sleep just be ready when the bell rings." He went and sat back at his desk taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sook why did you come in here looking ready to cry? Is Gran ok did something happen?" Holly asked worriedly.

"No Gran is doing better. I had a fight with John and I think we broke up." I answered as quietly as I could as to not draw attention to it.

Amelia with her intensity ruined that and all but screamed. "What do you mean you think you broke up either you did or you didn't?" Everyone look over at us and got eerily silent.

"Can we not talk about this now? I don't really want my personal issues spread around school." I was saved by the bell not having to continue my explanation. Math was awkward after that with a few people turning to look at me periodically. By the time I got to Art there was a rumor going around that I was pregnant and that when I told John he dumped me. You just have to love how things spread.

"So I heard that you were knocked up and did not know who the father was so Quinn left you. Now I know that you are not that type of girl so what really happened?" Godric asked as he sat down next to me. We were working with clay this month. Our current project was to take a fairy tale and bring it to life in clay. I was doing the Frog Prince. I had made the well and had a good start on my frog prince.

"We had a fight. He was mad at me cause I wanted some time to myself. I feel like all I do is see him or hang out with him. I told him that I wanted to ride to school with someone else. Partially because his sister is also always with us in the morning and I just wanted a break. He lost it cause I said that I could get a ride from my cousin Hadley or Eric. He is convinced that I am hung up on Eric. I mean he is not completely wrong I do like Eric but that has nothing to do with my relationship with John. He said that if I liked Eric then we should break up. Why do guys act like idiots all the time?" I rambled on.

"I won't take offence to the fact that you lumped me in with all those idiots. Guys in general don't like it when the girl that they are with cares for someone else. We always feel like we are going to be replaced." Godric said wisely.

"I was not trying to replace him." I mumbled. I went back to making my frog.

"Did you tell him that?" He asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"No but I am not going to go out of my way to correct his misunderstanding. I still want to be his friend but if he is going to be a prick about things then why should I bother? I need to work and you have to go finish your project so scoot." I said turning back to my prince. He left to go work on his landscape. Art and History went smoothly. I was not looking forward to lunch. The girls and I have been sitting with Jason and the guys all year. While we were standing in line for lunch I said. "Ames and Holly I am going to go sit with Lala and Tara for lunch. I hope that you don't mind but I don't want to be around John and his asshatery at the moment." They both nodded and let me go.

When I got to the table Lafayette in his usual fabulousness manor greeted me. "Gurl what is this I hear about you having twins with the tall blonde stud over there?"

"Uh not you too. I am not pregnant. I did not cheat on John. I am not a slut. I hate that no one can mind their own dame business." I sat down in a huff. I pushed my tray forward and put my head on the table.

"He did not mean that Sook. We know that you are too much of a good girl to do anything like that." Tara said trying to sooth me while rubbing my back.

"We know the real story. I know that he is the one that was being stupid." Lala interjected in a serious tone. I lifted my head and was about to reply when I got interrupted by John.

"Babe… ah Sookie can I talk to you. In private?" He sounded contrite and pleading.

"I don't really want too but I will." I turned to face Tara and Lafayette. "I will be back, don't throw my tray." I followed him out of the cafeteria. I could see that I hurt his feelings when he tried to take my hand I and did not let him. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked knowing the answer. I looked out the window at the parking lot.

"First let me say that I am sorry for not listening to you this morning. I know that I was taking what you said out of context and jumping to the wrong conclusion, so I … ah… well I want to know are you still my girlfriend?" He inquired timidly. To hear such a big guy talk so softly was surprising.

"I thought that you broke up with me this morning. I still like you a lot John but I think that we need to take a break."

"I didn't mean what I said this morning I was just mad. Does that mean that you are going to just start dating someone else?"

"NO. I just feel like I see you all the time. Don't get me wrong that it is not a bad thing I just want some space. For the most part we have the same group of friends and I just feel like I never have time to myself."

"Can I still come over after school with the rest of the guys?" He queried hopefully.

"I will not stop you from hanging out with Jason I just may not be there. This morning made me realize that I have some things to think about. You are a great guy John and an amazing friend. You have been a great first boyfriend." I kissed him on the check.

"Don't give up on me ok. We can take a break but I still want to date you Sookie. I will wait as long as you want." He implored.

"Let me have some time I will see you later John. I will get ride home from someone else." I left him standing there and went back to my lunch. I picked at my tray till the bell rang. For the rest of the day I had to ignore the strange looks I would get from teachers and classmates. I think the worst of it was when Mrs. Fortenberry pulled me aside before orchestra.

"Sookie dear I have been hearing some disturbing things today about you. I am fairly sure that all of them are false but I just wanted to let you know that if you need help with anything you can come to me." She placed a stack of condoms into my hand. My eyes bugged out of my head. She continued "I just want you to be safe." I did not have the chance to say that I had no need or intention of needing to use them. Just when I thought my day could not get any worse Debbie and Arlene spotted me and the lovely donation I received from Mrs. Fortenberry.

"Now Sookie isn't it a little late for those? What with you being pregnant and all I would have thought you would stop sleeping around. I guess you are no better than your cousin. I wonder if all the girls in your family get knocked up out of wedlock." Debbie said in a voice that carried across the room. I was mortified as the entire room turned to listen.

With as much courage as I could I said. "Well you would know about pregnancies or at least gettin' ride of them wouldn't you? You probably need these more than I do seeing as how I am not spoiled and we all know that you are." I tossed her the stack of condoms and went to retrieve my cello. I passed Godric coming out of the storage room and he winked at me. I got my cello out of its case and tuned it. I then went to take my spot. The room had gone back to normal and was now filled with the sound of tuning strings. Godric offered to have his mother drop me off when we were packing up. I accepted and followed him out into the parking lot. I could tell that Mrs. Hyde was just thrilled to be giving me a lift home.

"Sookie how are you? I have not seen you in a while. Is your Grandmother recovering?" She asked as Godric stowed our stuff in the trunk.

"I have had better days. Gran is doing better, she should be coming home this weekend. How are you?" I replied.

"I have been doing just fabulous. I don't know if Godric told you but his brother Victor just got engaged. She is just a lovely girl. I just hope that Godric finds a nice girl for himself. Obviously not now but when he is getting ready to graduate from college of course." She simpered as she slid into the front seat.

"I had not told her that yet mother. Sookie has been having a trying day." Godric saved me from answering.

"Oh dear, what happened?" She questioned as she pulled out of the lot.

"I got in a fight with my boyfriend this morning and we are taking a break now. The fact that the entire school thought that is was there business to fabricate a reason for us to fight was the hard part." I said looking out the window. Godric took my hand in his.

"I can only imagine what kind of rumors would be spread at that school. I am sure that you handled it like the proper young lady you are." She said looking at me in the rearview mirror. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. "I have an idea would you like to come to dinner with us tonight? We are celebrating Victor's engagement. "

"You don't have to if you don't want to but it would be nice to have someone I can talk to. Tonight is going to be all about Vic and Sandy." Godric said turning to look at me.

"I would love to go, I just need to ask my cousin Hadley if it would be ok. She has been the one running the house with Gran in the hospital." I replied.

"Well we will drop your stuff off and I can talk to her while you go change. We are going to be eating in Shreveport. You should dress up." She said as she pulled into the drive. Hunter was running around the yard while Hadley sat swinging on the porch. Godric got out and helped me with my cello. Hunter came running up to us and tugged on Godric's leg.

"Who are you? Why are you here? You aren't her boyfriend." He asked gawking up at Godric.

"I Godric, I am a friend of Sookie's. My mother and I gave her a ride home and we are going to take her to supper tonight." Godric answered smiling down at Hunter.

"Oh I guess that is ok. Are you related to Jesus? Do you want to play with me?" Hunter asked hopefully.

"No I am not but I can play with you for a little bit. We will be leaving soon." He responded.

"Cool you can use my red truck. I am going to be the green one. We can crash them." Hunter pulled Godric along with him into the house. Mrs. Hyde was talking to Hadley so I took my stuff in and got changed. I put on a nice dark blue dress and grabbed a sweater. I switched shoes and brushed out my hair. I went back down stairs to find Hunter and Godric in the living room playing hard. Hunter saw me and his face contorted into a serious pout. "We were just starting to have fun. You can go but I want Godwic to stay." He crossed his arms over his chest and jutted out his lip.

Godric stood up and said "Sorry Hunter maybe I can come over and play with you another time."

"You better." Hunter said before his attention turned back to toys. Godric walked with me out to where his mother and Hadley were talking.

"Have fun tonight Sookie but you have to be home by ten you still have school tomorrow. I guess I will just have to deal with all the guys on my own." Hadley said as she hugged me.

"We will make sure to get her home on time. Let's get going Godric still needs to change and we need to pick up his father." Mrs. Hyde said as she descended the steps. We followed along and got back into the back seat of the car.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: I am back! Well at least for a little while. I am on my winter break from school. I just finished my last final yesterday. So I am hoping to get caught up in writing. This chapter has not been betaed so it may have some errors. Anyway please read and review now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Things I own my trusty laptop, a very gassy, black cat named Neville and my imagination. Things that I sadly do not own TB and SVM.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

While Mrs. Hyde drove she talked about how great it was that her boy was settling down and happy she was with his choice. Godric and I stayed silent in the back seat as she prattled on. When we arrived at their house I was amazed at how grand and opulent it was. The house rivaled Bellefluer Manor. Andy and Terry's gran had the most beautiful old plantation house in all of Bon Tempes or so I thought. "Your home is lovely." I said looking around in awe.

"Thank you my dear, I just had everything redone. It has all been restored to its original splendor. It has taken me five years to get it finished. The house was in such disrepair when we bought it. I am glad someone can see the beauty of it all." Mrs. Hyde simpered.

Godric just smiled and ignored the comment. "I am going to go show Sookie my room while you get dad's suit for him to change." He said taking my hand and leading me up the front stair case. At the top of the stairs there was a painting that made me pause. I know that I had seen it somewhere before but I could not place it. Godric noticed me looking at the painting and said "I see you spotted the Walker. Mom almost would not let it go up when dad brought it home she said that it would clash with the color scheme she had going." I stood there speechless.

"I have only ever seen one behind glass from a safe distance. I did not think that any of them were out in the general population."

"Dad is friends with a bunch of art curators in the northeast. So periodically we get a new piece from some big show." He said nonchalantly again leading towards his room. We walked down a long hallway on resplendent hardwood floors. Godric came to a stop at a set of tall double doors at the end of the hall. When he turned the handle my jaw dropped. His room was the size of the entire second floor of Gran's house. Two walls were lined with grand book cases overflowing with books. His bed was a nice sized four poster with linens in various shades of blue. The far wall was nothing but windows that look out onto a huge back yard. In front of the windows was a large easel holding a partially finished portrait. "Look around I am going to change I will be right back." Godric said over his shoulder as he disappeared behind a door that I had not seen.

I walked closer to the portrait and noticed that it was of lovely blonde girl. She was wearing one of my favorite sundresses while sitting on a bunch I had never seen in a magnificent garden. The eyes of the girl on the canvas seemed to follow me as I moved. The more I studied her the more I noticed how similar she looked to me. I hastily turned away from the painting and walked toward his desk that was nestled in between another set of book cases. It was strewn with papers and various writing utensils. Under some papers was a toppled picture of a much younger Godric and a boy I assumed to be his older brother. The smiles that graced both boys' faces told me this was a happy memory. "That was the last summer we spent with dad's family in France. Dad could not take that much time off of work after his promotion. We only see them at the holidays now and then." Godric said as he approached wearing a deep red dress shirt and charcoal pants. He was carrying a silver tie. "Could you help me with this? I would ask Mother but she will just chastise me for still not being able to tie one on my own"

"Sure I would not want you to suffer your mother's wrath." I said taking the tie from his hand and securing it around his neck.

"Thank you. How did you get so good at tying a tie?" He smiled down at my handy work.

"From many years of helping Jason he still can't manage a half Windsor on a good day. Is there anything that I need to know about tonight?" I asked taking a seat on his bed while I waited for him to put on his shoes.

"Nothing really just that Vic and Sandy have been dating for two years. She is going to be an English teacher when she graduates in the spring. She is a lot to handle when you first meet her but she is real nice. Vic will be his perfect self like always. He keeps getting looked at by scouts for the NFL. Dad thinks he will be in one of the top ten rounds of draft picks come April. Oh some of his college friends might be there but I am not sure. After that I can't think of anything. I don't know if mother invited the rest of the family or not so Arlene might be there too." He said tying his shoe and standing up. There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Hyde walked in dressed in a knee length emerald green wrap dress.

"Godric dear you need to put on your cuff links and meet us down stairs. Sookie I have something that I think will look better with that dress then your sweater come with me." She took my hand and pulled me along down the hall past the stair case to the other end of the house. She stopped at another set of grand double doors. The room was even grander than Godric's had been. The walls were painted in a soft green with dark mahogany trim. The huge sleigh bed was dressed in crisp cream linens with green accents. She led me into a dressing room walk-in closet combo. "I think you should dress up just a little bit more and I know that I did not tell you what you needed to wear so I will just have to help you fix that. The dress you have on is darling by the way you look great in blue. I think this will help with your dress and I have a necklace that I think you would sparkle in." She said handing me a cream colored pashmina that had beaded fringe on the ends. She went over to her dressing table and extracted a glinting necklace from her jewelry box. She draped it around my neck and fastened the ends. It had a delicate chain with a stunning pendent of diamonds and sapphire.

"I couldn't this is too nice." I stammered looking at myself in the mirror.

"Oh I insist. It brings out your eyes. Now we must be going we have to pick up Godric's father at the office so he has time to change. Sookie dear could you grab the garment bag for me from the chair." She said as she fastened her own necklace of pearls. I did and we headed down stairs to the car. Mrs. Hyde talked some more during the forty minute drive to Mr. Hyde's office. We pulled up to a towering office building. "We need to hurry; we still have a thirty minute drive till we get to the restaurant. Godric dear grab your father's suit. I just hope Bart is out of his meeting. Come along." She said as we exited the car. We walked through a cavernous lobby Mrs. Hyde's clicking heels echoing off the walls. She came to a stop in front of a bank of elevators and pushed the up arrow button. With a ding we stepped through the opening doors. We rode up to the thirty second floor. When the doors opened again we walked past the receptionist and strait to the back of the office. Mr. Hyde was sitting at his desk working on paperwork. He smiled when he saw us enter. He stood and embraced his wife. Mr. Hyde was extremely tall, he towered over his family. He had the same dark hair and gray green eyes as Godric.

"I am just about done. I will go hand this off to Franklin and change so we can go. I will be just a minute." He gathered up his papers and went across the hall to the adjacent office. He talked with his colleague for a few minutes. He was smiling when he came back. He took his suit into a private bathroom at the back of his office. When he came back out he finally spotted me. "I seem to have been so distracted that I missed our guest. I am Bart Hyde pleased to meet you." He said offering me his hand.

I shook it and said smiling up at him. "Sookie Stackhouse and the pleasure is mine sir."

"Well now that we are introduced let's get going. I am sure Sandy and Victor will be waiting at the restaurant." He picked up a briefcase and headed to the door. We followed him back to the elevators and out the car. I sat in the back with Godric as his parents talked. On the ride to the restaurant zoned out watching the scenery out the window change. Godric nudged me when we came to a stop in the restaurant parking lot.

"You ready to meet my brother and his fiancée." He offered me his hand to get out of the car. I accepted and kept hold of his hand as we walked in. His father talked to the hostess and we were all lead to a large private dining room. Several people were milling around with drinks in hand. I noticed Arlene standing on the other side of the room with an older woman I assumed to be her mother. Godric's parents lead us over to the couple of the hour. Victor was just as tall as their father but he looked more like their mother. His hair was a redder version of Godric's and a bit shaggy. He was wearing a chocolate brown suit with a cream dress shirt. Sandy was standing next to him in a flowing magenta cocktail dress. Her long blond hair was braided in a side pony tail.

Godric's mother introduced me to them. "Victor, Sandy this is Sookie Stackhouse. She is Godric's friend, stand partner and the JV captain for the dance team."

"It is nice to meet you Sookie I am glad that you could come to our party. I hope we see more of you." Sandy said as she gave me a hug.

Victor stepped forward and took my hand and kissed the top. "I am glad you came. Godric has told me a lot about you." I blushed a bit. Victor smiled and then called over the crowed. "Well now that we are all here I think it is time to start. I want to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate Sandy and I's engagement. We will be having dinner shorty but before we do I would like to say a few words about my beautiful fiancée. When I first meet Sandy she could not stand me. She thought that I was mindless, stuck up jock. It took me six weeks to persuade her to go out with me on one date. I am so glad that she gave me a chance and she has made me that happiest I have ever been when she agreed to marry me. She is my everything and I am stunned every day when she still puts up with me. I love you." He lifted his glass in salute and took a drink. Sandy kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too. Like Vic said thank you for coming. I hope all of you have a wonderful evening. I am starving so let's eat." We all took seats around the huge table. Godric sat on my left and his mother and father to my right. Dinner was a decadent five course meal. By dessert I was stuffed. Victor and Sandy again thanked everyone for coming and we said our goodbyes.

"Sookie thank you for coming. I have not seen my son smile so much in a long time. I hope this cheered you up some." Mrs. Hyde whispered as we walked out to the car.

"It really has. I had a lovely time thank you for inviting me and lending me your necklace." I replied.

"I am glad it got some use. I never wear it and it looks wonderful on you." She countered admiringly. I removed the necklace and returned it to her. They drove me home and Godric walked me to the door.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight." He stood their smiling at me. I kissed him on the cheek and said goodnight. I walked into the house and was greeted by couple of disgruntled faces.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: So this chapter has been giving me some trouble. I keep going back and forth with what I wanted to write. Since I was having so much trouble trying to write this chapter I took a break and wrote a one shot side piece to this called _Passes and Pining_. It is the first time that Eric and Sookie meet written from his perspective. I have had this idea running around in my head for a few days and just had to get it out. I think that it helped me to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter because I was not getting distracted by the random thought any more. If you get the chance please go and read _Passes and Pining _and let me know what you think. I am thinking about continuing it if I get some positive feedback. Anyway here is the next chapter. It is a whole lot of dialog for a change. As always read, enjoy and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I write for fun, not for profit.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

The guys were camped out around the living room watching ESPN. Both Eric and John looked like I had ripped their hearts out and danced on them. Jason spoke up first. "How was your night?"

"It was fine. I am going to say good night to Hadley and go to sleep. Night boys." I said heading down the hall to the kitchen. Unfortunately John followed me.

"Did you go on a date with that kid?" He spun me around and asked.

"No. Godric and I are just friends. I was invited by his mother to go with them to his older brother's engagement party." I replied taking a step back and continuing into the kitchen.

"Oh, it looked like you were coming back from a date. Sookie can we talk please?" He followed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked grabbing a glass out of the cupboard.

"Us. I decided that I don't want us to take a break. I will give you all the space you need I just want you to still be my girlfriend. I talked to my mom about Frannie riding with her friend so we could be alone in the car again like you wanted." He pleaded with me.

"I thought that we already talk about this. I just need some time." I said exasperated turning to the sink.

"I don't want that. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Why are you getting so possessive? I told you I wasn't going to date anyone." I filled up my glass and faced him.

"This is what I want I am not going to back down." He said taking a step closer caging me between his arms and the counter.

"But it is not about just what you want. I like you a lot John but I need space." I tried to push him away. He would not budge. He leaned down trying to capture my lips with his. I turned my head away. "Stop let me go!" I beseeched. He stepped back with a hurt look in his eyes.

"What is going on in here?" Jason asked in a menacing voice.

"We were just talking." I answered stepping around John.

"That's not what it looked like but whatever. Alcide is getting ready to leave Quinn." He interjected crossing his arms.

"Ok let me finish talking with Sookie." John spoke up for the first time. Jason stood there not making a move to leave the room. "Could you give us a minute?"

"No I think I am going to stay right here." Jason said taking a seat at the table. There were times I was glad Jason was so protective but this was not one of them.

"Jase just give us a minute please."

"Fine but I am going to be in the hall waiting." He got up and walked out. I turned back to John he looked hopeful. He closed the distance between us and went to hug me. I let him I knew that if I fought him Jason would be back in here and not give me the chance to say what I needed.

"John, give me the weekend. I will talk to you on Monday." I pushed back on his shoulder so I could look him in the eye.

"I want an answer now. Are you still my girlfriend?" He said looking down at me pleading with his eyes.

"You can't just let me have the weekend? If I answer now then no. I just want time can't you give me that?" I requested. His arms dropped from my waist and he backed away.

"I don't want you to have too much time to decide that you want something else. You are the best thing in my life right now. I don't want to lose you. Can we just forget that we argued? Please Babe!" He begged.

I took a deep breath. "You won't lose me no matter what we will still be friends. I just want some time to myself. If you can't give me that then I guess we are done." I walked past him going for the door.

"Monday." He blurted out. "On Monday you will answer me?"

I turned back to him and nodded. I passed Jason in the hallway. "Everything ok with you two?" He asked.

"We are fine I just need some time to myself. John is finding that to be a hard request to accept is all." I responded.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I am suppose to take care of you and Gran. I feel like I let her down. I don't want to do the same with you." He replied pulling me into a hug.

"As long as you are here that is all that matters. You have never let me down and I think that Gran would say the same thing. It was not your fault that she had a heart attack any more than it is mine. Gran is gettin' better and will be home soon. Everything will be fine." I said.

"I hope your right. Go get some sleep." He let go.

"Good night Jason." I went and found Hadley in Gran's room reading before bed. "I just wanted to let you know that I was home and I am going to go to bed." I said from the doorway.

"Did you have fun tonight?" She asked smiling.

"It was nice." I blushed.

"Good you sleep well." She dismissed me.

"Night." I said going up to my room. I got out a tank and pair of sleep pants and then went across the hall to wash my face and go to sleep. I changed and climbed into bed. I was asleep almost instantly. I dreamed about my own engagement party. Everyone was so happy for me and my beau. The only thing was I could not see who he was. Every time I looked in his direction my vision would blur. Later my dream changed to my wedding. I was dancing with Jason in a huge princess ball gown that floated as we move. When Jason was tapped on the shoulder for my groom to cut in I woke up. I shook off the strange dreams and went to get cleaned up. I washed my hair and shaved my legs. When I got out brushed though my hair and left it down so it could air dry. I picked out a dark green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I got dressed and went down to breakfast. Hadley had some cereals boxes set out and was cutting up some toast when I entered the kitchen. Hunter was coloring in the little sketch book that I had given him a while back. Hadley put the toast down in front of Hunter with a glass of milk.

"Good morning Sookie." Hadley said taking a seat and pouring herself a bowl of frosted flakes.

"Morning could you give me a ride to school today?" I asked grabbing a bowl for myself.

"Sure we need to leave in about ten minutes so I can take Hunter to daycare." She answered handing me a spoon. We all ate mutely. Jason came into the room a few minutes later dressed for the day and got his own bowl of cereal. "Do I need to pick you up this afternoon or can you get a ride from someone?" Hadley asked as she rinsed out her bowl.

"I can bum a ride with someone if that would be easier. I also need to bring some canned goods for the food drive." I responded. I washed out my bowl and went to the pantry picking up two cans of soup and two of fruit. We all got packed up and hit the road. I got to home room before anyone else. Mr. Brigant was sitting at his desk reading a book when I went in.

"You are early Sookie. Is there anything that you need?" He asked smiling up from his book.

"No I am just early today I got a ride from my cousin. I did bring some things for the food drive I know that I am early with them but where should I put them?" I said taking my usual seat.

"I have a box for them sitting up here by my desk. I was hoping we would get a head start on the drive I would like to win this year. Now if you don't mind I am going to go back to reading till everyone else shows up." He said turning his attention back to his book. I put the cans into the box and went back to my seat. I took out my sketch pad to draw for a bit. I like the way that Mr. B was sitting reading his book so I drew him. I got so into that I missed when Holly sat down next to me.

"Sookie… Sookie. How are you doing?" She asked finally gaining my attention.

"I'm ok." I said turning to look at her.

"Good now I was thinking about the haunted house stuff and I want to go help. Would you want to be a part of it with me?" She queried hopefully.

"Sure I can ask Preston about it later if you want me to." I smiled packing up my drawing tools.

"That would be great. I was thinking that maybe we could get the whole dance team to volunteer what do you think?"

"It might be fun I'll ask Tara, Lala, and Claude about it at lunch. I think Mr. B is gonna do the announcements now." I said turning to listen. The morning went by like it always did and Holly and I were walking to the lunch room. We decided to sit with Tara and Lafayette. I wanted to run Holly's idea by them before we talked to Claude.

"Hey there miss thang. How you doin' today?" Lala asked as we sat down.

"I'm fine. Holly had an idea that she wanted me to run by you and Tara. She wants to volunteer for the haunted house and thought that it would be fun if the whole dance team were to help. I said I thought it would be a nice idea and that I could talk to Preston about if we all wanted to." I said picking at my salad.

"You know that is a great idea. It could be a new tradition for us to be a part of it every year. We could have an extra practice tonight to talk about it. Go see what Claude thinks about helping and if we are all on board then I can run and talk to Dr. Ludwig about making an announcement." Tara agreed enthusiastically.

"I will go talk to him now and be right back." I said getting up and wondering over to where Claude was sitting with his friends. "Claude I have some dance team stuff to talk to you about could I pull you away for a minute?"

"Sure thing Sookie what do you need?" He questioned standing up to follow me.

"What do you think about the dance team helping out with the haunted house?" I inquired.

"It could be fun if everyone was on board with it." He responded.

"Good Tara and Lafayette like the idea and wanted me to see what you thought. Tara is gonna have an extra practice tonight so we could all talk about it. And since I am friends with Preston I volunteered to talk to him about it."

"I am game. Do you need anything else?" He asked.

"No that is it I will see you later." I answered walking back over to where Holly and all of them were sitting. "Claude is on board." I said reclaiming my seat.

"I will go talked to Dr. Ludwig after lunch. This is going to be so much fun." Tara squealed with excitement. "Do you think that you could get Preston to come to the practice tonight so we can talk to him then?"

"Oh sure I can ask him during Swedish later." I said digging into my lunch.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Sorry for not updating. I just have not been motivated to write. I have another week before school starts up again so I will try to post again but I am not making any promises. I have had a nice holiday season I hope all of you have as well. Happy New Year and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Like I tell the children at the daycare it is fun when your friend shares their toys just make sure that you give them back.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

At the end of lunch I walked over to where the boys were sitting. "Jase I am gonna get a ride home with Tara we are having an extra dance practice tonight. I will see you at home later."

"Ok. Will you be at the game?" Jason asked.

"I don't know but I need to go to class." I kissed him on the check. I left the lunchroom and head to class. Hoyt showed up a few minutes later and took his usual seat.

Just as Mr. Merlotte was getting ready to start class Dr. Ludwig came over the intercom. "Afternoon students I have a quick announcement for the dance team. You will be having an extra practice this afternoon in the auditorium that will start right after school. That is all have a good rest of the day."

We were starting to balance chemical equations. It was not the best lesson that Mr. Merlotte had ever taught but I still paid attention. "Thank you to most of you who tried today. I know that today has been less than exciting but just think in a couple of weeks you have a wonderful chemistry holiday to look forward to." Mr. Merlotte said as the bell rang.

Once class was over I headed up to Swedish. Mrs. Fant was handing out children's books as I entered the room. I took a seat next to Preston. He was flipping through one of the books. "Hi Preston."

"Hello Sookie, do you have any idea what we are going to be doing today?" He smiled looking over to me.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have a favor to ask you. The dance team is thinking about volunteering for the haunted house. We would like you to come to our practice tonight. I mean if you can." I said flipping through my own book.

"I am not the one in charge but I can ask Dillon. He and Calvin are the ones running it. I am sure that I can get one of them to come with me. What time is the practice?" He asked.

"We are meeting right after school in the auditorium." I answered. Preston was about to respond when Mrs. Fant went to the front of the classroom.

"Afternoon everyone today we are going to be reading and then writing children's books. The ones that you write will be done in groups of four. You will be working on them today and all of next week. I want you to be creative with your illustrations and storylines. You will need to incorporate at least ten of our vocabulary words. You can use any resources in the room including myself and Mr. Northman. I am expecting you to complete ten pages with text and illustrations. You may work in whatever groups like as long as you work. If you have any questions I will be at my desk. So get to it." Mrs. Fant instructed before moving back to her desk.

"I will be there tonight. Now would you like to work with me?" Preston asked smiling.

"That is great. I would love to work with you." I countered. Göstav and Lena joined us. We looked through the children's books and decided to do a retelling of Cinderella. They all volunteered me to do the illustration which I was fine with. The boys worked on the story line for the rest of class. With Lena's help I sketched out some illustration ideas. When the period was over I packed up and made my way to orchestra with Preston's promise to meet me at the auditorium later. I retrieved my cello and tuned it. Mrs. Fortenberry was in a real humdinger of a mood. She pushed us with every wave of the baton. I had never been so tired from play my cello in my life. I was glad when class was over.

I hurried to pack and get up to the auditorium. Preston was waiting for me at the door along with Dillon and Calvin. "Hi guys thank you for coming. We have a couple of things that we want to go over this afternoon. We are gonna bring up the idea to everyone and see what they think. Then if y'all want ta' say what kind of help you need and what we would be doing that would be great." I greeted and steered them to the front of the auditorium. Tara and Lafayette were sitting on the edge of the stage waiting for everyone to take a seat. Claude was making his way to the stage as well.

"Sug thanks for bringing the boys we can take it from here if you and Claude wana take a seat." Lala directed. Claude, Preston and I took up residence in the first row. "Hey everyone sit down. We have a couple of things that we want to announce and talk about this afternoon. First starting next week we will be moving our practice location outside next to the football field. The drama club will need the auditorium for its play starting Monday. Next one of your fellow dancers brought an idea forward that all of the captains agree is a good thing for us. We would like the whole team to volunteer to help with the haunted house. Now because we want to know what y'all think we are going to take a vote. Everyone that wants to help out raise your hand." Tara counted as Lafayette continued. "Keep um up. Alright those that would rather not raise your hand." Only four hands went up. "Well it looks like we are going to be helping out. We have the guys that are running it here to tell you what they need us to do." Lala and Tara climbed down and let the boys take the stage.

Dillon and Calvin took over and started to explain that they needed actors to do the different scenes throughout the haunted house. "Thank you all for helping. We have been in great need of help specifically with female characters. We have a list here of what characters we need. We will split you up into groups and assign everyone a part. If you would rather be behind the scenes let us know we still need some people to help with costumes and makeup. So come on up and we will get going." Dillon said.

The triples, Preston and I got a scene together along with some of the other basketball boys. We got an Alice in Wonderland theme. I had no idea how it would fit into the overall theme but it sounded fun. I was chosen to be Alice because I had blonde hair. The girls would be the White Rabbit and the Queen of Hearts. Claude was picked to be the Cheshire Cat. While Preston the Mad Hatter and his pal Remy the March Hair. Godric was to be the Caterpillar. Some of the other boys would fill in the other parts. We would be meeting next week to read through scripts and measured for costumes.

When the meeting was over Tara and Laffy asked those of us that would be part of the partnering dances to stay. They paired us up, Tara and Claude, Lafayette and Dawn, Kevin and Kenya, Barry and Claudette, Mel and Luna, Remy and Claudine and Godric and I. They had us run through some simple techniques to see if everyone was a good fit. They swapped Claudine with Kenya because Kevin could not lead Kenya in a convincing way. Remy surprised all of us with just how well he was doing. I was having a great time with Godric. He was a really good partner. After about an hour we called it quits. I packed up and followed Tara to her car. She sang along to the radio as she drove me home. It was five when we pulled up to the house. Jason was just about to leave when we came in the door.

"I was wondering if you would get home before I took off. Are you two gonna come to the game?" He asked picking up his gear.

"I want to stay home and clean a bit for when Gran comes home tomorrow. I don't know what Tara is planning." I said looking to her.

"I need to meet Lafayette but we will be there later. I will see you later Sookie." She hugged me and headed back to her car.

"Bye Tara." I waved her off.

"I got ta git I will see you when I get home." Jason lifted his bag to his shoulder and went to his truck. I went back in the house and found Hunter in the living room surrounded by his toys. Hadley was sitting on the sofa reading a book. She looked up at me when I came in the door.

"Did you have a good day at school?" She asked closing her book.

"It was ok. The dance team is going to be helping with the haunted house. I am part of a large group who has an Alice in Wonderland theme." I said taking a seat next to her.

"That is nice. What part did you get?" She smiled and turned to face me better.

"Alice but only cause I have the hair for it." I replied.

Hunter turned from his mountain of toys and said "You're pretty too. Do you know what I am going to be for Halloween?"

"No. What?" I turned my attention to him and asked?

"I am going to be Peter Pan and Mommy said she would be Wendy." He gushed with excitement.

"That is really cool." I smiled at him.

"You could come with if you want I still need a Finker Bell."

"It is T-inker Bell honey." Hadley corrected him.

"That's what I said. So do you wana?" He said frustrated turning back to me.

"Maybe I don't know what I am doing for Halloween yet but I will let you know." I answered honestly.

"I guess that is ok. Come play with me Mommy said she ordered pizza for supper so we have time to play." He said motioning me to sit next to him on the floor. I did and then Hadley got up.

"I am going to take a quick shower. The money for the pizza is on the kitchen table if the delivery guy gets here before I am out." Hadley explained as she made her way to the hall. Hunter and I played with his trucks and robots till there was a knock at the door. Hadley was still in the shower so I grabbed the money from the table and answered it. I told the delivery guy to keep the change and took the pizzas into the kitchen. I got out some paper plates so that we would not have to was anything and some salad. Hunter helped me by setting the table and picking out the dressing to put on the table. I was just pouring him a glass of milk when Hadley came into the kitchen with her hair wrapped up in a towel and took a seat. We ate in relative quiet. Hadley asked me if I wanted to go with to see Gran tonight. I told her that I was going to clean some so that Gran would not have anything to worry about when she came home the next day. "That would be nice. I am going to take Hunter with me and then go to the grocery store to pick up some heart healthy things for Gran. Do you want anything?" She asked as she picked up her purse.

"No I don't need anything. I am going to start cleaning. I will see you two when you get home." I said putting the rest of the pizza away.

"Alright we will see you when we get back." She said as she ushered Hunter out the door. I spent the next few hours cleaning every surface in the house that I could reach. By the time they got back I had cleaned the entire downstairs and was working my way through the laundry. My room and the guest room were as clean as they needed to be. Hadley waved at me when she came in carrying a very sleepy Hunter and a couple of bags. I took the groceries from her so she could put him to bed and then I started to put away the food. I had no clue how we were going to get Gran to eat better. She had argued with the doctor about food telling him that she had eaten the same way her whole life and did not intend to change it now. I smiled to myself and finished my task. After I was done I went back to sorting through the laundry. Once I had the first load going I decided to go sit down for a few minutes. I dosed off and woke up later to voices and someone carrying me up the stairs. They put me to bed and tucked me in. They then kissed me on the forehead before turning off the light and closing the door.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Hello everyone sorry for the wait. I have been busy blah blah etc. I think that I may have more time to write this semester since I don't have classes on Thursday or Friday. That may change if I can get a job for those days. Anyway here is the chapter. I refer to a song that my high school orchestra played in the chapter you should go look it up on YouTube to hear it. We played it a few years in a row for our fall tour. I was honored with getting to be the screamer the last two years. I am planning to move things along in this chapter so there will be a bit of a time jump. As always thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, it brightens my day when I get a nice review.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I would like to lock up the tall beautiful Scandinavia to keep for my own I have been told that I can't. So I will just have to give him and his fellows back at future date but that does not mean I can't have a little fun until then.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

I awoke to an extremely persistent poke to my left cheek. I opened on blearily eye to see Hunter standing next to my bed. "Sookie you need to be awake now. Mommy told me to wake you up so we can get a move on. I did not know we were moving. Do you know where we are going Sookie?" He asked in a completely serious tone.

"No honey she means I need to get up so that we can get things done today before we go get Gran." I replied sitting up and stretching.

"Oh, they why didn't she say that?" He questioned rifling through my closet.

"It is just one of those saying that people use. Do you want to help me pick out what to wear today?" I countered standing and walking over to him. He picked out a dark red sundress that I paired with a denim motorcycle jacket. Hunter told me that I needed to wear my red chucks too cause they matched. We laid out my clothes and I went to take a shower while he went to join his mother. Once I was done I blow dried my hair and got dressed quickly. Hadley had cereal waiting for me when I got down stairs.

"The doctor told me that they would be discharging Gran at ten. Would you be willing to watch Hunter so that I don't have to take him with?" She asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"If it would help I would be fine with that. Do you know who took me up to my room last night?" I countered sitting down to eat.

"One of the boys they all came in when I was changing the loads for you. You can ask them when they wake up. They are in the living room I think." She blew on her coffee before she took a sip.

"Ok I was just wondering. Do I need to finish the laundry?" I ate a spoon full of cereal.

"The towels and sheets still need to be run if you wouldn't mind. I am sure Hunter would love to help. I am going to be going to get Gran now. You be a good boy for Sookie till I get back." She turned to Hunter and kissed him on the check. He just nodded and went back to his own bowl. Hadley left a few minutes later.

"Hunter do you think that it is far for the boys to still be asleep? I think we should go wake them up." I smiled putting my bowl in the sink.

"Ok can we use water again?" He queried excitedly.

"No but you can be as loud as you want." I replied handing him a pot and wooden spoon. He gleefully ran into the living room banging the two together. Some grumbling and swears were emitted from the guys as they woke.

"Sookie the boys said bad words they need to use the soap and I got hit with a pillow." Hunter said bringing back the pot and spoon.

"I think that we can let it slide this time but if you hear them say any of those words again just tell Gran she will make them wash their mouths out. Did you throw the pillow back?" I replied as I put Gran's cast iron skillet on the stove. He nodded and went to play with his blocks. I took out some sausage and the stuff to make pancakes. I started browning the sausage and then mixed up the pancake batter. I let it rest while I flipped the sausage. I took out a plate and lined it with paper towels to drain the sausage. When the sausages were done I placed them in the plate. I then poured most of the grease from the pan into the measuring cup reserving it to fry the pancakes. I started to fry the pancakes I placed them on top of the sausage and moved the plate to the oven to keep them warm. I continued this process till I had used all of the batter. I meandered into the living room to see if the guys wanted eggs too. Most of them had tried to go back to sleep. John was on the sofa with his arm covering his eyes. Alcide was half on the air mattress and the floor. Jason was in a ball on the love seat and Eric was sprawled on the floor with his head on the corner of the air mattress. "If you all get up I made sausage and pancakes for breakfast. I was thinking about making eggs too but you all need to get up so I know how you want them." I announced plopping down on the sofa near John's feet.

Jason spoke up first. "Whatever you make we'll eat I am starving." He stretched and sat up.

"If you are taking requests I would like them sunny side up." Alcide yawned and stood. The guys murmured in agreement.

"Ok just get up and come to the kitchen." I stood and went back to the kitchen. Hunter was sitting at the table with a plate and fork when I entered. "Did you not get enough cereal for breakfast?" I asked.

"I did but I want a pancake. I won't tell mommy if you don't." He smiled at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"I guess you can have one. Do you want to pick it out?" I asked as I retrieved the plate from the oven.

"Yes I want a big one." He hopped out of his chair and hurried to make his selection.

"What do you want to do after you eat? I need to get the laundry going and then I was thinking about practicing my cello." I asked placing his selected pancake on his plate and cutting it up for him.

"Could I draw in your room with your pencils? You have better colors then what mommy got me." He requested.

"You sure can." I replied setting down his plate. Once I had him situated at the table I made the eggs. Soon everyone was eating so I cleaned the dished I had dirtied and told the boys to wash theirs when they were finished. I then started a load of towels before going up to my room to practice. On top of everything else that I was doing this semester Mrs. Fortenberry had announced that we would be doing a small concert tour for Halloween with band. We would be getting out of class for the day and playing at the middle and elementary schools, and a few places in Shreveport. She told us that we could dress up in costume as long as it did not get in the way of playing. We were going to be playing all sorts of fun music including a piece call The Curse of the Rosin Eating Zombies. It was really fun but weird. The best part was that Jessica got picked to do the scream. I did not know just how hard it was to scream so loud and long. We were also playing Ride of the Valkyries and In the Hall of the Mountain King. Hunter was sitting at my desk coloring away. "Hunter could you move to my bed so I can use my chair to practice?" He did as I set up my music. He and I played and drew till lunch time when Hadley and Gran got home. Hunter had made Gran a yah you're not sick card and was very excited to show it to her. We went down stairs as they were pulling up. I switched the loads of laundry around and went to meet them. Hadley was carrying Gran's bag while Gran used a cane to get to the steps.

"I think that the doctor is wrong. I don't need this cane at all. I walk just fine without it." Gran said as she climbed the stairs.

"He said that you only had to use it for a couple of weeks till you have your strength back." Hadley reminded her.

"Well I think it is silly I have been walking without it for years and I am just as healthy as I was before." She continued to grumble.

"Gran you had a heart attack. You are going to have to get use to taking it easy for a while. Sookie has been helping me with cleaning and cooking and we will continue to do so. The doctor said that you can walk and exercise but you still need to rest. We already talked about how you were not as healthy as you thought and that we will be changing your diet. I have been looking up new healthy recipes for all of us to eat. I also went grocery shopping last night and bought a bunch of healthy choices for meals and snacks." Hadley explained taking Gran's bag to her room.

"Sookie will you tell your cousin that I don't need all of this? I will be fine. I have been eating this way since I was born and I am not about to change that. I need to be cooking and cleaning and taking care of my home." She tested in a frustrated tone sitting down in her chair.

"No Gran I won't. I don't want you to have another heart attack and I will not let you go back to eating like you were. You may have been eating that way but it is not good for you. I don't want you to die before I graduate and if you keep eating the way that you have been you will die. I am not saying this to be mean, I am just telling you the truth. I love you and I want you to be around for a long time." I shouted. Jason and the guys had come into the living room when they heard me raise my voice.

"I agree with Sookie. I may not like the change in food but I would eat cardboard if it meant that you would get better. I have been so frustrated with the fact that I could not do anything to help you. I felt like it was my fault that I asked for you to make fried chicken and all that. I will not let you die because you want to cook with grease." Jason interjected as he placed his arm on my shoulder.

"I can see that I am outnumbered, but I am telling y'all now that I will still be cooking the way I have been. I will make some changes but I am not giving up my cooking." She grumped crossing her arms.

"Gran you can still cook but it needs to be heart healthy. We can still bake, grill and steam foods you just need to quit frying things. I am going to make a baked chicken recipe that I found that is better for you then fried chicken but still tastes good. I am going to be making roasted vegetables to go with it. You are going to sit her and relax while I make lunch. Sookie I am going to need your help." Hadley said returning to the living room with Hunter. He walked over to Gran and presented her with the card that he made.

"I don't like it when you were sick Gran. You need to be better so you can play with me." He told her climbing into her lap. Hadley and I retreaded to the kitchen to make lunch. She went to work on the chicken while I chopped up carrots, onions, bell peppers and squash. I then put them on a baking sheet with a little bit of olive oil and seasoned them with pepper and tiny amount of salt. Hadley had me prepare five heads of garlic to roast too. The doctor told Hadley that roasted garlic spread on a whole grain bread would be an alright substitute for Gran's usual white bread and butter. I then sat the table. The house smelled fantastic to the point that Gran was looking forward to having lunch. Gran was surprised how good everything tasted and was a little more willing to try some of the other recipes Hadley had found.

The next few weeks went by fast. Gran was still fighting us a bit on some of the foods. The hardest thing for her was to eat oatmeal for breakfast instead all of her other favorites. She was starting to look and feel better as well as get around more easily. She had started to take a walk every afternoon which she was enjoying. Everyone was happy that she was getting better and acting more like herself. Hadley had gotten her job transferred up to Shreveport so she could still be there for Gran. She had moved into a new apartment that was close to work. Hunter liked that he got his own room again and got to paint the walls bright green. I had broken it off with John the Monday after Gran came home. I came to the conclusion that I was just not ready to be dating. He seemed to be ok with that. We still hung out as friends when he was over with the rest of the guys. I had been getting really busy with orchestra, dance team drivers ed and the haunted house that I had very little time to spend with him anyway. On the Tuesday before Halloween the Haunted house opened so every day after school I would come home take a shower and get all dressed up as Alice. It was a blast to scare people by the end of the week I was starting to lose my voice. Preston was throwing a costume party on Saturday and had invited everyone. I was going with Holly and Amelia. Amelia was dressing as a scantily clad witch. Holly was going to be a pirate and I was going to be a fairy.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Hi all. Thank you to all my loyal readers and the new ones of you out there too. I never thought that I would reach the point of 100,000 words when I started this piece and to chapter 40 to boot. In reaching this milestone I want to say that I am nowhere near finished. I am so grateful to everyone that has reviewed, or put this story on alert. Now that my semester is in full swing again classes and homework will be my priority, however I will try to update at least every two weeks if not sooner. So don't get mad at me if I am not posting. I do sadly have a life outside of fan fiction that will need my attention most of the time. Enough of my tearful ramblings enjoy the chapter. As always read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction so I only get the loving and sometimes not so loving reviews of my readers. Also I do not condone or encourage underage or excessive drinking.**

**Warning: There is a violent scene at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

On Saturday the haunted house closed at 7 pm. The girls and I booked it out of there so we could go get changed. We were just finishing our make-up and hair when Gran came into the living room. "Girls have fun tonight but don't drink too much. I know what goes on at these parties so just be careful and if you do drink call I will come and get you. Remember that you are going with hunter tomorrow trick-or-treating so don't stay out too late." Gran said as she helped me with the last flower for my hair. I had curled it and wove silk flowers into it.

"We will call if we need a ride. I don't plan on drinking I just want to have some fun. I will get back before morning." I answered giving Gran a hug.

"Speaking of rides I think I hear ours." Amelia said picking up her hat. Amelia had asked Tray to give us a ride. Holly and I followed Amelia out the door saying our goodbyes to Gran as we went. Tray had dressed up as one of the green army men from Toy Story. He had even painted his face and hands in a shiny bright green. Holly and I hopped in the back of the car she had to help me fit my wings in. Amelia got in front with Tray. As we approached Preston's father's house the lane was parked up on both sides with tones of cars. Tray drove us up to the front of the house to let us out so that we would not have to walk too far. It was a modest sized farm house with lots of land behind. Some of the guys from the basketball team were standing around on the front lawn with various containers of alcohol. I spotted Preston and Remy in the middle. They were both dressed as gangsters from the 1920's. Preston smiled and waved us over as Tray let us out so he could go park. Amelia was going with him to no doubt make out in his car or more. Holly linked arms with me and we made our way over to the guys.

"I am glad you came. You look stunning Sookie." Preston said as he pulled me into a hug in greeting.

"Thanks you look pretty keen yourself." I blushed at his complement.

"Well thank you kindly miss." He smiled and tipped his hat at me. "Can I get you girls something to drink? We have a little bit of everything alcoholic and not. The blue coolers have pop and water, the green have beer and other bottled stuff but don't drink out of the red drink dispenser it has jungle juice with sloe gin in it. I don't want you two getting sick." He explained steering us in the direction of the back yard. I shuttered remembering the time that Jason and the guys had stolen some from Alcide's dad. Mr. Herveaux had a friend that was a moonshiner that made some of the strongest sprits in the south. They had puked so much that when Gran found them they were dehydrated with red-violet stains all over their clothes. She made them strip down and burned the clothes cause she knew she could not get the stains out. The sad thing was they had only each had a few swigs from the bottle before they started retching.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll have some water I don't really want to drink." I said as my blush deepened.

"I would love a coke if you have some." Holly piped in.

"I'll be right back ladies don't go anywhere." Preston shouted over his shoulder as he took off to retrieve our drinks. I looked around the back yard and saw several people that I had seen at the haunted house dressed in new less bloody costumes. There were ghosts, monsters, witches, sexy just about anything and random movie characters. There was a makeshift dance floor in the middle of the yard with music blaring out of speakers that I could not find. Tara, Lafayette and some other dance team members were shaking it to the beat. Tara was done up like a nurse and Lafayette was in drag. He made a very pretty but slightly hairy girl. Tara waved at us but went back to dancing. I noticed that Jason and a few other guys were standing at the back of the property passing around a jar of clear liquid. I could only guess at its contents. I also saw Arlene and Debbie with their click making their way to us. Arlene had a pair of devil horns perch on top of her head and wearing a glittery blue dress. Debbie had a furry hood with ears and was wearing a skimpy brown outfit that had a long tail hanging off the back. Daphne and Tanya were both dressed as pin up girls. Daphne in a black poke-a-dot number had her hair pulled back in a finger wave. Tanya looked like a sailor in a white dress with navy blue piping. Her hair was up in a French twist with a small lopsided sailor hat. Preston returned handing us our drinks in red Solo cups just as they stopped in front of us.

"If I had known that you invited everyone I don't think we would have come." Debbie sneered at Preston.

"See as how I know I did not invite you girls I could care less." Preston replied putting a protective arm around my waist. "And I suggest that you be nice to the people that I did before I throw you out."

"Come on girls I think that we need to leave this party's cool factor seems to be flat lining." Arlene hissed. As they were walking past us Debbie made a move to spill her drink on me but tripped over her ridiculously high heels and dumped it down her front. She shrieked as we all started laughing. Even her friends were trying their hardest not to. She threw what was left of her drink on the ground and stomped off with the cackling trio following behind her.

"Now that we've gotten rid of the crashers would you like to dance?" Preston leaned down and whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement as he ushered me to the dance floor. Holly followed dragging Hoyt along with her from out of nowhere. I spotted a ruffled, slightly green Amelia reaper with Tray on her heals. We danced for a while when someone tapped on Preston's shoulder to cut in. It was John. He was dressed gladiator.

"You look amazing Sookie." He smiled sadly down at me as the music changed to a slow song.

"Thanks you look great too." I mumbled as we turned.

"How have you been recently? I haven't gotten to talk to you much." He asked pulling me closer.

"I am doing well. I have been real busy with everything. On Monday orchestra is doing our fall tour thing. I have been practicing a lot for that. The haunted house has been going good too and I am almost done with driver's ed. I can't wait till I can drive on my own. How have you been?" I countered as swayed in time to the beat.

"Good but I ah… miss you." He answered bashfully.

"I miss getting to spend time with you too but you know how I feel about this." I replied pulling away.

"Just finish that dance with me. I won't talk about that any more. Please!" He beseeched me.

"Ok." We finished the song. He was reluctant to let me go when it was over. I made my way over to one of the clusters of coolers to find something to drink. I plucked a bottle of water from icy slush. I was taking a sip when a guy I did not recognize approached me. He had a on a mask that obscured the top half of his face that had a long beak that protruded off the front. He looked like an over grown crow dressed all in black.

"You aren't going to drink that are you? You so need something stronger." He slurred offering me his cup. His breath could have burned a hole in the coolers. He was obviously drunk.

"No thanks." I said side stepping him. He did not take my rejection of his offer well and made to grab me. He clutched onto my arm jerking me back to him. I screamed for all I was worth. There was a fight going on near the other end of the property. Two guys were going at it and a large crowed had formed around them cheering so my screams were swallowed up by the noise.

"I wasn't done with you yet." He breathed heavily on my neck. He maneuvered me into the wooded area near the property kicking and screaming the whole way. Putting his hand over my mouth to stifle my screams I soon realized that he was not as drunk as I thought him to be. He pulled me further into the woods away from the party. I was panicking and trying to think how I could get away from this monster. Once I could no longer hear sounds from the party he tossed me on the ground. My head made a sickening thud as it bounced. I became dizzy. He stood there for a minute looming over me with the creepiest smirk. "I am going to enjoy this. Your brother destroyed my sister so I am going to return the favor." He leered unbuttoning his jeans. I renewed my screams as he went for his boxers. I tried to scramble away but he was on me as soon as I flipped over and started crawling. "Shut up will you I don't need an audience for this." He bellowed flipping me over and slamming me into the ground again. He ripped at my skirt and underwear. I knead him as hard as I could and I stretched out my arms feeling a stick just out of reach. I clawed at his face and knead him again this time he reared back in pain. I tried to inch closer to the stick while he was momentarily distracted. If I could just get my hands on it then I could maybe use it to get him off me. He noticed my movement and knocked the stick away. He clasped his hands around my neck and started to squeeze. As what seemed to be my last hope rolled away. I heard movement and someone shouting my name.

"HELP ME!" I screamed as I started to black out. My attacker leapt up and tried to run off. He stumbled over his pants and fell to the ground. My vision blurred.

"Sookie!" I heard just as everything went black.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Hello everyone. I am starting my practicum on Monday and I am super excited about it. I get to teach science to first graders. I have also had a lot of group work that I have been dealing with. I guess that it is really hard for people to get their schedules in order so that we can agree on a time to meet. Anyway I have been busy but here is another chapter. I have been trying to get this up loaded all day but FanFiction has been fighting me. Now that I finally have it up please read review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but I do love to play with them. I am not a medical professional so what I have written about was researched it may not be completely accurate.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

I came in and out of consciousness for a while. Every time I opened my eyes the scene around me changed. The first time Holly and Tara were right above me urging me to hang on, help was coming and that someone had him restrained. The next time I was being lifted and carried. I heard parts of an argument that sounded far away.

"We need … her brother and get … hospital." One voice said.

"We can't call… we will get in…underage drinking." Another voice answered.

"I don't care… a doctor. Let's get her in my truck." The first interjected. The voices were becoming clearer I recognized one but I could not place it.

"What are going to do about the asshole that attacked her?" A third voice chimed in. I groaned.

"Sookie are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" A very concerned Godric asked as he looked down at me. He was dressed like a knight. A felting thought passed through my head that he was my knight in shining armor.

"My head hurts and I'm cold. My neck hurts too." I answered trying to snuggle closer into his arms. A blanket appeared from nowhere and was wrapped around me.

"Sookie I think we need to take you to the hospital. Preston and his friends are working on getting rid of the alcohol and sending home everyone that is drunk. Do you want us to call the cops? We should report what happened to you." Holly said as she came closer to where Godric had taken a seat with me still safely cradled in his arms.

"Wait till they have things cleaned up. I don't want Preston to get into trouble." I mumbled and then continued. "Where is Jason? Do you know who attacked me?"

"Jason got caught up in that fight earlier and then passed out. He is in the bed of his truck with Crystal. Her brother is going to drive them home. Are you sure you want to know right now? I mean you just got attacked and he is not going anywhere. The guys hog tied him around the tree trunk over there. Well after Eric and Quinn beat him unconscious." Tara interjected pointing to a large ash tree.

"Yes, I want to know. He said that Jason ruined his sister and … and he was gona do the same to me…" I broke off and started to cry. Godric still rocking me held me tighter and started to hum.

"It was Jack Leeds." Holly said quietly. That set my mind reeling. Jack was one of the guys that had been kicked off the football team for not keeping his grades up last year. He had been a halfback and was the older brother of a girl named Lily. Lily had dated Jason for a short time the year before. He had broken up with her because she was overly clingy in a creepy way. She had stalked Jason for several months after, even going so far as to hide in the bed of his truck when he went on dates. She had been institutionalized when she threatened to kill Jason and herself if he did not talk to her again. I had not thought of her in a while. I got lost in my crying and thinking so long that I heard sirens coming up the drive. Officer Jones Kenya's mother approached the group. She was followed closely by another officer and a pair of paramedics. Officer Jones and her partner started taking everyone's statements.

"Son can you put her down we need to check her injuries." The male paramedic asked motioning to the stretcher. Godric stood with me and as he started to put me down I clutched harder onto his arm.

"Don't leave me please." I cried out refusing to let go of his arm.

"Sookie I will be right here but you need to let them take care of you." He said clasping my hand. The paramedics asked many questions while they checked my vision and vitals. I screamed when the male paramedic tried to touch my wrist to take my pulse. He backed off and let the female paramedic take over. They decided that they needed to take me in to make sure I did not have a concussion. They allowed Godric to ride with to the hospital. On the way I puked and my headache got worse. I started to get extremely sleepy. When we arrived they took me into a privet room and made Godric wait out in a waiting room because he was not family. A nurse came in and explained that they needed to take pictures of my injuries and do a rape kit. I objected to the rape kit since he did not get that far. It was one of the most humiliating things I have ever experienced. She had me change into a hospital gown and then took a plethora of photographs to document my injuries. She also collected some gunk from under my finger nails. She said that Officer Jones had asked her to so they could check the DNA under my nails to see if it matched with the guy they had in custody. I knew that it would. When a doctor came in to assess my injuries I cringed away from his touch and started to cry again. He asked if I would be more comfortable with a female doctor. I nodded silently.

Someone had called the house and gotten a hold of Hadley. She burst through the door as the nurses were taking me to get scans done. Hadley came with and held my hand till they made her move behind a protective shield. When they were taking me back to my room I asked "Where is Gran?"

"Gran is at the house taking care of Jason and Hunter. She thought that I might be a better choice to come." Hadley responded.

"Why would she think that?" I probed.

"Because I know what it is like to be in this situation. I have lived through it." She got quiet after that with a sad look in her eyes. After a few minutes she changed the topic. "I passed a huge group of your friends on the way in. They are really worried about you. Eric and John were trying to get back here to see you. Godric told me that they would not let anyone back and just wanted to know if you were ok. Do you want to see any of them right now?"

"No I don't really want to. Could you tell them that I am ok and that they can go home?" I replied pulling my blanket up closer to my body. Hadley nodded and left the room. I knew that they were there to be supportive but I just did not want to deal with any more questions than I had to.

Officer Jones came in right after Hadley came back. "Sookie I need to take your statement. At this point it is just a formality but I need to document what happened. I am going to record it so you only have to do this once. Start at the beginning for me." She said taking a seat and her note pad out to write. She pushed record and motioned for me to start.

Hadley grasped my hand as I started to talk. "I had been dancing and was thirsty so I went to get a bottle of water out of one of the coolers. Then a guy came up to me and questioned my choice of drink. I thought that he was drunk because of the way he was talking. When I rebuffed his advances he grabbed me drug me into the woods. He said that he was not done with me yet. I fought and screamed the whole way." My voice cracked. I took a deep breath trying hard to collect myself. I continued with tears rolling down my face. "After he got me to a quiet area he threw me on the ground so hard that I hit my head and got dizzy. He… he said… that he was going to enjoy destroying me like Jason had done to his sister." My voice faltered again.

"You are doing so good Sookie keep going." Hadley said wiping away my tears.

I took another deep breath. "He took off his pants and was going for his boxers. I tried to get away by crawling while still screaming but he flipped me back over and slammed me into the ground. He told me to shut up that he did not need an audience. He started to rip at my skirt and underwear. I reached my arms out to find something to defend myself. I could just feel a stick just out of reach so I knead him and clawed at his face. That got him off me for a minute but when he saw that I was trying to get the stick he knocked it away and choked me. I heard someone shout my name so I scream for help. He got off me and tried to get away. Someone said my name again and then I blacked out. I regained consciousness a few times but I don't remember much of what was happening. The last time I was in my friend Godric's arms and everyone was asking questions and then someone called the police."

"Did you see his face at any point during the attack?" Officer Jones's asked.

"No his mask was covering his face. Holly told me who he was after I came to the last time." I answered quietly.

"Would you be able to pick him out if you heard his voice again?" She asked again.

"Yes. I will remember that sound for the rest of my life." I said firmly.

"Alright Sookie that is all I need. With the evidence and statements we have not to mention the confession Jack will be going away for a long time." Officer Jones commented as she turned off the recorder and gathered her things.

My new doctor, Doctor Thalia was a small woman with dark flowing hair. She seemed a bit stern but had kind eyes. She decided to keep me over night to observe me. She said that I had a serious concussion but it did not look like my brain was bruised or bleeding based on the CT and MRI scans. She was also concerned that about my mental health. During the night I woke up several times screaming at the top of my lungs. She said that it was common for people to exhibit symptoms of PTSD after an assault. The next day they sent me home with Hadley with a prescription for pain medicine and a list of symptoms to watch out for. Sunday night I had nightmares again. I could feel him breathing on me when I woke up. Gran offered to let me stay home from school but I was determined to not let him ruin my life. I finally got up after giving up on the idea of sleep. I grabbed a couple of towels and headed to take a shower. As I was scrubbing my arms and neck I felt a surge of pain. The bruises on my arms were a deep purple with light green around the edges. I knew that my neck would not look much better. When I strode out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror a few tears ran down my check. You could see clearly where his hands had been on my neck. Today I was supposed to be going on the concert tour with the orchestra. I had been planning on wearing my fairy costume again but it was ruined. I felt self-conscious about my bruises so I decided to wear a black long sleeve t-shirt and pants. When I came down for breakfast everyone in the kitchen got quiet. Jason was sitting at the table stuffing his face looking down. Hadley and Gran had been obviously talking about me by the look on their faces when I came in.

"Sookie are you sure that you want to go today? No one will think any less of you if you didn't." Gran said cautiously.

"I am going. I am not going to let what happened stop me from living my life." I took out a bowl and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I picked up a spoon and pour some milk. I sat down and started eating.

"If you are sure, remember that you can call at any time if you want to come home." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I am sure. I am going to go get my stuff, are you ready to leave Jason?" I asked finishing my cereal and putting the bowl into the sink. He nodded his head still focusing on the table in front of him. I went upstairs and got my cello. I put my music stand in its bag along with my music. I turned off the light and headed down stairs. Jason was silent the entire ride to school. When I got out of the cab of the truck I noticed that a few people were staring at me. I ignored them and headed down to the band room. Everyone was talking and milling around. Mrs. Fortenberry was taking attendance. No one noticed me right away until Debbie leered at me.

"I see that you got what was coming to you." She sneered.

"I will have none of that. If anyone so much as breathes a word about what happened to Sookie over the weekend I will be sending you to Dr. Ludwig. Debbie get up and go now." Mrs. Fortenberry thundered pointing to the stairs. Debbie huffed as she passed me. "Everyone get you things together and take a seat. I will be dividing you up for the buses. If your interment will fit with you on the bus you will be going on bus A. If not you are on bus B. I will be riding on bus B and Mrs. Fant who volunteered to come with us today will be on bus A. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior today. You are representing that high school so act responsibly. With that said I want you all to have fun. Now let's get going so we can keep to our schedule." Mrs. Fortenberry finished walking to the stairs. The morning went by just fine. Playing my cello put me at ease. We played at the mall in Shreveport right before lunch. Mrs. Fortenberry gave us an hour to eat lunch before were would be getting back on the bus. Godric sat with me during lunch we talked about everyone's costumes and other mundane conversation. The afternoon passed just as quickly as the morning had. Jason drove me home in the same silent manor as that morning. Hunter was coloring in my room when I went to put my stuff away.

"Did you have a good day Sookie? I got to stay home with Mommy and Gran. We made cookies and I got to make goop. Do you know how to make goop it has a lot of glue." He rambled as I put my cello down.

"That sounds like you had a fun day. Mine was ok." I answered lying down on my bed. He climbed up and put his head on my shoulder.

"Mommy said that I need to take a nap can I take one with you?" He asked looking over at me.

"Sure let me turn off the lights and we can go to sleep for a while." I got up and turned off the lights, toed my shoes and laid back down. He snuggled up to me and we fell asleep. Hadley came and got us for dinner at 6pm. I ate quickly and went back to bed. I was not looking to the following day. I knew that everyone would be talking about what had happened. I went to sleep with a tear rolling down my check.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Hi everyone. I have been having a real horrible bout of writers block. So I worked on Passing and Pinning. I made myself sit down and just write this weekend. This is the third version of this chapter. I am still not completely happy with it but what can you do. Please read review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I will give the characters back but it might be a long, long time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

The next few weeks were hard, but slowly I started to feel like myself again. As my bruises faded so did my anxiety. It helped that I had such a supportive group of friends and family. Hadley was the biggest help. She did not treat me like I was made of glass and liable to break at any moment. She had convinced Gran that what was best for me to be treated normally not to coddle me. By the time that Thanksgiving break came round I was not having as many nightmares and sleeping through the night. Jack had pleaded guilty so there was no trial which I was thankful for. I was not sure how I would have gotten through one without losing it.

The night before Thanksgiving Gran had Hadley and I working away in the kitchen on the feast we would eating the next day. As was tradition we would be having all of the boys over for lunch. It all started when Eric and his father had moved to town. Gran insisted on having them over for their first American Thanksgiving. The guys would hang out all afternoon watching and playing football. This year Amelia, her dad and Holly and her mom were coming as well as Crystal. The triplets and their parents would around in the afternoon and stay for dinner. I had invited Godric and had received one in return to have dinner with his family. We would have lunch and spend the afternoon at the house and then head for his house at five. I was working on mixing pie dough when the phone rang. "Sookie go answer that for me." Gran instructed from her place at the stove.

"Hello, Stackhouse residence." I answered.

"Sookie dear how are you doing?" Mrs. Fortenberry asked.

"I am doin' good today. What can I do for you?" I replied.

"Tell your Gran that I am sending a couple a dozen biscuits with Hoyt tomorrow along with the preserves I promised her. I know that Hoyt is looking forward to watching the game with the boys. It is so nice of y'all to have him." She said.

"I will and we will be happy to have him. Have a good day tomorrow." I promised.

"You too, Bye now." She responded before hanging up. I placed the phone back on the receiver and went back to my crust, cutting in the lard.

"Who was that Sookie?" Gran asked pouring her boiling cranberries into a bowl.

"Mrs. Fortenberry said that she is sending biscuits and preserves with Hoyt tomorrow." I relayed as I spooned in a tablespoon of ice water into my mixture.

"Oh I bet she is. Maxine has been trying to butter me up for my years to get my noodle recipe." Gran shook her head placing the cranberries into the fridge. Gran's noodle recipe was one of her well kept secrets. This would be the first year that I would be in the kitchen while she made them.

"Well it is one of the best things you make Gran." I commented. We continued to do all of the prep work till about ten thirty. At that point Gran sent us to bed so we could get up at four to start on the turkey, noodles and dressing. We would be having two turkeys, one that was roasted and stuffed with dressing and one that would be deep fried. We were also making two kinds of dressing one with cornbread and sausage the other with apples and onions. As well as a huge variety of vegetables and of course Gran's noodles. I was in charge of making the pies. I made five and would be making an additional one in the morning. I made an apple, a pumpkin, sweat potato and two pecan pies. I was going to take one with to Godric's house. I would be making the lemon meringue in the morning.

When I went up to bed I found Hunter curled up in my bed holding a teddy bear of mine. He had adamantly told me when they had arrived that afternoon that he was going to share my room with me cause my bed was better than Jason's. I found a pair of pjs and took a shower. When I came back I climbed in and went to sleep. My alarm went off way to soon. I shut it off and went down to start our cooking marathon. The main thing that I learned from watching Gran make her noodles was that when you rolled them out they needed to be so thin that you could read a love letter through them. Gran had Jason and Eric extend the dining table and move the one from the kitchen into the living room. With the extra sections in we had more than enough room. By eleven thirty we were done and had the tables set. The guys had taken up residence in the living room to watch the game. Hunter was so excited to be having a big Thanksgiving with family. He worked all morning on making hand turkeys to hang around the dining room. He even used some of my charcoal and made a few in black and white. He all but pounced on Godric when he saw him dragging him to play with trucks. At a quarter till I asked Hunter to tell everyone that lunch was ready. He proudly marched right in front of the TV and proclaimed that lunch was served. The little ham even bowed.

"As many of you know we have a tradition in our family that before we eat our Thanksgiving meal we take turns to share what we are thankful for. This year I am thankful that my granddaughter Hadley has come home and for her bringing my great grandbaby Hunter to meet his family." Gran started us off.

"I am thankful that Adele has welcomed my son and I into her family. We feel truly blessed." Mr. Northman continued. It went on like that for several minutes.

When it was Hunter's turn he leaned over and whispered "What does tankful mean?" It was a profound subject for a four year old.

"What makes you happy?" I asked him. He thought for a minute and then said the cutest, funniest thing I had heard in a while.

"Cheese and puppies cause it tastes good and puppies are fun to play with and I need one." He answered in the most serious tone.

"Those are good things to be thankful for Hunter. I like cheese too." I told him before I continued. "I am thankful for a good night sleep and peace of mind." After a few more we ate. When lunch was over I was ready to let the food comma take over. The guys had made a collective decision to play some football to burn off what they ate. Hunter drug Godric off to play having claimed him as his playmate for the day. The adults all stayed in the kitchen talking. That left plenty of room in the living room to curl up and take a nap. I was not the only one to have the same idea. Amelia, Holly and I all fell asleep watching some cheesy comedy. I was roused from my doze when Claudine plopped down next to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked curling her feet under herself.

"Tired but I'm guessing that is not what you mean. I feel fine. I sleep hard last night no nightmares." I replied sitting up and turning to face her.

"I am glad. I have been so worried about you I was afraid that you would continue to hide. We need you." She said sincerely.

"I'm not going anywhere. Well I guess I am. I will be heading over to Godric's for dinner. His mom is having this big to do. Do you want to come help me pick out what to wear?" I queried standing and stretching.

"Sure speaking of Godric how are things going with him?" She countered with a twinkle in her eye.

"We are just friends." I blushed making my way to the stairs.

"Sure you are." She jested. We looked through my closet trying to find something that was fancy but understated. Claudette, Amelia and Holly joined us a few minutes later giggling like loons.

"What's so funny?" I asked sticking my head out of the closet. Amelia was making herself comfortable at the foot of my bed.

"Hunter found Claude and drug him off to play as well. He would not take no for an answer. That boy is going to be unstoppable with his charm." Holly said lying down on my bed.

"What are you two doing up here?" Claudette asked following suit.

"Trying desperately to find her something to wear tonight." Claudine responded holding up a couple of my nice church dresses. Over the next hour we went through my entire wardrobe. Godric had told me earlier that he would be changing into dress pants, shirt and sports jacket so I knew that I needed to put some extra effort into what I would be wearing. We decided on a ruby red dress that had pleated boat neckline and flared out from the waist. The girls wanted me to curl my hair and pin it back with a pair of silver hair combs. They went to work and did my make up as well. By four thirty I was dressed and styled. I had added a pearl necklace that had been mama's and a pair of black pumps. I looked at myself in the mirror and I felt more beautiful than I had in a long time. We headed down stairs and found that the guys had taken over the living room again. They were shouting at the TV. They had been joined by Mr. Northman and Carmichael. Hunter, Claude and Godric were on the floor building a fantastic tower from his blocks. Hunter was the first to notice us shooting up from where he was on the floor knocking down his tower in the process.

"Sookie you look like a princess." He gushed hugging my legs. At his boisterous announcement all the heads in the room turned to look. There were a range of expressions from amused and appreciative to forlorn and wistful.

"Thank you Hunter." I replied bending down to return his hug.

"He is right you do look lovey Sookie." Mr. Northman said from his perch on the sofa.

"I wanted to look nice for this evening." I blushed under all of the attention. I headed into the kitchen and found Gran, Mrs. Cleary and Hadley playing cards. I retrieved the pecan pie from the fridge. "Gran, I will be leaving soon."

"Have a good time and mind your manners." She reminded me getting up to give me a hug. I nodded and packed up the pie. Godric had come into the kitchen to tell me that his older brother would be picking us up in a few minutes. He had changed and looked very debonair. We walked out the front porch to wait for Victor to arrive.

"Thank you for letting me spend the day with your family and for coming with tonight." Godric said as we swung.

"I am glad you came. I know that Hunter loved getting to spend time with you. When he found out that you were coming he said that you were more fun to play with then Jason." I smiled.

"He is a great kid. Playing with trucks and blocks honesty never gets old." He smiled back. He was about to say something else when his brother pulled up in a dark sedan and honked.


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Hello readers. I have another chapter here for you. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. I am now on spring break so I am hoping to write a few chapters a head for the coming weeks. I am going to be horrifically busy at the end of the semester and I don't know how much time I will have to write. With that said I will still try to post every two weeks. Now on with the chapter and please review.**

**Disclaimer: If at this point you don't know that this is make believe then you never will.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

The ride to Godric's house was interesting. I had not seen a lot of interaction between him and his older brother. The dynamic of their relationship was hard to follow. At times it seemed as though Godric admired Victor and in the next he hoped the world would spilt open and swallow him up. The more time I spent with Victor the more he rubbed me the wrong way. He was too smooth and falsely kind. Even his complements were backhanded. "That in a nice dress, if a bit simple." He commented when I first entered the car.

"Thank you?" I had not been sure how to respond. I stayed quite for the rest of the ride.

"How is school going?" He said looking at us in the rearview mirror.

"Just fine like it always is. I will be painting a portrait for my final in art." Godric answered meeting his eyes.

"Oh, have you chosen a subject?" He questioned with little interest.

"No but I have someone in mind." Godric replied glancing towards me.

"I suppose she is pretty enough." Victor said noticing Godric's glance. They both joined me in my silence after that.

When we pulled up to the house beautifully lit. Godric steered me into a large sitting room lit by candles and a glowing fire. We mingled and talked with the other guests. I quickly figured out that this was more of a business dinner then a family get together. Most of the guests were business associates or trying to be. A little bit before dinner Godric left me in the hands of Sandy and his mother. Sandy was wearing a dark navy cocktail dress that glittered in the dime light. Mrs. Hyde was in a violet long sleeve gown. It had a high neck line with a plunging open back adorned with crystals. We were sitting on a sofa near the grand fire place. I had felt extremely out of my element.

"Sookie dear I must say that is a lovely dress. You and Godric make such an adorable pair. I am so glad that you came tonight." Mrs. Hyde gushed taking a sip of her wine.

"Thank you." I blushed looking down. I had not thought that this was a date sort of thing.

"What have you been up to recently?" Sandy asked making small talk.

"Uh … I well… I have been at school. I have also been spending a lot of time watching my cousin's son Hunter." I fiddled with the hem of my dress.

"That's nice I am going to be student teaching next semester so I have been at several meetings with my supervisor. One of my placements is in New Orleans and the other is over in Monroe. I am so excited. Do you know what you want to go to school for?" She paused to take a breath.

"I would like to go for music or art maybe get a degree in art history with a library of science degree so I could work in a museum. My dream is to go to Julliard but I don't know if that would ever happen." I rambled still playing with my dress.

"That is a charming aspiration. I know that Godric would just love to have you there with him. He is going to be a concert cellist." Mrs. Hyde simpered waving a waiter over for another glass of wine.

"Excuse me I need to use the restroom." I said standing. Mrs. Hyde pointed me in the right direction. I made my way down the hall past the dining room. I was just about to the powder room door when I heard hushed voices. I stopped short when I heard Victor's voice.

"I don't know what you see in her she is a nobody from a small town. She will only hold you back. Not to mention the fact that she is only fourteen. What are you going to do when you get into Julliard? There is no way you are going to want a girl like that." He was leaning up against the wall standing across from Godric.

"It is not like we are dating no matter how much I wish we were. She only sees me as a friend. When I go to school who knows, she wants to go to Julliard too and she is an amazing cellist, dancer and artist. Mother likes her and she is not a nobody. She has more connections than you would think." Godric defended me.

"What do you mean?" Victor scowled distorting his handsome features.

"She is friends with the Herveauxs, Pardloes and Northmans. She is also related to the Cranes and her Grandmother is Adele Hale." He stated simply.

"So her grandmother was a dancer and is related to someone from Crane Inc. How does she know the rest?" Victor asked stepping closer.

"Alcide is friends with her brother, Preston is friends with her and the Northmans are her neighbors and as much a part of the family as the rest." Godric answered proudly.

"So she is friends with their children it is not like she has any pull over them." Victor countered taking a step back with a smug look on his face.

"She has all of them wrapped around her little finger she could ask for the moon and they would figure out how to get it to her. The best thing is though she never would she doesn't try to manipulate the people she cares about." Godric smiled brightly.

"I am starting to understand why mother is so adamant about having you pursue this girl. Do you think you could get her to introduce father to any of them?" Victor probed conspiratorially.

That was the last of what I heard. I turned around and went back to the sitting room forgetting about my need for the restroom. I could not believe that I was only a means to a business connection. I had thought that they liked me for who I was not what I could do for them. I felt used. It is not like I even knew what Mr. Northman did or any of the guys parents really. I mean Alcide's dad did something with construction but after that I had no clue. I was a friend of their sons nothing more. A tear had started to make its way down my cheek. I whipped it away and found a seat in an emptier part of the room. I plastered on a fake smile when Sandy made her way over to me.

"Did you find the powder room ok?" She asked taking a seat near me.

"No I just got turned around so I came back." I lied looking down into my lap.

"Well that won't do, I will just take you myself." She replied kindly standing to show me the way. I followed her back to where I had just been. Listening to her talk about how when Victor first brought her home to meet his parents she ended up turned around several times in this big old house. We approached where the guys had been to find them silently still. I guess they heard Sandy coming.

"Sweetheart what are you two doing back hear?" Victor asked noticing his fiancé.

"I am just showing Sookie to the powder room. She got a bit turned around the first time trying to find it on her own." She explained leading me past them. I could tell in by the look on his face Godric knew that I had heard at least some of their conversation. I brushed off all of his attempts to speak to me privately the rest of the night. I maintained the same fake smile though more meaningless chit chat and dinner. I honestly don't remember anything that was on the multitude of plates. I was beyond relieved when dinner was over and guests started to leave. It meant I only had to keep it together for a little longer. When it was my turn to escape I was as polite as I could be.

"Thank you for having me. I have a nice time." I said with false gratitude.

"I am so glad that you could come. And you will just have to come back over the holidays. We always host a holiday and New Year's party." Mrs. Hyde simpered pulling me into a hug.

"I will have to ask Gran if I can. Goodbye." I pulled away.

"Make sure you get her home safe boys." She instructed turning to her sons.

"We will." Victor said leading us out to his car. I sat in the front this time as to not be too close to Godric. I looked out the window on the way home ignoring every attempt of theirs to draw me into conversation. When we pulled up to the house I all but leapt from the car in my haste to escape. I tripped over my heels in the gravel driveway. Godric helped me back to my feet.

"Thank you. I will see you at school." I said making my way to the steps.

"Sookie will you please look at me? I know you heard something that upset you tonight I just want to know what it is so I can fix it." He pleaded matching my steps.

"I think you already do." I answered sadly made my way to the door without looking at him. I opened it and stepped through. He did not try to follow.

"Goodbye Sookie." He sounded so dejected as I closed the door. I know it was rude but I just did not want to talk to him. Most of Gran's guests had left by the time I got home. Only Eric and his father, Hadley and Hunter were left. They were all sitting in the living room watching _It's A Wonderful Life_. It was one of Gran's traditions we would watching in black and white on Thanksgiving and in color on New Year's Day. It was her way of starting and ending the holiday season. Hunter was passed out on the love seat next to his mother. Gran was sitting in her chair and Eric and his dad were on the sofa. Gran looked up at me from her perch when I came into the room.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yeah it was nice. I am real tired I am just going to go up to bed." I said leaning down to give her a hug.

"Alright dear sleep well." She returned my hug. I made my way up to my room. I dug in my draws for a pair of lose yoga pants and an old t-shirt of Jason's. I put them on my bed and went to take a shower. I did all of this on auto pilot. When I reentered my room I found a very sleepy Hunter sitting on my bed in his pjs.

"Mommy made me change so I could go to sleep." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Let me get changed and we can go to sleep." I told him picking up my clothes. I went back to the bathroom, changed and brushed my teeth. I turned off the light and got into bed behind him. He snuggled into me and we went to sleep. I did not dream that night which I was thankful for.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: After several weeks of hard school work and fighting the worst respiratory infection I have ever had, I am back. School is over for the semester so I am hoping to be writing more often again. I am going to work up to daily updates hopefully. Thank you to everyone who has been reading since the beginning and Hello to those of you who have just found me. Anyway here is a new chapter. A few notes I have no idea about the hunting seasons and licensing in Louisiana so I used my literary license to make something up and I mention one of my favorite games towards the end of the chapter Apples to Apples. If you have played it then you know how fun it can be if you have not look it up. You know the drill read, enjoy, and review. Please!**

**Disclaimer: This wonderful world of characters sadly, are not mine but I do like playing with them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

I woke up the next morning sweating like crazy. The only down side to sharing a bed with Hunter is that he was like a heater. I looked at the clock and I was only four thirty. I groaned knowing that I would not be able to get back to sleep. I untangled myself from the sheets and went to take a shower. I cleaned up and put my hair in a messy bun. I went back to my room to find something to wear for the day. This was the first year that Gran and I would not be going shopping on Black Friday in a long while. We would usually get most of the Christmas shopping done and spend the day having fun. This year Gran was going with Hadley. They had invited me to go but I just was not in the mood for the huge crowds and someone needed to stay with Hunter. Hunter was still asleep when I went down to start breakfast. I was surprised to find Mr. Northman and Eric in the kitchen talking away with Jason. They were all decked out in camouflage gear so I was guessing that they would be going hunting.

"Morning Sookie we are just about to leave." Jason said.

"Do you need anything I was just about to make some breakfast?" I asked walking over to the fridge.

"No we already ate and Alcide and his dad are bringing the coolers for lunch." Jason replied standing up.

"Ok have fun and don't get hurt." I knew that they would be fine they had been hunting plenty of times and Jason knew how to handle a gun. It was Jason's connection to Daddy like the cello was mine with Mama. Daddy had been an avid hunter and had several guns.

"We will maybe we will bring something home for dinner." Jason joked picking up his rifle case.

"Have a good day Sookie." Mr. Northman said following Jason to the door. Eric smiled at me as he followed suit and left. I really was not in the mood to cook this morning so I pulled out some of the sausage cornbread stuffing that was left and some eggs. I scrambled and fried them up quickly while my stuffing heated in the microwave. I poured myself a glass of milk and plated my food. I ate in the relative silence of the house. When I was finished I went back up to my room to check on Hunter. He was sprawled out across my bed with one hand hanging over the edge. I moved him back on to the center of the bed and tucked him in. I was not sure what to do with my time till he woke up. I had finished all of my homework on Tuesday and my chores were all done. I contemplated lying back down for a while but I thought better of it picked up my sketch stuff and went outside. It was still reasonably warm out for being late November and early morning. I took up residence on the porch swing and just sat there for a while. It was nice to sit and listen to the animals waking up. I watched the sun come up over the horizon. I drew the path that lead to the cemetery. I stayed outside till I heard the unmistakable sounds of Hunter waking up. It was around nine by that time. I found him on his way to the kitchen.

"Morning Hunter what would you like for breakfast?" I asked following him.

"Can I have pie? Mommy said that there was some left." He asked in earnest.

"How about we save that for lunch? I was thinking that you might like to have cranberry waffles." I countered.

"Can we put other stuff too?" He got a mischievous look on his face.

"Maybe what were you thinking?" I should have known better than to ask a four year old what he wanted to put in waffles.

"Chocolate chips and bacon and cheese and garlic… and olives." He suggested.

"I think we could use that bacon and maybe the chocolate chips." I went to work measuring the ingredients. I had Hunter stir for me while I heated up the pan to cook the bacon and waffle iron. When everything was ready I made him a plate and sent him into the living room. I was about to go back to the kitchen to clean up the mess that we had made when there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it and found Godric and his mother.

"Hello Sookie dear I was hoping to speak with your grandmother. Is she here?" Mrs. Hyde asked with a smile.

"No she is out shopping with my cousin. I am sorry you drove out here for nothing." I said getting ready to close the door.

"Oh that's all right Godric wanted to come see you himself. He said that you seemed upset on the ride home last night." She attempted to continue the conversation.

"I'm fine I just didn't feel well last night." I really did not want to start crying in front of her.

"I hope it was not the food. Do you mind if I use your powder room dear?" She asked as a way in.

"Not at all, I need to get back to cleaning so close the door when you leave." I answered turning in place and heading back to the kitchen. I was hoping my not so subtle hint would work. I started on the bowls washing them and placing the clean ones on the drying rack.

"Sookie, can I talk to you?" Godric said picking up a towel to help. I ignored him a continued to wash. "Please I know what you heard and I don't want you to hate me. I really like you Sookie and I want to be your friend for you not for what you could do for me or my family. I was trying to impress my brother when I listed off the people you know. I like you because of who you are as a person. You are smart, kind, helpful, extremely creative and good at just about anything you put your mind to, beautiful..." His voice trailed off with a blush creeping up his neck.

"I don't hate you." I side stepped him to wipe down the waffle iron. Godric took the dish cloth from my hand in an attempt to regain my attention.

"I'm glad. I want so much for us to stay friends and maybe be something else someday." He said stepping closer. He was leaning in as if to kiss me when his mother walked into the kitchen closely followed by Hunter. Godric pulled away quickly turning to face his mother.

"Darling we should leave Sookie to her day. I have some things I need to do. Sookie tell your Grandmother to call me when she has a chance." Mrs. Hyde interrupted. Just as soon as they arrived the left, I bid them goodbye and walked them to the door.

Hunter and I watched cartoons till lunch time. As promised we ate the last of the pie with some of the other leftovers. We spent the afternoon building block towers and playing games. You would not believe just how hard it is to play connect four and try to lose. I know that it is good for Hunter to lose too but he had been getting so frustrated I just had to let him win some of them. He did end up trouncing me at don't break the ice and ants in the pace without even trying. Gran and Hadley came home laden with shopping bags at three and promptly when to bed. I knew just how exhausting it was to shop on Black Friday so I did not begrudge them going to sleep. At five the guys came back with one buck and a few turkeys. Mr. Northman and Mr. Herveaux were both just a bit intoxicated. Hunter was sitting on the floor with his trucks and I lounging on the sofa. After stowing their game and getting cleaned up the guys joined us. Eric flopped down on the sofa next to me placing his arm around my shoulders. Jason and Hoyt took the other sofa. John sat on the floor next to Hunter. Mr. Northman and Mr. Herveaux both took up residence on love seat finishing off the last of their cooler.

"It looks like you all had a busy day." He said looking at the mass of toys on the floor.

"We did it was nice. How was hunting?" I asked tentatively resting my head on his arm. I still had some issues with physical contact but I was doing better.

"Like it always is lots of sitting and waiting, then shooting and swearing. At least we actually hit something this time." He joked. "Dad said that it is more fun when you can drink to pass the time but I imagine he would say that about any "sport" of that nature."

"I am sure you're right." I smiled at him. Gran entered the room looking just as worn out as she did before her nap, not that I would tell her.

"I am thinkin' that we should order in tonight I am not really in the mood to cook or eat leftovers. Does anyone have a preference?" Gran asked taking a seat in her favorite club chair.

"Pizza and chicken nuggets" Hunter interjected.

"I vote for Chines." Jason spoke up.

"I think we could do both I know that I am always hungry for something else after Chines. Figure out what you all want and call in the orders. I think I am going to go lay back down." Gran said making her way back to her room. Mr. Northman did the ordering and we ended up with a supreme, a meat and a pepperoni pizza along with chicken strips, several orders of eggrolls, crab Rangoon, and pot stickers. Also Szechwan and Mongolian beef, kung pao shrimp, sweet and sour pork, general Tao's and garlic chicken, combination fried rice and egg fu young. I was sure that we would not be able to eat it all but was quickly reminded that the guys were human trash cans. We had fun reading the fortunes like we always did. My favorite for the evening was a tie between Jason's "Be prepared for big and small things that fall in your path" and Eric's "You will gain something you have always wanted." He gave me a very meaningful look when reading his. After dinner we all sat around stuff and playing apples to apples. The night was over to soon for me. Hunter and I climbed into bed after successfully winning several rounds. For some reason the guys would almost always pick mine if I had let Hunter choose for me. Sometimes the silliest combinations were the best. I went to sleep much happier then I had the night before.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Hello everyone I am super sorry it has taken me this long to get this chapter up. I have been having a horrible time writing this one. I seem to have lost my mojo just a bit. The start of it was rather easy and includes some of my families own traditions. I have been trying to write a particular scene in the middle towards the end of the chapter and I have been struggling. I promise that I won't give up on this one but I may not be as frequently updating it as I am with S.I.U. to K for a while. Anyway enough of my complaining Read, Enjoy and Please Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

Saturday Gran enlisted the guys help to put up the Christmas lights. Gran always declared it a success when no one fell off the roof. This year she had them put up the new led lights she had gotten. They were bright blue and really hard to look at for too long but super pretty. She also had them light the porch along the rails. Gran assisted Hadley, Hunter and I in putting up the Christmas tree well more she just directed us on where to put things from her chair. Last year Gran had broken down and gotten a perlite artificial tree. She had gotten tired of puttin' money into a tree that we had to throw out. Not to mention the fact that we had to clean up needles all the time. It was really easy to put up too.

Decorating it took a lot longer that year because of all of Hunter's questions. He wanted to know about all of the ornaments as he helped to take them out of their boxes. Some were ones that Jason, Hadley or I had made when we were younger. You know the ones that you make in Sunday school or just for fun the horribly cheesy crafty ones that you love even no matter how bad they look. Then there were the ones that Gran had gotten us every year. One of her gifts for us every year was a new ornament. I had a big set of ballerinas and Jason had sports themed ones. Then of course there were Gran's she had some of the most amazing angels. We had some other random ones as well that Gran had acquired over the years.

One of my favorites was a glass pickle. It was a tradition that Gran had that I am not sure where it came from but Gran would hide the pickle in the tree and we would have to find it on Christmas Day. The person that found it was the one who go to open presents first as well as get another special present from Gran. She use to change were it was every couple of days leading up to Christmas but Jason and I got a bit too competitive about knowing where it was so much so that Gran stopped. Now she leaves it in one spot until Christmas morning. This year I was planning on helping Hunter find it. I wanted him to get to be a part of all our holiday tradition that he may have missed out on.

Another of Gran's tradition was for us to make huge batches of cookie to take around caroling. I think that our record for number of cookies was two years ago. We made 80 dozen cookies, now a lot of them went to church for the Christmas Eve program but we still gave out two dozen to everyone we could. We would sing rather off tune but joyfully to our friends and neighbors and present them with a plate of cookie. We also made gingerbread houses. That one started after Gran was watching the Food Network one afternoon around Christmas and they a competition for building and decorating gingerbread houses. Well Gran got it in her head that she would be able to do a better job at it than any of the people on the show. The first year was a mess. I think we ended up with more royal icing on us than on the house itself and the darn thing collapsed under the weight of all the candy we used to cover it with. The next year the ginger bread shattered when we were trying to put it together. Needless to say Gran has been determined ever since to get at least one gingerbread house to look the way she wants.

By three in the afternoon we had the tree decorated and the house lite. Jason, Hoyt and John were gonna go to a movie. Mr. Northman had gone into the office and Hadley was puttin' Hunter down for a nap so she could get ready before her date. She had started dating a really nice guy named Rasul. We had not officially met him yet but Gran had insisted on it. Gran, Eric, Alcide and I were sitting in the living room. I still had not figured out what to tell Gran about my "visitors" the previous day. I got a bit lost in my thoughts so I missed Gran's question.

"Sorry Gran, I was not paying attention what was your question?" I turned to her feeling sheepish.

"I asked when the state dance competition was going to take place. It is soon isn't it?" She replied.

"Ahh… I think, wait no it is Friday the 9th and Saturday the 10th. That reminds me starting Monday Lafayette and Tara said we would be having practice every day for the next two weeks. So I won't be home for dinner every night." I rambled.

"That is fine dear do you have a ride home?" Gran asked.

"Yeah, Tara said she would take me home. I forgot to tell you that Mrs. Hyde came over yesterday wanting to talk to you. Anyway Tara wants me to work on my solo she is hoping that I can do something more difficult than I did for tryouts." I slipped that in there hoping that they would miss it.

"How has the rest of it been going?" Eric interjected.

"Really good actually. I mean the JV team has our routines down and Tara and I are almost done choreographing the number for all the girls. The partner routine is still kind of up in the air at the moment. Lala keeps changing things I am doing ok with all the changes but…" I trailed off.

"But what?" Eric queried in earnest.

"Tara was having to work more with some of the guys." I dodged the question. Before he could continue our conversation the phone rang. I ran off to answer it. "Hello Stackhouse residence."

"Sookie dear is your Grandmother in?" Mrs. Hyde asked from the other end to the line.

"Yeah just a second." I put the phone down and called out to Gran. "Gran, Mrs. Hyde is on the phone."

"I'll be right there child." Came from the living room along with the sound of shuffling feet.

"She will be here in a minute." I said picking the phone back up.

"That is just fine dear." She responded just as Gran came into the kitchen.

"Here's Gran." I replied handing Gran the phone and going back onto the living room.

The guys were talking about how sad but still glad that football season was over. It was their last year as a team. I was tremendously proud when they went to the state. I think Gran about broke my hand when they went into overtime during the championship round. It was one of the most exciting games I have ever watched Jason play in. Jason had been offered several scholarships to play college ball. He had not decided just yet where he wanted to go. He had offers from LSU, Ole Miss, Tennessee, Tulane, and Texas. More than anything I think he was waiting to see where the guys were going. I knew that Jason could make new friends easily but I also knew that he wanted to have one of his friends on the team with him after having played with them for so long. John was going to LSU so he could be close to home he had already committed to the coach and everything. He would have a full ride too I was so proud of him. Hoyt had decided that he was done with football. He said that he was good but did not want to get hurt again. He had gotten a bad concussion in the last game which laid him up for a while. I really could not blame him for that. He had applied to LSU, Tulane, Loyola, and Vanderbilt. Eric had been applying to schools out of state. Most of which were Ivy League. I knew that Eric was smart but I did not know he was that smart. I was really sad about it because I figured he probably would not be home much and there was a good chance that he wouldn't move back. I was proud of him though I knew it took a lot of work to get into schools like that. He was not sure if he wanted to study law, medicine or business yet but I know that whatever he chose he would be great at it. Alcide like Jason had many offers and was still trying to decide. I just hoped that I would see most of them for holidays and such. I knew home would not be the same without them next year. I listened to them talk for a while letting my mind wander as a couple of stray tears ran down my cheek.

"Sookie…SOOKIE are you listening?" Gran was trying to get my attention.

"Sorry Gran I was thinking." I responded.

"You seem out of it today. Anyway come with me to the kitchen I want to talk to you for a bit." I followed her into the kitchen sitting down at the table. "Mrs. Hyde was wondering how you were doing. You want to tell me why she is concerned about if you are feeling better? I thought that you were fine when you got home Thursday night."

"Godric's older brother said some things about me that I was not intended to hear. I was trying to find the bathroom and I overheard them talking about me. Victor was questioning why he would waste his time on a girl like me. In Godric's misguided attempt to defend me he basically said that I was a good friend to have cause of my connections. He said stuff about how great a person I am even without the connections. More than anything I was hurt that Victor said he understood why Mrs. Hyde was pushing him at me so hard. His whole family only sees me as a way to make business connections. I feel so stupid Gran I thought they actually liked me." I broke down in to hysterics.

"Oh Sookie, I am sorry but not surprised. How do you feel about Godric?" She put a hand on my shoulder trying to sooth me.

"I still like him as a friend I just don't know if I can be around his family. He really is a good friend and a good dance partner." I sighed.

"As long as you still see him as a friend then I am not too worried. You don't have to be friends or even like his family." She said wisely. I knew that Gran was right. I just needed some time to deal with how I felt. Gran helped me to feel better about the situation. We talked for a while longer till Hadley came in followed closely by a tall exotic man. This had to be Rasul. His eyes were like melted chocolate. He was the perfect gentleman when he was introduced. He had Gran eating out of his hand by the time she was done giving him the third degree. He was officially Gran approved when they left for their date.


End file.
